Show that never Ends
by HP-Translations
Summary: UNTER NEUEM NAMEN NEU ONLINE! Sequel zu POU. Harry ist auf dem Heimweg spurlos verschwunden. Die Monate des Wartens werden für alle zur Qual. Als er wieder auftaucht ist er so verändert, dass alle Angst bekommen. Vor und um ihn. Bis er stirbt... fast
1. Kapitel 1: Augen ohne ein Gesicht

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

3. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichten spielen einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Erstes Kapitel:  
Augen ohne ein Gesicht Übersetzt von Stephanie 

_25. Januar 2008… fünf Monate später… _

Hermione saß neben Minerva auf dem tiefen, ledernen Sofa im Büro der Schuldirektorin in Hogwarts und starrte auf ihre verschränkten Finger. Sirius hatte vorläufig Minervas Schreibtisch in Beschlag genommen, da er diese Sitzung einberufen hat. Die anderen Personen, die dort saßen, warteten darauf, dass es begann.

„Meine Damen und Herren, lassen Sie uns beginnen", sagte er, am Schreibtisch lehnend. „Wir haben hier heute einige neue Gesichter, stellen wir uns zuerst vor. Ich bin der Stellvertretende Kanzler, Sirius Black." Er nickte in Remus Richtung.

„Remus Lupin, ID, Leiter der Abteilung Einschleusung und Erkundung."

Der Mann, der in seiner Nähe saß, war für Hermione jemand Fremdes. Er war sehr dünn mit der dunkelsten, glättesten Haut, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Er stand auf, um sich vorzustellen. „Julius Mosambani", sagte er. „Ich bin ein Vollstrecker des Forschungstrupp.

„Julius ist in dem 9. Bezirk in Johannesburg eingeteilt, ich bat ihn, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten", sagte Remus. „Sein Renommee als Forscher ist beeindruckend. Ich dachte, dass er uns helfen könnte."

Die Vorstellungsrunde ging weiter. „Argo Pfaffenroth, Leitende Direktorin des ID."

„Arthur Weasley, Zaubereiminister."

„Napoleon Jones, I.D. amtierender Leiter der Abteilung Spionageabwehr und verdeckte Operationen."

„Hogwarts Professor Quinlan Cashdollar, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Detektive Neville Longbottom, Vollstreckungstrupp 15. Bezirk."

„Shreves Landing-Professor Godwyn Vanderbilt , Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," sagte die folgende Frau, eine weitere Fremde. „Quinn bat mich, heute zu kommen. Ich hoffe, dass ich helfen kann." Die anderen nickten ihr zum Gruß.

„Hogwarts Professor und stellvertretender Schulleiter Severus Snape, Zaubertränke."

„Draco Malfoy, spezieller Nachrichtenspion im Auftrag des Kanzlers."

„Bill Weasley, Fluch-Umkehr Abteilung."

„Josie Maza, Auror."

„Justin Finch-Fletchley, Büro für Muggel Angelegenheiten."

„Sabian, Nachrichtenzauberer." Die Stimme Sabians kam aus seiner purpurroten Blase, die in der Luft neben Justins Kopf schwebte. Hermione war nicht überrascht. Sie hatte sich schon oft mit ihm unterhalten, aber sie und auch kein anderer hatte den mysteriösen Sabian je gesehen.

„Hogwarts, Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall."

Alle Augepaare ruhten jetzt auf Hermione. „Hermione Granger, Überwachung und Informationsbeschaffung." Sie sah die neugierigen flüchtigen Blicke der zwei Neulinge. „Ich bin Harrys Verlobte."

Sirius räusperte sich. „In Ordnung. Danke für euer Kommen, Julius und Godwyn. Wir haben uns seit zwei Monaten alle zwei Wochen getroffen, um uns über unsere Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Bis jetzt haben wir damit nur wenig Erfolg gehabt." Er zögerte, seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Er fuhr fort und starrte seine Hände an. „Jeden Tag wache ich auf und hoffe, dass dies der Tag ist, an dem ich eine Nachricht erhalte oder irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt entdecke, der mir helfen würde. Ich weiß, wir alle teilen diese Hoffnung, aber wir müssen uns der Wirklichkeit stellen. Harry ist seit zwei Monaten fort. Und wir sind heute nicht näher daran, etwas über seinen Verbleib herauszufinden, als an dem Tag an dem er verschwand."

Sie saß am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes, als jemand zu ihr kam. Sie sah ihn nicht, hörte nur das Geräusch seiner Schuhe im Gras.

Der Besucher zögerte und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz ins Gras. Draco. Er saß für einige Momente einfach dort, sagte aber nichts. „Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich, zögernd, als ob es ihm peinlich sei, Sorge zu zeigen.

Hermione blies Luft durch ihre Zähne. „Oh, selbstverständlich. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? Neben den entsetzlichen Alpträumen und den schlaflosen Nächten und der totalen Unfähigkeit, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren geht's mir ausgezeichnet!"

„Sorry. Dumme Frage."

„Ja, war sie, wirklich."

„Du weißt, ich bin wirklich kein Fan von ihm, aber ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich ihm niemals etwas Böses wünschen würde."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie flüsternd.

Draco räusperte sich. „Und ich hasse es, dich so leiden zu sehen."

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf und betrachtete ihn. „Bitte, Draco. Fang jetzt nicht an, Gerald zu spielen."

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Es überkommt mich einfach." Er verstummte. „Wie läuft dein Training?"

„In Ordnung. Ich genieße wirklich alle Spionagetechniken und Überwachungslektionen, aber ich fürchte, dass ich in den physischen Fächern hoffnungslos unfähig bin."

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht. Lefty sagte, du bist sehr gut, besser als er gedacht hat."

„Überprüfst du mich?" fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich verpflichtet fühle ein wenig auf dich aufzupassen, seitdem Harry verschwunden ist."

Hermione räusperte sich. „Nicht, dass ich das nicht schätzen würde, Draco, aber es ist weder Harrys Funktion auf mich aufzupassen, noch benötige ich solche Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemandem. Harry ist mein Begleiter, nicht mein persönlicher Aufpasser, also glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt, wo er weg ist, einen "Wachhund" brauche. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Das steht außer Frage."

Sie seufzte, „Ich denke nur immer an diesen Morgen."

„An welchen Morgen?"

„Der, an dem ich ihn das letzte mal sah."

„Was ist damit?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurückreisen und es verändern. Auch wenn ich sonst nichts ändern könnte, würde ich zurückgehen und meine Worte ändern. Jedes mal, wenn ich daran denke, wird mir übel, weil das letzte, was wir gesprochen haben in Wut besprochen wurde, bevor – was auch immer – passiert ist…"

_25 November 2007..._

„Musst du wirklich hingehen? Es ist Sonntag."

„Ich fürchte ja", sagte Harry, während er an der Spüle stand und eine Orange schälte. „Ich muss wirklich dort sein, wenn Sabian und sein Team mir aus Belgrad berichten. Sie benötigen neue Befehle abhängig von dem, was sie berichten werden."

„Weißt du wann du zu Hause sein wirst?"

„Nicht zu spät, denke ich. Sechs oder sieben." Er drehte sich, setzte sich an den Tisch neben sie und schob sich ein Stück Orange in den Mund. „Was machst du heute?"

„Ich gehe nach London mit meiner Mutter. Das Kleid kaufen."

Harry starrte auf seine Orange. „Du weist, ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass du das nicht tun würdest."

„Harry, wir haben das Thema schon gehabt. Ich kann sie nicht aus allem heraushalten."

„Jedes mal, wenn Claire mit irgendwelchen Hochzeitsplanungen in Berührung kommt, verwandelt sie sich in eine Art satanischen Dämon, den man nicht töten kann und der nicht mit sich reden lässt."

„Ich weiß."

„Du wirst dich nur wieder ärgern. Sie wird tun was sie immer tut und versuchen, dir alles vorzuschreiben, und es wird darauf hinauslaufen, dass ihr euch streitet, und ich werde nach Hause kommen und dich wieder mal weinend vorfinden. Weißt du, die Hochzeit soll uns Spaß machen, aber deine Mutter – so gern ich sie habe – macht sie immer wieder zu einer Strapaze, die an die Spanische Inquisition erinnert."

„Möglicherweise wird sie es nicht."

„Ja und möglicherweise wird Allegra mit einem Korb Plätzchen und Kakao auftauchen."

„Warum bist du deswegen so gemein?" fragte sie gereizt.

„Weil ich es hasse, dich traurig zu sehen. Und jeder, der dich absichtlich traurig macht, bringt den gemeinen Harry in mir hervor."

„Sie ist meine _Mutter._ Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben darauf gewartet. Ihr kleines Mädchen, dass sie immer mit hübschen Kleidern angekleidet hat und dem sie Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen hat, heiraten zu sehen. Es ist das letzte wirkliche Mutter-Tochter Ritual, und danach werden die Rockzipfel für immer zerschnitten. Sie möchte einfach nur mit einbezogen werden."

„Was sie will ist, dass du alles genau so machst, wie sie es haben will. Es ist _unsere_ Hochzeit, nicht ihre. Wenn sie das nicht einsehen will, denke ich, du solltest sie aus der Planung raushalten – zu deinem und zu meinem besten."

Hermione war hin- und hergerissen. Er hatte ja Recht, es regte sie auf, aber sie wollte diese Erfahrung mit ihrer Mutter teilen, so wie eine Frau das eben tun sollte. Warum konnte er das nicht verstehen? Wie konnte er auch nur vorschlagen, dass sie ihre Mutter aus diesem wichtigen Lebensereignis vollständig heraushielt? „Es ist einfach so", sagte sie. „Es ist… kompliziert."

„Möglicherweise sollte dein Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter nicht kompliziert sein."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?" fuhr sie ihn an. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. In seinen Augen sah sie Betroffenheit und Zorn. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Was sie hatte sagen wollen war, dass kein Mann die Beziehung zwischen einer Frau und ihrer Mutter wirklich verstehen konnte, aber nun wurde ihr bewusst, dass es sich so angehört hatte, als hätte sie darauf angespielt, dass er nie eine Mutter gehabt hatte. „Oh, das ist nicht…" Er stand auf und schob den Stuhl weg von dem Tisch, bevor sie den Satz weitersprechen konnte.

„Ich sehe dich später", sagte er kurz und ging zur Tür.

„Harry…", fing sie an, verärgert, dass er nicht zuhören wollte.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Sag jetzt nichts mehr." Er ging hinaus, und nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie den Knall der Vordertür. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sie über ihre Mutter – oder über andere Themen - gestritten hatten, aber es _war_, das erste mal dass sie sich ohne einen Kuss, ohne ‚Ich liebe dich' ‚ zu sagen, verabschiedet hatten.

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und ging nach oben um zu duschen. Sie würden sich wieder versöhnen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Sie würden darüber reden, sie würde sich entschuldigen, er würde sich entschuldigen und alles wäre wieder gut. Wenn er nach Hause kam.

_2__5 Januar 2008..._

„Nur dass er nicht mehr nach Hause kam", beendete sie heiser. „Manchmal, wenn ich nachts wach liege und die Decke anstarre, verfluche ich mich dafür, dass ich ihn so habe gehen lassen. Wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir das nie tun würden."

„Das ihr was nie tun würdet?"

„Uns im Zorn trennen. Es war eine Art Pakt, den wir ganz am Anfang geschlossen hatten. Wir wussten, dass wir uns streiten würden, das tut jeder. Aber bei unseren Jobs hätte jedem von uns jederzeit was passieren können… Also schworen wir, dass wir uns nie im Zorn trennen würden, falls wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihre Augen.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Draco ohne zu wissen was er sonst hätte sagen sollen.

„Ich wünschte nur, dass ich diesen einen Moment zurück haben könnte, so dass ich nachdenken könnte bevor ich spreche, und dann wäre er in dem Wissen gegangen, dass ich ihn liebe."

„Das weiß er."

„Ich frage mich, was er an diesem Tag auf der Arbeit gedacht hat. Ich hoffe, dass er später festgestellt hat, dass ich nie etwas so verletzendes zu ihm sagen würde, und was es war was ich wirklich sagen wollte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das hat." Er legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete ihr Profil. „Warum bedrückt dich diese eine Sache so sehr?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich komme einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass, was auch immer passiert ist, passiert ist, während er sauer auf mich war."

Lupin ging zu Sirius, der bei einem der großen Fenster in der großen Halle stand, dass den Blick auf den Rasen hinter dem Gebäude frei gab. „Hast du Hermione gesehen? Wir sollten langsam zurück zum I.D."

„Ich habe sie vor einer Weile zum Quidditchfeld hinunter gehen sehen." Sirius verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich sorge mich um sie."

„Verliert sie die Hoffnung?"

„Das tun wir alle, Remus. Es ist schon so lange her… Wenn er noch lebendig ist, wird er gegen seinen Willen festgehalten und sehr gut versteckt." Er betrachtete seinen alten Freund, Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn. „Sag mir, was du aus deinen Berichten herausgelassen hast. Sag mir die Wahrheit, was weißt du?"

Remus seufzte. „Wenn es eine Menge gibt, die kleiner als Null ist, dann ist es das was wir haben. Der Security-Zauberer im I.D. hat ihn disapparieren sehen, man sah ihn einmal kurz als er bei einem Blumenhändler in London Rosen kaufte, und das, mein Freund, ist alles. Er verschwand, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Wir haben sein Bild wohl jeder Person im Königreich gezeigt und niemand hat ihn gesehen. Wohin er von dem Blumenladen aus gegangen ist, können wir nur vermuten. Es gibt in der Nähe eine einsame Gasse, von der aus er nach Hause hätte apparieren können. Das muss er getan haben, weil er an diesem Tag sein Auto nicht benutzt hat. Irgendwann nachdem er den Blumenladen verlassen hat, muss er entführt worden sein. „

„Bist du sicher, dass er entführt wurde?"

„Hast du eine andere Erklärung? Sie müssen sehr gut vorbereitet gewesen sein, um ihn so einfach überwältigen und so lange verstecken zu können."

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er..." Sirius brachte es nicht über sich, es auszusprechen.

„Ich möchte nicht daran denken, aber auch das ist eine Möglichkeit die wir berücksichtigen müssen." Remus presste seine Kiefer zusammen. „Sirius, Harry ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, wie wir beide wissen. Ich kann mir fast nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ihn für zwei Monate festhalten kann ohne dass wir ein Signal bekommen."

„Es ist genauso unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn getötet haben, ohne dass wir etwas davon mitkriegen. Wenn der Zirkel oder jemand in der Art es geschafft hätte, ihn zu töten, hätten sie es bestimmt nicht geheim gehalten. Denk mal daran, was es für ihre Moral bedeuten würde, von unserer ganz zu schweigen."

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Ideen mehr. Nichts scheint momentan sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein."

„Außer das es immer schwerer wird, optimistisch zu sein", kam eine neue Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Hermione hinter ihnen stehen. Sie kam langsam auf sie zu, ihr Gesicht grimmig aber entschlossen. „Ich wusste nichts über die Sache mit den Rosen", sagte sie ruhig.

„Das ist ein Detail, das wir abgesondert haben, um die Nichtigkeiten auszusortieren, die behaupten, ihn in ihren Besenschrank gesperrt zu haben." Sirius zögerte. „Außerdem, bin ich sicher, dass sie für dich waren. Es schien mir grausam zu sein, es zu erwähnen."

Ich schätze dein Interesse für meinen Geisteszustand, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich vollständig funktioniere. Ja, ich habe gelauscht. Mein emotionaler Zustand ist… gut ich habe wenig Erfahrung mit abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung, so dass ich es nur unzureichend beschreiben kann. Aber ich bin im vollen Besitz meiner geistigen Kräfte."

„Was leicht ersichtlich ist", sagte Sirius.

Sie sagte einen Moment nichts. „Du weißt auch was mich in letzter zeit wach gehalten hat? Außer dem üblichen?"

„Nein, was?"

„Dass es Momente gibt in denen ich wirklich hoffe, dass er tot ist. Dann weiß ich wenigstens was los ist. Es ist dieser Limbus (äußerster Kreis der Hölle), dieses Unwissen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel länger ich es noch durchhalte. Wenn er es wäre, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen würde, aber zumindest würde ich wissen, was aus ihm geworden ist." Sie atmete tief durch. Sirius legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Gott, ich kann nicht mehr weinen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es möglich ist so viel zu weinen, wie ich in den letzten zwei Monaten geweint habe."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es durchhältst", sagte Sirius. „Wenn Cordelia ohne eine Spur verschwunden wäre, würde ich nach zwei Monaten 24 Stunden am Tag im Bett liegen und darauf warten, dass ich verhungere."

„Das denkst du jetzt, aber wenn es wirklich passieren würde, würdest du trotzdem eine Methode finden müssen um weiterzuleben und den Schmerz auszuhalten. Du würdest dir einen Weg durch die Depressionen bahnen, die Tränen überstehen und dich zwingen morgens aufzustehen etwas zu essen und ein- und auszuatmen – auch wenn du den Grund dafür nicht mehr kennst."

_25 November 2007..._

„Hermione! Abendessen!"

Sie trottete die Treppe hinunter und lächelte bei dem Geruch von Georges Mahl. Ihre vier Zimmergenossen saßen an ihren üblichen Plätzen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ist Harry noch nicht zu Hause?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?"

„Nein."

„Wahrscheinlich arbeitet er nur und hat die Zeit vergessen," sagte Justin. „Regt er sich immer noch über seinen neuen Stellvertreter auf?"

„Ich glaube, er gewöhnt sich an ihn. Er hat schon seit... einigen Tagen nicht mehr davon gesprochen, ihn umzubringen." Sie setzte sich, während die anderen kicherten und runzelte die Stirn, als sie auf Harrys leeren Stuhl sah. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass es so spät werden würde. Sieben spätestens, hatte er gemeint, und es war bereits acht Uhr.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich der Haushalt ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war ein großer und bequemer Raum nahe der Frontseite des Hauses, ausgestattet mit einem Fernseher einem Videorecorder und einer Stereoanlage, einem großen plüschartigen Grubensofa und Liegesesseln. Justin, George, Laura und Cho saßen dort, um einen Film zu schauen, während Hermione in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Hermiones Interesse wandte sich immer weiter vom Buch ab der Sorge wegen Harrys Verspätung zu. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte auf die Vorfahrt des Hauses.

„Er ist appariert, Hermione", sagte Laura. „Du siehst ihn nicht kommen."

Hermione seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin, aber ihr Buch blieb auf dem Tisch nach unten gedreht liegen, vergessen. Sie saß nervös auf dem Stuhl und spielte mit ihren Fingern, während die Spannung im Raum wuchs.

Als es schließlich halb zehn wurde, hatte sie genug. „Blase", sagte sie. Die neue Innovation, die ihrer Baubelblase erlaubte, auch außerhalb der Zentrale auf ihren Besitzer zu hören, machte das Leben einfacher. Es war zweifellos schneller als eulen. Hermiones seegrüne Blase erschien. „Ich möchte mit Harry Potter sprechen." Die Blase schimmerte einen Moment lang, dann stoppte sie, und schaffte es, verwirrt auszusehen. „Harry?" Die Luftblase schimmerte wieder ohne Erfolg. Ein eisiger Splitter der Nervosität breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. „In Ordnung, gib mir Napoleon Jones." Die Luftblase schimmerte wieder und führte den Befehl sofort aus.

„Yeah?" Napoleons Stimme.

„Oh, Hallo Liebes! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Wo ist Harry? Ist er noch bei euch? Meine Blase kann nicht ihn finden."

Eine Pause. „Er verließ um sechs Uhr das Gebäude." Die übliche Heiterkeit war aus Napoleons Stimme verschwunden. Wenn ein Agent vermisst wurde, war das nicht lustig. „Ist er nicht nach Hause gekommen?"

„Nein...," sagte Hermione, nicht imstande, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Bist du sicher?"

„Positiv. Er gab mir ein wenig Arbeit und sagte, er sei zu Hause, wenn ich Probleme hätte. Er sagte nichts davon, dass er noch irgendwo hin wollte und das ganz sicher nicht für drei Stunden."

„Könnte er nicht wegen eines Falles irgendwo hingegangen sein? Irgendwo hin, was er dir nicht sagen konnte?"

„Oh, nein. Ich führe seinen Kalender, und selbst wenn er es mir nicht gesagt hätte, dann zweifellos dir."

Inzwischen hatten sich Laura, Justin und George um das Telefon herum versammelt und hörten Aufmerksam zu. „Napoleon… er ist nicht bei euch und auch nicht hier. Er hat mir nicht geeult und ist nun schon drei Stunden überfällig. Das ist nicht gerade typisch für ihn."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Eine kurze Pause. „Ich sage den Abteilungsleitern Bescheid. Du eulst alle Leute an, die vielleicht wissen könnten, wo er ist." Eine weitere Pause. „Wir checken die Krankenhäuser und die Muggelpolizei ab."

Hermione seufzte. „In Ordnung. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Die Blase verschwand. Hermione betrachtete ihre Freunde, ihre Angst, spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich rufe Ginny an", sagte Laura.

„Ich kümmere mich um Hogwarts", setzte Justin hinzu, während er ihr nach draußen folgte.

George meinte: „Er wurde vermutlich irgendwo ausgehalten und konnte uns nicht eulen."

Hermione nickte. „Du verstehst aber, dass mein Verstand dazu tendiert, sich das Worst-Case-Szenario auszumalen."

„Selbstverständlich." Er lächelte sie zuversichtlich an. „Ich werde gehen und meiner Familie eulen, möglicherweise haben sie ihn gesehen."

„Ziemlich weit hergeholt."

„Das meiste ist weit hergeholt, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo er hin ist." Er drückte ihre Schulter und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermione saß einen Moment einfach nur da und dachte nach. Dann stand sie auf und ging in ihr Studierzimmer, um einige Eulen zu senden.

Zwei Stunden später fühlte Hermione, wie sich Panik in ihrem Gehirn breit machte – trotz aller Versuche sie zu unterdrücken. Niemand, keiner ihrer Freunde oder Kollegen, hatte etwas von Harry gehört, oder gesehen. Er war um kurz nach Sechs vom I.D. disappariert, und war seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden. Sie schritt schnell durch die Hallen des I.D. zum ‚Kriegerraum‚, einem kreisförmigen Raum an der Oberseite eines Steindoms mit Dutzenden von kleinen Fenstern für Eulen und großen Statuskarten. Die meisten Abteilungsleiter mitsamt Argo waren dort versammelt, als sie eintraf.

„Remus, koordinieren Sie die Agenten in London. Wir wollen alle möglichen Bereiche überprüfen, mit denen Harry vertraut ist, einschließlich Shepherd‚s Bush und King's Cross. Ah Hermione. Wir bereiten uns vor, Suchtrupps auszusenden."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Müsst ihr nicht 24 Stunden warten oder so ein Unsinn?"

„Die Muggelpolizei vielleicht, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren. Harry ist ein hervorragend ausgebildeter I.D. Mitarbeiter, und er würde nicht einfach irgendwo hingehen, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Jedes mögliche Verschwinden von jemandem der so viel weiß wie Harry ist für uns ein Anlass zur Sorge und wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren." Argo blickte flüchtig auf Ihre Uhr. „Es ist nach Mitternacht. Wir werden nicht viel Glück haben, wenn wir jemanden suchen, der ihn gesehen hat, aber es ist eine sehr gute Zeit, die Drachenhunde rauszuschicken."

Hermione nickte, insgeheim erleichtert, dass so schnell gehandelt wurde. Sie war mit Drachenhunden vertraut, das war ein Teil ihres Trainings gewesen. Sie sind trügerische kleine Hunde mit scharfen magischen Sinnen. Sie konnten die Magie einer Person erfassen, ähnlich wie Bluthunde den Geruch. Alles was sie bräuchten wäre etwas, was Harry einmal verzaubert hatte und sie konnten ihn innerhalb einer halben Meile finden. „Wir können genauso gut nach dem Zufallsprinzip suchen," sagte sie grimmig, „da wir keine Idee haben wo er ist nachdem er appariert ist, könnte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, überall sein."

Argo quittierte diese Anmerkung mit einem eisigen Blick. „Sie haben natürlich Recht, aber wir müssen irgendwo anfangen."

_25. Januar 2008..._

Hermione dachte an diese schreckliche Nacht, während sie in ihrem kleinen Büro saß und ignorierte die Theorieschriften für ihr Training, die vor ihr geöffnet lagen. Ihre Gedanken waren überfüllt von dem was Geschehen ist, dumpf und zusammenhanglos. Als der Morgen kam und noch niemand eine ungefähre Ahnung hatte wo Harry war, hatte sie sich in „ihre" Ecke zurückgezogen und zum ersten Mal geweint.

Die Suche war viele Tage ohne Ergebnisse weitergegangen. Zirkelhexen wurden gebeten mitzuhelfen, der dunklen Seite nachzuspionieren. Alles, was diese Nachforschung aufgedeckt hatte, war, dass jeder, der mögliche Beziehungen zum Zirkel hatte, wichtig war um weiteres herauszufinden.

Während die Zeit weiter dahin glitt, Hermiones zeichnete grimmig alle Ermittlungen auf und hasste währenddessen die fliegenden Kommentare, von wegen, dass sie alles so gut aushielt. Warum musste jeder sie daran erinnern? In Wahrheit hat sie sich eine ‚Maske' aufgesetzt, um ihre Verzweiflung vor jedem zu verstecken, die sich jede Minute hätte zeigen können.

Sie nahm ihren Mantel nachdem es für diese Nacht genug schien. Sie ging zur Sicherheitszentrale, von Ihrer Luftblase dorthin geführt. Es hatte einige Wochen gedauert, bis sie sich bereit fühlte, ihr Training wieder aufzunehmen, als ob alles normal wäre. Sie sagte zu sich selber, dass die schwierigen Aufgaben, die ihr gegeben wurden, eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihren Verstand war, der müde davon war, sich nur Sorgen zu machen und immer wieder die schrecklichsten Gedanken hervorlockte.

Und jetzt, die Suche blieb erfolglos und wurde nur noch theoretisch fortgeführt, aber praktisch haben alle aufgehört zu hoffen und die Suche war somit beendet. Hermione glaubte nicht dass sie so lange Suchen bis sie ihn gefunden haben, denn zwei Monate waren eine lange Zeit, bei der alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft wurden. Sie, Remus und Napoleon suchten trotzdem weiter, soweit sie es mit ihren Mitteln und den Informationen der anderen konnten und sie wusste, dass Sirius immer neue Informationen herbeischaffen wollte und es manchmal hinbekommen hat, doch sie waren klein und die Welt war groß.

An diesem Tag genoss sie es nach Hause zu kommen, in dem es Ihr durch den Kopf ging, zu glauben, dass sie nach Hause kommen könnte und Harry dort wäre, um dort auf sie zu warten. Das dachte sie, als sie vor Bailicroft ankam, es war ihre süße Phantasie, doch als dann bemerkte sie, dass es nicht real war. Als sie vor Bailicroft ankam und sie diese süße Phantasie genießen konnte, doch sie war nicht real. Als sie die Tür öffnete zerfiel die Vorstellung, denn Harry war --- nicht dort..

Stattdessen wartete Laura auf sie um sie zu Begrüßung. „Wie war die Sitzung?"

„So wie immer", seufzte Hermione und ließ sich von Laura ihren Mantel abnehmen. „Wir sitzen in Minervas Büro und starren in den Raum und hoffen, dass jemand mit irgendeiner Information gekommen ist, aber niemand hat überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Neue Leute sind dort in der nichtigen Hoffnung, dass sie unsere Gedanken etwas anregen, das wir eine Möglichkeit finden, aber es passiert nichts. So starren mich halt viele an und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, tun sie DAS mit bedauernden und mitleidigen Blicken." George hatte ihr ein Sandwich und etwas Obst dagelassen, wie er es normalerweise auch tat. Sie war nicht schrecklich hungrig, aber irgendwie musste sie was essen. Laura saß neben ihr am Küchentisch.

„Du siehst müde aus."

Hermione nickte und schluckte langsam. „Bin ich, deshalb kann ich gerade auch nicht sehr gut sehen."

„Du hast nicht geschlafen."

„Das ist nicht neu. Ich denke nicht, dass ich die letzten 2 Monate gut geschlafen habe. Sich zu entspannen ist schwer, wenn alles, an das ich denken kann, ein tiefes – kaltes Loch ist, in das ich stürzen will." Sie warf ihr halb-aufgegessenes Sandwich auf ihren Teller und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. Sie atmete schnell und glaubte Lauras Hand, auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren. „Oftmals denke ich, wenn ich nach Hause komme, sitzt er hier", flüsterte sie.

„Siehst du ihn?"

Hermione senkte Ihre Hände und hob sie schützend vor ihre Brust. „Ich denke, ich gehe um eine Ecke oder öffne eine Tür und dort ist er dann." Sie schloss sie Augen. „Heute habe ich einen Mann beobachtet. Er sah von hinten genauso aus wie Harry. Jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden sehe, der Harry ähnlich sieht, muss ich anhalten und diese Person genauer ansehen, doch dann ist er es wieder nicht. ich sehe ihn überall, Laura. Ich kann nirgends hingehen, ohne seine Stimme in einer Masse zu hören oder seine Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Ich komme nicht herum zu denken, dass ich in seine Augen sehe, aber, wenn ich wieder hinschaue, sehe ich die Realität." Sie betrachtete Laura. „Du musst denken, dass ich verrückt bin."

„Nein, Honey. Ich denke nicht, dass du verrückt bist. Ich denke, dass mit Harry ist ein schrecklicher Verlust und du denkst: irgendwo ist er."

„Wie kann ich das denken, wenn ich nicht weiß ob er lebendig oder tot ist?" schrie Hermione. „Das kann doch nicht angehen!" Sie schlug Ihre Faust auf den Teller wobei dieser zerbrach. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, Laura", sagte sie dann ruhig.

„Ich weiß."

Hermione stand auf und fing an im Kreis zu laufen, ihre Arme angewinkelt. „Du weißt, Leute ... größtenteils Frauen ... erzählen mir immer, wie überrascht sie sind wenn sie herausfinden, was für ein großartiger Kerl Harry ist, und wie glücklich ich sein muss, dass er ‚meiner' ist. Und weist du was? Sie haben recht. Er ist ein großartiger Kerl." Laura nickte. „Leute, die ihn nicht kennen, begreifen das nicht. Sie sehen gerade diese Sorte mythischen Gestalt, die zwischen ihnen und dem Bösen steht, das sie in der Welt fürchten, und sie nehmen normalerweise an, dass er arrogant sein muss, oder hart, oder halsstarrig ist ... oder selbstgerecht lebt." Ihre Wörter kamen schnell, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber er ist nichts dergleichen. Er ist freundlich und selbstlos und warm und stark..." Laura sagt dazu nun auch etwas: „Er hat einen Sinn für Humor und manchmal eine sonderbare Weise, Sachen anzusehen. Er ist ein guter Führer; klug und tapfer... und erotisch, charmant wahnsinnig verliebt in dich." (Hermione darauf:)„Gott weiß, dass er einen Johannes hat, der mich die Engel hören lässt..." Laura spuckte ihren Kaffee über den Tisch. „Hermione!" Hermione hörte auf im Kreis zu laufen und starrte sie an. „Oh, habe ich das laut gesagt?" Laura starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und dann platze aus beiden ein lautes Lachen heraus. Hermione lies sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und legte Ihre Arme um den Bauch. Immer noch lachend brüllt sie: „Oh Jeez!" Laura wiederholte sich lachend immer wieder. „Oh Junge!" Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermiones Arm. „Oh Süße." Sie beruhigten sich Stück für Stück, und rieben sich die Augen. „Aber mal ernsthaft ... ist er wirklich so gut?" Hermione zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das ist ja wohl kaum deine Angelegenheit."

„Wer ist deine beste Freundin?"

„Du."

„Dann ist es meine Angelegenheit." Sie lächelte. „Außer… Ich muss mich mit ihm befassen. Nicht ungefähr, wo er ist oder wie. Gerade bei ihm .Sie grinste boshaft. „Also, ist er wirklich so... gut?"

Hermione lächelte schüchtern und betrachtete Ihre Hände. „Mhhhh… ja." Sie blies Luft durch ihre Zähne und entspannte sich. „OH-, wow. Du willst dich mit ihm befassen? Dann tu es. Aber ich verlange volle Aufmerksamkeit."

„Natürlich. Lass was von dir hören. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür zu wissen, dass ich unheimlich neugierig bin. So…, wie ist es?"

Hermione lehnte sich zu ihr, ein teuflisches lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gut, ich kann es dir erzählen."

„Wirklich?"

„Gut, zählt es, wenn ich dir sage, dein Kopf fühlt sich komisch leer an, weil du nicht mehr denken kannst??"

Sie nahm Ihre Milch trank einen Schluck und genoss Lauras erstaunten Ausdruck

„Verdammt."

„Du weist, ich war bei Männern nie enthusiastisch. Ich kann es zulassen, na ja. Ich hatte… „ Sie dachte kurz nach, „… fünf Partner, vor Harry und sicher, es war nett und vertraut und brachte mir das Gefühl reizvoll zu sein, aber ich habe nie wirklich geschrieen." Sie seufzte. „Aber nach dem ersten Mal mit Harry… verstand ich. Wie das ist, wie Sex sein soll."

Laura lächelte. „Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Mein erster Lover, war halt nur ein Lover, also habe ich wirklich nicht viel Grundlage für einen Vergleich, aber ich möchte denken, dass es gut war. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überhaupt an die Art der Nahtoderfahrung geglaubt habe, die du wohl regelmäßig genießt."

Hermione gluckste. „Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich den Sex nicht vermisse, aber das ist solch ein kleines Teil das es ihm nicht gerecht wird. Ich…" Sie schniefte. „Wenn ich Alpträume habe und erschrocken aufwache, ist er nicht da um mich zu halten, bis ich in seinen Armen einschlafe. Er ist nicht da, um mir zu sagen, dass ich beim Training gut mitarbeite. Er ist nicht da, um meine Stirn zu küssen, das mich das Gefühl überkommt, meine Knie werden wie Wasser." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich liebe ihn noch."

_4. Oktober 2007..._

Harry sank auf die Bettkante und atmete schwer. Hermione drehte ihr Gesicht seitlich und strich sich einige Strähnen von der Stirn und legte Ihre Arme wieder um Harry. Sie küssten sich einen langen Moment und warteten, dass sich ihr Pulsschlag normalisierte. „Wow", ihre Lippen lehnten sich an seine und sie keuchte einmal kurz.

„Des Doktors Worte in deinem Munde."

Sie kamen einfach von den Lippen.

Er küsste sie wieder. „Gut, ich denke, für heute habe ich meinen ‚Höchstpuls' erreicht."

Sie wissen, wir müssen Sie für 20-40 Minuten hier behalten, um jeden Nutzen für das Herz zu beobachten

Er lächelte sie an. „Wenn Sie das denken, kann ich mich für eine halbe Stunde lang ruhig verhalten, damit Sie eine einfach lächerliche Meinung meines Zustands bekommen."

Sie gluckste und drückte seinen Oberkörper auf das Bett, also, Sie können ihn jetzt abhören. Sie kicherte und drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken, um sich an seine Brust kuscheln zu können. Sie drehte den Kopf und küsste ihn entlang des Schlüsselbeins, lächelte über die leisen Schauder, die sie bei ihrer Berührung durch seinen Körper fegen spürte. Sie entspannte sich in seinen Armen, und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Wie spät ist es?"

Er blickte flüchtig auf die Uhr an seinem Kopfende. „OH- Mist, es ist halb neun."

„Wir müssen um neun beim I.D. sein."

„Lass uns krank melden. Lass uns einfach den ganzen Tag hier bleiben und dieses Bett gar nicht verlassen. Wir können hier liegen, und reden über was auch immer uns in den Sinn kommt, und uns lieben, wann immer uns danach ist."

„So verlockend das auch klingen mag, ich bezweifle, dass du das genießen würdest, wo du doch weißt, dass in deiner Abwesenheit Napoleon die Verantwortung über deine Abteilung hat."

„OH- mein Gott", ächzte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du ihn so hasst."

„Weil er…"

„Ja, ich weiß, wegen allen seiner früheren Missetaten. Es passt nicht zu dir, solch einen Groll zu hegen und nichts verzeihen zu können."

„Ich mag ihn eben nicht."

„Na ja, ich denke, dass er charmant ist."

Harry murmelte irgendwas Unverständliches. „Es reicht wohl nicht, jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen sein Gesicht zu sehen, jetzt dringt er auch noch ins Allerheiligste unseres Schlafzimmers ein!"

„Allerheiligstes, klar doch. Wir waren es doch, die dem Rest des Hauses bei unserem ersten Mal eine Live-Vorstellung gegeben haben."

Sie spürte, wie er grinste. „War ein bisschen peinlich, oder?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wir hatten einen triftigen Grund. Das erstes Mal war so - unglaublich."

„Und seitdem ist es stetig abwärts gegangen, war es so?"

Sie schlug auf seinen Arm. „Nein, du Idiot. Das meinte ich nicht!" Sie legte Ihren Kopf auf das Kissen, das so halbwegs neben ihm lag. „Ich denke, dass mit dir… es ist um so einiges besser und schöner, als alles, was ich mit jedem anderen Mann hatte."

Er lächelte und streichelte mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange. „Vorsicht, mein Ego."

„Mm, nun ja, vielleicht hast du dir in dieser Hinsicht auch ein großes Ego verdient."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie. „Wenn dich das beruhigt - es geht nicht nur dir so. Es ist auch für mich ein völlig anderes Niveau. Selbstverständlich bin ich nur eine Hälfte dieser Gleichung. Wahrscheinlich bist du diejenige, die das große Ego in Sachen Sex verdient."

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig. „Das Ganze ist mehr als die Summe des Produkts. Es ist nicht genial, weil du gut bis, oder weil ich gut bin, es ist, weil es du und ich sind." Sie glitt zurück in seine Arme. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Hinterkopf und er glaubte ihr, seine Lippen berührten ihren Haaransatz „ich liebe dich, Harry", murmelte sie müde und glaubte, dass die Müdigkeit sie gleich verschlingt.

„Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte er. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schliefen sie beide.

_27. Januar 2008..._

Das Autopsie-Labor des ID befand sich tief im Inneren des Gebäudes, wie es zu einem Raum, der der Untersuchung des Todes diente, passte. Hermione ging den Korridor schnell hinunter, während ihr Herz wie wild in ihrer Brust schlug. Die panikerfüllte Reise von Bailicroft zur Arbeit verschwamm in ihrem Gedächtnis zu abgehackten Sequenzen ... der sich verdunkelnde Himmel, ein aus der Tür heraus Rauschen, das Apparieren zum Sicherheits-Checkpunkt. Es könnte Harry sein, es könnte Harry sein. Remus' Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider. _Sie haben eine Leiche gefunden ... es könnte Harry sein... _

„Du bist sehr ruhig", sagte Remus lief die Seite entlang und stellte sich neben Hermione.

„Ich hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht. Erinnerst du dich? Mit der verzweifelten Nachricht, Harry wäre tot? Es ist oder es ist nicht zutreffend. Wenn es so ist, reagiere ich dann. Wenn ich nicht wertvolle Energie vergeude um vorzeitig zu klagen." Sie gingen in die Leichenhalle und fanden dort schon Sirius und andere I.D. Mitarbeiter vor. Sirius Gesicht war blass und hager. Er schaute nach oben, als sie hereinkamen, hetzte nach vorne und schloss seine Arme um Hermione.

„Sirius", fragte sie. „Irgendwelche Nachrichten?"

„Ich habe seine Leiche gesehen", Sirius sagte Sirius heiser. „Es ist Harry."

Hermiones Körper wurde kalt…, aber sie wollte ihm nicht bereitwillig glauben ihm zu glauben. „Lassen mich Ihn sehen."

Sie ging in den Autopsie Raum. Dort stand ein Tisch mit einem bedeckten Körper. Ein starkes Deja Vu brachte Hermione dazu sich vollends über ihn zu lehnen. Es war eine Rückblende zu dem Tag, an dem sie Harry aus dem „künstlichen Schlaf" befreite, der ihn vor einer Gefahr schützt. Sie gestikulierte den anderen, denen sie nicht vertraute, zurück zu bleiben, um andere Mitmenschen zu beschäftigen.

Sie näherte sich dem Körper und zog das Tuch herunter. Sie sog ihren Atem ein, während sie sein Gesicht erblickte. Es schien, Harry zu sein. Es war teilweise noch erkennbar, die Haut war an den meisten Stellen noch in Ordnung, auch wenn sie eine andere Farbe hatte. Die Narbe war einfach sichtbar.

Sie nahm das Tuch vollständig herunter und ging langsam um den Körper um ihn zu überprüfen. Das kleine Stück grauer Haare über seinem rechten Brillenbügel. Die Sommersprossen unter seinem Kinn. Der Anblick von ihm verdrehte ihr den Magen…, aber es gab einen weiteren Test, um sicherzugehen.

Sie hob die rechte Hand der Leiche hoch, verbog und drehte sie, um die Handinnenfläche zu überprüfen. Einen langen Moment stand sie nur so da… keiner in diesem Raum atmetet. Unerwartet richtete sie sich auf und sagte, „das ist nicht Harry", die Entlastung in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich. „Harry hat eine Narbe, die wie ein Komma aussieht, in der Innenfläche seiner rechten Hand. Nur sehr wenige Leute kennen sie."

Sirius atmete laut aus, seine Hände lagen dabei auf seinen Knien. „Bist du sicher?" fragte er.

„Positiv. Sieh doch nur." Mehrere taten wie ihnen geheißen. Sie trat zurück zu ihrem Standplatz neben Sirius und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht Harry, aber jemand hat sich beträchtliche Mühe gegeben um uns denken zu lassen, er wäre es."

„Er sieht zweifellos aus wie Harry. Wo kann man eine Kopie von Harry machen lassen?"

„Möglicherweise klonten Sie ihn", sagte Napoleon unsicher.

Jeder runzelte die Stirn. "geklont?" Henry wiederholte es verwirrt.

„Es bedeutet geklont", erklärte Hermione. „Es ist eine Muggle Technologie, mit der sie Zellen von lebenden Körpern nehmen und diese verdoppeln, also klonen. Es ist ein Chromosom für Menschen und nichtmenschliche Tiere, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie eine Person klonen sollten, besonders wenn die einzige Funktion des Klons ist zu sterben. Die Stirnnarbe könnten sie selbst zugefügt haben."

„Warum 2macht Jemand so was?" Sirius sagte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" sagte Remus. „So würden wir aufhören zu suchen." Jeder blickte jemand anderen, in Betracht dieser Anweisung flüchtig an.

„Jemand muss ihn festhalten", setzte Hermione fort. „Und sie möchten sichergehen, dass wir ihn nicht mehr suchen."


	2. Kapitel 2: Liebe ist ein Schlachtfeld

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Zweites Kapitel:  
Liebe ist ein Schlachtfeld Übersetzt von Claudi, Lektoriert von Ivi 

_15. September, 2007 ..._

Hermione folgte ihrer Blase zu einer kleinen, in einer Wand aus Ziegelstein eingesetzten Tür. Sie sah sie zweifelnd an und beschloss, dass sie ihrer Blase vertraute, ergriff den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür.

Die Tür ging auf eine enge Überprüfungsgalerie hinaus, die eine Wand war schlichter Backstein, die andere bestand aus Glas und man konnte auf den zwei Meter tieferliegenden Übungsraum blicken. Stühle waren im Theaterstil angeordnet, damit jeder einen guten Blick auf die Halle hatte, doch im Moment waren sie unbesetzt. Remus stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor der Glasscheibe. Er sah zu ihr herüber, als sie eintrat. „Oh, Remus...Ich suche Harry. Hast du ihn gesehen?" „Du hast ihn gefunden." Er nickte in Richtung der Halle und Hermione trat näher. Sie sah runter auf eine große Halle, die mit einem glänzenden, schwarzen Fußboden gepolstert war, der leicht blinkte. Die Wände bestanden aus Spiegeln und der Galerie, auf der Hermione stand und gab dem Beobachter einen perfekten Blick auf das Geschehen in der Halle.

„Das ist die Kampfhalle", sagte Remus. „Für die Kampfausbildung und zum Training. Die Studenten beobachten Nix und seine Assistenten. Üblicherweise sitzen sie hier oben, wenn sie nicht im Training sind. Die Turnhalle ist mit einem Sicherheitszauber umgeben, dass heißt sie können kämpfen, ohne verletzt zu werden." Er lächelte, „man kann ihn auch ausschalten, wenn man es will." Er deutete auf die beiden Männer in der Halle. Der eine war Harry, aber der Andere war ein Unbekannter für sie. Doch es war amüsant, ihn anzusehen. Er trug Boots, lilafarbene Leggins, ein neon-grünes T-Shirt mit dem Titel ‚Hols' dir hier', sowie einem Pfeil, der in die Richtung seines Unterleibes deutete und abgerissenen Ärmeln. Er trug ein Stück einer Stahlkette um seinen Hals und fingerlose Handschuhe. Sein Haar war zu vielen Dreadlocks gedreht und die Farbe variierte zwischen Knall-Türkis und Neon-Gelb. In seinem Gesicht war soviel Metall, dass es ausreichen würde, um ein Auto zu bauen.

Harry war weit weniger kompliziert angezogen, er trug Jogginghosen mit Turnschuhen, hatte seine Hände einbandagiert und ein Halstuch um seinen Kopf gebunden, damit seine Haare ihm nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Er stand einfach da, mit in die Seiten gestützten Händen, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete seinen Gegner. Der spielte mit einem Ball, ließ ihn auf seiner Stirn balancieren und schoss ihn mit den Knien abwechselnd in die Höhe. Dabei grinste er wie blöd. „Wer zur Hölle ist das?" Hermione nickte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Unbekannten. „Irgendjemand von Harrys Auszubildenden?" Remus schnaubte. „Darüber wären wir alle glücklicher, wenn das der Fall sein sollte. Hermione, das ist Harrys neuer Stellvertreter." Hermiones Kiefer fiel in Richtung Boden. „Das ist Napoleon Jones?" „Der und kein Anderer."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Harry hatte ihn nie genau beschrieben. „Meine Güte, ich habe tagelang nichts anderes über ihn gehört, als Meckereien." Sie bemühte sich, nicht laut loszulachen. „Bei Merlins Bart, er sieht aus, als wenn Darth Vader über ihm in die Luft gesprengt wurde." Sie drehte sich zu Remus um. „Was tun sie?" „Harry prüft, wie gut er im Kampf ist. Vorher war Napoleon ein Söldner und hatte kein Training. Das meiste hat er sich selbst im Kampf beigebracht. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe nicht so große Hoffnung in seine Fähigkeiten. Normalerweise würde Nix das Training leiten, aber Harry hat darauf bestanden, es selber zu tun. Er bestand sogar sehr hartnäckig darauf." „Er will sich wahrscheinlich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sinnlos auf ihn einzuschlagen."

„Das habe ich auch gedacht."

In der Turnhalle bereitete Harry seine Arme aus. „Können wir jetzt anfangen oder nicht?" „Ich bin fertig, wenn sie es sind, Chef!" sagte Napoleon mit seinem sehr starken Cockney-Akzent. Er schien unachtsam, geradezu gelangweilt.

Harry gab ihm keine Vorwarnung, bevor er angriff und ging sofort auf Napoleon los. Hermione zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, doch Napoleon schlug schnell zurück. Er duckte sich vor Harrys Faust und stieß seinem Chef den Ellbogen in den Magen. Harry stolperte, erholte sich aber schnell und holte aus, um Napoleon einen Schlag gegen den Kiefer zu verpassen.

„Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte Remus. Hermione war kein Fachmann, aber sogar sie konnte sagen, dass Napoleon nicht so gelernt hatte zu kämpfen, wie Harry. Er musste es anscheinend aus reiner Notwendigkeit gelernt haben. Es war, wie einem Weltmeister im Schachspielen und einem Sänger bei einer Partie Schach zuzusehen.

Napoleons wilde Schläge, harte Blockungen und gesprungene Tritte waren anscheinend so gut, dass sie zwar schlicht, aber schlecht vorhersehbar waren. Schließlich trat er Harry mit einer solchen Wucht gegen die Brust, dass Harry gut drei Meter über den Fußboden der Turnhalle flog. Mit einem lauten ‚uff' schlug er auf. Napoleon beugte sich über ihn und grinste noch breiter, wenn dass überhaupt möglich war.

„So, Chef ... wie lautet das Urteil?" Harry blickte ihn zornig an. „In Ordnung, Sie können gehen." Hermione öffnete die Tür zur Turnhalle und ging hinein. Beide Männer drehten sich um und blickten sie an. Harry sprang schnell vom Fußboden auf. „Oh!" sagte er, anscheinend überrascht, sie zu dort sehen. „Wie...was...wo..." Sie grinste ihn an. „Ja, ich hab es gesehen. Super Kampf, Harry! Wirklich!" Napoleon näherte sich ihr, ein perfektes Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Arme ausbreitend. „Und wer ist diese wunderschöne Dame? Verrät sie mir ihren Namen, bevor sie meinem Charme verfällt und in meine mageren, aber trotzdem muskulösen Arme fällt?" Harry räusperte sich. „Jones, das ist Hermione Granger, meine Verlobte! Liebling, dies ist Napoleon Jones...mein neuer Stellvertreter", sagte er, den letzten Satz mit seiner ‚Ich-kann-es-selbst-kaum-glauben-Stimme'. Er nannte sie auch normalerweise nie ‚Liebling', außer zum Spaß.

Napoleon war ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, fing sich aber wieder und warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu. „Bezaubernd. Ihre Schönheit hat mich am Anfang etwas geblendet, aber jetzt bin ich wieder der Alte." „Schön, schön!" unterbrach Harry ihn und scheuchte ihn in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen. „Sie haben in einer Stunde Taktische Abwehr und lassen Sie mich nicht wieder hören, dass Sie geschwänzt haben." „Ist ja schon gut. Atmen Sie mal gut durch, Harry!", rief Napoleon über seine Schulter. Er schlurfte mit seinen Schuhen über den Boden, so dass seine Schuhspitzen gegen die Matten schlugen. „Passen Sie auf die Ader auf Ihrer Stirn auf. Sie wird wieder größer!" Harry sah ihm nach und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Interessante Person!" meinte Hermione.

„Ein bekloppter Idiot ist er. Ich kann kaum den Anblick von ihm ertragen." „Also ich fand ihn sehr bezaubernd und ich schien ihm anscheinend auch gut zu gefallen!" „Reiz mich bitte nicht auch noch, Hermione. Du würdest ihn auch hassen, wenn er dir drei wichtige Aufträge versaut hätte." „Oh Harry, das liegt in der Vergangenheit. Fangt doch noch einmal von vorne an!" Er murmelte etwas in Richtung Fußboden. „Du bist doch jetzt nur sauer, weil er dich besiegt hat." „Er hat mich nicht besiegt", sagte er schnell. „Er hat nur den Vorteil aus einem Fehler meinerseits gezogen. Und ich habe ihm den Gefallen getan und den Kampf beendet." Sie dachte für einen Moment nach. „Und das ist die Definition für: Jemanden wurde besiegt." Sie gingen aus der Turnhalle in einen Korridor und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Das hat er alles bei den Straßenkämpfen in seinem verpfuschten Leben gelernt." „Ich wünschte mir, dass du das gerade eben nicht gesehen hättest!" „Warum? Hast du Angst, deine Frau nicht beeindrucken zu können?" fragte sie grinsend. „So würde ich es nicht unbedingt ausdrücken, aber im großen und ganzen... ja!"

„Nun ja, wir sehen uns ja heute Abend, da gebe ich dir eine Gelegenheit, mich zu beeindrucken."

_27. Januar, 2008..._

Hermione apparierte in eine Seitenstraße in der Nähe ihres Lieblingsrestaurants um mit Ginny zu Abend zu essen, sie war zehn Minuten zu spät. Sie zog ihren Mantel wegen des kalten Windes enger. Die Augen hielt sie starr auf den Boden gerichtet, so dass sie die Clubs und Bars nicht sehen musste, in denen sie und Harry getanzt hatten. Sie ging auch an ihrem alten Haus vorbei, in dem sie jahrelang gewohnt hatten. Jeder Schritt war vertraut, jede Ritze im Bürgersteig und jeder Geruch in der Luft erinnerte sie an jene einfache Zeit, als sie über ihre einfachen Leben glücklich waren und nicht wussten, dass es nicht vollkommen war. Sie versuchten damals andere Beziehungen zu haben, aber auch diese waren nicht vollkommen. Während Hermione die Straße hinunterging, kamen ihr all diese unangenehmen Gedanken und Gefühle in den Sinn.

Das Restaurant stand warm und anziehend vor ihr und warf sein Licht auf den dunklen Platz davor. Als sie die Tür öffnete, kam die Besitzerin zu ihr und half ihr aus dem Mantel. Sie waren anscheinend oft genug hier, um für Stammgäste gehalten zu werden. Ginny saß schon an einem Tisch und wartete. Hermione ging zu ihr. Ginny stand auf um sie zu umarmen.

„Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte Hermione und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kam auch erst gerade eben hier an und wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen!" Ginny sah müde aus, ein bisschen dünner als sonst. Harrys Abwesenheit hatte auch sie mitgenommen. Sie standen sich noch sehr nahe. Einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Wie geht's dir? Kommst du zurecht?" Hermione drehte ihr Wasserglas in langsamen Kreisen auf dem Tisch herum. „Ich habe letzte Nacht die ganze Zeit mit Laura geredet - über Harry." „Und?" „Wir reden nicht über sein Verschwinden, wir reden einfach über ihn. Das tut gut. Es ist, als wäre er noch da." „Das ist er auch. Er ist die ganze Zeit bei dir!" Hermione lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß. Manchmal kann ich ihn fast fühlen." „Mir geht es auch so."

„Ich nehme stark an, dass hier gerade, der Harry-Potter-Girlfriend-Club-Treffen stattfindet." „Nun ja, nicht ganz. Ungefähr Zweidrittel. Oder zählst du Allegra dazu? Sie wollte ihn schließlich töten und hat ihn nur ausgenutzt." „Du hast Recht, aber da ist auch noch Ronin." „Hast du sie in letzter Zeit gesehen?" „Nein, ich habe gehört, dass sie weggegangen ist. Nach Venezuela. Um ihre innere Ruhe zu finden." „Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden hat mich immer erstaunt. Ich habe nie gewusst, was er in ihr sah oder umgekehrt. Sie schienen niemals abhängig voneinander gewesen zu sein." „Sie war unheimlich. Und ich denke...gut, bezüglich dessen, was er in ihr sah." „Sie erinnerte ihn nicht an Allegra. Zumindest war sie nicht böse." „Aber sie war unheimlich!" Hermiones Lächeln verblasste und sie senkte ihre Augen, um ihre Servierte anzustarren und mit den Fingern daran rumzuspielen. „Ich bin..." fing sie an und merkte, dass es zu leise war. „Ich fange an, es zu glauben." Kam es schließlich heraus.

„Du glaubst was?" „Er ist schon zu lange weg." „Oh, nein. Nein, Hermione, das kannst du nicht. Wir dürfen alle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Welche Hoffnung? Ginny, ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mir keine Nachricht senden würde. Egal, wo er ist. Mit seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten könnte er alle Personen dort zwingen, mir eine Nachricht zu senden und niemand würde es jemals wissen. Er würde einen Weg finden. Die Tatsache, dass ich nichts gehört habe... Ich kann nicht mehr glauben, dass er noch lebt." Ihre Stimme zitterte, aber Ginny bemerkte die Sicherheit ihrer Worte.

„Du denkst nicht richtig nach, Hermione. Wer sagt, dass er irgendwo festgehalten wird. Die Zeitreise-Theorie hat doch gezeigt, dass er in jeder Zeit sein kann." Hermione nickte, während sie mit ihrem Finger am Rand ihres Weinglases entlangging. „Das habe ich auch schon überlegt. Aber... ich muss immer darüber nachdenken, was ich machen soll, wenn er wirklich tot ist." „Was du machen wirst?", sprach Ginny leise.

„Okay, zuerst werde ich schreien, dann werde ich nach Hause gehen, mich in meinem Bett zusammenrollen und noch mehr schreien. Aber irgendwann werde ich aufstehen und mich einer Welt gegenüberstellen müssen, in der er nicht existiert." Sie seufzte. „Ich werde dir sagen, was ich niemals tun werde. Ich werde niemanden sonst lieben können." „Sag das nicht. Es wird..." „Ich werde es nicht", schnitt Hermione ab. „So viele Leute haben Probleme mit ihren Ehen, weil sie den ersten heiraten, in den sie sich verlieben. Es ist ein großer Fehler. Der erste Mann, den Sie lieben, ist nicht der Richtige. Es ist der letzte Mann, den Sie lieben, dass ist wichtig. Wenn Sie Ihren Partner ansehen können und ehrlich sagen können dass er der letzte Mann ist, den Sie jemals lieben werden, dann ist er der Richtige. Sonst nicht." Sie lächelte Ginny an, aber das war trauriger als alles andere. „Harry war der letzte Mann, den ich jemals lieben werde. Das erste Mal, als wir uns küssten, da wussten wir beide, was passiert war. Es ist unwichtig, wie er stirbt, aber es wird niemals jemand nach ihm kommen. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass wir beide ein langes, langes Leben gehabt hätten und dann im selben Moment sterben würden. Das wäre kein Schmerz für den Anderen. Es wird nicht so ausgehen und es gibt Dinge, von denen sich niemand so recht erholt. Ich habe Ron's Tot nie richtig überwunden und wenn Harry auch noch stirbt, dann werde ich nicht die Gleiche sein wie jetzt. Ich werde einen Weg finden, damit umzugehen, aber ich werde mich niemals davon erholen." „Wir werden alle damit fertig werden müssen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn sie ihn töten. Wenn sie Harry Potter töten können, dann können sie alles und jeden töten. Dann werden die dunklen Kräfte wieder kommen." Hermione nickte. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann und will mich nicht um die Welt und die Konsequenzen kümmern. Ich werde sonst verrückt. Ich bin schon auf dem besten Weg dorthin." Ein paar Minuten sprach niemand. „Ich habe solche Angst, Ginny." Ginny seufzte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, in deiner Haut zu stecken." „Du hast ihn auch einmal geliebt." Ginny schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht so wie du. Es war ein großer Unterschied." „Wieso?" „Weil Harry und ich Freunde waren, aber wir waren überzeugt, dass da mehr war. Du und Harry, ihr wart immer ineinander verliebt und ich wart davon überzeugt, dass ihr nur Freunde wart."

_30. Oktober 2007... _

Hermione unterhielt sich mit ihrer Kollegin Shay Daley, während sie den Korridor hinuntergingen und der Baubelblase folgten. Sie hatten gleich Unterricht. Hermione hatte sich in das I.D. Trainingsprogramm eingeschrieben, das sechs Monate lang dauern sollte. Morgens hatte sie Kampf-Training um aufzuwachen. Danach lernten sie, wie sie ihre Gegner schwer betäuben können. Taktisches-Verfahren hatte sie dreimal in der Woche für jeweils eine Stunde. Außerdem hatten sie alle drei Wochen Unterricht zu einem besonderen Thema bei einem Lehrer außerhalb der Akademie. Sie wussten nie, welches Thema vorkam und auch nicht bei welchem Lehrer. Heute hatten sie ihren dritten Themen-Unterricht. Sie hatten mit Observierungsmethoden angefangen und hatten danach Versteckte Operationen und Tarnung durchgenommen.

Hermione gefiel besonders ihr Kampf-Training. Sie passte besonders in ihrem Observierungs-Methoden-Kurs auf, denn sie wusste, dass sie nach ihrer theoretischen Ausbildung eine sechsmonatige Lehre in der SIR-Abteilung absolvieren musste, bevor sie mit der Ausbildung fertig war.

Die gegenwärtige Klasse von Auszubildenden bestand aus zwölf Zauberern und Hexen aus der ganzen Welt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir heute Strategie und Taktik haben", sagte Lloyd Llewellyn, ein fröhlicher, amerikanischer Zauberer, der eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Ichabod Crane (Anmerkung von Stephanie: Der kopflose Reiter aus Sleepy Hollow) hatte. „Ich habe gehört, dass Henry Ubigando ein super Lehrer sein soll." „Er ist sehr nett", sagte Hermione „Ich habe ihn ein paar mal getroffen. Er lacht immer." Sie kamen zu der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers. Sie öffnete sich und enthüllte einen großen Raum mit einem Stuhlkreis in der Mitte. Die Studenten begannen, ihre Plätze einzunehmen.

„Weißt du, was ich gehört habe?", fragte Shay. „Ich habe gehört, dass wir heute Unterricht bei Harry Potter haben. Für Feindliche Intelligenz oder so." Jedes Augenpaar im Raum sah Hermione an, die sich plötzlich sehr unwohl fühlte. „Also, Hermione. Stimmt das?" „Warum fragst du mich?" „Och, ich hab keinen Grund. Du schläfst nur mit dem Typ, warum sollten wir dich fragen?" Hermione lachte. „Glaub mir, ich bin die letzte, die es weiß. Das ist alles ein großes Geheimnis und er vergewissert sich immer doppelt um zu vermeiden, dass ich etwas erfahre." Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und die Mehrzahl der Studenten folgten ihr mit den Augen. Obwohl alle im I.D. von ihrer Beziehung zu Harry wussten, bis jetzt hatte noch keiner etwas dazu gesagt. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, als sei ihre Gnadenfrist vorbei. Sie seufzte und bereitete ihre Arme aus. „In Ordnung. Einer nach dem Anderen." Wie eine Flutwelle schlugen die Fragen ihr entgegen. „Ja, Lloyd, wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts." „Ich habe gehört, dass er wirklich gut in Quiddich ist!" „Ja, er war sieben Jahre der Sucher in unserer Mannschaft und die letzten zwei hat er sie geleitet. Er hatte viele Angebote, aber er zog es vor, Quiddich nur als Hobby zu spielen." „Spielst du auch gerne Quiddich?" „Mein Gott, nein. Ich bin schon froh, mich auf einem Besen halten zu können." „War er der Klügste in der Schule?" Bei der Frage lächelte Hermione. Alle ihre Mitstudenten waren jünger als sie und hatten keine Ahnung von Harry in Hogwarts. Für sie war er die absolute Berühmtheit. „Harry wäre der Erste, der euch sagen würde, dass dem nicht so war. Wenn ich jedes Mal einen Knut dafür bekommen hätte, dass ich rumgenörgelt habe, wenn er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, dann könnte ich jetzt in den Ruhestand gehen." „Was, und all das hier versäumen?" kam eine neue Stimme.

Jeder sprang auf und drehte sich um. Harry stand im Eingang mit einer, unter seinem Arm schief liegende Kiste. „Untergräbst du hier meine Autorität und erzählst peinliche Geschichten aus meiner Jugend?", fragte er und blinzelte Hermione an. Sie wurde rot und setzte sich gerade auf ihren Stuhl. Harry sah den Rest der Studenten an: „Guten Morgen." Er ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte die Kiste auf den Tisch und begann, Papiere aus ihr herauszuholen.

Die Studenten brachten einen kraftloses „Guten Morgen" zustande und starrten ihren neuen Lehrer an

„Das klang nicht sehr begeistert. Ich begrüße sie zu Ihrer dritten Unterrichtsreihe ‚Verdeckte Operationen'. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich werde Sie heute unterrichten. Ich bin der Chefzauberer der Abteilung ‚Feindliche Intelligenz und Verdeckte Operationen'." Ein Murmeln ging durch die Klasse. Harry atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Lassen Sie mich versuchen, dies zu sagen, ohne arrogant zu klingen. Wer von Ihnen hat schon von mir gehört, bevor er hier her kam?" Jede Hand im Raum wurde gehoben. „Also gut, Sie bemerken sicherlich, dass es immerwährende Spekulationen darüber gibt, was ich für ein Leben führe. Einen kleinen Einblick haben Sie gerade bekommen. Aber als Mitglieder der I.D. Gesellschaft haben Sie die Verpflichtung, so etwas mit Vertrauen zu behandeln, sei es über mich oder irgendeine andere Person, die im I.D. arbeitet. Verstanden?" Alle nickten. „In Ordnung. Dann machen wir weiter. Es ist jetzt das fünfte Mal, dass ich diese Projektreihe unterrichte. Ich denke, dass ich es inzwischen ganz gut kann." Er drehte sich um und begann an die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Ehm...Sir?", sagte Gregor Radetich, einer der Studenten.

Harry drehte sich um und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bitte Sie, mich nicht ‚Sir' zu nennen. Dann fühl ich mich ungefähr tausend Jahre alt. Nennen Sie mich Harry. Wenn Sie das nicht wollen, können Sie mich Chef nennen. Wenn Sie nach dem Rang gehen wollen, können Sie mich auch Major Potter nennen. Aber wenn Sie mich so nennen, werde ich es ignorieren. Sie hatten eine Frage, Gregor?" Er blinzelte. „Sie kennen meinen Namen?" „Was für ein Spion wäre ich, wenn ich solche einfachen Informationen nicht herausfinden würde? Also, wie lautet Frage?" „Ja, also, ich hasse es, dies zu sagen, aber ich habe einige Bedenken über die Gerechtigkeit in diesem Kurs." Die anderen Studenten starrten in mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Hermione schloss beim Fluchen die Augen. Gregor war davon besessen, sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Harry kreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust, schien aber keineswegs beunruhigt zu sein. „Ich meine, es ist eine berechtigte Frage." Plapperte Gregor weiter. Harry setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Gregor, Sie haben meine Unparteilichkeit in Frage gestellt. Erstens glaube ich, dass ich unparteiisch sein kann. Zweitens können Sie sich an eine beliebige Person wenden, Sie wird Ihnen die Bestätigung geben, dass Dr. Granger die klügste Person ist, die ich kenne und sie braucht keine Begünstigungen meinerseits, um hier Erfolg zu haben. Drittens habe ich einen Unterrichtsassistenten. Sein Name ist Galino Mayzel, er ist einer meiner Agenten. Er wird mir beim korrigieren helfen und ich habe ihn schon darum gebeten, Dr. Grangers Papiere für mich zu benoten. Sind Sie damit zufrieden gestellt, Gregor?" Gregor nickte. „Also, dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen..." Er sah sich im Raum um. Alle Augen waren auf einen Punkt über seiner Augenbraue gerichtet. Er seufzte. „In Ordnung!" Er hob seine Haare, sodass die Stirn frei war. „Sehen Sie sie? Dort ist sie. Eine große Narbe. Sehen Sie sie alle? Okay?" Alle Studenten reckten die Hälse. Nur Hermione saß mit vorgehaltener Hand auf ihrem Stuhl und versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Harry ließ seine Haare wieder fallen. „Können wir jetzt weitermachen? Gut!"

„Code-Sansibar-Rot." „Erwerb von feindlichen, geschützten Talismanen, Stufe vier." „Und das heißt?" „Sehr gefährlich, verhängnisvoll, wenn misslingt." „Reaktion?" „Plan A. Antwortmannschaften zu vereinbarten Punkten, In-Schach-Haltungszauber, und Aktivierung des Identifizierungszauber des Artefakts." „Plan B?" „Aktivierung von Observierungsmannschaften und Undercover-Einsatz, um den Gegenstand wieder zu erwerben."

Hermione schnaufte ihre Antwort, weil sie durch den Wald rundum Bailicroft joggten. Hermione war noch lange nicht auf Harrys Niveau, er lief normalerweise fünf Meilen am Tag. Nach zwei Monaten schaffte sie erst drei Meilen. Es war kalt und feucht an diesem Morgen und beide wurden heute sehr gefordert.

„In Ordnung, gut. Eintritt protokolliert für Angriff auf feindliche Truppen." „Oh... Zweizaubermannschaften. Kommen mit Kampfzauberstäben und anderen Waffen. Eintritt erfolgt einzeln, Ecken überprüfen, sowohl oben als auch unten." „Plötzliches Auftauchen von Feinden. Wie reagierst du?" Hermione blieb stehen, Harry tat es ihr gleich und wartete auf sie. Sie drehte sich schnell, packte seine Arme und schlug ihr Bein hinter seine Knie. Sie fielen beide auf den Boden, so dass ihre Knie auf jeder Seite seines Brustkorbes landeten. „Ha!" sagte sie. „Ok, ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen." „Das wird dich lehren!" „Hattest du viel Kampfpraxis bis jetzt?" „Nein, einfach ein bisschen oh...ohhhh!" In der Mitte ihres Satzes hatte Harry plötzlich seine Knie hochgezogen und schubste sie nach vorne, er drehte sich und stand auf. Hermione tat ihm dies krabbelnd nach.

„Lass dich niemals mit einem Gegner auf ein Gespräch ein. Es ist der älteste Trick im Buch!" Sie lächelte, und streckte sich. „Wollen wir es noch einmal probieren?" „Oh, du willst mir was zeigen, hab ich recht?" „Hast du eine Vermutung, was ich dir zeigen will?" „Na, dann los. Nix hat mir gesagt, dass du schon sehr gut bist! Beweis mir, dass er Recht hat!" Ein undefinierbarer Schimmer zeigte sich in ihren Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihren lausigen sechs Wochen Training nicht weit kommen würde, aber sie genoss die Gelegenheit, Harry zu zeigen, was sie konnte. Sie holte tief Luft und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wobei sie ihre Faust auf seinen Brustkorb richtete. Es sah, nun ja...billig aus. Er lenkte es leicht ab.

„Gut", sagte er. „Jetzt weiter... ja, gut. Hinunter, pass auf dein Bein auf. Und jetzt runter. Und da durch, ja genau. Behalt meine rechte Seite im Auge, ich neige dazu, sie ungedeckt zu lassen. Gut...Au!", rief er aus, als sie einen Schlag in seine Niere gelandet hatte. Er knickte ein und hielt seine Hand an die Seite. „Oh Harry, bist du Okay?", fragte sie und neigte sich über ihn. „Ja, aber ich vermisse den Sicherheitszauber in der Turnhalle." Er sah zu ihr hoch. „Warum grinst du so?" „Na ja, ich habe dich besiegt!" „Ja, hast du, Nix hat mich nicht belogen." „Aber ich werde niemals so gut sein wie du." „Das brauchst du in deiner Abteilung nicht. Aber jeder Agent benötigt die Grundlagen." Er dehnte sich. „Komm, lass uns gehen." Er rannte los und Hermione lachte und rannte hinterher, sie beeilte sich, um ihn zu fangen.

_27. Januar, 2008..._

Laura kam in die Bibliothek mit einem Tagesbericht aus dem Büro und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Bibliothek war der Lieblingsraum aller Bewohner. Groß, mit Wandteppichen und Bücherregalen an den Wänden. In dem großen Raum standen sechs Schreibtische, aber der Raum wirkte überhaupt nicht gedrängt. Die Wände waren voller Ecken und kleinen Nischen, so dass jeder das Gefühl hatte, einen eigenen Arbeitsraum zu haben. Der Kamin war groß genug, um einen ausgewachsenen Eber zu braten, und protzte mit detaillierten gemeißelten Marmorverzierungen. Heute, wie an den meisten Wintertagen, wurde er mit einem Flammenzauber entfacht und strahlte eine gemütliche Wärme im Raum aus.

Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre aufgestützte Hand, während sie ins Leere starrte. Laura trat unbemerkt hinter sie und sah, dass Hermione ein Bild von Harry, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, betrachtete. In dem Bild war Harry eingeschlafen. Justin hatte letzten Sommer andauernd Fotos geschossen und bei diesem hatte Harry auf der Veranda gelegen und geschlafen. Laura fand, dass Harry gut aussah, aber auf dem Bild, ohne Brille und mit diesen friedlichen Gesichtszügen aufgrund seines Schlafes sah er wunderschön aus.

„Hey", sagte sie weich.

Hermione blickte auf. „Hey", gab sie zurück. Sie durchwühlte die Pergamente auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob sie gearbeitet hätte. „Wie war dein Abendessen mit Ginny?" „Schön. Wusstest du, dass sie mit Draco zusammen ist?" Lauras Augen weiteten sich. „Verarsch mich nicht!" „Doch, seit ein paar Wochen. Ich hoffe, dass es gut geht zwischen den Beiden." „Wann haben er und Quinn den Schluss gemacht? Im Oktober, es ist ein paar Monate her." „Das denke ich." Hermione seufzte, nahm das Bild auf und blickte darauf hinab.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" „Warum fragt mich das jeder?", sagte Hermione leicht gereizt. „Du kennst die Antwort und wenn ich sage, dass es mir gut geht, dann weißt du sowieso, dass ich lüge. Ist schon Okay." „Nein, ich will ehrlich wissen, wie es dir geht, wirklich!" Hermione lächelte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich kann langsam die Traurigkeit so wegschieben, dass ich funktioniere." Sie stellte das Bild zurück auf den Tisch und sah es an. „Wie läuft es mit dir und Sorry?" Laura setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. „Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Ich habe nachgerechnet und mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir in unserer zehnjährigen Beziehung insgesamt nur fünfzehn Monate miteinander verbracht haben." „Autsch!" „Na ja, es war halt so, dass wir uns einige Wochen sehen konnten und ich dann mehrere Monate auf ihn warten musste." „Und du bist nie, na ja...frustriert gewesen?" Laura grinste sie an. „Wenn du das meinst, was ich gerade denke, dann ja. Aber es gibt andere Wege, sich darum zu kümmern." „Kamst du jemals in die Versuchung...ihn...?" „Zu betrügen? Sicher, aber ich habe es niemals getan. Aber es ist egal, wie sehr du deinen Partner liebst, wenn es einige wirklich heiße Typen gibt und du sie dir in Boxershorts vorstellst." Hermione lachte. „Ich bin zu beunruhigt gewesen, um über Männer in Boxershorts nachzudenken!" „Ich meine nicht, dass unsere Situationen die Gleichen sind, Süße. Ich wusste, wo Sorry ist, ich konnte mit ihm so oder über eine Eule reden. Wann ich wollte." „Und du wusstest, dass er zurückkommt." Hermione flüsterte den letzten Satz. Laura räusperte sich. „Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über den toten Körper, den gefälschten, meine ich?" „Keine Beweise oder Spuren oder Andeutungen, die auf seine Quelle hinweisen. Aber es ist zweifellos nicht Harry, das haben mir die Drachenhunde und das Orakel bestätigt. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie glauben, dass sie uns täuschen könnten, mich täuschen könnten. Ich meine wirklich, ich kenne jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers!" „Schon klar, aber die Bösen werden nicht so genau ins Detail gehen." „Zumindest wird klar, dass es nicht Allegra war. Sie würde nie solch eine idiotische Geste machen. Einige Scheißkerle müssen an einem Tag beschlossen haben, uns zu quälen." Beide schwiegen.

„Kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?" „Natürlich!" „Es ist dumm." „Ich bin sicher, dass es das nicht ist." Hermione atmete tief ein. „In Ordnung. Ich habe dir erzählt, wie wir uns an jenem Morgen gestritten haben. Als er nicht nach Hause kam am Abend, kam mir ein Gedanke, den er mir hinterlassen haben kann." Lauras Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Enthüllung. „Sag mir nicht, dass du glaubst, dass er dich wegen eines kleinen unbedeutenden Streits verlassen würde?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das Gehirn entfacht komische Gefühle in solchen Situationen. Du kannst deine Gedanken nicht beherrschen. Sie kommen einfach und hinterlassen ein beschissenes Gefühl. Harry ist manchmal zu emotional, also habe ich gedacht..." „Es ist dumm und unlogisch, aber verständlich. Du hast nach Strohhalmen gegriffen, um Dinge erklären zu können." „Ja, genau. Das ist es. Wenn er mich verlassen hätte, wäre es furchtbar, aber zumindest wäre er irgendwo." „Er ist irgendwo. Das muss er. Niemand kann einfach weg sein, dass würde die Gesetze der Physik außer Kraft setzten." Hermione lachte. „In Ordnung, er ist weg und das ist das Einzige, um das ich mich kümmern muss!"

_25. Dezember, 2007..._

Laura wachte in der Dämmerung auf und warf sich ihren Badmantel über. Dann schlich sie rüber, um George zu wecken. „Was'n los?" fragte er und drehte sich um.

„George! Aufwachen! Es ist Weihnachten!" Er sprang auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Ist sie wach?" „Nein. Ich habe sie bis Mitternacht wach gehalten und mit ihr Wein getrunken. Sie sollte lange schlafen." George schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Ich wecke Justin und Cho, dann kommen wir nach unten und fangen an." „Aber beeilt euch, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit!" Sie gingen durch den Korridor und machten so wenig Lärm wie möglich.

Laura hatte diesen Weihnachtsmorgen seit Wochen für Hermione geplant. Es war das erste Weihnachten alleine, seit sich kannten. Ohne Harry würde es schrecklich für sie werden, aber Laura war entschlossen, diesen Tag so voll Liebe, Freunde und Familie zu gestalten, wie nur möglich. Hermione glaubte, dass sie, wie jedes Jahr, zu den Weasleys gehen würden und ihre Eltern dort treffen würde, aber wenn sie nach unten käme, wäre dort ein Haus voller Leute. Erwartet waren Sirius, Cordelia und die Kinder, Hermiones Eltern, eine Tante und Onkel, Molly und Arthur, Bill und Charlie und ihre verschiedenen Familien, Fred, Draco, Quinn, Remus, Neville und Amelia, und Percy. Es wäre eine tolle Feier und hätte Laura noch mehr Leute einladen können, um das Haus voll zu stopfen, sie hätte es getan. Sie standen alle früh auf, so dass George das Festessen zubereiten könnte und sie das Esszimmer schön gestalten konnten. Die anderen sollten den riesigen Baum schmücken und den Rest des Hauses dekorieren. Laura ging auf Zehenspitzen bis vor Hermiones Zimmertür und legte ihr Ohr daran, um zu hören, ob Hermione schon wach sei. Dann legte sie einen Stillschweigezauber über die Tür und sie konnten soviel Lärm machen wie möglich.

Die Sonne begann, über den Horizont zu spähen und Laura und Cho schnitten den Baum zurecht, während Justin im ganzen Haus Stechpalmzweige, Sterne, Kerzen und Kränze verteilte. Er ging von Kamin zu Kamin, brüllte „Incendio" und ignorierte Lauras Ermahnungen, ruhig zu sein. Die Geschenke wurden alle aus ihren Verstecken geholt und auf einen großen Haufen vor den Baum gelegt... Alle Gäste hatten ihre Geschenke vorher schon geschickt, so dass sie alle gleichzeitig mit dem aufmachen anfangen konnten. Um sieben Uhr trudelten die ersten Leute ein. Zuerst kam Ginny, mit einer großen Torte. Sie hatte ein schönes rotes Kleid an und war vor Kälte beinahe blau gefroren. Draco und Remus kamen kurz nach ihr. Sirius und Cordelia kamen mit ihren schläfrigen Kindern, die in Decken eingewickelt waren. Hermiones Eltern kamen, mit Claires (Anmerkung der Beta: mit Claire ist Hermiones Mutter gemeint) Schwester Julia und ihrem Ehemann, sie sahen ein bisschen nervös aus,da nur Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum waren.

Um acht Uhr waren alle da und trotz seiner Größe war Bailicroft mit Leuten. George verteilte Kakao und Justin testete die Haltbarkeit von Lauras Stillschweigezaubers und spielte mit einer enormen Lautstärke Klavier.

Schließlich stand Laura auf. „Ich werde jetzt Hermione wecken. Ruhe jetzt alle miteinander. Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung wird. Justin, du bist der Beobachtungsposten. Wenn wir herunterkommen, bringst du sie alle zum schweigen." Sie ging die Treppe rauf und beseitigte den Stillschweigezauber. Dann klopfte sie an die Tür. „Komm herein", kam es aus dem Zimmer.

Laura machte die Tür auf und fand Hermione auf der Fensterbank sitzend. Sie war schon angezogen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz!" Laura setzte sich neben sie.

Hermione seufzte. „Ich bin absolut nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!" „Ist schon in Ordnung. Komm einfach mit runter. George macht Zimtbrötchen und dann packen wir Geschenke aus und dann werden wir ein bisschen Stimmung in die Bude bringen." Sie stand auf und griff nach Hermiones Hand.

„Ich kann das nicht, Laura." „Du kannst, Hermione. Du wirst auch diesen Tag überstehen. Es ist Weihnachten und ich weiß, dass es schrecklich ist, aber wir haben dich lieb und nachher gehen wir zu Molly und verbringen da einen schönen Tag. Molly wird enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht kommst und deine Eltern auch." Hermione quälte ein Lächeln hervor. „In Ordnung. Gehen wir!" Sie gingen die Treppe runter. Justin musste sie anscheinend zum Schweigen totgeschlagen haben, denn es war kein Mucks zu hören. Sie traten ins Wohnzimmer und Hermione schien niemanden zu bemerken, bis sie den Kopf hob. Dann öffnete sie den Mund und ihre Augen wurden groß.

Auf Lauras Zeichen rief jeder „Frohe Weihnachten!" und alle eilten zu ihr. Hermiones Kinnlade fiel herunter und sie blinzelte vor Überraschung und umarmte alle. Dann zog sie sich zurück und sah allen ins Gesicht.

„Bei Merlins Bart!" sagte sie. „Was macht ihr denn alle hier?" „Wir feiern Weihnachten alle bei euch in Bailicroft, Liebes" sagte Molly. Hermione lächelte und zu Lauras Erleichterung war es kein gequältes Lächeln. Sie drehte sich zu Laura um. „Oh, das ist so wunderbar! Du hast das alles organisiert, oder?" Laura wurde rot. „Schien mir eine gute Idee. Für dich." Hermione umarmte sie innig. „Danke dir!" flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr. Dann küsste sie Laura auf die Wange und grinste sie an. „Na dann mal los!" Sie gingen hinunter zu ihren Freunden und Familien und Hermione umarmte jeden, der in ihre Nähe kam. Sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden war. Molly trat neben Laura.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Laura." „Ja", sagte sie. „Aber es wird nichts ändern." „Was meinst du?" „Es ist egal, wie viele Leute ich anschleppe, sie fühlt sich trotzdem alleine."

Die Geschenke wurden in einem überschwänglichen Hurrikan von Geschenkpapier und Schleifen geöffnet. Jeder saß auf einem Stuhl und Cho spielte den Weihnachtsmann. Sie verteilte alle Geschenke, bis jeder einen Stapel vor seinen Füßen oder auf dem Schoß hatte, alle riefen quer durch den Raum Dankesgrüße und Luftküsse wurden ausgeteilt. Charlotte lief hin und her und betrachtete lieber die Geschenke der anderen, als ihre auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Hermione machte ein Geschenk nach dem anderen auf. Ein neuer Mantel von Sirius und Cordelia, einige CDs von Cho, eine neue Aktentasche von Laura, ein Schreibetui von Justin. Alle ihre Geschenke waren schön, aber sie konnte sehen, dass sie vorsichtig gewählt waren. Keine Kochbücher mit witzigen Einträgen über ihren Status als Braut, keine Swing-Musik, keine Hochzeitsplaner oder sentimentale Bücher.

Ihre eigenen Geschenke an ihre Freunde schienen gut anzukommen. Ihre Mutter weinte über die Bleistiftzeichnung von sich und Harry, Remus war von dem antiken Dunklen Künste Verteidigungs-Lehrbuch begeistert und Charlotte setzte sich auf den Boden und begann das Buch zu lesen, was Tante Mina und Onkel Harry ihr geschenkt hatten.

Alles, was sie verschenkte, war mit einem Kärtchen beklebt, von Hermione und Harry. Niemand sprach sie darauf an und jeder bedankte sich bei ihr und nur ihr allein. Sie konnte seinen Namen nicht weglassen. Es wäre so, als wenn sie andere Männer treffen würde und ihren Verlobungsring in den Fluss werfen würde.

Schließlich waren alle Geschenke offen und jeder plauderte ruhig, als Sirius aufstand und um Ruhe bat. „Ich habe ein weiteres Geschenk. Ich habe sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, ob ich es abgeben soll oder nicht. Aber ich denke, ich muss es tun." Er griff nach seinem Mantel und holte aus der Tasche eine flache, dunkelblaue Samtkiste, die ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter breit war. Langsam stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und blieb vor Hermione stehen. „Harry hat dir das im Herbst gekauft. Er hatte Angst, dass du es finden würdest. Es war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Hermione. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Von Harry." Er reichte ihr die Kiste. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es. Sogar die Kinder waren ruhig. Hermione starrte die Kiste für einen Moment an.

Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie. Neben sich hörte sie Laura keuchen. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete die Augen.

In der Kiste lag, in blauem Samt, eine zarte silberne Halskette mit passenden Ohrringen. Die Halskette bestand aus kleinen Smaragden und Diamanten. Die Ohrringe waren kurze Silberanhänger mit einem Smaragd am Ende. „Oh!" sagte sie. „Es ist wunderschön!" Sie berührte alles und an ihren Wangen liefen Tränen hinunter. Sie schloss die Kiste, reichte sie Laura und stand auf, um Sirius zu umarmen. „Ich danke dir!" Dann setzte sie sich wieder hin und blickte ihre Freunde an. „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich das hier eintauschen könnte, nur um ihn hier haben zu können."

Charlotte stand auf und watete durch das Geschenkpapier auf Hermione zu. „Tante Mina? Vermisst du Onkel Harry?" „Ja, Süße, ich vermisse ihn sehr." „Papa sagt, er ist auf eine Reise gegangen." Hermione sah Sirius an, der sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte und sich abwandte. „Er hat Recht, Süße!" „Dann wein doch nicht, Tante Mina. Er wird bald zurück sein. Er bringt mir ja immer ein Geschenk mit!" Sie setzte sich bei Hermione auf den Schoß und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Und wenn wir genug über ihn reden, wird es fast so sein, als wäre er hier." Hermione umarmte das kleine Kind und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Also, was ist das hier? Ich denke, es ist Weihnachten! Justin, spiel ein paar Weihnachtslieder, George, bring uns Eierpunsch, ich kann ihn riechen!"

Hermione beobachtete die Kinder, die sich draußen im Schnee eine wilde Schlacht lieferten. Fred und George hatten zwei Schneehaufen aufgeschichtet und so versteckten sie sich dahinter und bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen. Hermione betastete ihre neue Halskette, die sie angelegt und zusammen mit ihrem grünen Samtkleid zum Essen getragen hatte. Es war sehr lustig gewesen. Sie hatten alle in dem schön dekorierten Esszimmer gesessen und Georges Essen war sehr lecker gewesen. Jeder verließ den Tisch mit dem Gefühlt, gleich platzen zu müssen. Später am Abend, als alle im Wohnzimmer saßen und heißen Apfelwein tranken, hörten sie Weihnachtslieder und unterhielten sich miteinander. Dann wurden die Kinder ins Bett gebracht und sie apparieren alle nach London, um dort im Kew Garden eine Zauberer-Weihnachtsfeier zu feiern.

Sie fühlte die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter, bevor diese sprach. „Ein wundervoller Tag." sagte Claire und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Ja", flüsterte Hermione. „Beinahe vollkommen." „Deine Freundin, Laura, muss dich wirklich mögen, wenn sie dass alles für dich arrangiert." „Ich weiß. Jeder sollte einen Freund wie Laura haben." Claire schien etwas Schwieriges sagen zu wollen. „Liebling, ich bin besorgt um dich." Seit Harrys Verschwinden hatte Hermione nicht viel Zeit gehabt, mit ihrer Mutter in Ruhe zu reden.

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Mama." „Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Dein Ehemann ist nicht da, dann ist es auch nicht in Ordnung!" Hermione sah sie an. „Natürlich ist er dein Ehemann. Der Rest ist reine Formsache." „Ja, ich glaube, dass er es ist." „Ihr habt beide zu der Verlobung ja gesagt, wieso solltet ihr nicht als verheiratet gelten?" Hermione schniefte. „In Ordnung, aber ich hoffe, dass ich noch die Gelegenheit bekomme, ‚Ich will' zu sagen. Aber ich kriege das schon hin. Ich stell mir einfach vor, dass mein Pseudoehemann an einem Strand liegt und von unverheirateten, gutaussehenden Blondinen eingeölt wird. Du weißt, dass wir diese Möglichkeit noch nicht in Betracht gezogen haben." Claire lächelte. „Wenn er es tut, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass er dabei die ganze Zeit an dich denkt." „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber habe ich die heiratswilligen, jungen Blondinen erwähnt?" „Na ja. Wir wissen jetzt wenigstens, was wir zu tun haben. Sendet SO SCHNELL WIE MÖGLICH alle verfügbaren Agenten nach Hawaii!" „Ist es nicht schlimm, dass wir über so ein ernstes Thema solche schlechten Witze machen?" „Wenn wir es nicht tun, verliere ich den Verstand." „Schatz, ich...!" „Nein, Mama. Ich will jetzt kein Mitleid. Es ist Weihnachten und Harry ist hier!" Sie seufzte. „Du weißt, tief in mir drin glaubte ich, dass er an diesem Morgen hier unten sitzt, sich entschuldigt und wir alle wieder glücklich sind und Weihnachten feiern. Aber ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr. Bis jetzt hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass er irgendwohin musste und keinem sagen konnte, wohin er geht. Aber er wäre bis Weihnachten zurückgekommen. Also muss ihn jemand festhalten und wenn ich diesen jemand finde, dann gnade ihm Gott, ich werde ihn fertig machen."

_29. Januar, 2008..._

Hermione blinzelte den Schweiß aus ihren Augen, was aber nicht viel nüzte. Sie ließ gerade ihre Wut an einem Sandsack aus. Napoleon stand dahinter und hielt ihn fest. Sie schnaufte, als sie ihr Bein hochzog und den Fuß frontal gegen den Sandsack schlug. Napoleon trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie verblüfft an. „Warum bist du heute so sauer, Süße?" „Du weißt...wenn mir jemand... vor Jahren gesagt hätte...dass ich das lernen aufgebe...um zu prügeln...ich hätte gesagt, er sei verrückt." Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich war immer ein Bücherwurm!" „Und jetzt bist du keiner mehr? Liebes, das machst du nur, weil du es für die Ausbildung können musst! Du würdest jederzeit mit diesem körperlichen Mist aufhören, wenn dir jemand die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde!" Hermione fing wieder an, auf den Sandsack einzuschlagen. „Ich weiß nicht...es macht irgendwie Spaß...und ich kann meine Wut auslassen!" schrie sie, weil sie einen gesprungenen Drehkick ausprobiert hatte. „Au, scheiße!" mit diesen Worten begann sie, ihren Schenkel zu reiben. „Mach diesen Tritt bei nichts, was nachgibt, Schatz. Du wirst dir noch etwas zerren. Was ist los mit dir heute?" „Ich fühl mich angepisst!" „Ok, es ist Zeit, dass du aufhörst dich anpissen zu lassen und zurückpisst." Er ging wieder hinter den Sandsack und hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst Dr. Napoleon alles anvertrauen." Hermione ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrem Bein und prügelte weiter auf den Sandsack ein. „Ich fühle mich von seinen Eltern angepisst, dass sie ihm diese dumme genetische Abweichung vererben und ihn so zu einer Zielscheibe gemacht haben. Aber am meisten Fühle ich mich von IHM angepisst, weil er mich verlassen hat." Den letzten Satz heulte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden, schwer atmend.

„Das ist in Ordnung!", sagte Napoleon. „Das wird immer so weiter gehen und wenn du dich am meisten angepisst fühlst, bist du tapfer genug gewesen." Hermione hob den Kopf. „Küss mich, Napoleon." Seine Augen wurden groß. „Hä?" Sie stand auf und schnappte sich die Vorderseite seines Hemdes und hielt ihn fest. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du sollst mich küssen!" „Du weißt, dass das sexuelle harrassmenmmmpppphhh...", fing er an, wurde aber unterbrochen, weil sich ihre Lippen gegen seine drückten. Er leistete für eine Sekunde Widerstand. Gerade als er begann, es zu genießen, schubste er sie fort. „Hermione, was zur Hölle…?" „Hast du das gesehen?" brüllte sie in Richtung Decke. „Ich habe ihn geküsst! Deinen Stellvertreter, den du mit einer solchen Leidenschaft hasst, den habe ich geküsst. Oh, und es war ziemlich gut. Komm besser wieder zurück, bevor ich es wieder tue!" „Hey, ist schon gut." Sagte Napoleon und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schob sie fort. „Verfluchte Scheiße, Harry!" rief sie in gen Himmel. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und bebte vor Zorn. Dann ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne und viel auf den wattierten Fußboden der Turnhalle. Sie machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Sie saß mit hängendem Kopf einfach da und atmete schwer.

Napoleon setzte sich neben ihr hin. Für ein Moment sagte er nichts und hörte nur, wie sie atmete. „Lass es ruhig raus, Liebes. Lass es nur raus", sagte er ruhig. „Ich wollte das nicht", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Es tut mir leid...du weißt schon." „Oh, denk nicht daran. Ich mag verrückte Frauen am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, die mich benutzen um ihren Verlobten anzupissen." „Ich bin nicht am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs." „Liebes, wenn du die Decke anschreist und deinen Verlobten versuchst eifersüchtig zu machen, wenn der nicht einmal hier ist, dann ruf bitte Dr. Freud an." „Ich musste einfach...etwas loswerden. Das ist eigenartig, Ich kann tun was ich will, ich fühl mich vollkommen beschissen!" „Weißt du, was du jetzt brauchst? Einen Drink!" Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand „Aber dir ist ja klar, dass ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich habe, oder? Sie werden schlecht von dir reden!" „Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Ich will mich nur betrinken!" „In dem Fall werden sie schlecht von mir reden, dass ich mit einer Alkoholikerin zusammen bin!" „Napoleon Jones, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mich ein bisschen magst?" „Nein, ich mag dich sehr!" „Dann muss ich dich vor meinem Verlobten warnen. Er ist extrem eifersüchtig und ist in der Lage, dich mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken zu töten!" „Da hast du mich missverstanden, nur weil ich meinte, ich mag dich sehr, heißt es nicht, dass es einfach sein wird. Aber das ist unwichtig, denn dein Herz gehört Harry." Sie gingen aus der Turnhalle und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl. Hermione konnte Napoleons Gesicht nicht sehen, er hatte sich abgewandt, denn er war traurig, weil sie traurig wegen Harry war und weil sie mit seinem Chef verlobt war, dessen Platz er niemals einnehmen würde.


	3. KApitel 3: Tagebücher

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Drittes Kapitel:  
Tagebücher Übersetzt von Claudia, Lektoriert von Ivi 

Ein Tag, eine Nacht, ein Moment

Und meine Träume könnten Zukunft sein.

--Enya--

_30. Januar, 2008 _

Als es geschah, geschah es schnell.

Hermione saß am Küchentisch und schälte die Erbsen aus dem Garten. Die Beschäftigung beruhigt, da durch die wiederholte Einfachheit, sie endlich die Ruhe gefunden hatte, die sie suchte. Sie musste dabei nicht viel nachdenken, weswegen keine Gefühle in ihr hervorgerufen wurden. Sie griff in die Schale der Erbsen und holte eine Handvoll Schoten heraus. „Au", sagte sie und ließ die Schoten fallen. Dann massierte sie ihre Schulter. George stand an der Spüle und drehte sich um. „Was ist heute los mit dir?" „Ich hab Muskelkater." „War das Training wieder so schlimm?" Hermione knurrte. „Warum sollte es heute anders sein als sonst?" Sie wandte sich wieder an ihre Erbsen. „Och komm schon. Du weißt, dass du es liebst. Und weißt du, was ich denke? Ich denke, dass du dich nur so in das Training stürzt, um, wann immer du willst, deinem Mann in den Arsch treten zu können!" Hermione lächelte. „Ist Laura schon da?" „Ja, sie ist oben in der Bibliothek. Justin schläft. Er war die ganze Nacht in Surrey und hat Tausende Gedächtniszauber ausüben müssen, weil sich irgendwelche Zauberer dort getroffen haben. Ein paar Muggel haben sie natürlich gesehen." Hermione schälte schweigend die Erbsen und lauschte den Geräuschen in ihrem Haus. Die knorrigen Äste des Baumes schlugen vor das Wohnzimmerfenster, der kalte Winterwind ließ die Verandatür auf und zu krachen. Dann öffnete sich die Haustür und schloss sich wieder.

Sie hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und sah George an. „Wer könnte das sein?" Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kommt Ginny vielleicht zum Abendessen?" „Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Hermione stand auf und ging in den Korridor. George folgte ihr. Hermione starrte in die Diele, ihre Kinnlade fiel runter und ihre Knie fühlten sich plötzlich gefährlich wackelig an.

Harry stand im Eingang und sah sie an.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn wieder an; er war noch dort. Sie rieb ihre Augen und blickte ihn wieder an. Er war noch dort. „George, siehst du ihn auch?", brachte sie zustande.

„Ich sehe ihn", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Harry hatte ihr gestarre nicht bemerkt, er hatte den Mantel ausgezogen. „Ich bin zuhause!" Hermione hatte sich aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Laura kam in dem Moment die Treppe runter. „Hey, Laura! Ist Hermione noch böse auf mich?" Laura glotzte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du irgendein Gespenst gesehen?" Laura drehte ihren Kopf und sah Hermione an. Hermione sah, dass er einen Rosenstrauß trug. „Die sind für mich", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Er sah sie an und lächelte, das typische, einzigartige Harry-Lächeln.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu und sprang in seine Arme, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und klammerte sich an ihn. Harry hatte Probleme, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber er schaffte es. Die Rosen fielen auf den Bode. „Oh mein...okay...Schatz...ich brauche Luft." „Er riecht wie Harry. Er sieht aus wie Harry. Er fühlt sich an wie Harry" ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Meine Güte, Harry, wo warst du?", fragte George und ging zu ihm. „Bei der Arbeit", sagte er langsam. „Du weißt schon, der Ort, an dem ich die meiste Zeit des Tages bin." Hermione ließ ihn los und stellte sich wieder auf den Fußboden.

Ihr Gehirn wollte gar nichts denken. Sie war noch nicht überzeugt, dass er wirklich da war. Laura trat ein paar wackelige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Oh mein Gott! Er hat keine Ahnung..." Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Die Hautür sprang auf und viele Leute drangen ein. Argo Pfaffenroth als Erste. „Da ist er. Nehmen sie ihn in Gewahrsam." Harry drehte sich mit einem beunruhigenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht um. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich etwas getan habe, was eine Verhaftung rechtfertigt!" „Harry, es tut mir leid." Argo winkte zwei Zauberern, die Harrys Arme ergriffen. Hermione ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und hielt ihn fest. „Hören sie auf! Er hat keine Ahnung, was passiert ist!" „Das ist unwichtig!", sagte Argo. „Tritt bitte zur Seite Hermione!" „Was zur Hölle soll das?", rief Harry aber er wurde von beiden Frauen ignoriert.

„Ich werde nicht zur Seite treten! Sie nehmen ihn mir nicht wieder weg! Sie müssen zuerst an mir vorbei!" Daraufhin trat Napoleon auf Hermione zu, packte sie um die Taille und hob sie hoch. Hermione wandte alle Schläge und Tritte an, die sie gelernt hatte. „Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, Jones!" brüllte Harry. „Wenn Sie ihr etwas tun, werde ich Sie verprügeln, bis Sie ihren eigenen Namen nicht mehr kennen, das verspreche ich!" „Tschuldigung, Chef, sie werden's später verstehen." Er trug Hermione ins Wohnzimmer und einige Zauberer folgten ihm.

Harry starrte Argo voller Zorn an. „Sie verraten mir verflucht noch mal besser, was hier gespielt wird. Und beeilen sie sich."

Remus trat vor ihn. „Harry, hör mir zu. Wir werden dir alles erklären, aber zuerst müssen wir dich mitnehmen und untersuchen, um herauszufinden, ob du eine Bedrohung darstellst oder nicht." „Warum zur Hölle sollte ich eine Bedrohung sein? Warum hat sie das getan? Warum sehen mich alle wie einen Geist an?" Seine Stimme hatte sich voller Wut und Panik um eine Oktave gesteigert.

„Beruhig dich. Wir werden alles erklären." „Beruhigen? Du willst, dass ich mich beruhige? Ich komme nach Hause, meine Verlobte springt mich an, als hätte sie mich monatelang nicht gesehen und ihr stürmt herein und behandelt mich, als wäre ich euer schlimmster Feind!" Er kämpfte gegen die Zauberbänder, die seine Hände hielten und knurrte wütend.

„Harry, vertrauen Sie mir. Ich werde alles erklären." Harry zögerte. „In Ordnung, aber auch nur, weil ich Ihnen vertraue. Aber Sie sollten mir ein paar Antworten geben und zwar schnell."

Napoleon setzte Hermione in der Mitte des Salons ab und schloss die Tür. Zwei Zauberer stellten sich davor. Hermione trat auf Napoleon zu, packte ihn an seinem Hemd und zischte: „Wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt, bin ich nicht mehr für das verantwortlich, was ich dann mit dir anstelle!" „Es tut mir leid, Liebes. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich gehen lassen, aber ich kann nicht." „Warum nicht?", fragte sie. „Meine Güte, er war zwei Monate weg, jetzt ist er zwei Sekunde wieder hier und ihr wollt ihn mir wieder wegnehmen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mal anfassen!" Sie sackte auf einem Stuhl zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Hör mir zu. Er hat keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Er glaubt immer noch, dass es der Tag ist, an dem er verschwand. Er muss verwirrt sein." „Das verstehe ich, aber..." „Das kannst du unmöglich verstehen!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich habe zwei Monate lang kaum geschlafen. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, jeden Tag habe ich mich gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht habe oder ob ich ihn jemals wieder sehen würde!" „Ist in Ordnung, Hermione. Schalt mal einen Gang runter, ja?" Sie sah voller Zorn zu ihm hoch. Das hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und begann auf ihn einzuprügeln. Es waren nicht die Schläge einer empörten Frau, es waren die Schläge, der Agentin, die sie bald war. Napoleon hielt sie fest und Laura stand auf und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann führte sie Hermione zum Sofa. „Hinsetzen", befahl sie. Hermione fügte sich ihrem Befehl. „Laura, ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig." „Leg dich hin, deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Und jetzt schön atmen, du hyperventilierst."

Napoleon sah Hermione ernst an. „Es ist zu gefährlich", sagte er. „Wir wissen nicht, wo er war. Er könnte eine Bedrohung sein. Er wird abgesondert, bis wir ihn untersucht haben." „Ich habe noch keine Bedrohung gesehen, die mit Rosen herumgelaufen ist!", sagte Justin aufgebracht.

„Gerade weil er denkt, dass er ungefährlich ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass er es nicht ist", sagte Napoleon in grimmigem Ton. „Wer sollte Harry für zwei Monate verschwinden lassen und ihn dann urplötzlich wieder auftauchen lassen. Wir müssen verdammt vorsichtig sein!" „Wie kamt ihr so schnell hierher?" „Wir haben einen Zauber um das Haus gelegt, der uns warnen sollte, wenn er wieder auftauchen würde." „Schön, dass wir das auch mal erfahren!", meinte George aufgebracht.

„Ist es dir eigentlich egal, ob er gefährlich ist oder nicht?", fragte Hermione in ruhigem Ton.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr besorgt bin", gestand Napoleon. „Aber das sind wir alle. Dennoch müssen wir unsere Aufgaben weiterhin erfüllen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst, Hermione, aber als du ins I.D. eingetreten bist, hast du dich verpflichtet, Gefühle und Beruf voneinander zu unterscheiden. Das ist nicht leicht, aber es ist notwendig. Wir müssen also sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn er beeinflusst wurde, dann weißt du genauso gut wie ich, wie gefährlich er sein kann."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich hasse es trotzdem!"

Harry wurde in einen Stuhl mit Arm- und Beinfesseln gesetzt. Dann wurden seine Handgelenke und Knöchel festgebunden. „Ist das unbedingt nötig?", fragte Lupin ruhig. „Ich wünschte, dem wäre nicht so", antwortete Henry Ubigando und trat hinter Harry, während er dessen Bericht studierte. „Ich möchte wissen, was ich getan haben soll", sagte Harry. Argo stellte einen Hocker vor ihn und setzte sich. „Harry, ich will, dass Sie mir jetzt zuhören." Er nickte. „In Ordnung. Welcher Tag ist heute?" „Der 25. November." Argo tauschte einen Blick mit Remus. Alle hielten den Atem an. „Harry, es ist beinahe Februar. Sie waren für zwei Monate verschwunden." Für einen fürchterlich langen Moment starrte er sie an. Dann lachte er. „Guter Witz, Argo." „Sie haben das I.D. am 25. November abends verlassen. Sie kamen nicht nach Hause!" Argo hielt ihm eine Zeitung unter die Nase. „Harry, dass ist der heutige Tagesprophet. Sehen sie das Datum? 30. Januar 2008." Alle hielten den Atem an, schauten auf Harry und warteten auf seine Reaktion. „Harry...es ist fast Februar. Sie waren für zwei Monate verschwunden. Hermione rief um 21.20 Uhr an, und teilte Napoleon mit, dass Sie nicht nach Hause gekommen waren. Er hat mich benachrichtigt und wir haben eine Suche nach Ihnen gestartet. Wir fanden heraus, dass Sie in der Tottenham Court Road Blumen gekauft hatten und dass sie danach nicht mehr gesehen wurden." Harry hob den Kopf. „Nein, Sie haben Unrecht. Ich habe gerade eben diese Blumen gekauft!" Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, du warst wirklich zwei Monate verschwunden. Wir haben gesucht und gesucht." Harry blickte in Remus Augen, sein Atem ging schneller. Dann sah er auf den Boden, seine Augen blickten hin und her und er verarbeitete die Informationen. „Oh mein Gott!", sagte er heiser. „Das kann nicht wahr sein." „Erinnern Sie sich an irgendetwas?" fragte Argo.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich verließ das I.D. so gegen sechs Uhr. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen. Ich habe Blumen für Hermione gekauft. Dann bin ich aus London appariert. Dann ging ich ins Haus, na ja, und den Rest kennen Sie ja." Sein Kopf schnellte hoch. „Hermione!" „Es ist sehr schwer für sie gewesen, Harry", sagte Remus. Harry kämpfte gegen die Schnallen des Stuhls an. „Lassen Sie mich aus dem Ding hier raus. Ich muss sie sehen!" „Nein, noch nicht!", sagte Argo. „Wir müssen Sie erst untersuchen. Wo auch immer Sie waren, irgendjemand will nicht, dass Sie sich daran erinnern!" Harry drehte seinen Kopf. „Machen Sie mich von diesem Teil los, Argo, Sie wissen, dass ich ausbrechen kann." „Harry, bleiben Sie hier. Wir werden nur ein paar Routineuntersuchungen machen. Dann werde ich Ihnen erlauben, sie zu sehen. In Ordnung?" „Ungern, aber bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?", fragte Harry. Argo nickte den Medizauberern zu und sie begannen, Zaubersprüche zu murmeln. Die Tür ging auf und Sirius trat ein. Er lächelte. Er lief zu Harry und hockte sich neben ihn. „Harry, bei Merlins Bart!", sagte er und nahm seine Hand.

Harry sah seinen Paten an. „Sirius...ist es wahr?", flüsterte er.

„Ja, ist es. Heute ist der 30. Januar. Du warst zwei Monate weg, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." Harry drückte Sirius Hand so fest, dass es wehtun musste, aber er zeigte es nicht.

Harry schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippen, seine Augen trübten sich. „Ist...sie in Ordnung?" Sirius seufzte. „Ich werde dich nicht belügen, Harry. Es war die Hölle für sie. Als du plötzlich verschwunden bist...na ja, es war auf jeden Fall schrecklich für sie. Stell dir vor, sie wäre plötzlich, ohne ein Wort oder eine Nachricht, fort." Harry nickte. „Sie hat aber nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass du noch am Leben seiest und dass du zurückkommen würdest. Sie gab nie die Suche auf, obwohl viele von uns dachten, es wäre hoffnungslos." Er sah Harry in die Augen. „Und du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?" „Nein", sagte Harry. Er sah Sirius an. „Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was ich denken soll." „Ich denke, dass das alles für dich wie ein Alptraum ist." „Muss es sein. Ich hoffe nur noch, dass ich aufwache, mich umdrehe und von weißen, flauschigen Kaninchen träume. Von irgendetwas, aber nicht von dem hier."

Napoleon saß mit einer traurigen Hermione an der Seite auf der Couch. Hermione hatte den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt und Laura hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Er hasste, was er tun musste. Ein kleiner, egoistischer Teil von ihm hatte immer Harrys Rückkehr gefürchtet und er war froh, dass Hermione noch ein wenig bei ihm war, obwohl er schon wieder da war. Die Tür ging auf und alle drei starrten hinüber, aber es war nur Remus. „Er ist in Ordnung!" Hermione lächelte erleichtert und ergriff Remus Hände. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Wir wissen es noch nicht. Wir haben das Orakel gebeten, seine Identität festzustellen, sein Name, sein Alter und so weiter." „Was hat es gesagt?" „Dass er siebenundzwanzig Jahre und sechs Monate alt sei." Hermione nickte. „Das ist richtig. Also steht schon einmal fest, dass er die Zeit nicht übersprungen hat, sonst wäre er jetzt zwei Monate jünger. Aber dem ist nicht so."

„Das bedeutet, dass er die ganze Zeit irgendwo eingesperrt war, aber sein Gedächtnis wurde so verändert, dass wir noch nichts herausfinden konnten." „Und als sie ihn freigelassen haben, zogen sie ihm seine Kleider wieder an und drückten ihm einen Rosenstrauß in die Hand." Hermione schlug sich mit der Hand aufs Knie. „Verdammt, das ist verwirrend." Sie sah Remus an. „Und es gibt keine anderen Zeichen, die uns sagen könnten, wo er war?" „Noch nicht. Wir müssen versuchen, den Gedächtniszauber zu brechen, aber dazu müssen wir zurück ins Hauptquartier." Hermione rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich will ihn sehen." Sagte sie und blickte Remus voller Hoffnung an. Lupin dachte einen Moment nach. „Ja, komm besser mit mir." Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand. Hermione, die keine positive Antwort erwartet hatte, brauchte einen Moment, um zu reagieren. Dann sprang sie auf und ignorierte seine Hand. Sie ging schnell durch die Tür und an den Agenten vorbei, sodass Remus Probleme hatte ihr zu folgen.

Hermione atmete tief durch und ging in die Bibliothek. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus, als sie ihn sah. Ein Teil ihres Geistes war sich sicher gewesen, dass es alles nur ein Scherz war. Harry stand neben dem Stuhl und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Die Zauberer nahmen kleine Kupferstücke von seinen Schläfen. „Irgendetwas Interessantes?", fragte Harry, halb lachend. „Nichts, was uns weiterhelfen könnte", sagte Henry Ubigando. Er grinste. „Aber wir haben ein paar sehr interessante Gedanken über Professor Trelawney gefunden. Sie betreffen euch beide und eine Schale mit Sahne und ein paar Handschellen...!" „Oh, sehr lustig. Ist das die Art, mit einem ranghöheren Offizier zu reden?"

Keiner im Raum hatte Hermione bemerkt, die hinter Harry stand. „In Ordnung. Seid ihr jetzt sicher, dass ich keine tickende Zeitbombe bin? Ich muss sie jetzt sehen. Ich komme morgen zu weiteren Untersuchungen ins I.D., weil ich..." „Harry", hörte Hermione ihre eigene Stimme sagen, die klang, als käme sie von weit weg. Jeder im Raum stellte seine Aufgaben ein. Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

Henry war plötzlich sehr an seiner Aktentasche interessiert. „Oh...ich muss noch...etwas nachsehen...!" sagte er und wandte sich zur Tür. Hermione bemerkte die Flut der Agenten nicht, die jetzt zur Tür liefen, um sie allein zu lassen. Alles, was sie sah, war Harry. Er stand da, wie ein kleiner, verwunderter Junge und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Sie sah in ihnen, dass er über alles informiert worden war. Auch der Schmerz, der ihn quälte, entging ihr nicht. Er lächelte und sie brach in Tränen aus. Sie schwankten in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sie sich trafen. Er hob sie hoch und sie hielten sich in den Armen. Hermione hielt ihn so fest, als könne es der letzte Moment mit ihm zusammen sein. Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht runter und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen, seine Haare kitzelten ihre Wange und es fühlte sich so echt an. Sie konnte seinen typischen Duft riechen: Pfefferminz und Seife. Sie legte ihre Wange auf seine Schulter und langsam entspannte sie sich, nach zwei langen Monaten fühlte sie sich wieder herrlich entspannt. Er war Wirklichkeit. Er stellte sie wieder auf den Boden, sie begannen sich zu küssen und ihr Schluchzen verebbte. Sie konnte die Sehnsucht in seinen Küssen spüren und sie erwidere sie nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar, er hob sie wieder hoch und hielt sie fest. So standen sie eine Ewigkeit, keiner sagte ein Wort.

Schließlich stellte er sie auf ihre Füße und lächelte sie an. Ihre Hände streiften ruhelos über seinem Gesicht und Schultern umher, und sie beruhigte sich allmählich. „Du bist wirklich da. Ich habe gedacht, ich sehe dich nie wieder!" Er hob ihre Hände. „Es tut mir so leid." „Was tut dir leid?" Er sah sie an. „Weil ich an deiner Stelle verrückt geworden wäre." „Ja, es war die Hölle. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du bist wieder hier und du kannst nichts dafür." Sie hielten sich wieder fest in den Armen. „Und du kannst dich an nichts erinnern." Es war keine Frage.

„Nein, nichts. Es ist wirklich, als wäre nichts passiert." Er seufzte. „Ein Teil von mir glaubt immer noch, das nichts passiert ist." „Glaub mir, es ist so. Ich habe das alles erlebt." Sie zögerte. „Ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und habe dich schrecklich vermisst." „Du wirkst viel kräftiger seit damals." Hermione sah hoch und lächelte ihn an, sie sah sein vertrautes Gesicht und war glücklich. „Ich habe alles gemacht, um mich abzulenken, um nicht verrückt zu werden." Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er zog die Luft erschrocken ein. „Ich habe Weihnachten verpasst, oder?" fragte er und sie nickte. „Ich werde dir jetzt nichts darüber erzählen. Unsere Aufgabe besteht jetzt darin, herauszufinden, was mit dir passiert ist." „Ich glaube, dass es furchtbar sein wird. Aber wir werden das schaffen!" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Sie hoffte ihm zeigen zu können, wie glücklich sie im Moment war. „Ich habe dein Gesicht vermisst", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe es so vermisst, dich zu küssen." Er lächelte. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich über seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah sie plötzlich traurig an. „Weißt du, wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, dass ich dir das an diesem morgen gesagt hätte, als du verschwunden bist, als dass, was ich in Wirklichkeit gesagt habe?" „Es war ein dummer Streit. Du wolltest mir nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass ich keine Mutter habe." „Natürlich nicht! Ich wollte es nicht so ausdrücken, wie ich es ausgedrückt habe!" „Das weiß ich, und ich habe mich den ganzen Tag über meine Dummheit aufgeregt." „Aber du hattest recht. Als ich mit Mum in London war, haben wir uns schrecklich gestritten. Noch so ein dummer Streit." „Aber nicht so ein dummer, wie wir beide hatten, würde ich meinen." „Ich kann mir im Moment nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder mit dir zu streiten!" Er grinste. „Wundervolle Worte!" Er drehte eine Strähne ihres Haares um seinen Finger, aber er war ganz woanders mit den Gedanken. „Dort sind eine Menge Leute, die dich sehen wollen!" „Sie können warten. Lass uns über die Hintertreppe in unser Zimmer gehen." „Hm, du bist ein unanständiger Junge", sagte sie lachend. Es tat so gut, mit ihm zu lachen, dass sie dachte, vor Glück schweben zu können. „Lass uns gehen." „In Ordnung", sagte er mit einer Begeisterung, als hätte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, mit einer Nagelschere den Rasen zu mähen. Sie grinste ihn an und sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Ginny und Laura saßen zusammen auf der Couch, Ginny war sehr unruhig und knetete ihre Finger, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Justin und George gingen nervös hin und her. Sirius und Remus standen vor der Tür des Wintergartens und unterhielten sich mit zusammen gehaltenen Köpfen. Argo saß gerade und steif auf einem Stuhl und unterhielt sich mit einigen Agenten.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, drehten sich alle um, hörten auf sich zu unterhalten oder blieben stehen. Niemand schien zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte.

Schließlich brach Ginny die Stille, indem sie hochsprang und durch das Zimmer rannte. Sie warf ihre Arme um Harry und umarmte ihn. Einen Moment lang war er überrascht, dann umarmte er sie auch. „Hey, Gin", sagte er. Sie zog sich zurück und grinste ihn an. „Oh, Harry...Gott sei dank, du bist zurück!" Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf seine Wange. Dann brach eine Welle von Umarmungen und Küssen über Harry herein. Alle begrüßten ihn eifrig. Hermione trat zur Seite und ließ den anderen mehr Platz. Sie rieb sich die Augen und merkte, wie müde sie eigentlich war. George und Justin schlugen Harry auf den Rücken und machten Witze, Laura umarmte Harry innig und Sirius sah seinen Patensohn einen Moment an und nahm ihn in die Arme. Nach ein paar lauten Minuten ging Hermione wieder zu Harry. Eine dunkle Wolke schien plötzlich in ihrem Kopf aufzusteigen. Sie hätte sich eigentlich unendlich zufrieden und erleichtert fühlen müssen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Argo setzte sich wieder hin, sah aber so aus, als wolle sie bald gehen. Hermione hielt Harrys Arm fest, in ihr stieg die Unruhe an. Sie wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde und Harry sah Argo stur an. „Harry", sagte Argo ruhig. „Sie wissen, was zu tun ist?" Hermione trat einen Schritt vor. „Bitte Argo. Nicht heute Nacht." „Was soll als nächstes passieren?", fragte Laura. Hermione seufzte. „Weitere Untersuchungen, es soll herausgefunden werden, was mit Harry passiert ist. Sie lassen ihn erst gehen, wenn sie wissen, was los ist." „Das ist lächerlich!", rief Laura aus. „Das macht keinen Sinn!" „Nimm einmal an, jemand war in Zaire und kommt zurück und du weißt nicht, ob er den Ebola-Virus hat oder nicht. Man würde ihn nicht eher gehen lassen, bis man genau weiß, was los ist." „Aber das ist nicht das gleiche!" „Doch, leider ist es so", sagte Argo. „Und beide wissen es. Ein Zauberer, der zwei Monate weg ist, ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihm, ist gefährlich. Ein Mage, der zwei Monate weg ist, ohne ein Lebenszeichen, kann zu einer Katastrophe werden." Hermione atmete tief ein. „Argo, bitte. Bitte lass ihn heute Abend hier. Nur heute Nacht. Ich werde ihn morgen früh ins I.D. bringen. Er war so lange weg, da können sie ihn doch nicht sofort in eine Zelle sperren. Nehmen sie ihn mir heute Nacht nicht weg, ich bitte Sie Argo." Argo sagte im ersten Moment gar nichts. Dann sah sie zu Henry herüber. „Was denken sie?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist ein Risiko." „Aber ein kleines!", warf Lupin ein. „Dieses Haus ist voller Zauberer und Schutzzaubern. Ich werde mich freiwillig melden, hier zubleiben und aufzupassen." „Ich mich auch", fügte Sirius hinzu.

Argo sah in ihre Gesichter, dann seufzte sie. „In Ordnung. Aber Sie müssen ihn morgen früh sofort zu uns bringen. Lupin, wählen sie ein paar Agenten aus, die auch hier bleiben. Oh, Jones...sie bleiben auch besser hier." Sie blickte von Napoleons Gesicht in das von Harry, in dem sie das nackte Grauen stehen sah. Sie lächelte bei diesem Anblick. „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Spaß." Sie ging in Richtung Tür, blieb dann stehen, drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging auf Harry zu. Dann umarmte sie ihn kurz. „Ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen, Harry", sagte sie in einem Atemzug und ging hinaus. Die meisten Agenten folgten ihr. Die Tür schloss sich und für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Justin wand sich der Tür zu. „Gute Arbeit 007! Ich mix' mir jetzt 'nen Wodka und stell mich mit meinem Regenschirm aufs Dach!" sagte er und hielt seine Hand, wie bei einem Militärgruß, an die Stirn.

Alle starrten ihn kurze Zeit an, niemand sagte ein Wort. Dann brachen alle in tosendes Gelächter aus. Das laute Lachen drang durch das ruhige Haus, und es war, als wäre die ganze Angst und Besorgnis aus dem Haus verschwunden.

Harry und Hermione waren in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatten Eulen an alle ihre Freunde, Schulbekannte und alte Lehrer geschrieben, die sie kannten. Zuerst waren Cordelia und die Kinder angekommen und die kleinen hatten sich darum gestritten, wer Onkel Harry zuerst begrüßen dürfe und es schien sie auch nicht zu kümmern, dass er von seiner Reise keine Geschenke mitgebracht hatte. Cordelia weinte vor Freude und Charlotte verstand wirklich nicht, wieso Mama weinte und gleichzeitig lachte.

Von da an hatten sie keine ruhige Minute mehr. Cho kam von ihrer Reise so schnell wie möglich wieder, die Weasleys trafen nacheinander ein, Molly weinte mehr als alle anderen zusammen, Hermiones Eltern kamen und ihr Vater zog Harry erst einmal beiseite und schimpfte ihn aus, dass er seine kostbare Tochter allein gelassen hatte. Draco begrüßte ihn mit einer solchen Herzlichkeit, dass sie beinahe die von Napoleon übertraf. Professor McGonagall erschien, Neville und Amelia, das halbe I.D und die meisten aus ihrer Abschlussklasse. Das Haus war zum Bersten voll und eine schnell improvisierte Party entstand. George ging schnell in die Küche. Er nahm drei Agenten für die Sklavenarbeit mit, um für Essen und Trinken zu sorgen. Justin hatte sich hinter das Klavier gesetzt und spielte ein Lied nach dem Anderen. Alle waren fröhlich, die Türen des großen Hauses standen offen, so dass sie alle zusammen feiern konnten, ohne zusammen gedrückt zu werden. Laura setzte sich neben Hermione, die auf einem Stuhl nahe der Galerie saß. Von dort aus konnte sie Harry sehen, der mit Charlie quer durchs Wohnzimmer rannte. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich glaube, ich werde ohnmächtig." „In Ordnung, dann werde ich dich stützen und deinen Mund bewegen, so dass es so aussieht, als wärst du noch voll da." Hermione lächelte. „Es fühlt sich wirklich seltsam an. Es ist wie eine Befreiung. Das letzte Mal, als ich mich so gefühlt habe, hab ich mich auf meine Doktorarbeit vorbereitet. Ich habe eine komplette Woche ohne Schlaf und Essen verbracht und als ich zur Prüfung ging, konnte ich auf dem Weg dorthin die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Als ich dann endlich schlief, fühlte ich mich wie jetzt im Moment. Als würde ich gleich abheben. Und daher fühl' ich mich ein bisschen schwindelig." „Du bist unglücklich, oder?" „Machst du Witze? Ich würde jetzt von jedem perversen Teil meines Glückes schwärmen, wenn ich nicht so müde wäre." „Warum machst du nicht ein kleines Nickerchen?" „Du verarscht mich, oder?" „Nein. Jeder nimmt ihn im Moment in Anspruch, da bleibt für dich nicht viel über. Wenn ihr alleine seid, hast du ihn ganz für dich." Laura grinste sie an, mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Hermione kicherte. „Selbst wenn ich mein ganzes Leben noch nicht geschlafen hätte, das würde ich auf keinen Fall verpassen!"

Harry ging durch den Korridor im ersten Stock. Er suchte Hermione. Die meisten seiner Freunde waren schon gegangen. Diese Feier hatte ihn ein bisschen verwirrt. Denn er dachte immer noch, dass er Sirius gestern erst gesehen hätte und die Kinder am Wochenende.

„Hi", sagte George und hob seine Brille von einem Tisch hoch. „Ich wollte heute Nacht keine Briefe schreiben oder ein Buch lesen. Aber ich brauchte irgendetwas um mich zu beruhigen." Er lächelte. „Es ist schön, dich wieder hier zu haben, Harry." „Danke, George. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es schön ist, wieder hier zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht einmal, dass ich verschwunden war." George klopfte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Schulter und ging hinaus. Harry ging durch die Bibliothek. Überall waren Zeichen dafür, dass er wirklich weg gewesen war. Ein Stechpalmzweig, von Weihnachten war übrig geblieben, Justins schwerer Wintermantel, die Wand, die fertig gestrichen war.

Eine leichte Bewegung in der Ecke fiel ihm ins Auge. Hermione lag auf der Seite auf einem der Sofas in der Bibliothek und schlief. Er hockte sich neben sie, sagte aber nichts, um sie nicht zu stören. Sie sah so friedlich aus und entspannt, und er wusste, dass sie beides in den letzten zwei Monaten nicht gewesen war. Ihr Verlobungsring funkelte an ihrer linken Hand. Er streichelte über ihre Haare, und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie er sie all die Jahre um sich haben konnte, ohne die innige Liebe zu ihr zu spüren. Er ging näher an sie heran und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Hey", flüsterte er und berührte ihr Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen. „War dieses ganze Ich-komme-auf-dramatische-Weise-zurück Kommen für dich so langweilig?" Sie rührte sich und ihre Augen öffneten sich. Ihre Lippen verformten sich langsam zu einem Lächeln. „Mhhhh", murmelte sie. „Ich nehme an, dass ich nicht träume." Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn zu küssen. Sie seufzte. „Sind alle weg?" „Alle, außer Remus, Sirius, Napoleon und ein paar Agenten, die auf mich aufpassen sollen." „Gut." Sie setzte sich auf und er setzte sich neben sie. Er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und schloss seine Augen. Sie ließ ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten. So machten sie es immer, wenn sie zu Hause waren und sich entspannen wollten. Seine Vertrautheit beruhigte sie, für ein paar Minuten sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Harry hob die Hand und suchte nach ihrer und er seufzte. „Du hast dich verändert", sagte er ruhig. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Ich weiß es nicht." „Na ja, solche Erfahrungen verändern jemanden zwangsläufig." „Es tut mir leid", sagte er erneut.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Ich habe mir nur eins gewünscht. Nämlich, dass du zurückkommst, egal auf welche Weise." Er sagte für ein paar Minuten nichts. „Ich habe Angst", sagte er. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie. „Es ist, als laufe ich vor irgendetwas weg, aber ich kann nicht sehen, was es ist. Ich kann mich nicht umdrehen und es bekämpfen. Ich kann nicht einmal seine Schritte hören." „Du bist aber nicht allein", sagte sie und streichelte über seine Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass du dich alleine fühlst, aber du bist es nicht. Ich bin an jedem Tag in deinem Leben bei dir. Wir schaffen das schon." Er sah sie an. „Weißt du, dass du die erstaunlichste Person bist, die ich je kennen gelernt habe?" Sie lächelte. „Behalte das im Hinterkopf."

Hermione kam aus dem Badezimmer und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. Sie war nervös, aber sie machte sich selbst darüber lustig. „Ich bin nervös, weil ich mit meinem Verlobten schlafen werde", dachte sie. „Wie albern ist das denn?" Aber es war schon so lange her, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es wäre das erste Mal. Harry saß auf der Fensterbank, vollkommen bekleidet, die Knie bis ans Kinn hochgezogen. Er sah auf den Garten hinaus. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Fußboden. „Was denkst du gerade?" Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht feucht war. Sie stand auf und ging besorgt auf ihn zu. „Harry, wieso weinst du?" „Es sollte unser erstes Weihnachten zusammen sein." „Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken. Es ist Vergangenheit." „Ich habe etwas für dich." Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß es. Sirius hat es mir gegeben. Es ist wunderschön. Ich danke dir." „Nein, nicht die Halskette und die Ohrringe. Noch etwas." Er stand auf und hob eine Kiste auf, die auf dem Boden lag. „Ich habe dies hier aufbewahrt, um es dir zu geben, wenn wir allein sind. Ich habe es hinter meinen anderen Mänteln im Schrank versteckt." Er hielt ihr die Kiste entgegen.

„Soll ich sie aufmachen?" Er nickte. „Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten." Sie hob den Deckel. Hermione sah hinein, die Kiste war voll von... es sah aus wie Ramsch oder Schund. Sie blickte die Sachen voller Missmut an und wollte fragen, was das alles sei, aber er kam ihr zuvor. Er griff in die Kiste und holte ein Stück Papier aus der Kiste. „Das ist unsere Zahlenzuweisung von unserem ersten Tanzwettbewerb. Wir waren Nummer 23." Er gab es ihr. Er griff erneut in die Kiste und zog etwas heraus. „Das ist meine dreiundzwanzigste Geburtstagskerze, von dem Kuchen, den du gebacken hast. Das ist etwas Konfetti von unserer Abschlussfeier. Das ist eine Kopie von deinem Doktordiplom. Ich, ähm...hab es geklaut." Er sah sie an. Hermione war sprachlos. „Ich könnte weitermachen, aber dann würde es die ganze Nacht dauern. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das alles aufbewahrt habe, aber ich habe es getan. Vielleicht, weil ich nichts von meinen Eltern hatte oder als Erinnerungen an unsere Vergangenheit, ich habe angefangen, bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass es ein ‚wir' gibt." Er schloss die Kiste und hielt sie ihr entgegen. „Ich wollte, dass du sie hast. Behalte sie als Beweis für meine beschränkten, sentimentalen Fähigkeiten." Sie strich mit dem Finger über die Kiste und wollte noch mehr seiner Erinnerungsstücke sehen. „Du wusstest es?", flüsterte sie. „Ich wusste was?" „Du wusstest, dass die Anderen nicht richtig für mich waren... das ich irgendwann meine ganze Liebe dir geben würde?" „Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich so viel verdient habe. Nicht meinen Ruhm, nicht meine Quiddich-Fähigkeiten, oder meine Freunde, die Loyalität meiner Agenten...und vor allem nicht deine Liebe." Sie lächelte und ging zu dem Tisch rüber. „Ich habe auch etwas für dich." Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade und zog drei schwere Lederbücher daraus hervor. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank und legte die Bücher auf seinen Schoß.

„An dem Tag, an dem du verschwunden bist, habe ich angefangen, ein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Jeden Tag habe ich hineingeschrieben, was passiert war, während du nicht bei mir warst. Es ist etwas, in dass ich all meine Freude, Trauer, Angst und Hoffnung schreiben konnte, dort konnte ich alles loswerden und besser verarbeiten, dass du nicht da warst." Sie hielt ihm die Bücher entgegen. „Hier. Lies sie. Dann wirst du es verstehen." Er legte die Bücher und die Kiste beiseite und rutschte näher an sie heran. „Später." Er grinste Hermione an und dann küssten sie sich. Er küsste sie so, wie er sie noch nie geküsst hatte. Seine Hände hielten ihr Gesicht fest. Er ließ seine Brille auf den Boden fallen. Ihre Hände öffneten die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, zog es ihm aus und warf es auf den Boden. Ihr Nachthemd folgte dem Hemd auch bald und dann lag sie in seinen Armen, sie hatte es für Monate so sehr vermisst, ihre Haut berührte seine und sie fühlte seinen Herzschlag auf ihrer. Sie fühlte das Bett unter sich und die Welt rundherum schien weit weg zu sein. Es gab nur noch ihn...und ihr eigenes Glück.


	4. Kapitel 4: Freunde von ganz unten

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Dani und Alina

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind.

Ebenso gehören die Charaktere von Laura Chant, Sorry Carlisle und der gesamten Carlisle-Familie entstammen dem exzellenten Roman "The Changeover".Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty ist der erste Teil der Trilogie von Lori Summersund wird von Dani und Alina übersetzt. Der zweite (the Show that never ends) und dritte (Hero with a thousand faces) werden übersetzt von Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie. HWTF wird zukünftig noch übersetzt und dann auch online gestellt, ebenso die vorhandenen Cookies.

Wer dann immer noch nicht genug hat, kann zudem die „Vorgeschichte" von POU lesen.

Diese wurden jedoch nicht von Lori Summers geschrieben, sondern sind 2 eigenständige Geschichten von Penny und Carole und lauten „A Sirius Change" und „A Sirius Affair".

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Viertes Kapitel:  
Freunde von ganz unten 

Nach dem aktionsgeladenen Wochenende fanden mehrere Tage keine besonderen Ereignisse statt. Harry, der vorgehabt hatte, mindestens eine Woche wegzubleiben, blieb stattdessen zu Hause, nachdem Hermione darauf beharrt hatte, dass seine Abwehrkräfte geschwächt waren und er sich ein paar Tage ausruhen sollte. George kam von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück und ihm und Laura wurde alles erzählt... beide behaupteten, es schon die ganze Zeit über geahnt zu haben, und trotzdem nahmen die Beiden den armen Harry für mehrere Stunden ins Kreuzverhör. Harry schickte Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Cho, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen... Hermione nahm an, dass er ebenfalls ein Gespräch erwähnte, dass er mit Cho führen wollte, welches die Fragen beinhaltete, wie sie es herausgefunden hatte und was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, geheime Informationen zu enthüllen.

Hermione ging wieder zur Arbeit, obwohl ihr ihr Büro noch kleiner und stickiger als zuvor vorkam. Jetzt, da sie es offen zugegeben hatte, erreichte ihre Abscheu gegenüber ihrer eigenen Arbeit bisher ungeahnte Höhen und sie entwickelte Null Verträglichkeit mit allem, was mit Arbeit zu tun hatte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Stunden bis zum Arbeitsschluss zählte. Mittwochs dachte sie sich Gründe aus, um früher Feierabend machen zu können.

Das einzige Lächeln, das am Tag ihr Gesicht schmückte, erschien, wenn sie auf das Tor und den langen Weg zum Haus zusteuerte... an dem Torpfosten war ein schmiedeeisernes Schild angebracht, welches den Namen, den die sechs Bewohner ihrem Haus gegeben hatten, trug: Bailicroft. Sie parkte ihren Mercedes (ein Geschenk, das sie sich selbst gegönnt hatte, als sie befördert wurde) auf dem Hof zwischen Lauras VW Beetle und Harrys Jeep und rannte fröhlich die Treppen zur Tür hinauf.

Das erste, was sie hörte, als sie das Haus betrat, war Musik und Gelächter. Sie folgte ihren Ohren in den großen Festsaal, der fast die ersten beiden Stockwerke des Westflügels einnahm... es war ein gewaltiger, eleganter Raum, für den sie noch nicht viel Zeit aufbringen konnten. Das abgeschliffene Parkett war blank, die acht Fenstertüren, die den Blick auf die Westveranda freigaben, waren mit Tüchern und Stoffen verhangen, und die paar Möbelstücke, die noch im Umkreis verblieben sind, waren lediglich formlose Klötze unter staubigen Lumpen. Sie trat durch die große Doppeltür und stieß auf Justin, Laura und George. George saß an einem CD-Player und sah zu, wie Justin und Laura tanzten, was eher wie die aufrechte Version eines epileptischen Anfalls aussah. Hermione stellte ihre Tasche ab und grinste. „Was soll das denn werden?"

George sprang aufgeregt in die Höhe. „Holla, hier kommt genau die Person, die wir brauchen!"

Justin ließ Lauras Hände los. „Wir versuchen Swing Dance zu lernen."

Hermione lachte. „Wie, durch Ausprobieren?"

Justin wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Das brauchen wir nicht mehr, Kinder. Hermione kann uns zeigen, wie es geht."

Laura schnaufte. „Oh, natürlich, da sie ja so vernarrt ins Tanzen ist!"

George drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Das zeigt, dass du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast, Fräulein Besserwisserin. Zufälligerweise war unsere Hermione vor einiger Zeit die Königin des Swing Dance. Sie und Harry wussten, wie man das Tanzbein schwingt. Was denkst du, woher all die Platten kommen, die wir hier hören?" Hermione errötete, als sich Lauras Augen weiteten.

„Quatsch keine Opern! Und wann bitte soll das gewesen sein?"

George war in seinem Element, wenn er attraktive Geschichten über seine Freunde an ahnungslose Zimmernachbarn weitergeben durfte. „Als sie in London gelebt haben. Das waren schwierige Zeiten... Harrys gesamtes Geld war in irgendwelchen Investitionen angelegt und Hermione war gerade dabei, ihr Studium abzuschließen. Sie konnten sich nicht mal einen Fernseher leisten. Sie waren von ihren meisten Freunden weit entfernt und hatten nicht viel zu tun, also fingen sie an, Swing zu tanzen."

Laura stupste Hermione mit dem Ellbogen an, die sich zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellt hatte. „Nimmt er mich auf den Arm?"

„Leider nein. Er hat recht, es gab wirklich nicht viel zu tun, also fingen wir an, in Swing Clubs zu gehen... hauptsächlich, weil wir beide die Musik mochten und es die einzigen Orte waren, an denen man anständige Drinks bekam, und die nicht von Postboomern mittleren Alters überfüllt waren. Jedenfalls haben wir die Tänzer beobachtet... viele von ihnen waren wirklich gut. Es sah aus, als würde es Spaß machen, also haben wir es versucht. Nach ein paar Wochen haben wir beschlossen, Stunden zu nehmen. Ich denke, wir beide haben es genossen, etwas mit anderen Leuten zu unternehmen. Nach dem Gemeinschaftsleben in Hogwarts war das Leben in städtischer Isolation ein unsanftes Erwachen. Wir haben fast jeden Abend in einem der Klubs verbracht; es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis wir ziemlich gut waren."

George sprang ein. „‚Ziemlich gut' ist eine leichte Untertreibung. Ich war einmal zu Besuch da unten und ich war mit ihnen in einem der Clubs... ich sage euch, es war das Heftigste was ich je gesehen habe. Sie kamen zur Tür herein und alles hielt inne, jeder rief ihre Namen. Sie betraten die Tanzfläche und alle anderen hörten auf zu tanzen, bildeten einen Kreis und schauten einfach nur zu. Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Es war wie im Film. Unsere Hermione mit wehendem Rock und Harry, der sie über die ganze Tanzfläche wirbelte, und sie haben all diese irren Bewegungen vollbracht, das Schleudern, das Heben und Drehen, und ich saß einfach nur da und wünschte, ich könnte dazuspringen und genauso tanzen wie sie, weil es einfach nur so aussah, als könnte ein Mensch nicht mehr Spaß haben."

Hermione nickte, als sie sich erinnerte. „Es _machte_ Spaß, und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, wieder gut in etwas zu sein... die meiste Zeit schien es so, als wäre die Hochschule nur dazu da, dass man sich nie wieder gut in etwas fühlte. Wir hatten etwa acht oder neun Clubs, die wir besuchten und wir gingen jeden Abend in einen Anderen. Deshalb wurden wir ziemlich bekannt. Eines Abends sagte ein Barmixer, den wir kannten, wir sollten doch bei einem Wettbewerb mitmachen. Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass es Wettbewerbe _gab_... es stellte sich heraus, dass eine ganze Reihe von Wettbewerben stattfanden. Also dachten wir uns, wieso nicht?"

„Habt ihr mal gewonnen?", sagte Laura.

„Und ob sie mal gewonnen haben!", rief George. „Sie hat oben eine ganze verdammte Kiste voller Trophäen, die solltet ihr sehen. Sie waren königlich, es war wie Saturday Night Fever ohne die Bee Gees!"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „George ist bloß melodramatisch."

„Bin ich nicht. Eine Swing Band wollte sie sogar in ihrem Musikvideo haben!"

Justin brach in Gelächter aus. „Mein Gott, das ist krass!"

„Nun, wir haben es abgelehnt", murmelte Hermione.

Laura schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre. Warum hast du nie davon erzählt? Warum habt ihr aufgehört?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben aufgehört, als ich meinen Abschluss und einen wirklichen Job bekommen habe, und dann haben wir dieses Haus gefunden... Ich weiß nicht, ... es war eher so, dass wir nur damit gespielt haben ... wie mit Exploding Snap. _Darüber_ habe ich auch noch nie gesprochen."

„Genug geschwätzt, lasst uns auf den Punkt kommen. Hermione, tu uns einen Gefallen und hilf den unglücklichen Rhythmusgestörten."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Oh nein, das denke ich nicht. Harry war immer besser darin als ich."

„Aber du bist die bessere Lehrerin. Harry hat keine Geduld", sagte George. „Er hat ein paar Mal versucht, es mir beizubringen, aber es endete immer damit, dass ich mich als der unkoordinierteste Mensch der Erde fühlte. Jetzt komm schon, nur die Grundlagen."

„Es ist so lange her, ich erinnere mich gar nicht."

„Oh, du Lügnerin!", sagte eine neue Stimme. Sie drehten sich um, um Harry vorzufinden, der im Türrahmen stand. Er trat vor und stellt sich neben Hermione. „Natürlich erinnerst du dich."

George grinste. „Nun, wenn das nicht Potter ist... Harry Potter."

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Hermione protestierte immer noch gegen die Swing Dance Frage. „Nein, im Ernst, es ist _Jahre_ her…"

„Nur ein paar. Es wird schon wiederkommen."

„Da hast du es!", sagte Laura aufgebracht. „Zeigt uns die Schritte! Schwingt das Tanzbein!" Hermione warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.

Harry stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an. „Los komm, was sagst du? Der guten alten Zeiten Willen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die passenden Schuhe", sagte sie und versuchte sich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Das haben wir gleich." Er lehnte sich vor, streckte eine Hand nach ihren Füßen aus und eine Sekunde später waren ihre Doc Martens ihren alten Bliers gewichen. Sie fühlten sich so bequem und vertraut an, wie eine Lieblingsjeans.

Sie sah mit einem flehenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hoch. „Ich werde auf meinem Arsch landen, weißt du."

„Du doch nicht. Bist doch leicht wie eine Feder." Er grinste George an. „Leg uns ne Platte auf, G." George eilte bereitwillig zum CD-Player.

Laura und Justin zogen sich zurück, um zuzuschauen. Harry nahm sanft Hermiones Hand und als die Musik begann, gingen sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche, ihre Schritte im Rhythmus der Musik, sie sahen aus, als ob sie gerade auf einem Spaziergang wären... dann war das Intro zu Ende, die Musik kam in Gang und ganz plötzlich tanzten sie, bewegten sich in engen Kreisen umeinander herum und hielten abwechselnd eine Hand mit der Anderen. Laura klappte der Mund auf. Sie waren so schnell, dass sie über den Boden zu gleiten schienen, wobei ihre Füße kaum das Holzparkett berührten, als sie die Schritte schnell und leicht ausführten. Hermione begann zu lächeln, ihr Rock wirbelte hoch bis an ihre Hüfte und drehte sich, genau wie George es beschrieben hatte. Ihre Selbstsicherheit schien zu steigen, als ihre Füße sich erinnerten, was sie tun mussten; die Schritte wurden schneller und komplexer. Laura klatschte, als Harry Hermione einfach über seinen Arm schwang, als wenn sie überhaupt nichts wiegen würde. Sie grinsten jetzt beide breit, als sie im Zimmer herumwirbelten, fallend, drehend, springend und werfend.

Laura hätte ihnen stundenlang zuschauen können, aber bald war das Lied zu Ende und alle jubelten. Harry und Hermione klatschten lachend ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich noch weiß, wie es geht", sagte sie atemlos.

„Klasse!", sagte Harry strahlend. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß mir das gemacht hat."

„Das war spitze! Brillant!", rief Laura. „Jetzt will ich es _wirklich_ lernen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals _so_ gut sein werde." Sie stieß Justin mit ihrem Ellbogen. „Lust, mein Partner zu sein, Mitbewohner?"

„Mit Vergnügen. Bist du sicher, Sorry macht es nichts aus, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann ausgehst?"

Sie lachten alle... außer Harry. Hermione sah zu ihm auf, und das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Er starrte Laura wie gebannt an und sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er scharf. Die Gruppe verstummte.

„Was meinst du?", sagte Laura verwirrt.

„Wem? _Wem_ wird es nichts ausmachen?"

Sie sah Hermione an. „Ähm... Sorry. Meinem Freund? Du kennst ihn doch."

„Ich dachte, er heißt Sorenson", sagte Harry in einem intensiven Ton, als ob es sehr wichtig wäre.

„Tut er auch, aber... die meisten Leute nennen ihn Sorry. Freunde, Familie und so."

Harry nickte. „Und zweifellos andere Zauberer."

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er war so angespannt, dass es sich anfühlte, als ob man Marmor anfasste. „Harry, was ist los? Was stimmt denn nicht?"

Er schaute zu ihr herunter, mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er versuchen würde, eine sehr komplizierte Matheaufgabe im Kopf zu lösen. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er.

„Jetzt _gleich_? Aber..."

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich bin bald zurück", sagte er, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Saal. Die vier Zimmergenossen blieb nichts übrig, als sich gegenseitig anzustarren. „Was zum Kuckuck war das?", murmelte Justin.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer."

Es war außerhalb der Arbeitszeit, also kam Harry in der Sicherheitszone anstatt innerhalb der Einrichtung an, als er zur Quarantänestation apparierte. Der Zauberer, der den Eingang bewachte, stand auf. „Keine Besucher", sagte er.

Harry schritt nach vorne und zückte sein Abzeichen aus seiner hinteren Tasche. Die Wache überprüfte sie mit etwas, das unter anderen Umständen eine amüsante Intensität gewesen wäre. „Ich muss sofort Dr. Stillwagon sehen."

„Tut mir Leid, es ist außerhalb der Arbeitszeit."

„Sie verstehen mich nicht. Das ist ein Notfall! Ich muss Elektra jetzt _sofort_ sehen!"

„Keine Ausnahmen! Dr. Stillwagen ist nicht zu sprechen!"

Harry richtete seine ganzen 1 Meter 80 auf und setzte den tödlichsten Blick auf, den er hatte und bereitete sich darauf vor, etwas zu tun, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte... die Promi-Karte auszuspielen. „Wissen Sie denn nicht, wer ich bin? Ich bin Harry Scheiß-Potter und das hier kann nicht warten! Jetzt rufen Sie sie auf der Stelle nach oben!"

Die Wache suchte stotternd nach Worten. Bevor er sprechen konnte, erlosch der Trennwand-Zauber hinter der Tür schimmernd und brachte Elektra zum Vorschein, die dort stand. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Nigel. Lass den Chef rein." Da er aus dem Schneider war, fühlte sich die Wache sicher genug, Harry böse anzuschauen, als er vorbei und durch den Eingang lief. Der Zauber wurde hinter ihnen wieder wirksam und Elektra trabte Harry hinterher, der den Korridor entlang eilte, ohne auf sie zu warten. „Harry, was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten konnte?"

„Ich muss Leland sehen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das helfen wird! Es geht ihm schlechter", sagte sie, streckte einen Arm aus und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben. Harry seufzte und verdrängte seine Eile für einen Moment.

„Schlechter? Wie?"

„Wir haben es mit jedem Gegenfluch-Trank versucht, den wir haben und nichts hilft. Er ist noch weiter in die Katatonie versunken, er zeigt überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ich weiß nicht, was du dir erhoffst, von ihm zu erfahren."

„Ich muss es versuchen", sagte Harry, lief weiter den Gang entlang und redete beim Gehen weiter. „Erinnerst du dich, was er ständig sagte?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das ist alles, was wir aus ihm herausgekriegt haben... er sagte immer wieder ‚sorry' und ‚ettamedab'. Wir verstehen immer noch nicht, was das bedeutet."

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee wegen der Entschuldigungen", sagte er, als sie Lelands Tür erreichten. Elektra öffnete sie und Harry schob sich an ihr vorbei in den dunklen Raum. Leland lag auf einer Couch an der Wand.

„Leland!", sagte Harry, neben der Couch kniend. „Leland, kannst du mich hören?" Keine Antwort. Er sah zu Elektra auf. „Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun?"

Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Was habe ich denn gerade gesagt? Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten!"

Harry beugte sich wieder über Leland. „Sorry, Leland... gab es etwas, was du mir über Sorry sagen wolltest?" Nichts. „Leland!", sagte er ein letztes Mal. Er stand auf und die Frustration fuhr mit ihren scharfen Krallen über die Innenseite seines Schädels. Er hätte am liebsten einfach etwas gepackt und es in Stücke gerissen, um seinen Drang, es herauszubekommen, loszuwerden... der einzige Mensch, der ihm sagen konnte, ob er Recht hatte, redete nicht.

„Was ist hier los?", sagten Elektra, ihr Ton schärfer und eine Antwort fordernd. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Fandest du es nicht seltsam, wie er immer wieder ‚sorry, sorry' sagte, ohne jemals ‚es tut mir Leid' zu sagen? Und einen Augenblick lang brachte er all seine Konzentration auf, um zu mir ‚sorry' zu sagen, als ob es etwas sehr Wichtiges wäre."

„Harry, du kannst keine Schlüsse ziehen aus den Worten eines Mannes, der seinen Verstand fast verloren hat. Vielleicht _war_ die Entschuldigung für ihn so wichtig."

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass es überhaupt eine Entschuldigung ist", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, es ist ein Name. Ich glaube, er versuchte mir mitzuteilen, wer ihn angegriffen hat."

Hermione zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Topf auf dem Herd und dieser begann zu brodeln und zu blubbern; sie schüttete etwas Kakaopulver hinein und rührte um. „So, lass mich sehen, ob ich das richtig verstehe", sagte sie. „Du denkst, dass Lauras Freund ein Anhänger der dunklen Kräfte ist, bloß weil ein Spion, der nur noch einen kleinen Schritt vom Gehirntod entfernt ist, kein richtiges Subjektivpronomen benutzte, als er sich bei dir dafür entschuldigt, dass er sich hat entführen lassen?"

Harry seufzte, nahm eine Tasse Kakao entgegen und sah sie verlegen an. „Es klingt nicht ganz so plausibel, wenn _du_ es sagst."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn an den riesigen Küchentisch. „Du musst zugeben, dass es ein bisschen weit hergeholt ist."

„Du warst nicht da", sagte er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich sag es dir, es klang so eigenartig, irgendwie unnatürlich. In dem Moment wusste ich auch nicht, was es bedeutet, aber es klang einfach nicht so, als würde er sich bei mir entschuldigen. Er verhielt sich so, als wäre das Wort ‚Sorry' sehr wichtig."

„Das heißt nicht, dass es ein Name ist."

„Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, was es sonst sein könnte."

„Ein Ort? Ein Gegenstand oder ein Straßenname oder der Name eines Haustieres?"

„Ich habe im Lexikon für Magische Nominative nachgeschaut, und es gab keinerlei Zauberspruchvariation, die Sinn machte."

„Mir fällt ein, dass es eine ganze Reihe von Sprüchen gibt, die mit dem Wortlaut ‚Sorry' anfangen. _Sauriarbus maximacatis_, zum Beispiel… obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wieso er dich in ein großes, lila Monster verwandeln sollte. Vielleicht hat er irgendwie versucht zu zaubern, oder dir mitzuteilen, welcher Spruch an ihm angewandt wurde."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Du bist gar nicht schlecht darin, weißt du."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es für dich nachgucken."

„Danke. Wir sollten es zumindest ausschließen können. Ich denke immer noch, dass ein Name am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Und zufällig ist es der Name eines Zauberers, den wir kennen? Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Aber wir behaupten, dass er _böse_ ist."

„Wissen wir, dass er es nicht ist? Wir haben ihn noch nicht einmal getroffen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Laura was mit so einem zu tun hat."

„Kann ich auch nicht, aber wer sagt denn, dass sie es weiß? Seit sie hier her gezogen ist, hat sie ihn nur einmal getroffen und in drei Jahren kann sich eine Menge ändern."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich hoffe, du irrst dich. Sie liebt ihn wirklich, und nach dem, was sie mir erzählt hat, beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich möchte Laure keine Schmerzen zufügen, aber ich muss wissen, ob Sorry der ist, der er behauptet zu sein, oder ob er jemand ist, den ich im Auge behalten muss.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Chef?"

„Ja, Remus, komm rein. Und du weißt, dass du mich Harry nennen darfst."

Lupin setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor Harrys Schreibtisch. „‚Chef' klingt besser, findest du nicht?"

„Ich hab immer Angst, dass das so klingt, als wäre ich der Schichtleiter in einer Imbissbude."

„Nur wenn du fragst, ob ich Tee dazu möchte."

Harry räusperte sich. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wieso ich dich hab rufen lassen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es darum geht, was ich zufällig mitgehört habe, kurz bevor du zusammengebrochen bist."

„Argo hatte kein Recht es zu erzählen, diese Information war geheim."

„Wenn es dir dann besser geht; ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr geredet habt. Aber wenn du mich mit einem Erinnerungszauber belegen musst, dann verstehe ich das."

Harry stand auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf dessen Kante. Er musterte Lupin und entschied, wie sehr er ihm vertraute. Wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht vertraue, dann werde ich es niemals, dachte er. Er hat nie etwas getan, das mich seine Integrität anzweifeln ließ... und er ist einer meiner engsten Freunde. „Ich werde dich einweihen", sagte er, als er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. „Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, und angesichts dessen, was mit Leland passiert ist, kann ich es nicht mehr rechtfertigen, dich da raus zu halten."

Lupin richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß das Vertrauen zu schätzen."

„Du hast es dir verdient." Er sah Lupin durchdringend an. „Argo hat mich nach ‚dem Muster' gefragt und ob Lelands Verschwinden hineinpasst."

„Ja. Was ist das genau?"

„In den letzten paar Jahre haben diejenigen von uns, die sich damit beschäftigten, in den Aktivitäten der dunklen Kräfte eine Entwicklung bemerkt. Gewalttätige Handlungen, die keinen Sinn zu machen scheinen, aber nur, bis du sie in einen größeren Zusammenhang bringst. Diebstahl von altertümlichen magischen Artefakten und Talismanen. Bedrohungen, Einschüchterungen, Erpressungen... Druck auf Zauberer in wichtigen Positionen."

„Klingt recht gewöhnlich."

„Nicht im Großen und Ganzen. Fakt ist, dass diese Aktivitäten stark an Voldemorts Taktiken, Macht zu gewinnen erinnern. Es ist zu viel, als dass man es als Zufall abtun könnte."

Lupins Augen weiteten sich. „Das kann nicht sein. Er ist tot... du solltest das besser wissen als irgendein anderer!"

„Tot mag er sein, aber vergessen ist er sicherlich nicht. Wir nehmen an, dass jemand seinen Namen, sein Markenzeichen und seine Strategien benutzt, um eine neue Anhängerschaft der dunklen Magie aufzubauen. Seit wir das erste mal darauf aufmerksam geworden sind, sind die Geschehnisse, die in das Muster passen, häufiger geworden, obwohl wer auch immer es instrumentiert, sehr darauf bedacht ist, seine Aktivitäten im Dunklen zu halten. Lelands Entführung war bisher die offenkundigste Tat, und es macht den Eindruck, als sollten wir uns auf eine Eskalation einstellen."

„Harry... wenn wirklich jemand versucht in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten, dann würde das bedeuten..."

„Dass sie sich auf mich fixieren, ja, ich bin mir dessen völlig bewusst. Ich habe, seit ich dieses Büro übernommen habe, sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Wege durchzugrübeln, durch die Voldemort versucht hat mich zu beseitigen, bis ich ihn schließlich besiegen konnte."

„Nicht nur du könntest ein Risiko sein. Er hat jeden um dich herum angegriffen, Menschen die dir nahe standen."

Harry atmete schwer. Lupin hatte gerade seine tiefsten Ängste ausgesprochen... dass es Voldemorts neuer Jünger auf die Menschen abgesehen hatte, die ihm am Wichtigsten waren. Seine Mitbewohner, seine Freunde... und die eine gute Freundin welche dieser dunkle Zauberer beim ersten Mal nicht töten konnte. Sein Geist entfernte sich von dem Gedanken, dass Hermione Schmerz zugefügt werden könnte, es war ganz einfach eine Vorstellung, die er nicht aushalten konnte. „Dessen bin ich mir ebenfalls bewusst. Ich habe einige Schritte ausgeführt, um die Sicherheit der Leute um mich herum zu erhöhen, aber ich würde das Risiko gerne dadurch beseitigen, dass ich diesen neuen Anhänger finde und ihm haargenau demonstriere, wie ich seinen Meister ins Jenseits befördert habe."

Hermione sah Laura verstohlen an, deren Kopf über den Arbeitstisch gebeugt war, als sie die Stiele umwickelte und zum Haltbarmachen in den Feuchtraum brachte. Sie waren im Töpferraum, den sie in einen Arbeitsraum zum Zubereiten von Zaubertrankzutaten und Anbauen von Kräutern und magischen Pflanzen umgewandelt hatten. Seit Wochen drückten sie sich davor, ein neues Bündel Drachenkrautstiele haltbar zu machen. Es war ein mühsamer und zeitaufwendiger Prozess, aber heute Abend hatte Hermione vorgeschlagen, sich darum zu kümmern. Sie hatte bestimmte Hintergedanken; die Tätigkeit gab ihr genügen Zeit, Laura zu befragen. Hermione erntete die Stiele, enthäutete sie vorsichtig und gab sie Laura, die sie mit totem Seegras umwickelte und für einen Mondzyklus in einem speziellen Konservierungskasten zum Dünsten in eine Dampfkammer brachte.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du heute einen Brief von Sorry bekommen hast", sagte Hermione.

„Jaaa. Er versucht mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben."

„Wo ist er im Moment?"

„Grönland. Er versucht mit einer Gruppe einheimischer Zauberer ihre magischen Pflanzen zu entseuchen, die von großen ostasiatischen Kletterpflanzen befallen sind." Sie lächelte Hermione an. „In der Stimmung für Geständnisse?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du warst schon immer an meiner Vergangenheit interessiert."

„Du sprichst nie darüber, natürlich bin ich dann neugierig."

„Ich spreche nicht darüber, weil es so persönlich ist... und sonderbar." Sie zögerte. „Ich schätze ich habe Angst, dass die Leute denken, ich wäre unnormal, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten."

Hermione hielt fasziniert mit ihrer Arbeit inne. Sie hatte nichts aus Lauras Vergangenheit erwartet, sie wollte einfach nur mehr Informationen über Sorry. „Laura, du bist mir eine der Liebsten. Ich würde niemals denken, dass du unnormal wärst!"

„Ob du würdest oder nicht, ich schätze, es ist Zeit, es dir zu erzählen." Sie legte ihren Bindedraht zur Seite und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl herum und wandte sich Hermione zu, die auf der Bank saß und sie ansah. „Herm... ich wurde nicht als Hexe geboren."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, ich bin mehr als nur als Muggel geboren. Ich bin als ein Muggel geboren, der keine erwähnenswerte magische Fähigkeit hat."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Ist es aber, ich bin der lebende Beweis. Trotzdem war ich anhand eines Muggel-Maßstab nicht gerade normal. Ich war... besonders. Ich wusste Dinge, ich konnte Dinge fühlen."

„Du musst eine Sensitive gewesen sein."

Laura sah verwirrt aus. „Eine was?"

„Eine Sensitive. Manche Muggel haben einen Schuss magischen Blutes in ihnen, nicht genug, um selbst Magie zu betreiben, aber sie können ihre Anwesenheit spüren. Sie nennen sich normalerweise Medien... einige von ihnen können in die Zukunft sehen, oder bekommen Eindrücke von Objekten oder Leuten oder Orten. Manche können Dinge mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken bewegen, solche Sachen."

„Na ja, falls ich eine Sensitive war, war ich ziemlich wenig sensitiv.Ich bekam früher Warnungen. Ich kann nicht wirklich erklären, was sie waren, nur dass ganz auf einmal die Welt komisch wurde und alles in meinem Verstand ‚Warnung!' kreischte. Ich bekomme sie manchmal noch. Der Mensch, der mich am allermeisten beeinflusst hat, war Sorry. Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich, und er war Vertrauensschüler an meiner Schule. Ich wusste, dass er ein Zauberer war, in dem Augenblick, wo ich ihn gesehen habe, und ich habe mich nicht geirrt."

„Du wusstest es einfach?"

„Ja. Und er _wusste_, dass ich es wusste. Er konnte es in meinen Augen sehen. Es wäre vielleicht nie zu etwas gekommen, aber dann wurde mein kleiner Bruder Jacko von einem Inkubus angegriffen. Ich ging zu Sorry und seiner Familie, um Hilfe zu bekommen."

„Seiner Familie?"

„Seine Mutter Miryam und seine Großmutter Winter sind beide Hexen. Sie sagten mir, dass nur ich meinem Bruder nur helfen konnte, wenn ich selber eine Hexe werden würde."

Hermione sah sie mit ernster Miene an. „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Gründe, mich in ihrem Team zu wollen. Winter und Miryam halfen mir, eine Verwandlung durchzuführen, und ich wurde eine Hexe."

Hermione war fasziniert. „Diese Verwandlung... wie ging sie vor sich?"

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich in einem tiefen Zustand der Selbsthypnose war, in dem es mir möglich war, mein Gehirn neu zu verkabeln, so dass es empfänglich für Magie war. Es fand alles in ihrem Badezimmer statt, aber ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich auf einer Reise durch ein fremdes Land... Wälder aus Dornen, Flüsse, in denen mein Blut floss. Aber ich war die ganze Zeit im Badezimmer. Ich war... ich nehme an, man würde sagen, ich war auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers; gelegentlich während der Verwandlung, wenn meine Konzentration nachließ, sah ich das Wort ‚ettamedab' vor mir in der Luft schweben."

„Ettamedab?"

„Ja. Es gab einen Teppich in diesem Badezimmer, auf dem ‚Badematte' gedruckt war, und meine Augen sahen ihn umgekehrt. Jedenfalls, als ich zu mir kam, hielt Sorry mich... er hatte eine spezielle Rolle in meiner Verwandlung gehabt... und ich wurde eine Hexe."

„Laura, das ist erstaunlich! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so eine Prozedur existierte!"

„Tut sie aber, obwohl man sehen kann, warum sie vielleicht am besten geheim gehalten wird. Es gibt welche unter uns, die entsetzt über die Aussicht wären, dass Muggel sich bei uns einreihen. Einige denken, dass es schon schlimm genug ist, dass Zauberer von Muggel-Eltern geboren werden."

Hermione dachte an die Malfoys. Lucius war der Prozess gemacht worden und er wurde verurteilt, da er Anschläge auf Harrys Leben Jahre zuvor Beihilfe geleistet zu haben, aber er war verschwunden, bevor er nach Azkaban gebracht werden konnte. Was Draco anbelangte, beendete er seine Jahre in Hogwarts mit einem viel freundlicherem Verhältnis zu Harry, als es irgendjemand erwartet hätte, obwohl er als Freund wohl zu hoch betitelt worden wäre... trotzdem war es erschreckend gewesen, als er auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule nach den Weihnachtsferien aus dem Hogwarts Express verschwunden war. Er war in seinem Abteil gewesen, als der Zug King's Cross verließ, und als er in Hogsmeade ankam, war er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Hermione wechselte schnell das Thema. „Was war mit deinem Bruder?"

„Ich habe den Inkubus ausgetrieben und mein Bruder hat sich wieder erholt. _Ich_ jedoch nicht. Sorry und ich sind seitdem zusammen."

„Also warst du nie auf einer Zauberschule wie Hogwarts?"

„Oh nein. Was ich über Magie weiß, habe ich selbst gelernt, oder von Sorry und seiner Familie. Miryam ist sehr höflich und anständig, aber Winter ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Sie weiß nicht, ob ich mir darüber bewusst bin, _wie_ mächtig sie ist."

Hermione dachte über diese Information nach. Es war erstaunlich, aber bis jetzt nichts Verdächtiges. „Erzähl mir von Sorry", bat sie.

Laura grinste und begann wieder, Stiele einzuwickeln. „Was willst du wissen?"

Hermione dachte schnell nach. Ach, nicht viel... ist er vielleicht so ein Typ, der total böse werden würde? „Wie ist er so?"

„So eine komplizierte Frage. Ich bin seit zehn Jahren mit ihm zusammen und kenne ihn kaum selbst." Sie dachte kurz nach. „Er ist ruhig und zurückhaltend, aber er hat einen richtig rebellischen Kern, der an den seltsamsten Momenten zum Vorschein kommt."

„Zehn Jahre", grübelte Hermione beeindruckt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, einen Mann so lange halten zu können."

„Blödsinn. Du musst doch schon so einige Männer gehalten haben."

Hermione schnaubte sarkastisch. „Na ja, sie haben sich nicht gerade bis vor meine Haustür durchgekämpft."

„Sie sollten aber. Du bist intelligent und interessant und schön..." Hermione konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das bist du!", rief Laura aus. „Ich würde einen Mord begehen, um solche Haare zu haben wie du!"

„Oh Laura, du bist ein lieber, süßer Mensch und hab dich sehr gern, aber ich glaube, du bist blind. Ich bin total 08/15."

„Tja, _ich_ denke, du bist umwerfend und du wirst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen." Hermione beugte sich wieder über die Stiele und lief pink an. „Und ich bin nicht die einzige, die so denkt", sagte sie in einem Sing-Sang, der einen stichelnden ‚Ich weiß etwas, das du nicht weißt'- Ton hatte.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Gleich nachdem ich hier eingezogen war, hatten Harry und ich eine dieser dummen Unterhaltungen über Rockstars und Filme und welche Berühmtheiten wir zum Anbeißen fänden, solche Sachen. Ich sagte, dass ich Paul McGann für den tollsten Mann in England hielt und ihn sofort vernaschen würde. Als ich ihn fragte, wen er sich aussuchen würde, sagte er, er kenne niemanden, der so hübsch sei wie du."

Hermiones Mund klappte auf. „Hat er nicht!"

„So wahr ich hier stehe, er hat es getan."

Sie lächelte verlegen und beugte sich wieder über die Stiele. „Er hat dich wahrscheinlich auf den Arm genommen."

„Denk das ruhig, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, Herm."

Hermione legte ihre Schere beiseite und wandte sich Laura zu, als ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu."

„Hast du je den Eindruck bekommen, dass Harry und ich... na ja, Sex hatten?"

Laura schaute überrascht auf. „Willst du andeuten, dass ihr es nicht getan habt?"

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Unglaublich! Harry hat mir gesagt, dass das allgemein geglaubt wird, aber ich habe ihm nicht ganz geglaubt."

Laura sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an. „In Ordnung. Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass während all dieser Jahre in dem selben Schloss, der selben Wohnung, dem selben _Leben_... du noch nie eine Testfahrt mit ihm gemacht hast?"

Hermione lehnte sich ihr entgegen, die Hände auf dem Tisch, und gab ihren Blick geradewegs zurück. „Nein. Niemals."

Laura schien widerwillig, ihr zu glauben. „Also hast du noch nie mit ihm geschlafen."

„Ich habe an einigen Gelegenheiten das _Bett_ mit ihm geteilt, wenn es die Umstände verlangten, aber alles was wir getan haben, war, zu schlafen und um die Bettdecke zu kämpfen."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dann mehr Willensstärke als ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich unter ähnlichen Umständen meine Hände bei mir hätte lassen können."

Die Art, wie sie das sagte, machte Hermione misstrauisch. „Laura, bis du in Harry verknallt? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sorry das gefallen würde!"

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich es mit ihm treiben will, ich sage, dass ich erstaunt bin, dass du es nicht tust. Er ist so sexy. Und bevor du mich beschuldigst, total jugendlich und hormongesteuert zu sein, ich mache diese Beobachtung objektiv und mit der größten klinischen Distanz."

„Er ist mein bester Freund, und das ist alles. Wir haben nicht solche Gefühle für einander", sagte Hermione, die dringend das Thema beenden wollte. Sie hatte diese Unterhaltung begonnen, um mehr über Sorry herauszufinden... wie um alles in der Welt waren sie am Ende dazu gekommen, über sie und Harry zu reden?

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Laura und nahm sich einen neuen Stiel. „Aber ich glaube doch, dass das die so genannten ‚berühmten letzten Worte' sind."


	5. Kapitel 5: Näher an der Schönheit

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Fünftes Kapitel  
Näher an der Schönheit Übersetzt von Claudia, Lektoriert von Lara 

I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains  
I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain  
There's more than one answer to this question  
Pointing me in a crooked line  
The less I seek my source for some definitive  
The closer I am to fine.  
--The Indigo Girls

_... fünf Wochen später ... _

Justin ging von der Bibliothek ins Wohnzimmer, er murmelte leise vor sich hin und ging zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er letzte Nacht gesessen hatte. Auf dem Tisch daneben lagen einige Papiere und die Post. Außerdem eine Nachricht von seinem Stellvertreter, die er jetzt nicht lesen wollte. Er begann, in dem Stapel zu wühlen, als ihn ein leises „Shh." innehalten ließ. Er sah sich um. Harry saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Sofa neben dem Fenster. Hermione lag neben ihm, sie schlief. Sie hatte anscheinend gelernt und war eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Schoß und ein Arm auf seinen Beinen. Harry las gerade, mit der einen Hand hielt er ein Buch, mit der anderen streichelte er ihre Schulter. „Entschuldige." flüsterte Justin. Er kam auf Zehenspitzen näher. Er lächelte Harry an. „Es ist gut, dass sie eine kleine Pause einlegt."

Harry nickte. „Hoffe nur, dass es hilft." „Wann sind die Prüfungen?" „Nächste Woche." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte mir, dass ich mit ihr darüber reden dürfte. Sie warnen." „Sie sind übel, oder?" Justin setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Sehr übel." Er sah, wie Harry mit der Hand Hermiones Kopf streichelte. Ihre Atmung war langsam und ruhig. Justin lächelte. „Wirst du nie müde davon?" Harry sah ihn an. „Müde wovon?" „ Justin wies auf Hermione. „Du weißt schon... dieses Liebes-Dings.„ Harry grinste ihn an. „Nun ja... bis jetzt nicht." Er sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Bist du jemals verliebt gewesen?" Nein. Nicht wirklich." „Was ist mit David?" „Die größte Leidenschaft meines Lebens. Ja, es war schon sehr heftig. Und es war sehr harte Arbeit." „Alle Beziehungen sind harte Arbeit, Justin." Sie flüsterten beide, um Hermione nicht zu wecken. „Mag sein. Aber wir hatten keine so emotionale Verbindung, wie ihr beide sie habt." Harry hob die Brille an und rieb die Haut unter der Brücke. Justin bemerkte die dunklen Ringe, die Harry unter den Augen hatte. „Du siehst müde aus." „Hermione schläft in letzter Zeit nicht gut. Sie dreht sich hin und her und schreit. Ergo schlafe ich auch nicht gut. Und ich mache mit Sorgen über die Prüfungen. Die letzte Prüfung ist immer sehr brutal. Es ist nicht unbedingt nur die körperliche Anstrengung. Ich habe immer noch Alpträume von meiner Prüfung damals. Ich will natürlich, dass sie besteht und dass die neue Arbeit ihr Spaß macht. Aber da ist diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, der Beschützer-Mann, der will sie davon abhalten." „Ja, wir haben viele Persönlichkeiten. Beschützer-Mann, Unterstützender-Mann, heißer-Geliebter-Mann..." Harry kicherte. „Das bist aber mehr du, als ich, Big J." „Das ist aber etwas anderes als das, was ich gehört habe. Und wenn ich sage ´gehört, dann meine das wirklich so." Harry räusperte sich und wechselte das Thema. „Also, dieses ganze Liebes-Dings ist eine große psychische Schwäche, wenn du mich fragst." „Ich weiß." Justin sah Hermione an. „Also, wenn ich du wäre, hätte mich Allegra für immer von den Frauen runtergebracht." „Justin, du warst niemals auf einer Frau." „Du weißt, was ich meine." Harry seufzte. „Sie hat es allerdings beinahe geschafft. Ich meine, bis ich irgendwie eine richtige Beziehung wieder beginnen konnte. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit Ginny anfing. Ein Freund, jemand, mit dem ich reden und bei dem ich mich geborgen fühlen konnte. Dann... Ronin." „Und wie lief es da?" „Du hast Ronin niemals kennengelernt, oder?" „Nein." Justin beugte sich nach vorne und spitze die Ohren. „Sie hatte diese Art, mich irgendwie zu heilen. Sie hatte so große Augen und sie waren so dunkelbraun mit diesen langen, schwarzen Wimpern, dass sie schon fast schwarz waren. Ich hätte mich in ihnen verlieren können. Das erste mal, als ich sie traf, fühlte ich mich wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer geschlagen. Sie hat mir später erzählt, dass ich mich damals wie eine Rakete auf sie losging, die auf Hitze reagiert. Und das fühlte ich damals auch." „Reine Gier, oder?" „Nein, so war es bei Allegra. Mit Ronin war es... leidenschaftlich. Sie war sehr offen mit ihren Gefühlen. Ich nicht. Sie war auch sehr rätselhaft, unberührbar. Sie war für mich immer ein Rätsel, das faszinierte mich, jedenfalls für eine Weile. Aber es war nicht gut und ich glaube, dass wir es beide von Anfang an wussten. Ich wusste, dass ich mir nie ein Leben mit ihr vorstellen konnte und sie wusste, dass ich die ganze Zeit eine andere liebte, auch wenn ich es damals noch nicht wusste." Er sah auf Hermione hinab und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sag mir die Wahrheit, Harry. War es... das hier, meine ich..." Er zeigte auf Hermione. „War es wirklich eine Überraschung für dich?" Er sah Justin an. „Es war eine große Überraschung." „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das möglich ist." Harry sah Hermione an „Dieser erste Moment war... unheimlich. Ich wusste, dass mein ganzes Leben durcheinander war und dass es geändert werden müsste." Er zögerte und sah dann Justin an. „Als ich sie das erste Mal küsste, schlugen eine Million Dinge auf mich ein. Alle durcheinander. Aber weißt du, was ich am meisten fühlte? Entsetzen. Ich hatte diesen fast unwiderstehliche Drang, sie wegzuschieben, aus dem Haus zu laufen und niemals wieder zukommen." Justin hob die Augenbrauen und Harry beantwortete die Frage, bevor Justin sie stellen konnte. „Du willst wissen, warum? Ich werde es dir sagen. Weil ich wusste, wenn ich diese Linie überschreite, dann wäre es das für mich. Ich wusste, dass, wenn ich sie lieben würde, würde ich sie vollkommen lieben. Mit ihr konnte es nichts halbes werden. Ich müsste ihr mein ganzes Selbst geben und nichts zurückhalten. Ich würde sie so sehr lieben, dass ich ihr gehören würde. Sie könnte mich mit einem Blick, mit einem Wort zerstören und mich in einem Moment zerstampfen. Niemand hatte bis jetzt so viel Macht über mich gehabt und die Vorstellung hat mich erschrocken." „Anscheinend aber nicht genug, so wie es aussieht." Harry sah ihn an und lächelte. „Ich nehme an, dass meine sentimentale Romantik meine Feigheit übertroffen hat." „Ach Quatsch. Du hast nicht einen feigen Knochen in deinem Körper." Bevor Harry antworten konnte, bewegte Hermione sich und hob ihren Kopf. „Oh... bin ich eingeschlafen?" Harry lächelte und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Ja, bist du." Sie sah die beiden Männer an. „Habt ihr über mich geredet? Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Namen gehört." Harry und Justin tauschten einen Blick. „Nein, Schatz. Haben wir nicht." Sagte Harry und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Hermione war nervös. Sehr nervös. Sie fühlte sich, als würden Bienen in ihrem Kopf herumschwirren und gegen die Innenseite ihres Schädels stechen. Neben ihr klopfte Shay Daley mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden auf und auf der anderen fühlte sich Lloyd Llewellyn wie ein großer Haufen Pudding. Alle Auszubildenden saßen in den ersten Reihen und sahen auf das Podium. Sie sollten nun über die letzten Prüfungen informiert werden, die irgendwann in nächster Zeit sein sollten, sie wussten nicht genau, wann. Sie hatten Gerüchte davon gehört, was sie erwarten würde, aber niemand wusste etwas genaues. Sie musste sich davon abhalten, wütend auf Harry zu sein, weil er nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen wollte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm verboten war. Sie fragte sich, wie viele schriftliche Prüfungen es geben würde. Oder wie viele Kampf-Prüfungen. Oder Fluch-Prüfungen. Niemand wusste etwas. Argo trat auf die Bühne und räusperte sich. „Guten Morgen, Auszubildende. Ich beglückwünsche Sie alle dazu, dass sie ihren Bildungsgang erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Jetzt kommt allerdings der harte Teil: das Bestehen der Prüfungen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „In den letzten Jahren haben 40 der Auszubildenden es nicht zu diesem Punkt geschafft." Ein Murmeln ging durch die Leute und Hermiones Magen fühlte sich eiskalt an. „Ich sage nicht, dass 40 nicht die Prüfungen bestehen, ich sage, dass 40 nicht zu den Prüfungen zugelassen werden. Von dem restlichen 60, die die Prüfungen ablegen, werden etwa ein drittel die Prüfung bestehen." Hermione fragte sich gerade, ob sie sich wirklich erbrach oder ob es nur ein Wunsch war. Argo begann hin und her zu gehen, ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken. „Die Prüfungen werden morgen beginnen. Sie werden fünf Tage dauern." Sie machte wieder eine Pause und sah auf die Auszubildenden herunter, die sie alle verblüfft ansahen. „Sie werden in dieser Zeit nicht nach Hause gehen, sie werden nicht abbrechen. Sie werden ein wenig Zeit für Pausen bekommen. Sie werden diese Prüfungen einzeln machen, nicht im Klassenverband. Sie werden während der Prüfung mit niemandem, außer dem Prüfungsleiter reden. Die Prüfungen sind von uns auf ihre Fähigkeiten angefertigt. Sie werden von einer Prüfung in die nächste gehen. Sie werden vorher nie wissen, was für eine Prüfung auf sie wartet. Die Prüfungen wechseln von theoretischen zu praktischem hin und her. Es gibt keine Sicherheitszauber. Keine Barmherzigkeit von unserer Seite." Sie blieb stehen und sah sie alle an. „Glauben Sie mir, dass dies die wahrscheinlich aufreibernste Erfahrung ihres Lebens sein wird. Das Leben als Agent ist manchmal genauso aufreibend und wir müssen wissen, wer es verträgt. Wenn Sie Agent werden, wollen wir, dass sie ein langes und produktives Leben führen. Und die beste Möglichkeit, um dies zu erreichen, ist das wir die, die sich nicht als Agenten eignen, vom Feld beseitigen. Das mag hart klingen, aber es ist nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz." Sie ging zu dem Tisch und holte einen Zettel hervor. „Wenn diese Versammlung zu Ende ist, werden sie nach Hause gehen, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Morgen Mittag melden sie sich zu den Prüfungen. Ich gebe ihnen gleich eine Liste, auf der steht, was sie mitbringen müssen. Belassen sie es bei den wirklich wichtigen Dingen. Bringen sie Kleidung mit, die bequem und schnell anzuziehen ist. Trainingsanzüge sind hervorragend. Sie haben nicht viel Platz, um ihre Sachen unterzubringen, also lassen sie Dinge wie Make-up zu Hause. Belassen sie es bei einer Zahnbürste. Sie werden alle einen Raum zum schlafen haben, aber wir werden ihnen sagen, wann sie dort hingehen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass es einschüchternd klingt, aber ich würde sie sehr gerne beruhigen und sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Aber es ist so, dass wir sie nicht als Agent brauchen, wenn sie durch die Prüfung fallen. Sie werden morgen alle beweisen können, was sie im Unterricht gelernt haben." Sie lächelte. „Sie sind entlassen."

Harry kam ins Kloster, wo Hermione gerade dabei war, Gegenstände in ihren Koffer zu werfen. „Bist du böse auf mich?" fragte er. „Ich versuche wirklich, es nicht zu sein. Willst du mir helfen? Dann verpiss dich." Er seufzte. „Mir wurde verboten, mit den Auszubildenden über die Prüfungen zu reden, das weißt du genau." „Natürlich. Sicher." Sie stopfte die Dinge mit mehr Gewalt in die Tasche, als eigentlich notwendig war. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich nur für dich die Regeln breche." „Nur für mich? Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur die Frau, von der du sagst, dass du sie liebst, also warum sollte es weiteren Überlegungen bedürfen?"

„Oh, scheiße!" Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Es wäre sehr ungerecht und ein großer Interessenkonflikt, wenn ich dir einen besonderen Vorteil geben würde. Ehrlich gesagt, ist es kindisch, was du da tust." Ihre Schultern sanken herab. „Ich weiß." Sie drehte sich um und stellte sich vor ihn. „Aber es ist viel schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich bekomme wirklich Panik. Ich..." sie zögerte. „Harry, ich dachte, dass du die einzige Person bist, der ich wirklich vertrauen kann. Die mir niemals... wehtun würde. Oder die es zulassen würde, dass ich verletzt werde. Aber du kannst mich nicht warnen." „Ich bin nicht dein Vater, Hermione. Ich bin nicht dein Schutzengel oder dein Beschützer oder dein verdammter Erzieher." Er trat näher. „Ich liebe dich. Deshalb will ich dich heiraten. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich respektiere dich. Wenn du diese Arbeit machen willst, dann musst du sie allein machen. Es wird mir eher weh tun, dich leiden zu sehen, oder zu sehen, wie du Schmerzen hast, Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Nicht weil ich vors Kriegsgericht oder so müsste, nein, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass du es alleine schaffst. Ich weigere mich, mich dazu herabzulassen, deine Krücke zu werden. Du wirst das alleine machen, weil du es kannst." Er seufzte. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen." Sie seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du weißt, dass ich gerne so stark wäre, wie du glaubst." „Du bist es." Er trat ganz nah an sie heran und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Taille und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er recht hatte. „Du beeilst dich besser. Du musst mittags da sein." Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Du kommst mit mir?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht erlaubt. Aber du schaffst das und ich bin da, wenn du es geschafft hast." Sie atmete durch die Zähne. „Fünf Tage ohne meinen schnuckeligen Harry. Das hört sich nach einer Menge Spaß an." Er grinste sie an. „Glaub mir, dass wird das letzte sein, an das du denken wirst. Hier, nimm das mit dir." Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste sie, ein tiefer, langer Kuss. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wegzuschwimmen. Er zog sich ein bisschen zurück und küsste ihre Nasenspitze, dann ihre Stirn. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte. „Viel Glück." Er drehte sich um, ging hinaus und ließ sie stehen. „Oh mein Gott." Seufzte Hermione schwach.

Die Klasse stand im Raum. Die Taschen hatten sie über die Schultern geworfen, sie sahen nervös zu Argo und Lefty. Vor Nervosität traten sie von einem Bein aufs andere und sahen sich besorgt um. „Jeder im Raum kann seine Tasche in sein Zimmer bringen." sagte Lefty. „Ihr habt regelmäßige Prüfungen. Ich würde an eurer Stelle eine Waserflasche bei mir haben." Die Klasse lachte kurz auf, hörte aber schnell auf. Lefty trat auf seinem Stahlbein vor und lehnte sich mit der guten Hand auf einen Stock auf. „In Ordnung. Wir sind alle einen langen Weg zusammen gegangen und ich bin stolz auf jeden von euch. Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ihr zeigt, was ihr gelernt habt. Blasen!" Die Blasen aller Auszubildenden erschienen vor ihnen mit einen leisen ´plop, das immer ihr Erscheinen ankündigte. „Eure Blase wird euch zu eurer ersten Prüfung führen. Viel Glück. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns alle in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen."

_... eine unbestimmte Zeit später ... _

Hermione schwankte den Korridor hinunter, ihre Blase versuchte, nicht zu weit von ihr entfernt zu schweben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sie ging und sie achtete auch nicht so sehr darauf.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung führte die Blase sie zur ihrer Kabine. Sie setzte sich auf der harten Bank in ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach sauberen Kleidungsstücken. Die, die sie trug, waren schmutzig und verschwitzt. Ihre letzte Prüfung war eine schriftliche Prüfung über Aufsichtsverfahren gewesen und es war schwierig gewesen, sich trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und dem Geruch ihrer Kleidung zu konzentrieren. Die Prüfung bestand aus anstrengendem Seilklettern. Sie jauchzte auf, als sie in ihrem Schrank ein Glas Saft, einen Apfel und einen Energieriegel fand. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde seit Jahren diese Prüfungen machen und hatte die Regeln schnell gelernt. Sie gaben einem soviel Wasser man wollte, auch Nahrung, aber es war nie genug. Der Hunger war ein ständiger Begleiter geworden, genauso wie die Erschöpfung. Insgesamt wurden ihnen zehn Stunden Schlaf erlaubt worden. Das hieß zwei Stunden Schlaf auf einem harten Feldbett pro Nacht. Sie hatte vergessen, wann sie mit dem Prüfungen angefangen hatte. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die meisten Prüfungen fanden drinnen statt, so dass sie nie wusste, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Sie hatte nur das Gefühl, dass sie dem Ende ihrer Prüfung nah war, sie bat jedenfalls darum, dass es so war. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel länger sie es noch durchhalten würde.

Sie schlang das Essen herunter. Sie wusste nicht, wann ihre Blase ihr den nächsten Befehl mitteilen würde. Anschließend wusch sie sich schnell mit einem nassen Tuch. Sie starrte ihr Gesicht im Spiegel an, sie sah eine Unbekannte. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und sie hatte einige Quetschungen und blaue Flecke. Allerdings war sie nicht schwer genug verletzt, dass sie zum Arzt gehen sollte. Es gab nur kein Körperteil, das ihr nicht weh tat. Argos Beschreibung von den Prüfungen waren nicht so schlimm, wie die Prüfungen selbst. Hermione dachte manchmal, dass sie in einer selbstgemachten Hölle war. Jede Prüfung war schwieriger, als die vorherige. Hermione schien einige Gebiete als Zielgruppe zu haben, in der sie am wenigsten Erfahrung oder Kenntnisse hatte. Sie hatte keinen ihrer Mitschüler gesehen, seit sie die Prüfung begonnen hatte. Wenn Argo Recht hatte, waren viele von ihnen schon ausgestiegen und zuhause. Ein großer Teil in Hermione beneidete sie. Sie stellte sich einen Moment vor, im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kaminfeuer zu sitzen und in Harrys Armen zu liegen. Harry. Sie schloss die Augen, weil zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. In ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage war der Gedanke an ihn so wunderbar und weit entfernt, dass es richtig weh tat. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen, um mit dem weinen aufzuhören. „Ich werde das beenden." Sagte sie laut. „Dann renne ich nach Hause und ich komme nie wieder. Dann bin ich bei Menschen, die mich lieben. Egal ob ich Agent, Kellnerin oder Müllmann bin." Sie seufzte und zog sich an. Ihre Tränen trockneten und sie sammelte den Rest ihrer Kraft zusammen. „Ich kann das" dachte sie. „Wenn ich das schaffe, schaffe ich alles" „Granger." Kam die Stimme von ihrer Blase. Über all die Tage war die Stimme die Stimme vom Tod geworden. Unerbittlich von ihren Prüfern und Peinigern. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen." Sie nickte und nahm ihre Wasserflasche wie einen Talisman mit. Sie folgte der Blase aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie ging einen Korridor hinunter, der ihr nicht vertraut war. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo sie im Hauptquartier war, sie hatte jeglichen Orientierungssinn verloren. Dann trat sie in einen Raum. Es war alles schwarz. Plötzlich gingen die Lichter an und sie sah, dass sie in der Turnhalle war. Der vertraute Raum wirkte ein wenig beruhigend, obwohl nur Merlin wusste, was auf sie zukam. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak, als sie die Person sah, die hinter ihr stand. Es war Harry. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie vor Freude auf. „Harry, was machst du hier? Willst du dich mit mir unterhalten? Ich glaub, das könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen." Sie trat mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu, aber er trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hand. Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und blieb stehen. Sie wunderte sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit, warum der Mann, der sie regelmäßig nackt sah, sie mit einem Handschlag begrüßen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie anderes tun sollte, also trat sie vor und gab ihm die Hand und schüttelte sie fest. „Dr. Granger." Sagte er mit einer seltsam formalen Stimme. „Ich beglückwunsche sie dazu, dass sie es bis hierhin geschafft haben. Mein Name ist Major Potter und ich begrüße sie zu ihrer letzten Prüfung." Hermione verengte die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an. „M..." fing sie an, Unsicherheit schwankte in ihrer Stimme. „Was ist die Prüfung?" „Ich. Ich bin die Prüfung." „Ich verstehe nicht..." wie war nicht in der Stimmung für ein Rätsel. Harry hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken. Seine Haltung war so formal und schien ihr so fremd. „Es ist ganz einfach. Wir werden kämpfen. Gewinne ich, fallen sie durch, gewinnen sie, bestehen sie." Sie stand einfach da, der Mund vor erstaunen geöffnet. „Oh..." „Diese Prüfung dauert genau eine Stunde. Wenn ich nach einer Stunde noch stehe, haben sie versagt. Besiegen sie mich, habe sie die Ausbildung bestanden." Er ging langsam im Kreis um sie herum. „Um Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, ich kenne sie nicht. Ich bin weder ihr Lehrer, noch ihr Freund. Mir ist es egal, was mit ihnen passiert. Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, ob sie bestehen oder nicht. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um die Aufgabe so schwierig wie möglich zu gestalten. Sie werden von mir kein Mitleid erfahren, genauso wenig wie von einem Feind." „In Ordnung, aber versprich mir, dass du keine Mage-Kräfte einsetzt." „Ich verspreche gar nichts. Sie wissen nicht, welche Art von Kräften Ihr Gegner hat. Sie werden sich nicht darum kümmern, wie es ihnen geht. Genauso wenig interessiert es mich." Er sah hinauf zur Decke. „Sicherheits-Zauber aus!" Hermione seufzte. Sie hatten im Training mit Sicherheits-Zauber trainiert. „Das wird weh tun, oder?" sie sah, wie er zusammenzuckte, sich aber sofort wieder zusammenriss. „Sie werden auf ihre Fähigkeiten geprüft. Der Schmerz ist ein Teil davon. Wenn sie hier erfolgreich sind, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie auf dem Feld getötet werden, geringer. Das ist es, was uns interessiert. Sie werden mir wehtun müssen und ich werde ihnen wehtun." Sie nickte." Er sagte das gleiche, wie im Training. Sie hatte eine Menge blauer Augen, Verstauchungen, Quetschungen und gebrochene Gliedmaßen davongetragen... aber die Medizauberer hatten das von einem Tag auf den anderen immer wieder geheilt. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht schlagen kann. Du bist größer, stärker und hast mehr Erfahrung. Das ist ungerecht." „Es ist nie gerecht. Wenn es so wäre, würden wir eine Münze werfen und so den Gewinner wählen." Er seufzte. „Und bezüglich zu dem, dass sie mich nicht schlagen können. Sie werden es nie, wenn sie es nicht glauben, dass sie es können." Er trat näher. „Sie glauben, dass das ein Kampf durch Muskelmasse ist. Vergessen sie es. Sie kämpfen hier." Sagte er und tippte an seien Schläfe. „Können wir jetzt anfangen, bevor ich mich noch weiter wie Yoda anhöre?" Sie sah ihn an und fühlte sich ein wenig besser. „In Ordnung. Lass uns anfangen."

Die Zuschauer in der Galerie sahen sich ruhig den unten tobenden Kampf an. „Wow." Sagte Remus. „Sie gibt's ihm wirklich." „Sie muss es tun." Sagte Argo. „Sie weiß, was wir hier oben testen. Es ist nicht ihre Fähigkeit zu kämpfen, es ist die Fähigkeit, sich von ihren Emotionen in kritischen Situation zu trennen." Sie zuckten alle zusammen, als Hermione Harry ins Gesicht schlug. Henry seufzte. „Das bringt ihn um." „Er ist ein Profi." „Aber er ist auch ein Mensch, der gezwungen wird, seine zukünftige Ehefrau zu schlagen." „Sie ist heute so gut, wie nie." Murmelte Napoleon. Hermione drehte sich und schlug Harry mehrmals in den Magen, anschließend gegen den Kiefer. Harry flog nach hinten auf den Boden und stellte sich sofort wieder hin. Hermione wischte etwas Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel, sie sah ihn böse an. Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr... fünfundzwanzig Minuten. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, dass sie hier standen. Harry griff sie wieder an, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab herausholen konnte und ihn mit einem Fluch belegen konnte. Nicht, dass das ihr das viel nutzen würde. Sie hatte schon ein paar Flüche ausprobiert, aber er benutze seine Mage-Fähigkeiten, um sie abzublocken.

„Hat er ihr gesagt, dass das die letzte Prüfung ist?" fragte Lefty. „Ja." „Sie denkt also, dass sie es fast hinter sich hat?" Napoleon sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was fehlt noch?" Argo seufzte. „Nur noch der Psycho-Test." Sie sah Lefty an. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihr Vorhaben genehmigen kann." „Vertrauen sie mir, es ist schon richtig." „Ist alles vorbereitet?" „Alles fertig, wir warten nur noch." Sie wurden wieder still und sahen auf das Geschehen in der Turnhalle hinab. Harry zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er müde war. Hermione schon. Beide schwitzten, aber keiner wollte aufgeben. Ein Riss über ihrem linken Auge blutete und eins von Harrys Augen wurde blau. Sie standen einander gegenüber. Harry schlug mit der Faust nach ihr. Hermione wich aus, packte seinen Arm und trat ihr Knie in seine Nieren. Er kam von ihr los und drehte ihren Arm hinter ihrem Rücken und warf sie zu Boden. Sie legte ein Bein um sein Schienbein und warf ihn so um. Hermione sprang auf und sie alle sahen sie ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen. Sie stellte ihren Fuß auf seinen Unterschenkel, hakte den anderen Fuß unter seinem Knöchel fest und dann warf sie sich selbst auf den Boden. Alle zuckten zusammen, als die Harrys Bein brechen hörten. Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Hermione ließ ihn los und krabbelte weg. Er stütze sich auf die Ellbogen auf, sein Gesicht voller Schweiß. „Oh... verdammte Scheiße." Sagte er durch die zusammen gebissenen Zähne. Hermione sagte nichts. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, zog die Knie an ihren Brustkorb und wartete, dass die restliche Zeit ablief. Harry lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und bemühte sich, sein Bein nicht zu bewegen. Nach kurzer Zeit streckte er einen Arm in ihre Richtung aus. Hermione zögerte, ergriff dann aber seine Hand. So warteten sie, bis der Gong ertönte und das Ende dieser Prüfung bedeutete.

Napoleon öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und ließ Hermione vorgehen. Sie war erschöpft und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Gehirn irgendwo über ihrem Kopf schweben. „Setz dich, Liebes." Sie schwankte zur Couch und setzte sich. Sie legte die Hände über ihr Gesicht. „Ist er wohl in Ordnung?" „Natürlich. Ich habe ihn gesehen, bevor ich zu dir kam. Sie haben sein Bein schon geheilt. Er kann in einem Tag oder so schon wieder gehen." Er setzte sich neben sie. „Wo hast du diesen Trick gelernt? Ich habe das noch nie gesehen." Sie lächelte ihn müde an. „Habe ich selbst erfunden." Er pfiff anerkennend. „Wow. Irgendwie unheimlich." Sie seufzte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ihm weh getan habe." „Das war Teil der Prüfung. Er hätte es auch getan, wenn er die Chance dazu gehabt hätte." „Ist es jetzt wirklich vorbei?" Er nickte. „Habe ich bestanden?" Napoleon grinste und klopfte auf ihr Bein. „Entspann dich. Es wird bald jemand kommen und mit dir reden. Du kannst jetzt nichts mehr tun. Der harte Teil ist vorbei." „Gott sei dank." Er stand auf, um zu gehen, aber Hermione hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn du Harry siehst, sag ihm..." Sie wollte sagen, dass es ihr leid tut, aber das schien nicht wirkliche ernst gemeint. Sie hatte getan, was man von ihr erwartete. „Sag ihm einfach, dass ich ihn liebe." Er drückte ihre Hand. „Das werde ich." Sie sah, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und sie lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. Der Klang von Harrys brechendem Bein hallte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie wurde verrückt, sie hörte immer wieder seinen Schmerzensschrei. Sie hoffte, sie würde es aus ihrem Kopf verbannen können. Sie stand auf und öffnete den Schrank. Sie fand etwas Tee und eine kleine Mahlzeit. Sie stellte Wasser bereit und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen. Sie hatte gerade das Haargummi gelöst, als eine silberne Blase neben ihr erschien. Die I.D. Blase. Die Blase, die immer schlimme Ankündigungen machte. Eine Sekunde hoffte sie, dass sie nur gerufen wurde oder ähnliches. Aber sie hatte kein Glück

„WARNUNG! CODE GRÜN! EINDRINGLINGSALARM! ALLE AGENTEN ZU IHREN EINHEIT! DAS IST KEINE ÜBUNG! WARNUNG! CODE GRÜN!" Hermione fühlte die Panik kurz aufkommen, sie hatte sich aber schnell unter Kontrolle. Es war eine Art von unerlaubten Luxus, wenn sie noch weiter hier stehen bleiben würde. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und lief aus dem Raum. „Da hat sich aber jemand einen ganz schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht!" murmelte sie. „Blase!" Ihre Blase erschien und rief ihr entgegen. „Station 13!" Das war ihre zugewiesene Station für Notfälle.

Das Licht wurde gedämmt. Hermione sah Schatten hin und her huschen. Sie konnte weiter entfern einen Kampf hören. Sie hörte Flüche und Schreie... sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich schnell um. Es war keiner ihrer Kollegen. Die I.D. Zauberer trugen keine Masken. Sie schoss einen Fluch ab und traf. Sie hörte vertraute Stimmen. Der Korridor verschob sich und sie war viel näher an den Stimmen. Sie zögerte einen Moment. Dann lief sie auf die Geräusche zu und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf Station dreizehn melden sollte. Sie hörte eine Stimme, aus der die Bosheit nur so tropfte. Sie lief schneller. Bei einem Code Grün wechselten die Korridore noch schneller als gewöhnlich. Sie rannte um eine Ecke und sah einige Agenten auf dem Boden knien. Sie waren besiegt. Einige Agenten kämpften noch. Ein großer Mann stand in der Ecke und bellte Befehle. Ihr Geist drehte sich. Wie waren die alle so schnell eingedrungen? Sie mussten einen Spion beim I.D. haben. Sie haben Blasen, die ihnen helfen. Eine Explosion erschütterte den Flur und alle Lichter gingen aus. Das Notlicht ging sofort an. Hermione war starr vor Schreck und wurde plötzlich von hinten gepackt und grob nach vorne geworfen. Bevor sie aufstehen konnte, wurde sie hochgezogen. Sie sah auf und sah eine Frau in dunklen Roben, die etwas vor die Füße den großen Mannes warf. Hermione sah, dass es Argos blutüberströmter Körper war. „Der Chef hier." Sagte die Frau. Der große Mann drehte sich um. Hermione erkannte voller Grauen Lucius Malfoy. Sofort flammte in ihr Hass auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass Draco ihm wohl geholfen hatte. Verfluchte Malfoys, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie sah sich um und sah am anderen Ende des Flures Napoleon, der sie gespannt ansah. „Wo ist Potter?" fragte Malfoy einen Zauberer, der neben ihm stand. „Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden. Wir haben den Werwolf gefunden. Er ist langsam gestorben." Hermione unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. Sie dachte an Lupin, ihren guten Freund und Ratgeber, der so schändlich hingerichtet worden war. Sie sah den gleichen Schmerz in den Gesichtern der anderen Agenten. Sie senkte den Kopf, damit sie von Malfoy nicht erkannt wurde. „Wer ist hier der Ranghöchste Offizier?" Hermione sah die anderen an. Sie sah keinen hohen Offizier. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle getötet worden. Ihre Gedanken gingen zu Harry, dass er vielleicht gefunden und ermordet war... Denken, Hermione, denken. Sagte sie sich. Aber es schien irgendwie hoffnungslos. Was konnten sie schon ausrichten?

„Ich glaube, dass wäre ich, Chef!" sagte Napoleon.

„Und ihr Name ist?" „Brauchen sie nicht wissen. Ich bin Lieutenant und Stellvertretender Chef des CCO." Malfoy grinste. „Dann sind sie wohl die rechte Hand des großen Mr Potter, oder? Schätzen sie sich glücklich." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Zwei Zauberer griffen Napoleon unter die Arme und zogen ihn hoch. „Wo können wir ihren Chef finden? Er entzieht sich uns am besten." „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich das wüsste." „Sie wissen es." „Sorry, Chef. Sie werden mich wohl töten müssen." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung." Dann zog er ein Schwert unter seiner Robe hervor und schnitt Napoleon den Kopf ab. Er rollte über den Boden und der Körper schlug auf den Boden auf. Hermione schloss die Augen und kniff den Mund zu, um den Schrei festzuhalten. „Oh Gott, Napoleon. Nein, nein, nein..." hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf.

„Lucius!" rief eine Stimme von hinten. Alle drehten sich um. Harry. Einige begannen zu klatschen und Harry zu gratulieren. Er schaute grimmig aus. „Ah, Potter, wie schön sie zu sehen." „Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf ihrer Seite, Lucius." „Ich möchte sie darüber informieren, dass ich den Befehl habe, sie zu töten. Natürlich muss ich vorher einige ihrer Agenten töten, wie sie sehen. Ich muss aber noch aussuchen, wen ich jetzt töten werde!" Hermione sah auf den Boden, als er an ihr vorbei ging. Sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Er ging weiter, blieb stehen und kam wieder zurück. Er kniete auf dem Fußboden vor ihr nieder und hob ihren Kopf. Er grinste. „Es wird immer besser." Er hob sie hoch. „Miss Granger. Es freut mich, dass sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Jetzt sind schon zwei von unserem berühmten Hogwarts-Trio hier." Er sah Harry an. „Wie viel Schmerz würde es ihnen bereiten, zuzusehen, wie ich diese Frau foltere. Oder vielleicht sollte ich zuerst meinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Wie wäre das, hä?" Harry sagte gar nichts. „Spannend. Nein, warten sie. Langweilig. Ich habe eine bessere Idee." Er drehte Hermione zu den übrigen Agenten um. „Einige dieser Agenten werden sterben, Miss Granger." „Dr. Granger." Knurrte Hermione. „Sehr gut. Behalte immer deine eigene Meinung, Dr. Granger. Also, einige werden sterben. Wie viele es sein werden, liegt an ihnen. Ihr legendärer Intellekt wird das Schicksal der Agenten bestimmen."

Er drehte sich zu seinen Zauberern um. „Das wird ein Spaß, oder?" Die Zauberer lachten. „Dann lassen sie uns sehen, ob sie ihrem Ruf gerecht werden." Er trat von ihr zurück und ließ sie allein stehen. Sie war dankbar, dass sie Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen musste. Das wäre zu viel Ablenkung gewesen. „Ich werde ihnen Fragen stellen, die ich selbst ausgesucht habe. Beantworten sie eine richtig, lebt ein Agent weiter und ist weiterhin unsere Geisel. Beantworten sie eine Frage falsch, wird ein Agent getötet. Einverstanden?" Sie nickte, weil sie wusste, dass Lucius die Regeln befolgen würde. Irgendwie hatte er soviel Ehre im Leib, dass ihm so etwas wichtig war. Selbst wenn die Agenten weiterhin gefangen waren, es war weitaus besser, als wenn sie tot wären. „Können wir anfangen?" Gut. Ich stelle ihnen die erste Frage: Welche Farbe hat meine Unterhose?" Hermiones Blut wurde eiskalt. Wie sollte sie so etwas wissen? „Weiß?" „Falsch. Sie sind schwarz. Ich dachte, sie hätten so was erraten." Er trat nach vorne und bevor Hermione sehen konnte, was er tat, sah sie einen Kopf über den Boden rollen. Sie schloss die Augen, um es nicht mit anzusehen. „Zweite Frage. Dieser Kerl hier. Wie heißt er?" „Nigel." „Falsch. Er heißt Roland." Ein weiterer Kopf rollte. Er frage sie Fragen, die sie niemals beantworten konnte. Sie hätte diesem... Spiel niemals zustimmen dürfen. Obwohl sie nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten hatte. „Dritte Frage. Wie viele Jungen lagen mit mir in einem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts?" „Vier." „Falsch. Es waren drei." Er schlug einen Kopf ab. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Mit jeder falschen Antwort tötete sie Agenten. „Vierte Frage..." „Kann ich auch eine Frage stellen?" unterbrach sie ihn. Lucius sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich nehme an, dass ich das erlauben kann." Er trat näher. „Was ist es?" Sie lächelte ihn an und zeigte ihre Hände, die sie von den Handschellen befreit hatte. „Können sie fliegen?" Seine Mund stand vor Erstaunen offen und bevor er reagieren konnte, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Wingardium Leviosa!" schrie sie, aber nichts geschah. Lucius blieb einfach stehen und grinste sie an. Hermione war geschockt. „Sehr gut, Dr. Granger." Sagte er. Nur, es war nicht seine Stimme. Die Stimme war die einer amerikanischen Frau. Lucius schmolz weg, als wäre er aus Wachs. Alles schmolz weg, die Agenten, das Blut, die Zirkel-Zauberer. Alles innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Hermione starrte Argo an. Sie stand da, wo bis gerade eben Lucius gestanden hatte. Der Flur sah wieder vollkommen normal aus, kein Blut, gar nichts. Als wäre kein Angriff geschehen. „Oh Scheiße." Sagte sie. „Das war eine Prüfung, oder?" Die Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Sie fühlte, wie zwei Hände sie zu einem Stuhl brachten und sie sich setzte. Sie merkte, dass Harry an ihrer Seite war. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme. „Das war wirklich die letzte Prüfung." Sie waren alle unverletzt, dann sah sie Napoleon und sie ergriff Harrys Hand. „Gott sei Dank." Lupin hockte sich vor ihr. „Jeder neue Agent muss das durchmachen, was wir einen Psycho-Test nennen. Jeder muss dort seinen größten Ängsten entgegentreten. Und wir sehen, was der Agent tut. In diesem Falle haben wir dich mit einer Situation konfrontiert, in der es keine richtige Antwort gibt." Er lächelte sie an. „Und, was meinst du?" sie lachte vor Erleichterung. „Oh, es war gut." „Ich muss sagen, ich hätte es nicht besser gekonnt. Du hast deinen Kopf in dieser stressigen Situation nicht verloren. Wie hast du deinen Zauberstab da mit hineingeschmuggelt?"

„Im Falle eines Code Grün haben alle Agenten ihren Zauebrstab in einem verborgenen Halfter zu tragen. Standart Einsatz-Programm, Abschnitt 3.4, Abschnitt 2. Sie drehte sich um und hob ihren Pulli so weit, das alle den schlanken Nylonhalfter sehen konnten, der an ihrem Rücken befestigt war. Von außen war nichts zu sehen. „Und, nun ja, den Schlüssel sollte man nicht so einfach liegen lassen. Oder?" Sie hielt einen kleinen Schlüssel hoch. „Er lag auf dem Boden und ich habe ihn aufgehoben. Als Lucius mich in Harrys Richtung drehte, habe ich ganz einfach die Handschellen aufgeschlossen." Die anderen sahen sich voll Erstaunen an. „Na ja, ich würde sagen, sie haben bestanden." Sagte Argo. Argo trat vor Hermione. „Stehen sie auf, Dr. Granger." Sie tat es. „Hermione Granger, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, ihnen mitzuteilen, das sie die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden haben und dass sie von nun an Zutritt zu ihrer Abteilung haben. Ich versetzte sie hiermit in den Rang eines Lieutenant. Wirksam ab sofort. Sie sind hiermit ein vollkommen akkreditiertes Mitglied des I.D. Willkommen, Lieutenant Granger." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Natürlich gibt es nächste Woche noch eine offizielle Abschlussfeier, aber ab jetzt ist es amtlich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." „Danke, Argo." Sie lächelte. „Gern geschehen." Argo drehte sich herum und ging hinaus. Die anderen blieben noch, um kurz zu feiern.

Harry parkte Hermiones Auto vor dem Haus und stellte den Motor aus. Er nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz und stieg aus. Er ging zur Beifahrerseite, wo Hermione saß und eingeschlafen war. Er schüttelte sie leicht and der Schulter. „Hey, Schatz. Wir sind zu Hause. Sie wachte auf und stieg schwankend aus dem Auto. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen das Auto. „So müde..." „Kannst du gehen?" „Oh, sicher." Er trug sie halb den Weg zum Haus. „Sicher kannst du gehen." Er legte einen Arm unter ihre Beine, den anderen hinter ihren Rücken. Sie entspannte sich sofort, als sie in seinen Armen lag. Justin öffnete die Haustür. Alle waren in der Eingangshalle versammelt. „Wie geht es ihr?" flüsterte Justin. „Oh mein Gott." Sagte Laura. „Sie sieht aus, als war sie in der Hölle." „Sie war auch in der Hölle. Aber sie hat bestanden. Ich werde sie jetzt ins Bett bringen." Er ließ Hermiones Tasche in Georges Arme fallen und ging die Treppe hinauf. Laura folgte ihm. George reichte die Tasche an Justin weiter. „Pack das hier aus und wirf alles in die Wäsche." „Und was machst du?" „Was ich immer tue. Ich koche ein riesiges Abendessen für sie."

Harry legte Hermione auf das Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus, während Laura ein Nachthemd aus dem Schrank holte. Hermione schlief ruhig weiter. Harry zog ihr vorsichtig die dreckige und verschwitzte Kleidung aus. Laura zog ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf und deckte sie zu. „Sie wird sich absolut ekelig fühlen, wenn sie aufwacht. Sollten wir sie nicht aufwecken und sie ein Bad nehmen lassen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach meiner Erfahrung sollten wir sie einfach eine lange Zeit schlafen lassen." Laura sah auf Hermione herab. „Sie hat das damals auch für dich getan, oder?" Er nickte und strich die Decke um sie herum glatt. Hermione rollte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in ihr Kopfkissen. Harry setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Ja, hat sie. Außer, dass sie nicht wusste, warum ich so müde war. Sie hat keine Fragen gestellt. Sie hat mich schlafen gelassen und als ich aufgewacht bin, stand sie da, mit Tee und etwas zu essen und ihrem süßen Gesicht." Er seufzte. „Meine Güte. Ich muss blind, taub und sehr dumm gewesen sein." Laura lächelte. „Wir Menschen sind immer solche Dummköpfe. Wir wollen, was wir nicht haben können und wir vermissen Dinge erst, wenn sie weg sind. Und wir kaufen Schuhe, obwohl wir genau wissen, dass wir sie nur einmal tragen werden." Harry nickte, lächelte und sah Laura an. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt, dass du Hermione so eine gute Freundin warst, als ich weg war." „Du brauchst dich nicht bedanken. Ich habe es für Hermione getan. Es gab sogar Tage, da habe ich dich verflucht, weil du ihr so weh getan hast. Sie ist meine Freundin... wahrscheinlich die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte. Und sie hat mir immer beigestanden, wenn ich Sehnsucht nach Sorry hatte." Harry stand auf. "Wir lassen sie jetzt besser schlafen." Er neigte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann folgte er Laura aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Also, hat sie die Prüfungen bestanden?" fragte Laura, als sie die Treppe hinunter gingen.Harry lächelt. „Sie hat es geschafft. Sie weiß es noch nicht, aber sie ist die Beste ihrer Klasse." „Du solltest dich sehen. Du bist so stolz." „Ja, bin ich." Sie gingen in die Küche und stibitzten ein paar Snacks. Die vier anwesenden und wachen Hausbewohner aßen zusammen eine Kleinigkeit.

Abends ging jeder seinen Aktivitäten nach. Harry holte etwas Arbeit nach. Er hatte sie wegen Hermione vernachlässigt, aber er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Er gab es schließlich auf und ging die Treppe zum Kloster hinauf. Sie schlief noch tief und fest. Harry zog die Schuhe aus und legte sich hinter sie auf die Decke. Er legte einen Arm uns sie und zog sie an sich. Er war dankbar, dass sie die Prüfung geschafft hatte. Er lag dort einen Moment und schlief schließlich ein.

Das erste Mal, als Hermione aufwachte, wurde sie von schnellen Bewegungen hinter ihr geweckt. Sie drehte sich um. Harry lag hinter ihr, aber er schlief nicht friedlich. Er wälzte sich hin und her und murmelte etwas, was Hermione nicht verstehen konnte. „Harry." Flüsterte sie und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Schatz, wach auf. Harry!" Er antwortete nicht, seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. „Mhh ... unh...!" kam es unverständlich von ihm. „Enden..." sie neigte sich näher zu ihm, sie versuchte zu hören, was er sagte. „Niemals enden..." murmelte er. „Enden...mhh...es endet niemals..." schrie er plötzlich und schnellte hoch. Hermione sprang zurück und war erstaunt. Er wachte nicht auf, legte sich einfach wieder zurück und schien sich in einem ruhigeren Schlaf zu entspannen. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Harry war normalerweise ein ruhiger Schläfer. Er hatte selten solche heftigen Alpträume.

Und das, was er gesagt hatte, machte ihr Sorgen. Sie spürte, wie der Schlaf sie wieder überkam und sie zwang sich, zu entspannen und wieder in die Kissen zu kuscheln. Sie kuschelte sich an Harry. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als müsste sie ihn beschützen und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.


	6. Kapitel 6: Mitleid mit dem Teufel

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Sechstes Kapitel:  
Mitleid mit dem Teufel Übersetzt von Claudia, Lektoriert von Lara 

Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name.  
--The Rolling Stones

Hermione streckte das eine Bein aus, dann das Andere, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre müden Muskeln dehnen würden. Sie versank tiefer in dem riesigen Sprudelbad voller Seifenschaum und lächelte zufrieden. Die Sonne strahlte durch die reich verzierten Fenster ins Badezimmer und es sah aus, als würde ein Feuer brennen.

„Hermione?" hörte sie Harrys Stimme.

„Hier bin ich!" rief sie.

Er drückte die Tür auf, während er ein großes Glas Orangensaft hielt. „Hey, Du bist wach! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob das Bett dein neuer Verlobter ist." „Ooh, Saft." Sie nahm das Glas und leerte die Hälfte in einem Zug. Harry dachte daran, dass Hermione so was wie ein Orangensaftfetischist war. Ein Morgen ohne Orangensaft war ein schlechter Morgen. „Danke dir." Harry setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und sah sie an. „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Och, schon viel besser. Noch ein wenig fertig, das ist alles. Eine Badewanne kann dir nicht die Nachwirkungen von einer fünftätigen Prüfung nehmen. Aber es hilft." „Da kann ich aber nachhelfen." „Ist es das, warum du hierher gekommen bist?" fragte sie grinsend. „Ich wurde dadurch angelockt, aber das ist nicht der Grund. Komm da einfach mal raus!" Er stand auf und half ihr aus der Badewanne. Sie stand auf dem Badeteppich und tropfte ihn voll. „In Ordnung, und was jetzt? Ich bin vollkommen nackt und ich bin nass. Hey, hör auf so gemein zu grinsen." Er nahm das Handtuch vom Ständer. „Sorry, aber ich hatte grad das Gefühl, zehn Jahre jünger zu sein." Er wickelte das Handtuch um sie. „Trockne dich ab und komm dann ins Schlafzimmer." „Du bist voller Überraschungen heute." Sie trocknete sich schnell ab, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich will auch noch hinzufügen, dass ich ziemlich gut aussehe, jedenfalls für die Tatsache, dass ich fünf Tage lang nur mit meiner Blase Kontakt hatte!" „Für mich bist du immer schön!" Sie lachte und er ging ins Schlafzimmer. Hermione trocknete sich weiter ab und fragte sich, was Harry mit ihr vorhatte.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, schien nichts ungewöhnlich zu sein. Harry stand vor dem Bett und lächelte. „Leg dich auf den Bauch." sagte er. „So, dass dein Kopf über den Rand schaut." Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln und legte sich hin. Sie hörte das Knarren des Bettes, als Harry auch drauf ging. Sie erwartete etwas, was sie nie ihren Enkelkindern erzählen konnte, als Harry an ihre Schultern griff und anfing, sie zu massieren. „Ohh!" sie entspannte sich. Er ging über ihren Rücken, ihre Schultern und die Arme. Der Spannung in ihren Muskeln und der Schmerz verflog. Seine Hände fühlten sich wunderbar warm und glatt auf ihrer Haut an. „Oh mein Gott, wo hast du das gelernt? Und warum hast du es nicht früher getan?"

Er lächelte. „Eigentlich habe ich es vorher nicht ausprobiert. Ich dachte nur, dass du es ganz gut gebrauchen könntest." „In Ordnung, du bist ein Naturtalent." Er drehte sich, und begann, ihre Beine zu massieren. „Sag mal, Mr. Zauberhand, willst du mich heiraten?" „Mhhh...in Ordnung." „Aber auch nur, wenn du mir so viele Massagen wie möglich verpasst. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten und ganz viele Massagen." „Und was bekomme ich dafür?" Sie konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Alle Art von Sex, die du willst. Das ist mir egal. Alle Stellungen, Peitschen, Ketten...alles, nur will ich immer weiter massiert werden. Und du kannst so abartig sein, wie du willst." Ihre Stimme klang dumpf, weil ihr Kopf in den Kissen lag.  
„Da musst du mir schon was Besseres anbieten. Ich bin nicht der abartige Typ." „Was hältst du von meiner unsterblichen Liebe, solange wir leben." „Das klingt fair!" „Die hattest du zwar schon vorher, aber es gibt noch so viele verschiedene Arten von Massagen, da hast du Zeit genug, um es wieder auszugleichen. Hmmmm..." schnurrte sie, als sich Harry in Richtung Rücken vorarbeitetete. „Sag mir, dass du nicht mehr angezogen bist." „Mh, doch, bin ich." „Wenn dem ganzen hier kein wilder Sex oder wenigstens romantischer Sex folgt, ist das alles umsonst." „Meine Güte, so was hör ich nicht jeden Tag!"

Sie drehte sich um und blinzelte ihn an. „Bereit?" Er grinste sie an. „Kann es sein, dass du dich heute ziemlich aggressiv fühlst? Mit was für einer Frau habe ich da ein Verhältnis?" „Mit der Sorte, die eine Woche lang in der Hölle war und sich selbst dazu bringt hindurch zu gehen, wobei sie sexuelle Fantasien über das herumtollen im Bett mit ihrem heißen und hinreißenden Verlobten hat." „Ich bin aber weder heiß noch hinreißend." Sie setze sich auf und griff sein Hemd. „Du wirkst aber so auf mich." Sie neigte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. „Ich sitze hier nackt auf einem Bett und du musst darüber diskutieren, wie du bist? Bitte lass mich deinen Puls überprüfen." Sie zog eine Schnute und sah ihn an. „Oder findest du mich nicht mehr attraktiv? Oder hat dich meine Aktion mit deinem gebrochenen Bein abgeschreckt?" Er kletterte weiter auf das Bett und zog sein T-Shirt aus. „Find es doch heraus!"

_... ein paar Tage später ... _

Hermione legte ihren Notizblock auf die Tischplatte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie.

„Er wird in einer Minute hier sein." Sie öffnete ihren Notizblock und sah alle der Reihe nach an. „Sind sonst alle hier? Napoleon? Remus?"

Diese Gruppe traf einmal in der Woche zusammen, um Harrys Verschwinden zu analysieren und neue Erkenntnisse zu protokollieren.

„Es sind alle da, außer Harry." „In Ordnung." Alle sahen Hermione an. „Ich muss euch nämlich etwas mitteilen, von dem ich nicht will, dass er es auch hört." Hermione atmete einmal tief durch. „Harry hat seit einigen Nächten diese... Alpträume." „Was sind das für Alpträume?" „Keine Ahnung. Er kann sich nicht an sie erinnern und ich will ihn auch nicht ausfragen. Er...er spricht im Schlaf. Manchmal schreit er. Es verunsichert mich sehr." „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." sagte Lupin. „Was sagt er?"

„Das ist der seltsame Teil. Er sagt immer das gleiche. Er sagt, dass es niemals endet, immer und immer wieder. Er murmelt es, er brüllt es, manchmal singt er es auch." „Es endet niemals" sagte Sirius und dachte darüber nach. „Was endet niemals?" Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mehr sagt er nicht." „Irgendwie unheimlich, oder nicht?" sagte Napoleon.   
"Ich wollte ihn einmal aufwecken, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht stören. Eigentlich will ich die Träume auch nicht unterbrechen. Er könnte etwas anderes, informativeres sagen." „Es könnte aber auch gar nichts mit seinem verschwinden zu tun haben, vielleicht träumt er etwas anderes." meinte Lupin. „Glaube ich nicht. Er sagt es so, als würde er über Leben und Tod reden. Und er hatte diese Träume nicht, bevor er verschwand." „Aber er ist erst seit kurzem wieder da. Vielleicht hat er zur Zeit andere Probleme." „Nein, ich weiß, dass es mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hat. Ich hab so ein Gefühl im Bauch." „In Ordnung, durch deine Magen-Gefühle haben wir jedenfalls ein paar Informationen erhalten. Also lasst uns daraus was machen. Beobachte seine Schlafaktivitäten noch genauer, Hermione. Lass dir nichts entgehen!" „Remus, er liegt direkt neben mir, da habe ich nicht vor, etwas zu verpassen, glaub mir!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat ein. „Hi! Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin. Hab ich was verpasst?" „Nope, nur ein bisschen Smalltalk!" sagte Remus schnell.

Hermione lehnte sich vor und wischte den beschlagenen Spiegel mit einem Handtuch ab. Sie war ein wenig spät dran und sie wollte pünktlich sein. Aber der Spiegel beschlug immer weiter. Sie steckte die Haare hoch und hoffte, dass sie sie noch frisieren konnte. Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Harry stand vor dem Bett und sah auf ihre neue I.D. Uniform hinab, die heute Nachmittag passend zur Abschlusszeremonie geliefert worden war. Er trug schon seine eigene Uniform. Es war die gleiche, die er schon bei der Befragung getragen hatte. „Was ist los?" fragte sie und sah in sein Gesicht.

Er sah irgendwie ... eigenartig aus.

„Oh, nichts. Ich kann es einfach kaum glauben." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zuerst sitzen wir im Hogwarts-Express und kaufen Schoko-Frösche und jetzt sind wir beide Spione." Sie kicherte. „Nachrichtenzauberer, Schatz." Sie hob die Uniform hoch. „Haben wir noch andere Uniformen außer dieser?" „Ja, drei einfache Standartuniformen, wie ich sie im Moment trage. Schlicht und schwarz. Für den Alltag und für die Abschlussfeier. Dann gibt es die, die wir bei Einsätzen tragen, die sind bequemer und dementsprechend praktischer. Die Umhänge sind bei einigen nur hüftlang und haben verzauberte Taschen. Dann haben wir noch eine, die ist für sehr wichtige Anlässe. Staatsabendessen oder Bündnisfeiern. So was in der Art. Ich glaube, meine könnte ich bei der Hochzeit tragen." „Oh, das wäre wundervoll." Sie grinste ihn an. Dann zog sie sich ihre Jacke über und drehte sich vom Spiegel weg. „Und? Wie sehe ich aus?" Harry seufzte. Die komplette I.D. Uniform war schwarz, die Hosen hatten vorne eine Bügelfalte und verschwanden in kniehohen Stiefeln, die perfekt poliert waren. Die Jacke war hüftlang und begann mit einem Stehkragen. Anstatt Harrys langem Umhang, trug Hermione eine purpurne Schärpe, die quer über ihren Brustkorb verlief.„Also, wie sehe ich aus?" Harry seufzte. Die I.D. Lieutenant-Uniform war schwarz, so wie alle anderen. „Du siehst wunderbar aus." Er hielt ihre Orden hoch. „Soll ich?" Anstelle einer Antwort trat sie an ihn heran und neigte ihren Kopf. Harry befestigte die zwei kleinen Knöpfe an der rechten Seite ihres Kragens, anschließend befestigte er zwei identische Orden an ihren Schultern fest. Dann glitten seine Hände ihre Arme hinunter und er hielt ihre Hände fest, den Blick gesenkt. Er zog ein bisschen die Nase hoch. Sie hob ihre Hand hoch und ließ sie an seiner Wange heruntergleiten. „Hey, ich bin immer noch dein Mädchen." Er lächelte. „Ich weiß"

Hermione war sehr durstig, nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit unter den heißen Fackeln sitzen müssen. „Hey, Barkeeper, " sagte sie, „Behalt den Wodka für dich!" Der Mann grinste und gab ihr ein Glas Orangensaft. „Danke. „Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug und stellte es zurück auf die Theke. Vor Erleichterung seufzte sie. Sie sah sich um und war froh, dass die Zeremonie vorbei war.

Der Nachzeremonieempfang wurde im Ministerium in einem ihrer mittelgroßen Tanzsäle abgehalten. Eine kleine Jazzgruppe spielte und mit kleinen Appetithäppchen beladene Tische säumten die Wände.

Der Raum war voll von dunklen Uniformen und Leuten in Zivilkleidung.

Napoleon kam zu ihr, er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Hey Lieutenant!" sagte er. Hermione lachte und umarmte ihn. „Das heißt, dass du mich nicht mehr mit ‚Sir' anreden musst." „Habe ich das jemals getan? Du siehst heute sehr gut aus!" Es war eigenartig, dass man Napoleon in Kleidung sah, die nicht zerrissen, gefärbt oder mit Metallketten dekoriert war. Er trug jetzt die gleiche Uniform, wie Hermione, was bedeutete, dass sie den gleichen Rang hatten. Sein Haar trug er heute lang und er hatte es, passend zu seiner Kappe, veilchenfarben gefärbt. Er hatte die meisten seiner Piercings, außer seinen Ohrringen und einem Nasenring, entfernt. „Ich hab dich fast gar nicht erkannt. Ohne das ganze Metall kann ich endlich dein Gesicht sehen." „Ist das gut oder schlecht?" „Gut, denke ich. Du könntest fast als Offizier gelten!" „Oh, danke. Da kommt Harry!" Er trat einen Schritt beiseite, so dass Harry sie umarmen konnte. „Hey, Chef." Harry warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. "Jones." Er wand sich wieder Hermione zu. „Gut, dass das vorbei ist." Sie grinste zu ihm hoch und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille. „Diese ganzen Reden und Gespräche." „Das ist nur eine Formsache. Diese Typen vom I.D. lieben diese Formsachen." Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah Doug und Claire Granger begeistert zu ihnen rüber winken.

„Ich geh einmal zu meinen Eltern. Kommst du mit?" sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Nein, ich muss noch etwas mit Napoleon besprechen. Geh schon einmal vor." Hermione küsste ihn auf die Wange und ging quer durch den Raum. „Hallo Mama!" sagte sie und umarmte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr gekommen seid." „Oh, dass wollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Du siehst scharf aus in dieser Uniform." „Ja, sehr autoritär!" sagte Doug „Wird das nicht langweilig, ein und dieselbe Farbe, Tag für Tag?" fragte er und boxte sie leicht in die Schulter.

„Eigentlich tragen wir sie nicht jeden Tag, nur zu besonderen Anlässen." Claire sah sie ernst an und hielt Hermiones Hände fest. „Liebling, ich weiß, dass das eine große Sache für dich ist, aber versprich mit bitte..." „dass ich vorsichtig sein werde. Das werde ich, Mama!" „Er ist nur so, dass es eine gefährliche Arbeit ist und wir machen uns Sorgen." „Ich weiß. Für die wirklich gefährlichen Sachen bin ich auch gar nicht zuständig." „In Ordnung, aber wir machen uns auch Sorgen um Harry." Hermione lächelte. „Harry ist die Vorsicht in Person. Er passt schon auf sich auf. Er ist etwas Besonderes." „Gerade weil er besonders ist, macht ihn das nicht unbesiegbar. Er soll weiter sorgfältig und vorsichtig sein. Er sollte...er sollte..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah über Hermiones Schulter. Hermione drehte sich um. „Oh nein..." sagte sie und lief den vielen Menschen entgegen. Ihr kamen viele Leute entgegen, die sich gegenseitig verblüffte Blicke zuwarfen. Jemand rief sie. „Hermione! Kommen Sie schnell!" Hermione lief durch die Türen in einen anderen Raum und ihr Mund klappte, bei dem was sie sah, auf.

Harry wurde von Argo und Henry Ubigando festgehalten. Er wehrte sich und versuchte frei zu kommen. Napoleon saß auf dem Boden, im Gesicht der Ausdruck von Schock und Verwirrung. Eine Hand hielt er an seinen blutenden Mund. Harry beschimpfte ihn und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er warf Napoleon furchtbare Namen an den Kopf. Hermione beeilte sich, zu Harry zu gelangen und packte ihn am Arm. Dann stieß sie ihn zurück. „Harry, hör auf! Harry!" rief sie schockiert. Er ließ von Napoleon ab und schien aufzuwachen. Er entspannte sich und hörte auf, gegen Argo und Henry zu kämpfen.

Er sah sie an und sein Mund öffnete sich. „Hermione...Ich..." Er sah sich um und sah Henry und die anderen, als wäre er unsicher, wo er war.

„Harry, was denken Sie was Sie in Gottes Namen da tun?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht." Harry sah sie nun geschockt an und er lief in die Richtung, in der Napoleon stand. „Napoleon, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist." Hermione trat zu ihnen. „Was ist hier passiert?" Napoleon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheiße, wenn ich das wüsste. Wir haben über den Plan nächste Woche gesprochen und ich sagte, dass er stolz auf dich sein muss. Und als nächstes schlägt er auf mich ein." Er sah zu Harry hinüber. „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?" „Nein, nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Jones. Ich bin heute Nacht nicht ich selbst." „Ist schon in Ordnung. Sie hatten schon schlechtere. Ist kein großer Schaden entstanden. Jeder von uns geht mal so ab." Er lächelte und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Und wenn wir es nicht tun, sollten wir es einfach mal machen." Harry nickte leicht und sah zu Hermione. Sie wandte sich zu Argo um. „Wir gehen am besten nach Hause. Es tut mir leid." „Ja, bring ihn besser nach Hause." Antwortete Argo. „Harry, Sie lassen sich morgen früh von Sukesh untersuchen." „Argo..." „Das ist ein Befehl, Major." „Er wird morgen früh da sein." Sagte Hermione und nahm seine Hand. „Napoleon, kannst du meinen Eltern von mir auf Wiedersehen sagen?" Sie verließ mit Harry den Raum und alle anderen blieben verwirrt zurück.

Sie traten still und sich unbehaglich fühlend nach Hause zurück. Hermione hängte ihren Mantel auf. „Ich gehe nach oben. Kommst du mit?" „In einer Minute. Ich wollte uns nur eine Tasse Tee machen." „In Ordnung." Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Er sah sie die Treppen hinauf gehen und ging in die Küche. Laura saß am Tisch und aß ein Butterbrot. „Hey, Harry!" Es war noch heißes Wasser in der Kanne und er holte die Becher und die Teebeutel aus dem Schrank. „Wie war die Feier?" Er sagte nichts, während er das heiße Wasser aufgoss. „Harry?" Er nahm die Becher auf und ging Richtung Tür. Dort drehte er sich um. Er sah Laura mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Zieh Leine." sagte er ruhig und verließ den Raum. Laura saß an dem Tisch und sah ihm nach, den Mund vor Erstaunen offen.

Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was heute geschehen war, während sie ihr Nachthemd anzog. Harry war keine gewalttätige Person und er würde niemals einen Kampf provozieren. Was hatte Napoleon zu ihm gesagt?

Harry kam ins Zimmer, zwei Becher tragend. „Tee." Sagte er.

Sie nahm einen Becher. „Danke." Sie trank kleine Schlucke davon und pustete auf die Oberfläche. „Ist Laura noch wach?" „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen." Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und lehnte sich gegen das Fenster. „In Ordnung. Sollen wir darüber reden?" Sie setze sich auf das Bett.

„Warum hast du das getan, Harry?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte er niedergeschlagen. Er sah zu ihr auf. „Nun, vielleicht weiß ich warum." Er stellte seinen Tee ab. „Er ist in dich verliebt, weißt du das?" Sie starrte auf ihren Becher hinab und zog mit ihrem Finger den Rand nach. „Ja, ich weiß es." „Und du hast ihn geküsst." Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich habe es in deinen Tagebüchern gelesen." Sie nickte. „Ja, ich habe ihn geküsst. Aber du musst auch genau lesen, warum ich es getan habe." Sie seufzte. „ Mir ging es beschissen. Harry. Du warst nicht mehr da. Du warst ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen verschwunden. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass ich dich niemals wiedersehen würde. Alles, was ich tagsüber machen konnte, war darüber nachzudenken, wie glücklich wir zusammen waren. Wie viel Zeit wir damit verschwendet hatten, Freunde zu sein und gerade als wir anfingen, uns zu lieben, warst du weg. Ich habe versucht zu suchen, ich habe versucht zu hoffen, ich habe versucht optimistisch zu sein. Ich habe versucht zu beten...aber du warst weg. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich dich anpisse, kommst du vielleicht zurück und brüllst mich an und schimpfst mit mir. Ergo, habe ich ihn geküsst." Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Harry, Napoleon ist mein Freund. Er hat mir geholfen, die Monate zu überstehen, während du weg warst. Er ist nur mein Freund. Ich weiß, dass er Gefühle für mich hat. Ich kann da nichts gegen machen." Harry schniefte. „Möglicherweise schon. Musst du die ganze Zeit auch so wunderbar sein?" Sie lächelte und er drehte sich zu ihr. „Sag mir nicht, dass du eifersüchtig auf Napoleon Jones bist."

„Na ja..." „Bleib ganz ruhig." Sie stand auf und setze sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und sah ihn an. „Harry, ich liebe dich. Ich bin vollkommen, wahnsinnig, leidenschaftlich in dich verliebt. Verstehst du? Es gibt niemanden sonst. Da wird niemals ein Anderer sein. Kein Napoleon, kein niemand. In Ordnung?" Er errötete leicht und nickte lächelnd. „In Ordnung. Jetzt finde ich es wenig beruhigend, dass du eventuelle Nebenbuhler verprügelst. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich war heute ein wenig neben der Spur. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen keinen Ärger und ich werde unruhig, weil ich nicht weiß, was mit mir passiert ist." „Wir werden es wissen." Sie umarmte ihn. „Wir werden uns damit befassen." Er sah in ihr Gesicht. „Ich kann eine Menge mit dir an meiner Seite ertragen. Versprich mir nur, dass du mir nicht wieder das Bein brichst."

„Möchtest du etwas von der Suppe haben, Süße?" sagte Laura vom Herd her. „Sicher." Hermione saß mit einem Butterbrot und einem Buch am Tisch. Es war Samstag und das Haus war seltsamerweise leer. George war bei einer Versammlung mit einigen Kunden, Cho war im Trainingslager, Justin war im Büro und Harry war im Ministerium und traf sich mit einigen Auroren. Laura stellte eine Schüssel vor Hermione hin und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. „War Harry bei Dr. Subramaniam?" „Ja, vor ein paar Tagen. Sukesh sagte mir, dass er nichts finden konnte. Er versicherte mir, dass das alles nur Stress war und ein bisschen aufgestaute Wut gegenüber Napoleon. Er hat ihm einen Entspannungszauber und einen Beruhigungstee mitgegeben." „Ich glaube, dass Napoleon dir gefällt. Mehr, als du zugeben willst." Hermione seufzte. „Er gefällt mir. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr, als ich zugebe. Aber er ist wirklich nur ein Freund. Ich habe keine romantischen Gefühle für ihn und es gibt keinen Grund für Harry, eifersüchtig zu sein." sagte sie überzeugt.

„Ärgerlich, oder?" „Ja. Ich meine, was muss ich tun, damit er weiß, dass ich nur ihn liebe? Er scheint es immer zu bezweifeln." „Männer. Du kannst nicht mit ihnen leben, aber auch nicht ohne sie." Hermione lachte. „Ich wünschte mir, dass er an uns glauben würde." „Er tut es. Es ist so, dass er nicht an sich selbst glaubt. Er ist Mister Fantastisch auf der einen Seite, aber tief in sich drin ist er immer noch der Junge, der im Schrank unter der Treppe wohnt und den alle hassen." Laura leckte ihren Löffel ab. „Ich würde sagen, er war in letzter Zeit...griesgrämig." Hermione sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was meinst du?" „Oh, nichts. Es ist nur so, dass er ein paar ... Dinge ... zu mir sagte, die gar nicht wie er klangen. Aber die letzten Tage war er wie immer, oder?" „Ja, war er. Der alte Harry. Ich sollte nicht alles so negativ sehen. Ich weiß, dass er glaubt, dass ich ihn liebe und dass ich bei ihm bleiben werde. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Emotionen nicht immer rational sind." „Amen, Schwester!"

Hermione klopfte an die Tür des schönen Hauses und wartete mit einem Lächeln an der Tür, bis sie von der bebrillten Bewohnerin geöffnet wurde. „Nana!" sagte sie. „Oh, Hermione, Schatz. Was eine wunderbare Überraschung!" schrie Nana, trat aus dem Haus und umarmte ihre Enkelin. „Komm doch herein!" Sie schubste Hermione ins Haus und lächelte.

Hermione hatte immer sehr an ihrer Großmutter gehangen. Lillian Graves war ihr ganzes Leben eine Kämpfernatur gewesen. Im zweiten Weltkrieg hatte sie an den Fließbändern in den Fabriken gestanden und sich geweigert, Hausfrau zu werden. Sie hatte mit Frauenorganisationen für die Gleichberechtigung gekämpft. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Ehemann, Claires Vater, scheiden lassen, als er sich strikt weigerte, ihre Kinder aufzuklären. Sie hatte danach ihr eigenes Geschäft eröffnet, ein Süßwarenladen, in dem Hermione als Kind sehr viele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatte. Ihre Kinder meinten, sie würde sich immer mehr Arbeit machen, aber Nana liebte ihr Geschäft und war darin immer noch aktiv, obwohl es inzwischen neue Besitzer hatte. Sie war eine moderne, hippe, alte Frau, die grelle Farben und Herrenhemden trug und immer wieder Freude hatte, wenn sie Mahjongh spielte oder Opern im Fernsehen sah. Sie sammelte Beatles-Souvenirs, Teewärmer und andere seltsame Dinge. Und trotz ihrer 91 Jahre, schnitt sie den Rasen noch selbst.

Sie war die einzige in der Familie, außer ihren Eltern, die wusste, dass Hermione eine Hexe war.

„Was bringst du mir mit, mein Liebe." Sie hatte sich neben Hermione auf das Sofa gesetzt. „Nicht, dass ich neugierig sein will." „Ich dachte, ich zeige dir die Einladung." Sagte Hermione. „Ich habe sie gerade abgeholt." „Oh ja. Zeig sie her!" Hermione öffnete die große Tasche, die über ein Dutzend kleine Kisten voll mit neu gedruckten Hochzeitseinladungen enthielt. „Oh, sehr schön. Exklusiv und elegant. Jetzt lass mich sehen, was drauf steht." Sie holte eine hervor.

Hermione Ann Granger und Harry James Potter

Bitten um die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit

zur Feier ihrer Hochzeit

Am Samstag, 15. November 2008

Um zwei Uhr nachmittags

Zeremonie und anschließende Feier

In der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Aberdeen, Scotland

Um Antwort wird gebeten,

bist zum ersten Oktober

„Oh, die sind schön!" sagte Nana. „Habt ihr schon einen Bäcker ausgesucht? Mir gefiel jeder zweite Kuchen, den wir probiert haben." „Es ist noch zu früh, um das zu entscheiden. Ich bemühe mich wirklich, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich will Harry soviel wie möglich daraus halten, damit er keinen Rückzieher macht." „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun würde. Er würde über glühende Kohlen laufen, um dich zu heiraten." Nana merkte, dass das nicht der eigentliche Grund war, warum Hermione so bedrückt war. „Es geht um dich und Harry, oder? Normalerweise stehen die Namen der Eltern auf der Einladung. Das ist Tradition." „Nun, Harrys Eltern sind tot, also fand ich das ein wenig unpassend. Außerdem bezahlt Harry ja die Hochzeit." Nana seufzte. „Oh, ich wünschte, dass ich das Glück hätte, einen reichen Mann zu lieben." Hermione lachte. „Das wird alles überschätzt. Das Reicher-Mann-Ding, nicht das Liebes-Ding." „Das wird mich immer wieder reizen, vor Freundinnen damit zu protzen, dass meine Enkelin Ehefrau eines reichen Mannes ist. Und das sie ihn nicht einmal wegen des Geldes heiratet." Nana sah Hermione ernst an. „Das tust du doch nicht, oder?" „Nana! Natürlich nicht!" rief Hermione. Beide lachten. Hermione griff in ihre Tasche. „Ich habe da noch etwas für dich." Sie zog einen Bilderrahmen heraus. „Ich dachte, dass dir ein Verlobungsfoto von und gefallen würde." „Oh, Schatz... es ist wunderbar." Hermione sah über Nanas Schulter und lächelte. Es war schön. Sie waren zu einem Muggel Fotograph gegangen. In der Absicht, dass all diese Fotos für Hermiones Familie bestimmt waren. Es wäre merkwürdig, wenn in einem Muggelhaushalt Zauberer Fotos hingen. Der Fotograph hatte viele Posen ausprobiert, die alle falsch und inszeniert aussahen. Bis er zu einer Pause aufgerufen hatte und Harry hatte Hermione einen Witz erzählt. Der Fotograph hatte diesen Augenblick, in dem sie sich beide ansahen und anlachten genutzt und das Foto geschossen. „Hermione, du weißt es wahrscheinlich selbst, aber du hast dir einen wunderbaren Ehemann geangelt." „Nana, lass es nicht so aussehen, als habe ich mit einem Wurm an dem Haken vor seiner Nase herumgeschwenkt." sagte Hermione und beide mussten wieder lachten. Lillian klopfte auf Hermiones Oberschenkel. „Ich glaube, dass er wunderbar und lieb ist. Ein guter Junge. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dich jemand bekommt, der dich nicht verdient." Sie stand auf und stellte das Bild zu den übrigen auf dem Kaminsims. „Bist du nervös?" Hermione seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist noch so viel zu tun und es hat sich bis jetzt weit entfernt angefühlt. Aber jetzt, wo ich die Ausbildung hinter mir habe, können wir wirklich anfangen zu planen." Sie lächelte. „Ich nehme an, dass ich noch aufgeregter werde. Ich weiß aber, dass ich ihn heiraten will." „Es ist ein großes Abenteuer, Schatz. Dein Leben mit einer anderen Person zu teilen, sie in Teile von dir selbst zu lassen ist sowohl furchterregend, als auch wunderbar. Aber egal, was euch passiert, ihr seid zusammen. Du hast immer jemanden, der dir den Rücken stärkt. So ist es, bis er dir verbietet, dein eigenes Leben zu leben und du dich von dem Bastard scheiden lässt." Hermione konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Fall sein wird!"

„Ich wusste, dass die Gästeliste ein Problem wird!" sagte Hermione aufgebracht. „Es ist kein Problem." Warf Harry ein. „Nur eine...Meinungsverschiedenheit." „Du kannst manchmal so stur sein!" „Ich bin nicht stur! Ich will... ich will sie einfach nicht einladen!" „Harry, sie haben dich aufgezogen!" „Nur in der absolut breitesten Definition des Begriffes." „Was immer sie getan haben. Sie haben dir geholfen, der zu sein, der du bist. Siehst du?" sie zeigte auf die anderen Hausbewohner, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saßen. „Wir lieben den, der du bist." „Ich lade die Dursleys trotzdem nicht ein. Wenn ich überhaupt gut bin, ist es ganz bestimmt nicht ihretwegen. Das soll eigentlich der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens werden und das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass ich Dudleys kleines Schweinegesicht sehen muss!" Er hörte auf, hin und er zu gehen und setzte sich neben Hermione auf dem Sofa aus. Laura las ein Buch und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. George und Justin sahen sich gemeinsam ein Quiddichspiel an. „Hermione, Schatz. Liebe meines Lebens, ich bitte dich inständig, dass du mich nicht zwingst, die Dursleys einzuladen." Hermione hob den Kopf. „In Ordnung. Wenn du es so sagst..." sie strich die Namen von der Gästeliste. „Oh, ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen." Dann küsste er sie auf die Wange. Sie lächelte und zerzauste sein Haar. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kissen zurück. „Sie würden wahrscheinlich eh nicht kommen." „Möglicherweise nicht. Überall diese schrecklichen magischen Leute. Aber es wäre eine nette Geste." „Sie bekommen keine netten Gesten von mir." Sagte er, in seiner Stimme schwang Bitterkeit mit. „Harry, sie sind deine einzigen Blutsverwandten. Egal, wie du das siehst, das ist Familie. Willst du sie wirklich nicht dabei haben?" „Du bist die einzige Familie, die ich will." Sagte er endgültig. Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder der Gästeliste zu. „Gut, ich denke, dass wir alle haben." „Wie viele?" „Dreihundertfünfzig." „Ach du meine Güte. Wie können wir so viele Leute kennen?" „Also, mit meiner Familie und einigen Freunden, mit unseren Mitschülern und den Weasleys plus Partner plus Kindern, mit unseren Arbeitskollegen, unseren Freunden vom Swing-Tanzen, meinen Stonehenge Freunden, meinen Uni-Freunden und den Hogwartslehrern und einigen amtlichen Persönlichkeiten, bei denen wir mehr oder weniger verpflichtet sind, sie einzuladen..." „Ja, ich sehe, wie schnell was zusammenkommt." „Und ich denke, uns fällt in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr ein." Sie schloss ihr Heft und sah ihn an. „Willst du eine Grenze setzen? Wie viele Leute maximal kommen? Es ist dein Geld." „Nein." „Bist du sicher? Schatz, mit dem Essen, das wir planen, wird das pro Person sehr viel kosten." „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst." Sie seufzte. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du nachher einen Herzinfarkt kriegst, wenn du all diese Rechnungen bekommst." Harry lachte. „Du weisst wirklich nicht, wie viel du wert bist, oder?" „Lass uns später darüber reden. Lass uns dabei bleiben, dass, egal wie hoch die Rechnung wird, wir diese Hochzeit durchziehen. Und wir achten auch nicht auf das große Loch, das sie hinterlassen wird." Harry stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf und sah sie an. „Mein Vater war in einer sehr wohlhabenden Zaubererfamilie. Und dank meines Steuerberaters, meines Investitionsmanagers und meines ziemlich einfachen Lebensstils ist es mir gelungen, meine Erbschaft um ein vielfaches zu vergrößern. Dadurch ist es mir möglich, nicht so wie anderen jungen Leuten meines Alters, nicht auf das Geld achten zu müssen und dir in die Augen schauen zu können, um dir zu sagen, dass du deine Traumhochzeit planen kannst. Und dass du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen musst, wie viel sie kostet. Bestell einen riesigen Kuchen, stell eine wirklich bedeutende Band ein und kauf dir ein lächerlich teures Kleid. Mit viel Spitze aus Luxemburg oder Neu Guinea. Das ist unwichtig. Und wenn es nicht mindestens einen Kellner pro Gast gibt, werde ich sehr enttäuscht sein. Jetzt ist es endlich so weit, das wir die Früchte meiner geizigen Zeit ernten, meinst du nicht?" „Du weißt, dass das alles nicht wichtig ist. Die Blumen, das Kleid und die Feier... das ist alles wie Schaufensterdeko. Was wirklich zählt, bist du, bin ich, zwei Zeugen und jemand, der sagt „Und hiermit seid ihr Mann und Frau". Alles andere ist unwichtig. „Ich bin froh, das zu hören." „Hey!" rief Laura durch den Raum. „Wir knausern aber nicht bei dem Kleid der Brautjungfer, oder doch?" „Im Traum würde mir das nicht einfallen." Rief Harry zurück. Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermione. „Wen hast du sonst noch als Brautjungfer?" Sie seufzte. „Ginny natürlich. Meine Cousine Sarah. Und ich habe daran gedacht, Cho zu fragen." Seine Augen wurden groß. „Ist das dein Ernst?" „Klinge ich nicht ernst?" „Du willst, dass Cho deine Brautjungfer wird?" „Nun ja, nachdem sie die blöde Idee aufgegeben hat, dass sie dich noch will, sind wir eigentlich Freunde geworden. Es würde komisch aussehen, wenn nicht alle Personen aus diesem Haus vorne am Traualtar stehen, wenn George und Justin bei dir sind." „Das nehme ich an." Alle sahen auf, als es an der Haustür klopfte. „Es ist da!" rief Harry und sprang auf. Die Anderen sahen ihm verblüfft nach. „Was denn?" fragte George. Sie hörte, wie Harry die Tür öffnete und mit jemandem sprach. Nach ein paar Minuten erschien er wieder im Zimmer. „Hermione, ich habe ein kleines Geschenk für dich!" sagte er und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie warf ihr Heft beiseite und neigte sich nach vorne, ihre Augen leuchteten. „Was ist es?" „Nur ein verspätetes Verlobungsgeschenk." Er trat zur Seite und als Hermione sah, was auf sie zukam, schrie sie vor Freude auf und sprang auf.„Oh, Harry!" schrie sie und griff nach dem kleinen schokoladenbraunen Hund, dessen Ohren beim Laufen wackelten. „Oh, ist der schön!" sie grinste Harry an und der Hund leckte ihr begeistert das Gesicht. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" „Na ja, ich habe mich daran erinnert, wie sehr du an Krummbein hingst, also dachte ich..." „Ich danke dir!" rief sie und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe sie. Sie ist so schön. Oh, es ist doch eine sie, oder nicht?" „Ja, ist sie." „Wie heißt sie?" „Sie hat noch keinen. Wie möchtest du sie nennen?"

„Oh, das wird schwierig." Sie hielt den Hund vor sich und sah ihm in das haarige Gesicht. „Kleine, ich nenne dich... Lily!" Der Hund antwortete, indem er Hermione wieder abschleckte. Hermione lachte und sah hinauf zu Harry. Sie hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen. Er sah aus, als würde er anfangen zu weinen. „Oh, Harry..." Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Das ist ein schöner Name." Er kniete nieder und küsste Lily auf den Kopf.

Harry lief auf Socken zur Eingangstür. Er war alleine im Haus, und hatte diesen friedlichen Augenblick sehr genossen. „Ich komme!" rief er. Er öffnete die Haustür und sah eine vergnügt aussehende Frau auf der Treppe stehen. Sie war durchschnittlich groß und sehr hübsch. Sie trug einen Nadelstreifenanzug mit einer klassischen Samtrobe und in der Hand einen Aktenkoffer.

„Hallo." Antwortete sie. „Ich bin mit Hermione Granger verabredet." „Oh, tut mir leid. Sie ist im Augenblick nicht hier. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Mein Name ist Mel McDaniels, ich bin Hochzeitsorganisatorin." Sie gaben sich die Hand. „Oh, nett sie kennen zulernen. Ich bin Harry Potter." Als Mel seinen Namen hörte, fing sie an zu grinsen. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie nicht erkannt habe." Sagte sie. „Kommen Sie herein. Warum sollten sie mich denn erkannt haben?" „Oh, Sie wissen schon." Sie kicherte. „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich nicht im Datum geirrt. Ich habe einen Termin mit Hermione abgemacht." „Sie wird wohl bei der Arbeit aufgehalten. Sie hat mir nicht erzählt, dass sie eine Hochzeitsorganisatorin eingestellt hat." „Ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen?" sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lächeln. „Natürlich nicht. Es macht Hermiones Leben ein bisschen leichter. Bleiben Sie hier, ich rufe Hermione eben an." Harry ging zurück in die Eingangshalle. „Blase." Sagte er. „Hermione." Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihre Stimme von der Blase. „Agent Granger." „Hey." „Harry. Ist irgendwas passiert?" „Nun ja, hast du vielleicht etwas vergessen?" „Mhh...nein?" „Ich habe eine wunderschöne Frau namens McDaniels hier. Angeblich hast du einen Termin mit ihr." „Oh, scheiße. Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Und ich habe vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass ich sie einstelle, oder?" „Das ist in Ordnung. Kannst du nach Hause kommen oder hast du noch zu tun?" „Nein, ich bin bald da. Unterhalte dich mit ihr, bis ich da bin. Würdest du das tun?" „Mach, aber schnell. Sonst haben die Kleider der Brautjungfern ein Leopardenmuster." „Laura würde das gefallen. Bis gleich. Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch. Bye." Die Blase verschwand und Harry ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Mel saß auf der Couch und hatte begonnen, ihre Materialien auf dem Couchtisch auszubreiten. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Ohrensessel. „Hermione ist gleich hier." Sagte er. „Aber wenn Sie Fragen haben...?" „Oh ja!" sagte Mel eilig. „Also, Hermione hat mich gerade erst eingestellt. Ich weiß also noch gar nichts. Wann ist die Hochzeit?" „Am fünfzehnten November. Wir haben auch schon Einladungen... warten Sie einen Augenblick..." Er stand auf und ging zu Hermiones Schreibtisch, wo die Kisten standen. Er nahm sie und reichte sie Mel. „Oh, sehr schön. Und wie viele Gäste haben sie eingeplant?" „Bisher sind es 356." „Wow." „Genau." „Und wo wird die Hochzeit stattfinden?" „In Hogwarts." „Ihre Verlobte ist muggelgeboren, nicht wahr?" „Ist sie." „Dann müssen wir Transportmöglichkeiten für die Muggel nach Hogwarts besorgen. Wollen Sie Wahrnehmungszauber verwenden?" „Bitte, was?" Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Es gibt Zauber, die um den ganzen Platz gesprochen werden. Die Muggel werden nichts magisches sehen, nur die einfache Zeremonie." „Oh, klasse. Ich glaube da werden wir einige Gedächtniszauberer weniger brauchen." „Oh, kein Problem. Jetzt zur Hochzeitsfeier. Wie viele Brautjungfern und Brautführer gibt es?" „Vier auf jeder Seite... bis jetzt. Mein Trauzeuge ist mein Pate Sirius Black. Dann unsere Freunde Remus Lupin, George Weasley und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermiones Trauzeugin ist ihre Freundin Laura Chant, dann ihre Cousine Sarah Forester und ihre Freundin Ginny Weasley und Cho Chang. „Haben Sie die Kleider für die Brautjungfern?" Er lächelte. „Bis jetzt nicht. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht, diese Entscheidungen trifft meine Ehefrau..."Er hielt inne und lächelte. Mel sah ihn fragend an. „Gibt es irgendein Problem?" „Oh, nichts. Es ist nur so, dass... ich habe sie das erste Mal so genannt."

„Hast du Ethan daran erinnert, mir zu eulen, sobald er..."

„Jep!" „Verdammt. Ich bin so nervös heute." „Vergiss nicht, du musst morgen zum ECHO gehen." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Warum muss ich immer da rauf und die wichtigen Berichte abgeben?"  
Das ECHO war das Enforcement Corps Home Office (Durchsetzungs-Corps Innenministerium). Harry musste dort mit ermüdender Regelmäßigkeit Berichte abgeben. „Siehst du diese Narbe?" „Hmph. Was auch immer. Es ist nicht so, dass die sich großartig über meinen Ruhm kümmern." „Jeder denkt an deinen großen Ruhm, Chef. Die Dinge klingen nur immer viel überzeugender, wenn sie von dir kommen." Napoleon schnaubte. „Ich wette, einige von diesen Käseärschen würde sogar für dich arbeiten wollen." Harry lachte. „Wie, so in der Art wie ‚Ich dachte, alle Götter leben in Griechenland'?" „Du wettest. Du wirst deine Geschenke verlieren. Du könntest so viele Frauen haben, da würde sich mein Kopf nur noch drehen." Harry sah ihn an. „Ich brauche nicht so viele Frauen. Die eine reicht." Sie gingen um die Ecke eines I.D. Flures und betraten den Meeting-Raum, in dem die meisten Offiziere und über fünfzig Agenten schon warteten. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen und unterhielten sich. Er sah Hermione sofort. Sie stand neben Isobel und hielt ihre neue Aktenmappe gegen den Brustkorb. Er ging auf das Podium zu und hielt nur kurz inne, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. Sie sah ihn und war ein wenig überrascht. Normalerweise hielt er nichts von diesen öffentlichen Dingen, aber anscheinend war es ihm heute Egal. Er stellte sich hinter das Podium und alle Agenten setzten sich. „Guten Tag." Sagte er. „Ich komme am besten gleich zur Sache." Er streckte die Hand aus und Napoleon legte einen Gegenstand hinein, den er der Aktentasche entnahm, die er trug. Harry hielt sie hoch. „Weiß irgendjemand, was das ist?" Die Agenten tauschten Blicke aus. „Eine Pistole?" rief jemand. „Ja, eine Pistole." Sagte Harry und sah die Waffe an. „Es ist die Pistole, die Galino tötete." Ein raunen ging durch die Gruppe. „Wir sind nicht hier, damit wir um ihn trauern, obwohl ich weiß, dass wir es alle tun. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Agent und ein guter Freund und er wird uns fehlen. Aber er hätte nicht sterben müssen." Er legte die Pistole auf das Podium, wo sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zog. „Zwei Schüsse, genau ins Schwarze. Galino hatte keine Chance. Er trat vor das Podium. „Es ist eine Pistole, ja, aber weiß irgendjemand genaueres darüber?" Stille. „Es ist eine 38-Kaliber, halbautomatische Beretta. Es ist eine Muggelwaffe, von einem Muggel benutzt, um einen von uns zu töten. Das ist inakzeptabel, Leute." Isobel stand auf. „Wollen Sie sagen, dass wir anfangen sollen, auch Waffen zu tragen?" „Nein, wir sind Zauberer, keine Gangster. Aber wir müssen mehr von diesen Muggelwaffen wissen. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein. Ein Schuss ist viel schneller als ein Fluch. Wenn Galino, der nie in seinem Leben eine Waffe gesehen hat, vorbereitet gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht versucht, sich mit einem Fluch zu verteidigen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wegzulaufen, oder dem Typen eine runterzuhauen. Und selbst wenn der die Waffe bekommen hätte, hätte er gewusst, wie man sie sichert oder sogar abfeuert?" „Was schlägst du vor?" fragte Henry.

„Ich habe einige Kontakte zu Muggeln, die die gleiche Aufgabe bei den Muggeln haben, wie wir unter den Zauberern. Eine Frau beim CIA, die von der Zaubererwelt weiß, hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, zu kommen und uns einige Stunden in Muggel-Waffenkundezu geben. Ich werde Ihnen morgen Anweisungen zukommen lassen, die Sie darüber aufklärt, wie das ganze ablaufen wird." Er seufzte. „In Ordnung, Sie sind entlassen." Die meisten Offiziere verließen den Raum. Hermione ging nach vorne, zusammen mit Henry und Remus. Harry und Napoleon traten von Podium herunter. „Also, Harry, wer ist diese Freundin von dir?" fragte Remus. „Ihr Name ist Terkazel Hainsley. Sie fliegt zusammen mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Taxim hierher. Er ist ihr Partner beim CIA." Die anderen achteten kaum auf das letzte, was Harry sagte. Sie sahen alle Napoleon an, dessen Mund weit offen stand und sein Gesicht rot wurde. Harry sah ihn an. „Sorry, Napoleon." „Scheiße Harry. Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können, dass Terk herkommt." „Ich dachte, dass du Verständnis dafür hast. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Dutzende Freunde beim CIA hätte." „Wo ist das Problem?" fragte Hermione. „Kennst du sie? Ist sie ein Freund von dir?" „Ich würde sie nicht unbedingt einen Freund nennen. Sie ist meine verdammte Exfrau." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du verheiratet warst. Noch dazu mit einem Muggel, meine Güte!" „In Ordnung, ich war jung und dumm." Harry grinste ihn an. „Und was bist du jetzt? Ein wenig älter, aber immer noch dumm?" „Oh, haha Chef. Ich will sie noch nicht sehen. Und Tax? Er ist das reinste Grauen. Möglicherweise wird er mit den Kopf abreißen, für die Tatsache, dass ich mich mit seiner wertvollen Schwester eingelassen habe. Er hasst mich." „Schwer zu glauben." Sagte Harry mit wenig Überzeugung. Hermione stieß ihn an und er räusperte sich. „Nun ja.. Ich... also, sie tut mir wirklich nur einen Gefallen. Du musst nicht mit ihr sprechen, wenn du nicht willst." „Oh, das wird der reinste Albtraum." Die kleine Gruppe verließ den Raum. Napoleon meckerte die ganze Zeit. „Sie es mal von der Seite, Napoleon." Sagte Hermione. „Sie kann uns alle amüsanten Geschichten über dich erzählen." „Super. Entschuldige mich bitte. Ich gehe jetzt und schneide mir die Pulsadern auf."

Hermione saß zwischen Isobel und Shay Daley, die auch in der SIR-Abteilung arbeiteten. Sie waren in einem der Mehrzweckräume, wo ein Schießstand aufgebaut war. Die anwesenden Agenten sprachen miteinander und ihnen war anscheinend sehr unbehaglich zu Mute. Die meisten von ihnen, Hermione eingeschlossen, hatten noch nie eine Waffe abgefeuert. Die Tür ging auf und Harry trat ein, gefolgt von zwei uniformierten Personen. Die erste war eine zierliche, blonde Frau mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Haar trug sie in einen Knoten gebunden, aus dem aber Strähnen lose waren und in ihr Gesicht hingen. Hermione bemerkte, dass die meisten Männer im Raum sich zu ihr umdrehten. Sie trug einen langen Kasten über ihre Schulter. Es sah schwer aus, aber sie schien keine Mühe damit zu haben. Hinter ihr lief ein großer Mann. Er sah viel älter aus, als die Frau. Aber Harry hatte gesagt, sie wären Zwillinge. Er war sehr dünn, aber drahtig. Sein Gesicht war ledrig und voller Falten. Seine Arme waren voller bunter Tattoos. Er hatte lange Koteletten und braune Haare, die bis zum Kragen gingen. Er sah aus wie der Gitarist einer Heavy Metal Band. Auch er trug einen langen Kasten. Harry führte sie zu der Wand, an der einige Tische aufgestellt waren. Sie legten die Kästen ab, drehten sich um und sahen die Agenten an. „Also, dass sind Terk und Tax Hainsley. Sie sind hier, um uns ein paar Dinge zu zeigen, bitte schenkt ihnen eure Aufmerksamkeit." Er setzte sich auf den Tisch, während Terk vortrat, den ersten Kasten öffnete und eine Pistole aus diesem hervorholte. „Guten Morgen. Harry hat uns gebeten, euch einen Kurs im Ungang mit Waffen zu geben. Sie können nicht erwarten, dass Sie nachher als Experten hier herausgehen, aber Sie wissen, wie man eine Waffe abfeuert und bedient." Sie hielt eine Waffe hoch. „Das ist eine Walther PPK. Klingelts?" „Ist das nicht eine Waffe von James Bond?" sagte Lloyd Llewellyn. „Sehr gut. Aber das zu wissen, hilft Ihnen nicht, wenn Sie in den Lauf einer solchen Waffe sehen. Sie holte die verschiedenen Teile aus dem Kasten und reichte sie Isobel. „Geben Sie sie weiter. Spielen Sie damit. Sie ist nicht geladen." Als die Waffe zu Hermione kam, besah sie die Waffe behutsam und gab sie weiter. Sie versuchte, aufmerksam zu bleiben, während Terk eine Waffe nach der Anderen aus dem Kasten holte und erklärte. Sie besprach kurz automatische Waffen und Gewehre, blieb aber nicht lange dabei. „So, jetzt versuchen wir, die Waffen abzufeuern. Das ist nicht schwer, aber es ist schwer, es richtig zu tun. Aber da haben Sie Glück. Es ist leichter für Sie dies zu lernen, als für mich, einen von Ihren Zauberstäben zu nutzen." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. „Willst du anfangen, Harry?" Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Sie reichte ihm eine ziemlich große Pistole. „Sicherheit ist der wichtigste Punkt." Alle stellten sich in einem Halbkreis hinter Harry. „Jetzt hebst du die Hände und hältst sie gerade..." weiter kam sie nicht. Harry trat bis zur Linie und hob die Pistole. Er feuerte sechs Schüsse ab, bewegte sich allerdings nicht. Niemand sagte etwas, bis das Echo der Schüsse verhallt war. Terk drückte auf den Kopf und der Papierzettel fuhr auf sie zu. Der Umriss einer Person war zu sehen und sechs Einschusslöcher im Herzbereich. Sie sah ihn an und er reichte ihr die Pistole. „Mhh... irgendwie wusste ich, wie das gemacht wird." „Das sieht man. Der Nächste!" Sie stellten sich alle in einer Reihe hintereinander. Tax korrigierte die Haltung der Einzelnen, während Terk ihnen Anweisungen gab. Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch und sah niemanden an. Hermione versuchte ihr bestes, aber die Waffe war so schwer, dass sie kaum das Ziel anvisieren konnte. Terk sagte, sie würden das alle gut machen, aber Hermione fühlte sich, als hätte sie versagt. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich erst einmal zu Harry. Er sagte nichts. Sie dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie leise sprach. „Du hast niemals in deinem Leben eine Pistole abgefeuert, oder?" Er seufzte. „Nein." Flüsterte er, sah sie aber nicht an. „Ich nehme an, dass du dafür ein Talent oder so etwas hast." „Was meinst du?" „Findest du das nicht ein bisschen eigenartig?" „Na ja, vielleicht warst ich in einem früheren Leben ein Scharfschütze." „Tu das nicht." „Tu was nicht?" sagte er und sah sie endlich an. „Also ist es eigenartig, oder was?! Willkommen in meiner Welt. Ich bin also ein guter Schütze. Ohne Praxis. Was hat das schon zu bedeuten? Ich war gut im Fliegen, obwohl ich noch nie geflogen bin. Du kannst Verwandlungen gut, als hättest du es dein ganzes Leben schon getan." „In Ordnung. Bleib ruhig. Ich wollte nur sagen..." „Vielleicht solltest du deine Ideen für dich behalten!" unterbrach er sie barsch. Hermione sah ihn gekränkt an. Sie wurde unruhig. Es war gar nicht Harry Art, so hart mit ihr zu sprechen. Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermione. Ich habe im Moment nur sehr viel um die Ohren." Hermione nahm seine Hand. „Dann erzähl mir davon. Kannst du es nicht mit mir teilen? Du bist heute so distanziert und mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Was stimmt nicht?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte er und ergriff ihre Hand. „Aber egal, was es ist, ich sollte es nicht an dir auslassen." „Besser an mir, als an irgendjemand anderem. Bei mir kannst du sicher sein, dass ich dir verzeihe." Bevor er antworten konnte, erschien die große, silberne I.D. Blase. „CODE BLAU! MELDEN SIE SICH ZUR EINSATZBESPRECHUNG! CODE BLAU! MELDEN SIE SICH ZUR EINSATZBESPRECHUNG!" Jeder hörte mit seiner Tätigkeit auf und rannte zur Tür. Der Code Blau war der Aufruf zu einem Truppeneinsatz. Harry stand auf und zögerte. „Wir reden später darüber." Dann küsste er sie auf die Wange. Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon liefen.

Hermione hockte auf dem Boden und spähte mit einem Omniglas durch den Zaun. Ihr Herz raste und sie war verschwitzt, weil das ihre erste, richtige Krisensituation war. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße war eine Zauberergrundschule. In ihr hatte sich ein geistesgestörter Mann verschanzt. Sie wussten, dass schon ein Lehrer durch den Avada Kedavra Fluch getötet worden war. Sie vermuteten, dass einige Kinder verletzt waren. Den Enforcern war es gelungen, die meisten Kinder und Lehrer zu evakuieren, aber einige waren immer noch da drin, mit dem Geisteskranken. Hermione und zwei ältere SIR-Offiziere wurden damit beauftragt, von dieser Straßenseite zu beobachten. Die CCO-Abteilung hatte schon ein Team zusammengestellt, das das Gebäude stürmen sollte. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, denn sonst würden noch mehr unschuldige Menschen verletzt oder getötet. Die Enforcer hielten die Menge zurück, darunter auch viele hysterische Eltern. „Sehen Sie irgendwas, Granger?" fragte Agent Malcolm. „Das CCO-Team ist bereit. Ich habe die gesamte Westseite und den Spielsplatz im Blick." Sie sprach in eine kleine Blase, die vor ihrem Mund schwebte. „Beta-Mannschaft. Bericht." „Wir sind an unserem Platz." Kam Shays Stimme über die Blase. Hier passiert nichts." Hermione sah über ihre Schulter, wo Malcolm den Grundriss der Schule in den Sand gezeichnet hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ex ocularum vitalae." Flüsterte er. Einige Funken kamen aus seinem Stab und legten sich über den Grundriss im Sand. Sie sammelten sich in einer Ecke, einer ein wenig abseits. „Delta-Team. Bitte kommen." Sagte Malcolm. „Weiter gehen." Sagte Harry. „Es sieht aus, als würden die Geiseln in der Nordwestecke des Gebäudes festgehalten. Der Mann ist bei ihnen." Hermione sah durch das Omniglas das Team in seinen dunklen Roben in die Ecke des Spielplatzes laufen. „Ich sehe zwei andere Lebenszeichen. Äußerst schwach." „Lage?" „In der südöstlichen Ecke." Sie sah, wie Harry einige Handbewegungen machte und zwei Agenten schlichen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Alle hielten den Atem an, als sie das Gebäude betraten und sie als Punkte in Malcolms Grundriss erschienen. Sie folgten Malcolms Anweisungen und näherten sich den Verletzten. Plötzlich entfernte sich ein Punkt von der größeren Gruppe und ging in ihre Richtung. „Aufpassen! Er kommt zu euch!" zischte Malcolm. „Abbruch!" Hermione sah zur Schule und sah dort einige Lichter aufflackern. „Scheiße." murmelte Malcolm, als eine Reihe von Funken sich zerstreute. Kinder begannen aus der Tür zu rennen, die ihnen am nächsten war. Hermione sah mit Grauen die zwei CCO-Agenten von der anderen Seite auf die Medizauberer zurennen. Sie trugen zwei Kinder auf ihren Armen. Wo ist der Feind?" zischte Hermione. „Er kommt jetzt raus." Sagte Malcolm. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Harry!" bellte er in seine Blase. „Gehen Sie da jetzt rein." Die Kinder liefen in alle Richtungen. Hermione sah ein halbes Dutzend Zauberer tief gebückt über den Spielplatz laufen. Die Tür des Haupteinganges sprang auf und der Feind trat heraus, er hielt in jeder Hand einen Zauberstab und brüllte Flüche nach links und rechts. Hermione ergriff ihr Omniglas. „Runter!" hörte sie Harry brüllen. Sie sah, wie Harry die Hand hob und um jedes Kind eine Art Schutzwand hochgezogen wurde. Ein Fluch des Feindes traf die Schutzwand eines Kindes und der Fluch prallte ab. „Runter auf den Boden!" Der Angreifer brüllte irgendetwas, was Hermione nicht verstand. Hinter ihm standen einige Agenten. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab in seine Richtung. „Lassen Sie die Zauberstäbe fallen!", brüllte Harry ihn an. „Genau jetzt!" Der Mann schrie ohne Zusammenhang. „Sie sind umzingelt. Geben Sie auf!" Der Angreifer gab nicht auf. Er schoss weiterhin Flüche ab, auch wenn sie niemanden mehr trafen. Harry machte ein Handzeichen und die Agenten hinter ihm griffen den Mann an und warfen die Zauberstäbe weg von ihm.

„Ok, lasst uns hingehen." Sagte Malcolm. Das Team ging über die Straße, um das Gebiet zu sichern und nach den Kindern zu sehen. Hermione ging zu Harry. Er stand mit den Händen in den Hüften und sah zu seinen Agenten. Sie fesselten gerade den Mann, der jetzt weinte. Sie fasste seinen Arm und er drehte sich um... als sie ihn sah, vergaß sie alles, was sie sagen wollte, alles was sie fühlte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht war... leer, seine Augen waren ausdruckslos. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Der Mann, der sie ansah, war nicht Harry. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, ging er auf den Angreifer los. Ohne Vorwarnung begann er, auf ihn einzuprügeln, seinen Kopf immer weiter auf den Bürgersteig zu knallen. Einige Agenten versuchten, Harry von ihm wegzuziehen, aber sie schafften es nicht. Hermione lief zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Harry!" schrie sie. Seine Augen waren immer noch ohne irgendwelche Gefühle. Panik überschwemmte sie... was in Gottes Namen passierte mit ihm? Schließlich gelang es Remus und Malcolm, ihn von dem Mann wegzuziehen. Jeder sah ihn geschockt an. „Harry, was zur Hölle tust du da?" donnerte Lupin. Harry antwortete nicht. Er kämpfte weiter gegen ihren Griff und riss sich los. Er ging wieder auf den Mann los und schlug ihn mit der Faust auf den Brustkorb, so dass es ihn von den Füßen riss. Er flog zehn Meter durch die Luft und landete auf dem Zaun, auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Malcolm und Lupin schnappten sich Harry wieder und drehten ihm die Hände auf den Rücken. „Bringt ihn hier weg!" schrie Henry, das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt. Er sah Hermione an, sie stand nur da und konnte kaum glauben, was da gerade mit Harry geschah. Bevor Remus und Malcolm etwas tun konnten, wurde Harry schlaff, er atmete scharf ein. Seine Augen rollten nach hinten und er sank auf dem Boden. Hermione beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen und kniete neben ihm. „Holen Sie einen Arzt!" schrie sie jemandem zu. Sie war sich vage bewusst, dass jemand davonlief, um Hilfe zu holen aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie sah Harry erschreckt an. Henry und Remus hockten auf der anderen Seite. „Gehen Sie weg von ihm!" schrie sie die beiden an. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" sie merkte, dass sie Unrecht hatte. Remus und Henry hatten Harry nichts getan. „Hermione..." flüsterte Remus. „Was passiert mit ihm?" Sie hielt ihn fester, ihre Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Ich weiß es nicht..."


	7. Kapitel 7: Wenn der Sandmann kommt

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Siebtes Kapitel:  
Wenn der Sandmann kommt Übersetzt von Katrin, Lektoriert von Lilly Black 

_Sleep with one eye open  
Clutching your pillow tight,  
Exit light, enter night,  
Take my hand,  
Off to Never-Never Land..._

--Metallica

Hermione blieb in der Nähe, als Remus und Malcolm Harry auf eine Trage hoben, die von zwei Medizauberern getragen wurde, die sich auf den Weg zum Van machten. Eine bewusstlose Person konnte nicht appariert werden, also mussten sie herkömmlichere Transportwege benutzen. Sie schoben die Trage in den Van, Hermione kletterte hinter ihnen herein und setzte sich an Harrys Seite.

Sie lockerte seinen Kragen und fühlte seinen Puls, während einer der Medizauberer seine Brust abhorchte. „Pulsfrequenz normal", sagte sie. Der Medizauberer öffnete Harrys Augenlider und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in seine Augen. Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und versuchte, ihre eigene Pulsfrequenz zu verlangsamen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Medizauberer.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er schien abgehoben, dann hatte er einen schrecklichen Wutanfall. Dann ist er einfach zusammengebrochen."

„Hatte er jemals neurologische Probleme? Epilepsie, irgendetwas in der Art?"

„Nein, nichts."

"Hat er sich kürzlich den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Hat er sich seltsam verhalten?"

Sie sagte beinahe "nein", musste dann noch mal überlegen. „Ein wenig, ja. Er hatte Alpträume und war ein wenig reizbar und aufbrausend."

Der Medizauberer schwang seinen Zauberstab um Harry herum und suchte nach Flüchen oder Zaubersprüchen. Hermione bemerkte, dass sie die Schule verlassen hatten, aber der Transporter war magisch stabilisiert, so dass sie die Bewegung kaum spüren konnte

„Können Sie ihn nicht aufwecken?", sagte sie.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, bis wir zurück im Hauptquartier sind", sagte er. „Dann werden wir sehen. Er scheint nicht krank zu sein, sein Blutdruck ist normal…es ist sehr seltsam." Hermione umklammerte Harrys schlaffe Hand mit ihren beiden und starrte sein Gesicht an. „Versuchen Sie einfach, sich zu entspannen", sagte der Medizauberer leise. „Wir werden bald da sein."

Remus lehnte sich herüber, was sie erschreckte…sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er hinter ihr in den Transporter geklettert war. „Was könnte diese Symptome verursachen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte der Medizauberer. „Eine Reihe von Dingen."

Remus sah Hermione in die Augen. „Denkst du, was ich denke?"

Sie seufzte. „Ach, es muss etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun haben."

„Wenn nicht, dann ist es ein verdammter Zufall."

Hermione antwortete nicht. Sie rutschte von der Bank, die an die Wand des Transporters montiert war und hockte sich auf den Boden neben Harrys Kopf. „Bitte wach auf, Harry", flüsterte sie. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie seine Hand an ihre Lippen führte. „Oh Gott, was ist, wenn er nicht durchkommt?", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war heiser.

„Er wird", sagte Remus mit Zuversicht.

Hermione sagte nichts, sie kniete nur auf dem Boden des Transporters, hielt Harrys Hand und streichelte sanft seine klamme Stirn. Der Rest der Fahrt verging in grenzenloser Stille, während der Medizauberer Harrys Vitalfunktionen überwachte.

Hermione und Remus saßen still und verdrießlich im Wartebereich in der Nähe von Sukeshs Flügel im Hauptquartier. Schließlich, endlich, sprach Remus leise: „Hast du ihn sich jemals so aufführen sehen?"

„Nein, niemals", flüsterte sie. „Also…nicht wenn Draco Malfoy nicht da war."

„Und das war das zweite Mal. Bei der Abschlussfeier hat er auch versucht, Napoleon anzugreifen."

Hermione hatte das nicht vergessen. „Was ist, wenn er so eine Art Schlaganfall gehabt hat?" Sie wendete ihre Augen ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu, hoffend, dass er all die Antworten wusste, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. „Remus, ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht noch mal. Ich würde verrückt werden."

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich weiß."

Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht einen Moment lang, ihre Neugier angestachelt von der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte, als ob er wüsste, wie sie sich fühlte. „Remus...gab es jemals jemand besonderen? Für dich?" Er zögerte und Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. „Es tut mir leid, wenn das zu persönlich ist…"

„Nein, nein, es ist okay. Es macht mir nichts aus." Er drückte ihre Hand. „Es gab einmal jemanden, den ich geliebt habe. Wir konnten nicht zusammen sein und es ist schlecht ausgegangen." Er seufzte. „Ich fürchte, ich war nicht gerade der Erfolgreichste was Beziehungen angeht. Die Werwolf-Sache scheint immer im Weg zu sein."

„Aber das sollte sie nicht. Sie ist ein so kleiner Teil von dir."

„Er ist nicht so klein, wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Es sollte dich nicht ausgrenzen. Ich finde, du bist wundervoll."

Er lächelte und errötete. „Ähm, danke. Bemitleide mich nicht zu sehr, Hermione. Nur weil ich die Große Leidenschaft nicht besitze, die du glücklicherweise gefunden hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich unglücklich bin. Ich habe viele Freunde und ich genieße meine Einsamkeit. Ich habe dich und Harry, und Sirius und Cordelia…ihre Kinder sind wie meine eigenen Kinder. Es mangelt mir nicht Gesellschaft." Hermione lächelte zurück, ging aber nicht auf den wehmütigen Ton in seiner Stimme ein, als er das Letzte sagte. „Aber ich freue mich für dich und Harry. Es ist eine große Genugtuung, euch zusammen zu sehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. "Er hat Glück, dass er dich hat, während diesem…was immer das hier ist."

Hermione seufzte einen tiefer rasselnder Seufzer der vom Grund ihres Magens zu kommen schien. „ Er hätte mich sowieso, selbst wenn wir immer noch nur Freunde wären."

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete sich und Sukesh trat heraus. Hermione sprang auf und zog Remus mit sich, da sie sich weigerte, seine Hand loszulassen. „Sukesh, ist er…"

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Lächeln. „Sieh selbst." Er trat zur Seite um den Blick auf Harry freizugeben, der hinter ihm aus dem Untersuchungszimmer kam, sein Shirt in die Hose steckend und betretend dreinschauend.

„Harry!", rief Hermione und rannte um ihn zu umarmen. „Bist du okay?"

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry und hielt sie fest.

„Geht es ihm gut?", sagte sie zu Sukesh, sie traute Harrys Urteil nicht.

„Ich fühle mich irgendwie, als wenn ich das alles schon einmal durchlebt hätte, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ihm irgendetwas fehlt. Auf jeden Fall nichts, dass Gewalttätigkeit oder plötzliche Bewusstlosigkeit verursachen würde."

Hermione wich zurück und sah Harry besorgt an. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert ist?"

Harry räusperte sich und nickte mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ja. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr warum. Ich hab ihn angesehen…und urplötzlich war da einfach diese blinde Wut. Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle." Er sah zu ihr herunter. „Es war schrecklich, als ob ich jemand anders wäre." Er sah zu Sukesh hinüber. "Bitte sag, dass ich ihn nicht verletzt habe."

„Hast du nicht. Es geht ihm gut, er wird einen netten, langen, gesunden Aufenthalt im Gefängnis haben."

Er seufzte erleichtert. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe", sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um Hermiones zu nehmen. „Ich fühle mich jetzt normal."

Hermione atmete frustriert aus und streckte ihre Arme weit aus. „Das war's also? Er macht nur einen auf wackelig, es gibt keinen Grund dafür, ‚nen schönen Tag noch?"

Sukesh schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war's nicht. Harry, ich schreibe dich ab sofort krank."

"Aber Sukesh…" begann Harry zu protestieren; Sukesh hielt einen schlanken Finger hoch, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Keine Diskussion. Ich suspendiere dich nicht. Du kannst weiter arbeiten, aber du bist an den Schreibtisch gefesselt, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was mit dir los ist. Versuch nicht abzuwinken, Harry. Du hast einen wehrlosen Mann angegriffen."

„Einen Mann, der gerade vier Menschen getötet hatte, zwei davon waren Kinder!", rief Harry und Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung und das weißt du. Lass uns nicht vergessen, dass du auch deinen eigenen Stellvertreter angegriffen hast. Nun, ich weiß, dass du Jones nicht sehr magst, aber ohne Grund anfangen, Schläge auszuteilen? Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Harry, aber ich will deswegen nicht verrückt werden. Es ist vollkommen möglich, dass dein Verhalten einfach nur in Stress verwurzelt ist. Ich kann deine Wut auf einen Mann, der wehrlose Kinder verletzen wollte, sicherlich verstehen und ich weiß, dass du in letzter Zeit sehr unter Druck gestanden hast, mit Galinos Tod und der Ermittlung wegen deiner Abwesenheit. Trotzdem habe ich die medizinische Vollmacht, dich pausieren zu lassen, und ich benutze sie."

„Das steht in Verbindung mit seinem Verschwinden", sagte Hermione. „Ich bin mir sicher." Sukesh mochte sagen, dass es alles Stress war, er war nicht dabei gewesen…er hatte Harrys Augen nicht gesehen, bevor es passiert war.

Sukesh hielt eine Hand hoch. „Es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund, sich auf diese Schlussfolgerung zu stürzen, so verlockend sie auch sein mag. Im Gegenteil, wenn das zusammenhängen würde, hätte ich erwartet, dass er sehr viel eher Symptome zeigt, als jetzt. Ich vermute, es ist stressbedingt und vielleicht ein verbliebenes Nerventrauma. Wir werden ein paar weitere Tests machen."

Harry nickte. „Was sagt Argo?"

„Sie überlässt in dieser Situation meiner Beurteilung den Vortritt, aber sie besteht darauf, dass wir die Beschaffenheit der Probleme, die du hast, herausfinden." Er hielt ihm ein Pergament auf einem Klemmbrett entgegen. „Hier, du musst diese Vollmacht unterschreiben und jemanden nennen, der medizinische Entscheidungen für dich trifft, wenn du unfähig dazu bist. Auf Grund der Unvorhersehbarkeit dieser Angriffe sollten wir auf alle Möglichkeiten vorbereitet sein."

Harry nahm die angebotene Feder und begann ohne zu zögern zu schreiben. „Hermione wird die Vollmacht haben, Entscheidungen für mich treffen, wenn ich es selbst nicht kann."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Harry. Willst du nicht lieber Sirius angeben, oder…"

„In ein paar Monaten wirst du diese Vollmacht automatisch haben, warum macht das einen Unterschied? Ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen." Er schrieb seinen Namen in seiner gewohnten, unleserlichen Krakelei, in der die Buchstaben H und P die einzig lesbaren waren.

„In Ordnung", sagte Sukesh. Er nahm Harry das Klemmbrett ab, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Versuch, dich auszuruhen. Geh für heute nach Hause. Rede über Partyservices und mach etwas, das Spaß macht. Denk nicht hierüber nach." Er drehte sich um und ging in den Krankenflügel zurück.

Lupin trat näher. „Also, das war erstaunlich uninformativ."

"Er tut sein Bestes", murmelte Harry und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Die Tür zum Gang öffnete sich und Napoleon kam herein, die Hainsleys im Schlepptau. „Alles okay, Harry?", sagte er und kam mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu.

Harry nickte. „Für's erste. Aber ich bin ab jetzt an den Schreibtisch gekettet, Jones. Ich brauch dich, um den Rest zu machen."

„Sicher, Boss. Alles was ich tun kann."

Harry drehte sich zu Terk. „Danke fürs Kommen, Terk. Tut mir leid, dass die Unterrichtsstunden abgebrochen wurden."

„Willst du, dass wir da bleiben?", sagte sie. „Wie müssen vor nächster Woche nicht zurück sein. Wir können eine neue Stunde festsetzen. Es wär' eine willkommene Abwechslung vom üblichen Agency-Rumgerenne."

Er überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Ja, das geht. Habt ihr schon etwas gefunden, wo ihr bleiben könnt?"

Sie und Tax tauschten einen Blick aus. „Nein, noch nicht. Wir dachten, wir suchen uns einfach ein Hotel."

"Also, ihr könnt hier in den Behelfsunterkünften bleiben, aber ich würde das nicht empfehlen. Ihr könnt gerne in unserem Haus wohnen. Da ist genug Platz und das Essen ist super. Unser Mitbewohner George kocht sowieso immer genug für eine Armee."

Wieder dieser kurze Blick. Hermione überkam das Gefühl, dass Terk und ihr Bruder eine Art Zwillingstelepathie benutzten, um zu kommunizieren. „Das klingt super, Harry, danke. Aber wir wollen euch keine Umstände machen. Du bist sicher, dass genug Platz ist?"

"Oh, wirklich. Sechzehn Schlafzimmer sogar."

Die Hainsleys schienen von dieser Information verblüfft zu sein. „Gut, also in Ordnung", sagte Terk lächelnd. "Abgemacht. Wir müssen nur noch unsere Sachen packen und unsere Taschen holen…"

„Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause", sagte Hermione steif, Harrys bevorstehenden Einwänden zuvorkommend. „Aber lasst euch Zeit. Napoleon, kannst du sie zum Haus bringen, wenn sie fertig sind?"

Napoleon, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten und nicht viel gesagt hatte, nickte. „Sicher."

„Alles klar. Wir sehen euch dann zuhause." Sie und Harry verließen zusammen das Zimmer, wobei sie leise miteinander sprachen. Die verbliebenen Drei tauschten unbequeme Blicke aus.

„Kann ich euch packen helfen?", sagte Napoleon, seinen Ton flach haltend.

„Das geht schon", antwortete Terk. „Wir kriegen das hin."

Keiner bewegte sich. „Du siehst gut aus", sagte Napoleon schließlich. „Wirklich gut."

„Danke. Du auch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass noch was Richtiges aus dir wird. Als ich gehört habe, dass du ein echter Agent bist, konnte ich es nicht glauben, ich musste es selber sehen."

„Aha, warst du deshalb einverstanden, hierher zu kommen? Um mich zu überprüfen? Und hey, wenn ich früher so verrufen war, warum hast du mich dann geheiratet?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das gehörte zum Reiz."

Er seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich hab gerade nicht die Kraft, mit dir umzugehen, T. Es war ein langer Tag. Erst diese Schulhof-Sache, jetzt ist Harry los, um den Mitternachtsexpress nach Spinnerhausen zu nehmen..."

„Also, wie lange bist du schon in die Frau von deinem Chef verliebt?"

"Sie ist nicht seine Frau", sagte Napoleon, zu schnell, bevor er merkte, dass sie ihn hereingelegt hatte. Er seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen. „Oh Mist. Woher wusstest du das?"

Sie lachte. „Du bist nicht Sir Laurence Olivier, Leo. Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, ich würde diesen Galgenvogel-Blick überall erkennen."

„Also dann, einen Punkt für dich."

„Ich finde es nur amüsant, dass du dich entschieden hast, dich in eine Frau zu verlieben, die unwiederbringlich an den berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt vergeben ist, welcher zufällig auch verdammt niedlich ist…"

„Hey! Ich wär' dir dankbar, wenn du's mir nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben würdest! Weißt du, es war nicht meine verdammte Idee. Solche Sachen passieren eben einfach."

"Verachtet sie dich?"

„Nein! Wir sind…Freunde."

„Aha, aber du hegst die geheime Hoffnung, dass ihre Gefühle für dich tief und leidenschaftlich sind, jedoch kann sie sie nicht zugeben aus Angst, ihren Verlobten zu verletzen, den sie nicht mal annähernd so mag wie dich…" Tax lachte leise, während Terk sprach.

"Alles klar, ist mein Schädel _total_ durchsichtig oder hast du Gedankenlesen zu deinen vielen Talenten hinzugefügt?"

Terk lachte. „Denk mal drüber nach." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schultern, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Hier ist dein Zimmer, Terk", sagte Hermione und drückte die Tür zu einem der Zimmer im zweiten Stock auf. Es war eines ihrer Lieblingszimmer, sonnig und fröhlich mit einer breiten Fensterfront zum Vorgarten und in kalifornischem Stil dekoriert, mit Rattanmöbeln, flott bedrucktem Stoff und vielen Pflanzen.

„Oh es ist wunderschön!" rief Terk und stellte ihre Reisetasche auf einen der Stühle. „Ihr solltet eine Pension aufmachen."

Hermione lächelte matt, immer noch mit Harrys Zwischenfall beschäftigt. „Ich liebe dieses Zimmer", sagte sie. Sie zeigte auf die Tür, die zum anliegenden Badezimmer führte. „Ich habe deinen Bruder nebenan untergebracht. Ihr teilt euch das Badezimmer…"

„Sicher, was auch immer. Tax ist nicht wählerisch, was Unterkünfte angeht. Er war ein Navy SEAL, da gewöhnt man sich an raue Bedingungen." Hermione begann zu gehen, zögerte aber. Terk lächelte sie an und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Du willst mich nach Leo fragen, oder?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Leo?"

„Jep. So heißt er, weißt du. Leon Theseus Jones. Er mochte Leon nicht, also hat er ‚Napo-‚ vorne drangehängt. Er hasst es, durchschnittlich zu sein."

„Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt." Hermione lachte. „Du musst ein paar klasse Stories über ihn kennen."

„Keine von der er wollen würde, dass ich sie mit dir teile, da bin ich sicher. Nicht, dass mich das aufhalten würde." Sie betrachtete Hermione, während sie ihre Sachen faltete und in eine der Kleiderschrankschubladen legte. „Du weißt es, oder? Dass er…äh…"

„Jep, ich weiß es. Ich weiß es seit einer Weile."

„Ist das unangenehm für dich? Er kann sehr hartnäckig sein."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich muss sagen, er ist ein perfekter Gentleman was das angeht. Es muss schwer für ihn sein, mich an jedem verdammten Tag in der Woche mit Harry zu sehen."

„Ach, zur Hölle, er liebt es. Er liebt es, den ewig leidenden Märtyrer zu spielen. Hat er bei mir mehrere Monate gemacht, bevor ich endlich mit ihm ausgegangen bin."

Hermione setzte sich in einen der Rattanstühle und beugte sich vor, begierig darauf, diese kleinen Blicke in Napoleons Vergangenheit zu erhaschen. „Hast du dich sofort verliebt?"

„Machst du Witze? Es hat ewig gedauert. Nach unserem ersten Date dachte ich, er wäre völlig abgedreht. Er ist praktisch über sich hinausgewachsen, während er versuchte, mich zu beeindrucken."

„Hast du gewusst, dass er ein Zauberer ist?"

„Oh, nein. Hat mich aber nicht überrascht. Die Spiontypen unter den Muggeln lieben es, Gerüchte über magische Menschen in Umlauf zu bringen. Ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt irgendwie bestätigt gefühlt, einen persönlich zu treffen. Hab nicht lange gebraucht, Leos Wesen zu verstehen. Er ist nicht gut darin, es zu verstecken, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast. Ich glaube, er muss mehr Muggel-Warnungen als alle Zauberer der Geschichte bekommen haben." Hermione lachte. „Jedenfalls ist er irgendwie an mir festgewachsen. Bevor ich es merkte, war ich in ihn verliebt."

„Bist du es immer noch?"

Terk blies Luft durch die Zähne. „Also, wenn ich es noch wäre, wären wir wohl immer noch verheiratet, oder?" Der Klang ihrer Stimme hielt Hermione davon ab, nach ihrer Trennung zu fragen, obwohl sie es dringend wissen wollte.

„Also dann", sagte sie und stand auf, „ich gehe nachsehen, ob es deinem Bruder gut geht. Sag mir Bescheid wenn du irgendwas brauchst."

Hermione ging nach nebenan in ein Schlafzimmer, das in dunkelgrün mit goldenen Akzenten dekoriert war. Tax öffnete gerade den Reißverschluss seines Koffers und nahm ein paar Klamotten raus. „Alles klar, Tax?"

Er nickte. "Kein Problem." Hermione erschrak ein wenig; das waren die ersten Worte, die sie ihn hatte sprechen hören.

„Gut…in ungefähr einer Stunde gibt's Abendessen."

„Okay."

Hermione lächelte und trat heraus, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, und ging die nahe Treppe zum Kloster hoch. Harry saß in gekrümmter Haltung in einem der üppig gepolsterten Stühle, sein Umhang um seine Schultern gerafft. „Hi", sagte er dunkel.

„Hi", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Als sie ihn sah, kochte ihre Wut erneut hoch. Er hatte auf dem Weg nach Hause so gut wie nichts gesagt, trotz ihrer nicht ganz feinfühligen Versuche, etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Es war frustrierend, ihm helfen zu wollen und dennoch so wenig zu haben, mit dem man arbeiten konnte. Sie ging einen Moment ziellos umher, ihre Hände in den Hüften, dann hielt sie in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah ihn an. „Wirst du mir erzählen, was los ist?"

„Kann ich nicht. Ich erkenn' mich selbst nicht."

"Erzähl keinen Scheiß, Harry!"

"Wieso Scheiß? Es ist die Wahrheit!"

"Du fährst aus der Haut, in wahnsinniger Wut wegen der geringsten Provokation, und du kannst mir nichts darüber sagen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht?"

Harry stand auf und warf seinen Umhang zum Fensterplatz. „Gut, du bist diejenige, die hier das große, aufgeblasene Genie ist, warum sagst _du_ es _mir_ nicht? Du bist immer so verdammt bemüht um die geheime Funktion meiner Seele, also lass uns damit anfangen!"

Sie trat näher. „Werd nicht sarkastisch mir gegenüber! Ich versuche, dir zu helfen!"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

„Nein, du brauchst es nur, Leute zu blutigem Brei zu schlagen…"

„Das ist es nicht, was passiert ist!" brüllte er.

„Wie kannst du das überhaupt wissen? Du hast dich nicht selbst gesehen, Harry! Du warst angsteinflößend! Du hast _mir_ Angst gemacht! Was um Himmels Willen passiert mit dir? Du hast dich verändert!"

„Natürlich hab ich mich verändert!" schrie er und drehte sich zu ihr um, um sie anzusehen. „Ich habe zwei Monate meines Lebens verloren! Ich weiß nicht, wo ich war, was mir angetan wurde, ich wache jeden Morgen verwirrt und erschrocken auf und ich weiß nicht WARUM!" Bei dem letzten Wort nahm er ein Glas, das auf dem Nachttisch stand, und schleuderte es durch den Raum, wo es an der Wand in hundert Stücke explodierte. Das Geräusch brachte sie beide dazu, dorthin zu starren, wo die Glasscherben kleine Löcher in die Farbe geschnitten hatten.

Hermione plumpste aufs Sofa und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. „Oh Harry…wir können das nicht zwischen uns kommen lassen."

„Nichts kann zwischen uns kommen", sagte er. Die Sicherheit in seinen Worten beruhigte sie, obwohl sie es in diesem Moment nicht erwidern konnte.

„Ich bin nicht so sicher. Wir sind menschliche Wesen, und so sehr wir uns auch lieben…na ja, jede Liebe ist zerbrechlich. So viele Dinge können sie durcheinander bringen."

Harry kniete sich vor sie hin und legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie. „Das dachte ich auch mal, aber es muss nicht so sein. Das hast du mir beigebracht. Was ich für dich fühle, ist nicht zerbrechlich. Was ich für dich fühle, fließt durch mein ganzes Wesen und verankert mich in der Welt. Was immer es ist, es ist der Fels, an den ich mich in all diesem Durcheinander

Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Meine Güte, so poetisch zu sein ist gar nicht deine Art."

„Ich habe meine Momente von Redegewandtheit." Er zog sie vom Sofa auf den Boden. Sie machte es sich in seiner Umarmung gemütlich, legte die Arme um ihn und versuchte, ihm zu glauben, wie sie es sonst tat. „Ich weiß, dass du frustriert bist. Ich bin es auch. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so reagiert habe. Vielleicht hat Sukesh Recht und es ist nur Stress, Angst um…na ja, Dinge. Aber du bist alles, was ich habe, Hermione. Ohne dich bin ich verloren."

Sie schniefte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so pessimistisch klinge. Normalerweise bist du derjenige, der unsicher ist."

„Ich war mir niemals unsicher darüber, was ich für dich empfinde. Manchmal frage ich mich nur…ob ich es verdiene."

Hermione half Laura, den Tisch zu decken, wobei sie vor sich hin summte. „Also Gäste zum Abendessen, wie?" sagte Laura. „Seltsames Paar. Wer sind sie?"

„Terk und Tax Hainsley. Muggel, CIA Agenten. Freunde von Harry."

„Verheiratet?"

„Bruder und Schwester."

„Aha", sagte Laura und ein kleines Lächeln wanderte auf ihr Gesicht.

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was geht in diesem teuflischen kleinen Gehirn vor?"

„Also…der Mann. Tax, oder? Er ist ziemlich sexy."

„Findest du?"

„Mm-hmm. Ich liebe diese bösen Jungs."

„Und ich frag mich, was Sorry gerade macht?"

Laura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wäre die letzte Person, die es erfährt." Ihre Stimme wurde leicht gereizt, als sie dies sagte. Hermione öffnete den Mund, um dem nachzugehen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Terk kam, erfrischt aussehend, in die Küche, in lockere Jeans und einem Sweatshirt gekleidet, ihr Haar war aus dem Knoten gelöst und floss ihre Schultern herunter. „Kann ich helfen?", sagte sie.

„Nein, wir haben's schon. Willst du was trinken?"

Terk erspähte die Bar in der Ecke. „Erlaubt mir." Sie stand dort mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und sie beobachteten sie eine Minute lang, während sie etwas einschüttete, umrührte, schüttelte, etwas mehr schüttete…schließlich drehte sie sich um und hielt irgendwie vier Gläser in den Händen. Sie gab jeweils Hermione, Laura und George eins.

Hermione nahm einen Schluck von dem klaren Gebräu. „Oh Mann", sagte sie.

George seufzte. „Das ist das Beste, was ich jemals im Mund hatte, eingeschlossen Cornelia Prinzmetle."

„Was ist das?" sagte Laura und leerte ihr Glas.

„Vorsichtig", sagte Terk lachend. „Es ist ziemlich stark."

„Es schmeckt nicht stark."

„Ah, das ist das Schöne daran. Wir sind ein hinterhältiger Haufen, wir Spione."

Harry kam mit Tax herein und knöpfte ein sauberes Hemd zu. Er ging zu Hermione herüber, umarmte sie von hinten und duckte seinen Kopf, um die Seite ihres Halses zu küssen. Hermione konnte die Seife von einer schnellen Dusche riechen. „Was machen wir denn hier? Uns in einen veränderten Wahrnehmungszustand trinken?" fragte er.

„Wir warten nur aufs Abendessen."

„Ja, George, lass uns essen! Ich bin am verhungern!", sagte Laura.

„Wo ist Justin?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Justin und streckte seinen Kopf hinter der Zeitung, die er las, hervor.

„Also dann, das Abendessen ist serviert!"

Das Abendessen war eine fröhliche Angelegenheit. Georges Küche war, wie immer, östlich und die Anwesenheit von Muggeln an ihrem Tisch veranlasste die fünf Zauberer, mehr Dinge durch den Raum schweben zu lassen, als sie es sonst getan hätten. Terk und Tax kooperierten, indem sie pflichtgemäß von Georges schwebendem, selbst-schneidendem Fleischermesser und Lauras ohne-Hände-Limonade-einschütten beeindruckt waren.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie mit Kaffee und Siruptorte am Tisch und plauderten eine Zeit lang. Justin entschuldigte sich indem er behauptete, dass die Arbeit ihn rief. Auch Harry verließ früh den Tisch, er war während des Essens unnatürlich still gewesen.

„Geht's dir gut?" sagte Hermione leise, als er vorbeiging.

Er nickte. „Nur müde." Er verschwand die hintere Treppe hoch und außer Sichtweite.

George stand auf. „Also ihr alle, Zeit aufzuräumen." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab zum Tisch hin und das Geschirr erhob sich von der Tischdecke und wanderte gehorsam zum Spülbecken, wo es begann, sich selbst abzuwaschen. Terk schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie leicht ihr's habt."

„Jep, es ist gut, magisch zu sein", sagte Laura. „Es hat wirklich keine Nachteile...gut, abgesehen von dieser ganzen Sache mit dem drohenden Bösen."

„Also, Laura", sagte Terk, während sie Servietten vom Tisch nahm. Laura hob sofort den Kopf. „Hermione sagte mir, dass du für das Ministerium arbeitest?"

„Ich arbeite für _mein_ Ministerium, in Neuseeland. Ich bin eine Verbindungsperson."

„Klingt…interessant."

„Du meinst langweilig." Alle lachten.

„Das hast du gesagt, nicht ich."

„Es ist eigentlich ziemlich langweilig. Aber es hält mich über Wasser."

Durch die Tür klangen die Töne des Klaviers im vorderen Salon. Es war Pachelbels Kanon in D, das alte Klavierschüler-Standardstück.

Hermione kicherte. „Das ist eine Abwechslung. Justin bleibt normalerweise bei Showmelodien."

„Jep", brummte Laura. „Wenn ich ‚Get Happy' noch ein verdammtes Mal höre..."

Die Unterhaltung verebbte, als die einfachen Akkorde von Pachelbels berühmtem Kanon ausgeschmückt, erweitert und beschleunigt wurden. Es klang, als ob Justin über die Hauptmelodie improvisierte und sehr darin vertieft war. Die Noten schmetterten durchs Haus, lauter und lauter, schnelle Arpeggios unter den gewohnten Akkorden.

„Wer spielt?" Alle drehten sich überrascht um, als sie Justin nahe der hinteren Treppe stehen sahen, welche er offensichtlich gerade heruntergekommen war. Hermiones Mund klappte auf, als ihr klar wurde, wer es sein musste, der da spielte.

Sie eilte aus der Küche am Wintergarten vorbei in den Salon, die Anderen waren ihr dabei dicht auf den Fersen. Sie hielten, im Raum angekommen an und erstarrten.

Dort am Klavier saß Harry, seine Gewänder um ihn herum ausgebreitet und einen Ring auf dem Boden bildend, sein Kopf gesenkt während er auf das Klavier hämmerte. Seine Finger flogen über die Tasten und seine Füße bearbeiteten die Pedale, während sein Kopf sich ruckartig im Takt der Musik bewegte.

Er hörte inmitten eines Akkords auf und wirbelte auf dem Klavierhocker herum, seine Augen geweitet und sein Gesicht blass. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermione.

„Wow, er ist gut", sagte Terk.

„Ja", sagte Hermione. „Davon abgesehen, dass er kein Klavier spielt."

„Ich würde sagen, er tut es. Und zwar ziemlich gut."

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich meine, ich kann es nicht", sagte Harry, stand auf und starrte auf seine Finger, als wenn sie ihn betrogen hätten. „Hab' in meinem ganzen Leben nie eins angefasst. Ich bin nicht das, was man musikalisch nennen würde."

„Kann noch nicht mal ‚Happy Birthday' singen", flüsterte Justin, als ob das ein sehr großer Skandal wäre.

„Ich hab nur…ich bin durch den Raum gegangen und hab das Klavier gesehen und…" Harry seufzte. „Ich dachte, ich könnte darauf spielen. Also hab ich's gemacht."

Hermione trat vor und nahm seinen Arm. „Fühlst du dich okay?"

Er nickte. „Gut, ja."

Laura räusperte sich. „Lasst uns alle hinsetzen, oder?" Sie bewegten sich nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich. Terk und Tax blieben in der Nähe der Tür, interessiert, fühlten sich aber in dieser Welt voller Zauberei eindeutig an den Rand gedrängt. „Also…du dachtest, du könntest es spielen?"

Harry, der sich weigerte, sich hinzusetzen und stattdessen durch den Raum lief, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich _dachte_, ich könnte, es kam mir nur in den Sinn, dass ich es könnte. Als ob ich es immer wusste und es bis zu diesem Moment nur vergessen hatte."

„Du weißt aber, warum", sagte Hermione.

Harry sah sie schneidend an. „Was lässt dich das denken?"

„Weil du mich nicht fragst."

Schließlich setzte er sich neben sie. „Okay. Hier ist meine Theorie. Als ich von der Gesellschaft zum ersten Mal etwas über den Mage Faktor erfuhr, haben sie mir einige ihrer Texte geliehen...viele davon sind sehr alt. Ich habe jeden einzelnen von vorne bis hinten gelesen. Der Informativste war das „Toltec Buch der Mage". Ich denke, die Toltecs müssen eine sehr ernsthafte Untersuchung von magischen Kräften durchgeführt haben und durch die Jahrhunderte einige lebende Magen beobachtet haben."

„Ich dachte, du wärst der Erste."

„Der erste, von dem wir wissen. Es muss andere gegeben haben. Es kann von der Art, wie über sie geschrieben wurde, darauf geschlossen werden, obwohl sie niemals direkt besprochen werden. Es scheint einen Aberglauben zu diesem Thema gegeben zu haben." Er atmete tief ein. „Wie auch immer, die Toltecs sprachen von den Kräften der Mage wie die Anderen auch, aber ich erinnere mich an eine beträchtliche Erörterung von etwas, das sie ‚die wissende Berührung' nannten."

„Die wissende Berührung?", sagte George. „Klingt pervers."

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist schwierig, zwischen Legende und Beobachtungen zu unterscheiden, aber von dem, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt erarbeiten konnte, bedeutete es, dass ein Mage, mit genügend Übung, ein Objekt berühren und dessen innerste Funktionen verstehen könnte. Sie sprachen davon, die Geheimnisse von etwas zu sehen…beinahe seine Gedanken zu lesen. Die Sprache war dicht und voller Metaphern, aber ich denke, was sie meinten, könnte...so etwas sein, wie ich gerade getan habe sein. Ich habe das Klavier berührt und ich wusste, wie man es spielt, aber ich weiß nicht, woher ich es wusste."

„Du hast die Waffe aufgehoben und du wusstest, wie man sie abfeuert", sagte Hermione.

„Daran hab' ich gedacht, ja."

„Aber Harry, du hast gesagt, dass ein Mage das nur mit genügend Übung tun könnte."

„Ja. Das ist der Knackpunkt. Die Übung. Ich sollte an diesem Punkt in meiner Entwicklung nicht in der Lage sein, die wissende Berührung zu benutzen. Ich habe es nicht geübt."

„Jedenfalls nicht, dass du dich daran erinnern kannst", sagte Justin. Alle sahen sich an, die Bedeutung seiner Worte blieb nicht ohne Wirkung.

Hermione lag im Bett und starrte an die Glasdecke des Klosters. Harry lag schlafend neben ihr und drehte sich von ihr weg, auf seine Seite. Entgegen ihrer Bedenken hatte er niemanden über den Klaviervorfall informiert, er hatte behauptet, dass er zu müde war, um noch eine von Sukeshs und Argos Untersuchungen zu bewältigen. Das konnte bis morgen warten. Sie gab nach, obwohl ihre Gedanken kreisten und sie nicht schlafen ließen.

Harry drehte sich auf seine andere Seite und kuschelte sich in die Decken. Sie drehte den Kopf auf ihrem Kissen, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er sah ohne seine Brille so anders aus…jünger, verletzlicher. Seine klaren grünen Augen waren so ein dominantes Merkmal in seinem Gesicht, dass er, wenn sie geschlossen waren, nicht ganz wie er selbst aussah.

Er bewegte sich, wälzte sich unruhig unter der Decke. Hermione verspannte sich; so verhielt er sich vor seinen Alpträumen. Sie griff in ihrem Nachtschrank nach dem Notizbuch, welches sie dort aufbewahrte, um alles, was er sagen würde, aufzuschreiben. Er warf seinen Kopf hin und her und begann, leise Geräusche der Verzweiflung von sich zu geben.

In Zeiten wie diesen musste sich Hermione immer davon abhalten, ihn zu trösten. Wenn ein Alptraum ihn im Griff hatte, könnten seine Worte im Schlaf Hinweise liefern, trotzdem wollte sie nichts mehr, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beruhigen bis der Alptraum vorbei war.

„…endet niemals…", murmelte er. Hermione seufzte. Das war nichts Neues. „…es endet niemals...", sagte er mit etwas mehr Kraft als vorher.

Sie bereitete sich auf fünfzig weitere Wiederholungen dieses Satzes vor (so lief das normalerweise), als Harrys Traum eine Wendung ins Ungewöhnliche nahm.

„…Wächter…", flüsterte er. Hermione lehnte sich näher zu ihm und spitzte die Ohren. Das war etwas Neues. „...wo ist der Wächter...es endet niemals..." Wer war dieser Wächter? Verwirrt kritzelte sie seine Worte in ihr Notizbuch. „…war immer...endet niemals...immer ein Wächter", murmelte er. „Hmmmm...die Ewigen...Hilfe!" schrie er plötzlich, was sie aufspringen ließ. „Hilfe!" schrie er wieder und zerrte an der Decke. „Mmm...äh...mione...uhnhmmm…" Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Hermione hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie reichte zu ihm hinüber und zog ihn nah zu sich. „Schhh, ich bin hier", flüsterte sie. „Schlaf weiter." Er kuschelte sich an sie und fiel in einen ruhigeren Schlaf. Hermione hielt ihn fest und starrte wieder an die Decke, sorgenvolle Gedanken hielten ihren eigenen Schlaf fern.

Remus Lupin rührte Sahne in seinen Kaffee und wirbelte launisch den winzigen und untauglichen Plastikrührer in seinem Becher herum. Diese Monstrosität aus Keramik war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Charlotte gewesen, ein Produkt aus ihrem Grundschul-Kunstunterricht. Es hatte die Form von etwas, dass ein Wolf sein sollte, dessen sich kringelnder Schwanz den Griff darstellte. Die Tasse stand auf Pfoten, die aus der unteren Krümmung herausragten und die Schnauze des Wolfs zeigte von der vorderen Kante aus zur Decke. Sie war mit klaren gelben und blauen Streifen bemalt; in den Ton waren die Worte "Küss das Wölfchen" geätzt, umrahmt mit Farbe, die glitzerte und die Farbe wechselte. Es war ein ziemliches Kunstwerk wenn man bedachte, dass eine Fünfjährige es angefertigt hatte...aber andererseits war Charlotte, immer schon schlauer gewesen, als gut für sie war.

Sirius war es beinahe peinlich gewesen, als Charlotte ihrem Onkel Remus stolz dieses Geschenk feierlich überreicht hatte, aber Remus mochte es. Er nahm an, dass es einen gewissen Grad von Bequemlichkeit mit seiner doppelten Natur wiederspiegelte, dass er täglich unbeschämt seinen Kaffee daraus trank. Er hatte keine Geheimnisse vor keinem hier, das wollte er auch nicht.

Er sah sich im ‚Downroom', wie er von den Agenten genannt wurde, um. Es war eine Art Allzweck-Pausenraum und Versammlungsplatz. Es waren eine ordentliche Anzahl Agenten hier, da es kurz nach Mittag war. Er erblickte Hermione an einem Tisch sitzend, sie machte Notizen in ihrem Folio und schlug periodisch in einem Stapel Papier nach, der vor ihr lag. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, sich ihr anzuschließen, überlegte es sich aber anders...sie sah beschäftigt aus und er musste bei seinen Dingen bleiben.

Die silberne ID-Blase erschien schwebend nahe der Decke, was alle anwesenden Agenten dazu brachte, mit dem was sie taten auf zuhören und darauf zu warten, dass sie sprach. „Lt. Granger, Telefongespräch auf Leitung 2. Lt. Granger, Leitung 2." Sie verschwand mit einem Knall nachdem sie ihre Nachricht überbracht hatte. Muss Smitty am anderen Ende sein, dachte Remus. Sie benutzte immer die Dienstgrade um Leute anzusprechen.

Hermione stand auf und ging zum Telefon. Das ID war an das lokale Telefonnetz angeschlossen. Da die Agenten regelmäßig mit Muggel Autoritäten sowie mit ihren nichtmagischen Helfern Kontakt halten mussten, war diese Anlage sinnvoll. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass mehr und mehr Zaubererhaushalte in diesen Tagen einen Telefonanschluss hatten.

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und beobachtete, wie Hermione den Hörer nahm und herein sprach. Sie sagte einen langen Moment lang nichts, während sie der Person, die am anderen Ende sprach, zuhörte. Remus beobachtete mit wachsender Besorgnis wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

Sie legte eine Hand an ihre Augen und er sah, dass ihr Kinn zu zittern begann. Er setzte seinen Kaffee ab und beobachtete sie näher; niemand sonst schien zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Hermione legte das Telefon auf, ihre Hände zitterten sichtbar, und lehnte sich für einen Moment schwer atmend an die Kante des Schreibtisches. Remus stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Hermione?" Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihr Gesicht blass und ihre Augen geweitet, als ob sie nicht ganz sicher war, wer er war. „Bist du okay?"

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei, ihr Atem rasselte in langen, schweren Zügen und sie ging zur Wand hinüber, ihre Hände vom Körper weg gestreckt. Sie rutschte an der Wand herunter in die Hocke und ließ ihren Kopf gegen ihre Brust fallen. Remus kniete sich beunruhigt vor sie hin. Andere Hexen und Zauberer versammelten sich nun um sie, um sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten. „Hermione, was ist los?" Er konnte sehen, dass Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen; sie drückte ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Napoleon und drängelte nach vorne.

Remus schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick. „Hol' Harry." Napoleon bewegte sich nicht. „Sofort!" Napoleon drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Remus konnte ihn hören, wie er nach seiner Blase rief. „Hermione, sag mir, was los ist", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie hatte jetzt ihren Kopf auf ihre Beine gelegt und schluchzte leise.

Er konnte sie nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu sagen. Remus blieb neben ihr und scheuchte die Schaulustigen weg, bis er Schritte hörte, die sich dem Downroom näherten. Harry rannte, mit Napoleon direkt hinter ihm, herein. Er eilte vorwärts, dahin, wo Hermione immer noch gegen die Wand gepresst saß. Remus stand auf, um ihm Platz zu machen. „Danke, Remus", sagte Harry leise, als er sich neben sie kniete. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie hob den Kopf und als sie sah, dass er es war, fiel sie nach vorne und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Harry hielt sie und wiegte sie vor und zurück mit einem verwirrten und beunruhigten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Liebling, was ist los?", sagte er.

Hermione sprach in Harrys Ohr, aber sie konnten sie nicht hören. Ihre Worte waren halbverdeckt von Schluchzen und ihre Stimme war nur so laut, dass er sie hören konnte. An einem Punkt schloss Harry seine Augen und Remus sah, dass sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten. „Oh nein", flüsterte Harry.

„Harry...?", sagte Napoleon.

Harry sah zu ihnen auf. „Ihre Großmutter ist tot." Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermione, die immer noch, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, leise weinte. „Komm. Steh mit mir auf." Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich. Er sah zu Napoleon hinüber. „Ich bringe sie nach Hause. Sagst du Argo Bescheid?"

„Klar", sagte Napoleon und nickte.

Harry führte sie leise aus dem Raum heraus und hielt seinen Arm eng um sie. Hermione lehnte sich schwer an ihn, ihre Schritte schlurften, als sie gingen.

„Sie muss ihrer Großmutter sehr nahe gestanden haben", sagte Remus.

"Oh, ja. Hat als kleines Mädchen die meisten ihrer Sommer mit ihr verbracht. Sie standen sich sehr nah." Napoleon seufzte. "Armes Ding."

Harry parkte sein Auto im Hof und schaute zum Beifahrersitz herüber. Hermione saß gegen die Tür gesunken, das Kinn in der Hand und starrte ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Er kam herüber, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie kletterte schon heraus. Sie sah müde und traurig aus. „Es tut mir so leid, Liebling", sagte er, wobei er eine Hand schützend um ihr Gesicht legte.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Danke." Er nahm sie einen Moment lang fest in den Arm und behielt einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie zur Haustür gingen.

Laura wartete auf sie, als sie hereinkamen; Harry hatte vorher im Haus angerufen, um ihnen zu sagen, was passiert war. Sie umarmte Hermione und murmelte ihr mitfühlende Worte ins Ohr. „Hier, ich hab dir eine Tasche gepackt. Ich dachte, du würdest zu deinen Eltern fahren wollen."

„Danke, Laura. Ja, sofort…sobald…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, abgelenkt.

„Dir hab ich auch eine gepackt, Harry", sagte Laura und zeigte auf die Koffer, die sie für die beiden vorbereitet hatte und die auf dem Boden des Flurs standen.

Ohne gefragt worden zu sein, nahm Justin beide Taschen und ging nach draußen, um sie in Harrys Auto zu packen. Harry sah Laura an, dankbar, dass sie sich um die naheliegendsten Dinge gekümmert hatte. „Ich schätze das sehr, Laura." Er sah zu Hermione herunter. „Willst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen? Einen Happen essen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte sich selbst. „Nein, lass uns einfach nur fahren. Bitte?"

„Natürlich." Harry lächelte die Freunde matt an. „Wir eulen euch wegen der Beerdigung. Danke."

Justin starrte auf den Boden, Lauras Arm war in seinen rechten Ellbogen gehängt. Die versammelten Trauernden standen in Gruppen um den Sarg herum, während dieser über dem offenen Grab hing. Der Pfarrer leierte in einem fort, er leitete diesen scheinbar endlosen Friedhofsgottesdienst. Der Wind wurde stärker und schwarze Wolken hingen drohend am Himmel und kamen mit jeder Minute näher. Der Wetterdienst hatte heute schwere Stürme angesagt, aber sie schienen dem Zeitplan ein wenig voraus zu sein.

Ihm gegenüber waren Hermiones Eltern, die sich an der Hand hielten. Ihre Mutter hielt sich ein schwarzes Taschentuch vor den Mund. Links neben Justin waren Harry und Hermione. Harry stand näher zu ihm, sein Arm fest um Hermiones Hüfte. Sie lehnte schwer gegen ihn und tupfte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen über die Augen.

Ein Donnergrollen kam von Westen und der Wind wurde wieder stärker und peitschte Justins Mantel um seine Beine. Er sah, dass Harry dem näher kommenden Sturm einen zweifelhaften Blick zuwarf. Die Trauernden begannen, sich unbehaglich zu bewegen. Blitze stachen durch den Himmel. Bis jetzt bewegte sich niemand, aber der Sturm kam schnell und bald würden sie alle in Deckung gehen und Hermiones arme Großmutter sich selbst überlassen müssen.

Hermione begann wieder zu schluchzen. Harry umarmte sie und versuchte, sie zu trösten, während er ein Auge auf den Himmel behielt. Nach ein paar Augenblicken bewegte er sich sanft von ihr weg und trat neben ihr weg. Hermione bemerkte es kaum. Justin, der seinen Wink verstand, legte seinen eigenen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er drehte sich um, um Harry verwirrt anzusehen.

Harry sah zu den Sturmwolken hinauf, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er sah distanziert, fremd aus. Er lehnte sich herüber und flüsterte Justin ins Ohr: „Stell einen ZAZ auf."

„Warum?" zischte Justin zurück.

„Mach es einfach. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein blöder Sturm ihr das hier verdirbt." Justin sah zu den Sturwolken hoch. Sie waren jetzt direkt über ihnen, lila-schwarz und bedrohlich. Die Blitze nähten einen Saum über ihre untere Oberfläche und der Wind peitschte über den Friedhofshügel.

Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein ZAZ war ein Zauberei-Abschirmungs-Zauber, eine Art tarnendes Feld, das Muggel davon abhielt, zu sehen wie ein Zauberer Magie anwendete. Sie waren eine neue Erfindung aus Justins eigener Abteilung und bewiesen sich weitläufig erfolgreich. Er löste seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Mantels, wobei er Lauras Arm fallen ließ. Er hielt ihn unauffällig an seiner Seite und flüsterte den Zauber. Nebelige Ranken aus grünem Licht gingen aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hervor und schossen um die Gruppe der Trauernden herum, dabei teilten sie sich in kleine Impulse aus Magie, die in den Augen aller Muggel tauchten. Sie würden nichts sehen.

Justin beobachtete, wie Harry sich von der Gruppe weg an das Ende des Sargs bewegte, er stand dem Pfarrer gegenüber, der an ihn überhaupt keinen Gedanken verschwendete. Ein nervöser kleiner Knoten formte sich in seiner Magengrube, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was Harry vorhatte. Was könnte er tun? Ein paar magische Regenschirmzauber hochwerfen, so dass sie nicht nass würden?

Während er zusah, hielt Harry seine Arme an seinen Seiten herunter, die Handflächen nach vorne und leicht vom Körper weggestreckt. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte den herannahenden Sturm mit einer gruseligen Intensität an, seine Augen guckten über seinem Brillenrand hervor. Während Justin zusah, begann etwas zu passieren. Der Wind fing an, starker zu wehen, aber aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, hinter Harry...oder, noch präziser, _von_ Harry weg. Seine Haare peitschten um seinen Kopf und sein Mantel blähte sich um seine Beine. Die beiden gegnerischen Stürme krachten zusammen und wirbelten über der Beerdigungsgesellschaft. Die anwesenden Muggel ignorierten es, während die Zauberer Harry beobachteten. Hermione, die neben Justin stand, war angespannt wie eine Marmorstatue, als sie ihn ansah. Ihr tränennasses Taschentuch fiel ihr vergessen aus den Fingern und wurde vom heftigen Wind weggeweht. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Schultern unter seinem Arm zitterten und wie ihr Atem in ihre Lungen und wieder heraus raste. „Was passiert hier?", fragte er flüsternd. Sie schüttelte nur sprachlos den Kopf. „Ich denke...versuch, dich einfach normal zu verhalten. Sie sehen ihn nicht." Hermione nickte und drehte ihren Kopf zurück zum Sarg, aber sie schaute immer wieder zu Harry hinüber. Justin beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel.

Kleine Elektrizitätsentladungen knisterten zwischen Harrys Fingern, um sein Gesicht und in seinen Augen. „Ach du Scheiße", flüsterte Justin. Harry stieß seine Arme in einem breiten V in die Luft und Blitze schossen aus seinen Händen, nach oben in den schwarzen Himmel. Der Wind sprang von dort, wo er stand, nach vorne und kreiste in den Himmel hinauf, die Sturmwolken zerreißend. Harrys Gesicht war wie wild, von unten erleuchtet, seine Augen leuchteten mit einer fremdartigen Macht, die kein Zauberer ausüben sollte.

Die Sturmwolken kochten und wandten sich am Himmel, zerschlagen von dem Wind, den Harry aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte. Der Himmel leuchtete auf und Justins Kiefer klappte nach unten als der Sturm sich dorthin zurückzog, wo er hergekommen war, die Gewitterwolken lösten sich derweil in harmlose Schlieren auf. Als der Pfarrer die Zeremonie beendete, spähte die Sonne aus dem bewölkten Himmel hervor. Harry senkte langsam seine Arme, seine Augen starrten immer noch nach oben. Er kam wieder an die Seite des Grabes zurück und schloss sich wieder Hermione an, die sich wieder auf die Beerdigung zu konzentrieren schien. Die Trauernden begannen, auseinander zu gehen. Die Familie trat näher, als der Sarg in die Erde hinab gelassen wurde.

Hermione ging auf die andere Seite, um ihre Eltern zu umarmen, als sich alle anderen ein Stück weit von der Grabstätte wegbewegten. „Harry?", sagte Justin. Er drehte sich um und Justin fiel beinahe einen Schritt zurück. Harrys Augen knisterten immer noch mit der Elektrizität, die in der grünen Iris glühte und blitzte. Hermione kam mit festen Schritten und stirnrunzelnd herüber.

„Harry Potter, erklär mir was gerade passiert ist", sagte sie. Harry drehte langsam den Kopf um sie anzusehen. „Harry?" wiederholte sie unsicher.

Auf einmal sackte Harry zusammen und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Seine Augen fielen zu und er stolperte. Justin streckte einen Arm aus, um ihn festzuhalten. „Whoa", sagte Harry, streckte seine Hände aus und fand seine Balance wieder. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er wieder wie er selbst aus. „Was war das?"

Hermione packte ihn fest am Arm. „Das war eine Einbahnstraße zurück in Sukeshs Labor, Mister."

„Aber…die Totenwache…"

"Die kann warten. Nana ist tot, sie wird es verstehen. Du bist es nicht und ich beabsichtige, es dabei zu belassen."

„Lass mich das klarstellen", sagte Sirius. „Er hat ein ganzes _Gewitter_ zurückgedrängt?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermione. Sie versuchte immer noch, es zu realisieren. Das Bild war in ihr Gehirn gebrannt, der Anblick, wie er dort mit hochgestreckten Armen stand und das Wetter mit bloßer Willenskraft umgestaltete und aussah wie...na ja, wie ein Mage. Es war gruselig.

Sie saßen in einem von Sukeshs Sprechzimmern. Sirius war auf ihrer einen Seite und Lefty war auf der Anderen. Remus saß ihnen gegenüber und machte sich Notizen. „Wirkte er psychisch angegriffen?", fragte Lefty.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er sah anders aus. Und als es vorbei war, schien er verwirrt zu sein."

„Und das, kurz nachdem er Anzeichen der wissenden Berührung aufgewiesen hat." Lefty war extrem interessiert gewesen, als er davon gehört hatte. Als Mitglied der Gesellschaft hatte er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht, solche Dinge zu studieren.

„Er hat das zum ersten Mal vor zwei Wochen gemacht", sagte sie und dachte an die unheimlich gekonnte Massage, die er ihr nach ihren Prüfungen gegeben hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sukesh kam verblüfft herein. „Also", sagte er und setzte sich. „Du hattest Recht, Lefty."

„Recht mit was?" sagte Hermione und sah Lefty an.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nach deiner Beschreibung von seinem Verhalten hatte ich Verdachte. Ich habe Sukesh gesagt, nach was er in den Untersuchungen suchen sollte."

„Was für Verdachte?"

„Dass seine Mage Kräfte beeinflusst wurden", sagte Sukesh. „Sie sind, seitdem wir sie das letzte Mal getestet haben, bedeutend verstärkt, was vor seinem Verschwinden war. Ich würde sagen, sie sind mindestens fünfzig Mal stärker, als sie vorher waren."

„Als ob er sie häufig benutzt hätte", sagte Sirius bedächtig.

Lefty nickte. "Die wissende Berührung tritt in einem Mage mit Übung und Fleiß hervor. Die außerordentliche Leistung von Wetterkontrolle, die er heute fertiggebracht hat, ist etwas, dass nur ein Mage leisten könnte, der im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte ist."

„Also…die Theorie ist, dass er, während er weg war, gezwungen wurde, seine Mage-Kräfte zu benutzen, viel mehr, als er es in seinem normalen Leben tut." Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das macht Sinn."

Remus nickte. „Es ist mir eingefallen, dass er wegen dem Mage Faktor das Ziel gewesen sein könnte. Wenn ihn jemand testen, oder entwickeln wollte, könnte uns das ein Motiv dafür geben, dass man ihn entführt hat."

„Aber wer?", sagte Hermione. „Wer könnte das getan haben? Wer könnte ihn so komplett vergessen lassen?" Niemand antwortete, das mussten sie nicht. Es war klar, ohne dass sie etwas sagten, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten. Hermione atmete tief durch. „Da ist noch etwas, was ich euch sagen sollte." Alle sahen sie an. „Seine Alpträume haben sich verändert."

„Wie denn?"

„Die letzten Male, als er sie hatte, hat er etwas anderes gesagt. Er sagt immer noch diesen ‚endet niemals'-Teil, aber in letzter Zeit hat er jemanden mit dem Namen ‚Wächter' erwähnt. Oder so. Ich weiß nicht, worauf sich das..." Sie hörte mitten im Satz auf und sah die älteren Zauberer um sie herum an. Als sie das Wort ‚Wächter' gesagt hatte, hatten sich alle in ihren Sitzen aufgerichtet und sahen sich an. „Was? Sagt euch das etwas?"

„Also…äh…", begann Sirius. Er sah zu Remus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich denke nicht."

„Sirius! Erzähl mir keinen Mist, ich habe gesehen, wir ihr alle reagiert habt! Es bedeutet etwas! Wer ist dieser Wächter?"

„Das ist es eben", sagte Lefty. "Es ist niemand."

„Häh?"

„Der Wächter ist nur ein Mythos. Wie…ach, der Weihnachtsmann oder der ‚Schwarze Mann'. Eigentlich eher wie der ‚Schwarze Mann'."

Hermione sah in die Runde und abwechselnd in jedes ihrer Gesichter. „Ich denke, ihr erzählt mir besser von diesem Mythos.


	8. Kapitel 8: Rätselhaft verborgen

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Achtes Kapitel:  
Rätselhaft verborgen Übersetzt von Lilly Black, Lektoriert von Katrin 

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might..._

--Three Doors Down

Ihre Frage hing für einen langen Moment in der Luft, während die anderen Zauberer zweifelnde Blicke austauschten. Schließlich lehnte sich Lupin vor und legte seine Hände auf dem Tisch übereinander. „In Ordnung, ich werde versuchen, es zu erklären." Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Es gibt keine schriftlichen Überlieferungen, keine epischen Gedichte oder Geschichten über den Wächter, aber ich erinnere mich immer wieder seinen Namen gehört zu haben, er war einfach da." Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Niemand hat sich je mit mir hingesetzt und mir erzählt, wer... oder was... der Wächter ist. Ich nehme an, ich habe mir aus dem Zusammenhang meine Schlüsse dazu gezogen, oder daraus, wie andere darüber flüsterten. Ich sage nicht ‚ihn', denn ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Person ist, oder überhaupt ein Lebewesen."

Er stand auf und ließ seine Knöchel knacken, wie er es oft tat, wenn er nervös war. „Es kommt mir so vor, dass der Wächter eine Art Beschützerfigur ist, irgendwie anders als wir." Auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten wedelte er mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Wir irdischen Zauberer und Hexen sind nur Hüllen für die Magie, die wir nutzen, aber der Wächter ist an dem Ort, wo die Magie herkommt."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher die Magie kommt?"

„Ich nehme an, ich habe einfach immer gedacht... sie käme von uns."

„Vielleicht, aber das halte ich für fragwürdig. Ich glaube nicht, dass Magie menschlichen Ursprungs sein kann, andernfalls wäre jeder in der Lage, sie zu nutzen. Etwas an dir und mir und jedem an diesem Tisch ist besonders. Wir alle sind von einer Macht ergriffen, die unter den Menschen relativ selten ist. Vielleicht von etwas, das nicht von uns kommt. Alles, was an Magie fremd und seltsam ist... nun, der Wächter ist ein Teil davon. Ich kann das nicht besonders gut erklären."

Sirius unterbrach ihn. „Muggel erzählen Geschichten über Schutzengel", sagte er. „Dieses Bild hatte ich immer."

Hermione schnaubte. „Was, ein schwebendes, leuchtendes Etwas, das aufpasst, dass du nicht über Wurzeln stolperst, und dich daran erinnert zu tanken?"

„Nichts so banales. Nicht um uns zu beschützen, sondern eher... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht um uns zu bewachen."

Remus schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ja. Um uns zu bewachen."

Hermione sah zu Lefty. „Hast du dem etwas hinzuzufügen?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich schließe mich dem an, was Sirius und Remus gesagt haben, aber ich werde folgendes ergänzen: was auch immer der Wächter ist, ich glaube, er ist an einem Ort, wo es kein Gut oder Böse gibt, wo alles gleich ist. Ich glaube, es ist Bosheit, ebenso wie Wohlwollen."

„Und Harry träumt von diesem...Wesen", sagte Hermione kopfschüttelnd.

„In gewisser Weise macht das sogar Sinn", sagte Remus. „Wie ich schon sagte, wir sind nur Hüllen für Magie..."

„Mit Ausnahme von Harry", beendete sie seinen Satz. Niemand sagte etwas, das mussten sie nicht. Hermione fuhr sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. „Mein Gott, warum konnte ich mich nicht in jemanden verlieben, der normal ist?"

Sirius lachte. „Ich glaube, du müsstest ewig suchen, bis du jemanden findest, der zu der Beschreibung passt."

Sie rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Warum habe ich niemals von diesem Wächter gehört? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand in meinem Alter etwas darüber weiß."

„Dafür gibt es einen Grund", sagte Sirius. „Als Tom Riddle zu Voldemort wurde und begann die Macht an sich zu reißen, gab es Gerüchte... keine Berichte wohlgemerkt, nur Gerüchte... dass er behauptete, der Wächter sei sein persönlicher Schutzpatron, und dass seine Überlegenheit sich auf dessen Wohlwollen begründete. Niemand hat ihn das je sagen hören, aber die Gerüchte gingen um. Es wurde irgendwie ein Tabu, von dem Wächter zu sprechen, etwa so, wie Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen. Ich nehme an, danach geriet die Legende in Vergessenheit."

„Glaubst du, der Wächter hat Voldemort wirklich unterstützt?"

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das zu wissen, oder? Aber ehrlich gesagt, es passt nicht in mein Bild des Wächters, einen bestimmten Zauberer auszuwählen und ihm eine solche Macht zu verleihen." Sirius wandte sich zu Remus um. „Moony, erinnerst du dich an den Zauber, den Peter hatte?"

Remus nickte. „Peter Pettigrew hatte einen Zauber, als wir in der Schule waren, er sagte, er sei über Generationen in seiner Familie weitergegeben worden. Es hatte ein Symbol, das keinem von uns vertraut war, außer... also, als ich meinen Abschluss machte und zum Arbeiten die Britischen Inseln verließ, sah ich das Symbol einmal mit einigen einfachen lateinischen Zaubern in eine Höhlenwand gemeißelt. Es fiel mir auf, also sah ich es mir genauer an. Das Symbol, es sah etwa so aus", sagte er, zog eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament hervor und malte es auf, „Es wurde nie gedeutet, aber es tritt oft in Kombination mit mächtigen oder mystischen Zaubern auf. Ich glaube, dass man damit gewöhnlich den Wächter darstellen wollte, damit man seinen Namen nicht benutzen musste." Er schob das Pergament Hermione zu.

Das Symbol war ein symmetrisches Dreieck, dessen Spitze nach oben zeigte. Es war von einer senkrechten Linie in zwei Hälften geteilt, die an der Spitze begann und durch die Grundseite ein Stück herausragte. Auf der Spitze des Dreiecks lag ein Kreis. Über diesem Kreis waren drei kurze Linien wie Strahlen, die mittlere zeigte gerade nach oben, die beiden äußeren neben dieser leicht zur Seite.

Hermione starrte gebannt auf die Zeichnung. Es sagte ihr nichts, aber irgendwie doch. Es schien auf einer primitiven Ebene mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Es strahlte Kraft aus. Sie musste Remus' Interpretation völlig zustimmen. „Ja, das ist es", flüsterte sie.

„Was?", sagte Lefty und lehnte sich vor. „Kennst du es?"

„Nein. Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist, als hätte ich davon geträumt."

„Guter Gott, hat jetzt _jeder_ hellseherische Träume?", sagte Sirius.

„Also, dieses Symbol hat vielleicht eine Bedeutung, aber es hilft uns nicht wirklich weiter, oder?", sagte Hermione und schob das Blatt von sich.

„Ich würde sagen, wir warten einfach ab", sagte Remus.

„Ich habe genug davon, einfach nur zu warten", gab Hermione zurück. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte etwas _tun_."

„Es gibt nicht viel, das du tun kannst", sagte Sirius und nahm ihre Hand. „Sei einfach nur für ihn da und sei vorsichtig."

Harry knöpfte sein Hemd zu und ließ dabei seine Beine über den Rand des Untersuchungstisches hängen. Napoleon saß mit gekreuzten Beinen in einem nahen Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Sukesh machte einige Notizen in der Krankenakte eines ‚Potter, Major Harry J.' „Also", begann der Arzt, „du hast es wirklich geschafft, mir Angst zu machen, Harry. Deine Mage Kräfte habe sich in einem Ausmaß gesteigert, dass du wahrscheinlich mit nur einem Gedanken uns beide vernichten könntest."

„Fordere mich nicht heraus."

„Das ist nicht gesund. Niemand sollte eine solche Kraft haben."

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, Sukesh! Ein verdammter Fluch, das ist es. Ich versuche, mich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen und einfach ein normaler Zauberer mit einem normalen Leben zu sein." Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Jeden Tag wache ich auf und ich weiß, dass ich diese Dinge nicht haben kann. Ich kann der Frau, die ich liebe, keine normale Hochzeit oder ein friedliches Leben geben."

„Wenn sie all das wollte, dann wäre sich nicht mit dir zusammen", sagte Napoleon.

Harry wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Verpiss dich, Jones! Was zur Hölle weißt du schon davon? Du machst ständig diese kleinen schneidenden Kommentare über Hermione, als wärst du ihr bester Freund, während ich verdammt genau weiß, dass du nur versuchst, sie hinter meinem Rücken in dein Bett zu bekommen!"

Napoleon sprang mit hochrotem Gesicht auf. „Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht wahr!"

„Harry, beruhige dich..."

„Und erzähl _du_ mir nicht, ich soll mich beruhigen!", schrie Harry Sukesh an. „Du mit deinen endlosen Tests und deinen verpfuschten Diagnosen, und wahrscheinlich benutzt du mich auch nur als Objekt für deinen nächsten Artikel!" Sukesh hob beide Hände beruhigend nach oben. „Ich wette, du versuchst mich zu vergiften. Jeder hier will mich einfach nur loswerden! Keinen Harry mehr, der uns in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lässt, keinen Harry mehr, der sich in unser Rampenlicht stellt!"

„Boss!", stieß Napoleon hervor, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet.

Er griff nach seiner Jacke und stürmte zur Tür. „Kommt mir nicht zu nahe, keiner von euch Mistkerlen." Er warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, Sukesh und Napoleon mit hilflosen Mienen zurücklassend.

„In Ordnung, das war sein böser Zwilling, richtig?", sagte Napoleon.

Sukesh schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Harry noch nie ein unfreundliches Wort zu jemandem sagen hören... das heißt, mit Ausnahme von dir, Jones, aber nicht so etwas wie das hier."

„Was ist mit ihm los? Er hat sich angehört wie ein durchgedrehter Psychopath!"

„Er ist modifiziert." Mit einem Blick auf Napoleons verwirrtes Gesicht fügte er hinzu, „Entschuldige, Fachausdruck. Er macht eine persönliche Veränderung durch. In den letzten paar Wochen ist es besonders stark geworden. Ich hatte das beobachtet, aber ich habe es ihm gegenüber nicht erwähnt, um es nicht dadurch noch schlimmer zu machen, dass ich ihn aufrege."

„Also sieht dein einzigartiger Plan vor, dass du nichts tust und ihn in Ruhe lässt. Ich verstehe, jetzt macht es völligen Sinn." Der Sarkasmus in seinen Worten war deutlich zu hören.

Sukesh schrieb langsam auf seinem Notizblock. „Wenn ich ihn hier behalte, wird er sich weiter aufregen und ich kann trotzdem nichts für ihn tun. Hermione wird uns berichten, was er tut, und ihn zurückbringen, wenn er irgendwelche Symptome zeigt. Ich kann ihn immer noch von hier aus mit meinem Apparitionsglas überwachen."

„Du könntest sie in Gefahr bringen, das weißt du. Wenn er...modifiziert ist, was auch immer, könnte er..."

„Hermione kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem würde Harry ihr niemals etwas tun."

„Jedenfalls nicht der Harry, den _wir_ kennen", murmelte Napoleon.

Hermione konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Nanas Beerdigung und was dort passiert war. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gegeben zu haben, ebenso wie sie auf Harry wütend war, dass er sie von einem so wichtigen Moment abgelenkt hatte. Er wollte einfach verhindern, dass die Beerdigung durch einen Sturm gestört wurde, dachte sie.

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte, an einem Überwachungsbericht zu arbeiten, aber sie kam nicht sehr weit. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, etwas über den Wächter herauszufinden. Die Bibliothekarin hatte ihr nicht helfen können (oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, nicht helfen wollen), indem sie ihr etwas genaues gesagt hätte, und sie hatte nichts in den Büchern gefunden, die sie durchsucht hatte, nicht einmal das Symbol, das Remus ihr gezeigt hatte. Isobel hatte genauso wie Sirius und die anderen reagiert... sie erinnerte sich vage an Erzählungen über den Wächter, wusste aber nichts genaues.

Hermione richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf, sie war heute Morgen etwas müde. Harry war in der letzten Nacht ungewöhnlich enthusiastisch im Bett gewesen. Nicht, dass er nicht immer enthusiastisch war, aber nie zuvor so... nun, grob. Sie hatte es als eine Reaktion auf die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages abgetan, aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. An einem gewissen Punkt war es etwas aufregender geworden und sie hatte darauf reagiert... es hatte der leichten Erregung Luft gemacht, die sie den ganzen Tag über zurückgedrängt hatte.

So sehr sie auch von Harrys Verhalten auf der Beerdigung verwirrt, beängstigt und besorgt war, einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil von ihr, den sie versuchte zu ignorieren, hatte es gefallen. Der Anblick von ihm, so mächtig und wild, hatte sie, so musste sie sich schmerzlich eingestehen, erregt. Sie vermutete, das sei nur natürlich, schließlich war die weibliche Spezies biologisch so programmiert, dass sie starke Männer bevorzugte, jedenfalls wenn man nach den Naturprogrammen auf BBC ging. Dennoch hatte es sich von Grund auf falsch angefühlt, sich so von ihm angezogen zu fühlen, während sie neben dem Sarg ihrer innig geliebten Großmutter stand.

Sie seufzte und nahm eines der Bilder auf ihrem Schreibtisch in die Hand, das von vor einigen Jahren, als sie mit ihren Eltern und Nana Ferien auf der Isle of White gemacht hatte. „Oh, Nana", flüsterte sie und berührte das Glas über dem Bild. „Warum musstest du jetzt gehen?" Sie seufzte, die Tränen stiegen ihre Kehle nach oben und ließen sie eng werden. „Du wirst mich nie vor den Altar treten sehen..." Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Tränen brachen unter ihren Lidern hervor und rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Ruckartig stellte sie das Bild zurück und stand auf, um sich auf die Suche nach Harry zu machen. Sie brauchte seine Schulter, um daran zu weinen. Sie hatte schon, als sie von Nanas Tod erfahren hatte, die meiste Nacht in seinen Armen geweint, aber die Tränen kamen jedes Mal wieder, gerade wenn sie gedacht hatte, es sei vorbei.

Napoleon erwischte Terk in einem kleinen Büro, das sie und Tax bezogen hatten. „Hey", sagte sie und lächelte, als er hineintrat. „Was ist los? Was ist das für ein Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, ist das Ernsthaftigkeit? Ich erkenne es kaum."

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Terk, im Bezirk K gehen seltsame Dinge vor sich."

„Ah, die klassische Bill & Ted Anspielung. Exzellente Wahl."

„Schien angebracht."

„Was für seltsame Dinge? Wieder Harry?"

„Hast du davon gehört, was er auf der Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter getan hat?"

Terk nickte ernst. „Jep. Hast du es gesehen?"

„Nein, ich war nicht da. Hermione hat mir davon erzählt. Sie ist ziemlich fertig."

„Wer wäre das nicht?"

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht."

Sie legte die Waffe ab, die sie gerade gereinigt hatte und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Kante ihres Schreibtisches, „Bevor ich hierher gekommen bin, habe ich gehört, ihre Beziehung wäre nur... nun, Schauspielerei."

Napoleon runzelte die Stirn. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

„Oh, nur Gerüchte. Du kennst das. Es war nicht wahr, wer immer es behauptet hat. Sie scheinen sehr verliebt zu sein."

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Ich bin eifersüchtig."

„Ich auch."

„Aus anderen Gründen", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du willst sie nur für dich selbst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich beginne, daran zu zweifeln."

Terk wurde ernst. „Sicher nicht."

„Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe noch immer sehr starke Gefühle für sie, ich beginne nur langsam zu verstehen, warum."

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Also, warum?"

Napoleon sah zu ihr auf. „Weil sie mich an dich erinnert."

Hermione fand Harry in der kleinen Sporthalle, ein gemauerter Raum voller Ausrüstung. Er war in einer Ecke und schlug auf einen schweren Sandsack ein. Er trug eine kurze Sporthose und ein ärmelloses Shirt, Schweiß glänzte auf seinen bloßen Schultern. Er sah zu ihr, als sie eintrat. „Hey", sagte er.

Sie setzte sich auf eine nahegelegene Bank und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, sie war froh, dass er beschäftigt war, so konnte sie reden, ohne jemanden ansehen zu müssen. Sein freundliches Gesicht würde sie nur noch mehr zum Weinen bringen. „Mach ruhig weiter, ich muss nur kurz mit dir reden." Er hielt inne, sah sie an und wand sich dann wieder dem Sack zu. „Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an Nana zu denken. Sie war so lebendig...lebendiger als viele, die nur halb so alt sind. Das ist nicht fair. Sie hat sich so auf unsere Hochzeit gefreut...sie hat sich sogar ein neues Kleid machen lassen." Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Sie wollte so gerne auf dem Empfang mit dir tanzen...sie hat dich geliebt, Harry, wie einen Enkel." Sie seufzte, ihr Atem ging zitternd und ungleichmäßig. „Sie hat mich immer gemalt. Sie hat mich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und mich in ihrem Wintergarten gemalt. Sie war eine schreckliche Künstlerin, einfach furchtbar, aber sie hat es so sehr geliebt. Ich habe mich so hübsch gefühlt, wie ein Model." Hermione lächelte, in Erinnerungen versunken. „Wenn ich im Sommer zu ihr gekommen bin, hat sie..."

Harry trat von dem Sack zurück, sah sie an und ließ sie in ihrer Erzählung inne halten. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar. „Gott, kannst du nicht mal eine Minute still sein?", stieß er hervor.

Hermione starrte ihn nur an, den Mund geöffnet, so völlig entsetzt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in eine Parallelwelt getreten zu sein.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr hören!", fuhr er fort. Sein Gesicht war ungewohnt dunkel. „Warum kommst du nicht zu mir, wenn du ein _echtes_ Problem hast, wie zum Beispiel, oh ich weiß nicht... nie irgendwelche Großeltern gehabt zu haben! Oder für den schrecklichen Mord an deinen eigenen Eltern verantwortlich zu sein!", schrie er. „Halt einfach die Klappe über deine dumme Großmutter! Gott! Sehe ich wie dein persönlicher Seelenklempner aus? Heulen, heulen, heulen, das ist alles, was du tust!" Hermione konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie sich übergeben. Er nahm eine schreckliche, verzerrte Stimme an, um sie nachzumachen. „Oh Harry, du hast mir nichts von deiner Arbeit gesagt! Oh Harry, du arbeitest zu viel! Oh Harry, ich habe mir einen Nagel abgebrochen!" Plötzlich lehnte er sich ihr entgegen. Hermione wich entsetzt zurück. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umdrehe, stehst du direkt vor mir! Ich bin keine verdammte Vaterfigur für dich, weißt du? Ich bin nicht dein beschissener SCHOSSHUND!" Mit dem letzten Wort drehte es sich um und schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Sandsack. Er riss in der Mitte auseinander und sein Inhalt verteilte sich überall. Er wirbelte herum, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Hermione kam auf die Beine und wich mit zitternd vor ihm zurück. Sie drehte sich um und rannte schluchzend aus dem Raum, so schnell sie konnte.

Harry stand da und sah zu wie sie verschwand, sein Herz raste und sein Verstand war durcheinander und wirbelte in einem Meer aus Gedanken und Impulsen umher.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gestanden hatte, bis sich der rote Dunstschleier vor seinen Augen legte. Er sah sich verwirrt um und hörte dabei seine letzten Worte in seinen Ohren und seinem Kopf widerhallen. Er schnappte nach Luft und wankte einige Schritte zurück. „Oh mein Gott", krächzte er. Er wollte ihr nachlaufen, aber seine Beine fühlten sich steif und taub an.

„Oh Gott", wiederholte er. Er fiel zwischen den Resten des Sandsacks auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, das Entsetzen über sich selbst und die Erinnerung des Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht brachen über ihm zusammen.

Seine Schultern bebten und er schluchzte, der Sand des zerstörten Sacks vermischte sich mit der Nässe seines Gesichts.

Harry eilte die Haupttreppe nach oben und nahm dabei jedes Mal zwei Stufen mit einem Schritt. „Hermione!", schrie er. Er rannte durch die Wohngalerie der ersten Etage, auf die Treppe zum Kloster zu. Laura erschien vor ihm aus dem Durchgang, ihr Ausdruck war unlesbar. Sie hob eine Hand und hielt ihn auf.

„Sie will dich nicht sehen, Harry. Sie will nicht mit dir reden oder dir auch nur zuhören."

Er ergriff sie bei den Unterarmen. „Laura, bitte. Ich muss sie sehen. Du verstehst das nicht..."

„Ich verstehe, dass du einige Dinge zu ihr gesagt hast, die _ich_ dir niemals verzeihen werde, ganz zu schweigen von ihr." Sie seufzte und der wütende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verblasste etwas. „Harry, was ist nur los mit dir? Gestern noch hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass du etwas sagen könntest, um sie so sehr zu verletzen."

Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Ich kann es nicht erklären...lass mich bitte einfach mit ihr reden."

„Ich kann das nicht tun. Sie will dich nicht sehen und das wird sich wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht ändern."

Er löste den Griff um ihre Arme und sah zu der Treppe hinüber. „Ich denke daran, was ich gesagt habe, und ich würde mir am liebsten die Zunge dafür rausreißen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich solche Dinge zu ihr sagen konnte. Es ist als ob...jemand anderes gesprochen hätte."

„Harry, das ist wirklich unheimlich."

„Ich weiß. Aber das muss warten. Ich muss sie jetzt einfach sehen." Er sah in Lauras große braune Augen. „Ich kann das nicht ohne sie durchstehen."

Laura sah ihn für einen langen Moment an und trat dann mit einem Seufzen zur Seite.

„Danke", sagte er und eilte an ihr vorbei und die Stufen nach oben.

An der Tür hielt er inne und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt er sagen konnte. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend schob er die Tür auf. Das Kloster war in ein gedämpftes Licht getaucht, die untergehende Sonne färbte die Wände orange und rot.

Er schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken hinter sich. Er sah Hermione auf ihrem Lieblingsschaukelstuhl am Fenster sitzen, sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah hinunter in den Garten. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und fühlte sich seltsam hilflos.

„Verschwinde", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war flach und kalt.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Liebling..."

„Nenn mich nicht so", schnappte sie. „Verschwinde einfach. Bitte...gib mir ein bisschen Zeit."

Er dachte daran, zu ihr zu gehen, aber fragte sich, ob es dadurch nicht noch schlimmer würde. Es wäre wohl das Beste, ihr etwas Freiraum zu lassen. Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich um, ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als Hermione aus dem Kloster trat, fühlte sie sich zerschlagen und verletzlich. Sie hörte immer wieder diese furchtbaren Worte. Sie allein waren schon schlimm genug, aber sie von Harrys süßer Stimme zu hören, die Stimme, die sonst Worte der Liebe und Unterstützung für sie hatte, machte es zehn Mal schlimmer.

In ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er es nicht gemeint hatte. Sie wusste, dass etwas mit ihm passierte, etwas, dass ihn sich seltsam verhalten ließ...auch, wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Dennoch fragte sich ein Teil von ihr, ob er die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte, wirklich glaubte und nur unter normalen Umständen niemals gesagt hätte. Die Vorstellung machte ihr Angst.

Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter kam ihr Klaviermusik entgegen. Sie folgte dem Klang in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie Harry an den Tasten sitzen fand. Er spielte „Chantique de Jean Racine" von Gabriel Faure, ein altes, wunderschönes Kirchenstück, dem er an dem Klavier irgendwie gerecht wurde. Er wusste, dass dies ihre Lieblingsmusik war. Sie stand da und sah ihm zu, wie er das Stück zu Ende spielte und dann von vorn begann. Die Melodie sank und stieg unter seinen Fingern, die Crescendos erfüllten den ganzen Raum.

Sie stand einige Meter hinter ihm und beobachtete, wie seine langen, eleganten Finger über die Tasten tanzten. Er hatte keine Noten vor sich und nach allem, was sie wusste, gab es zu diesem Stück keine Version für ein Klaviersolo... er spielte es aus dem Kopf. Hermione sank in den nächstgelegenen Stuhl, plötzlich unsicher auf den Beinen.

Er spielte das Stück zu Ende und hielt dann inne, noch immer über die Tasten gebeugt, die Hände auf den Knien. Hermione konnte an seinen gesenkten Schultern sehen, wie schlecht er sich fühlte... sie war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er das Stück immer und immer wieder gespielt hatte, seit sie ihn aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn von dort oben nicht hatte hören können.

Er drehte sich auf dem Klavierhocker zu ihr um und sah sie an; sie konnte die Angst und die Verzweifelung in seinen Augen sehen. Er wandte sich ab. „Es tut mir ll... Es tut mir so... Es tut mir lllei..." Seine Stimme zitterte und brach bei dem Wort, das er so gerne sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

Harry wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und hob seinen Blick langsam zu ihrem, als hätte er Angst vor dem, was er in ihren Augen sehen würde. Als sein Blick schließlich ihren traf und er ihre Vergebung sah, entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er kam zögernd auf die Füße. Er bewegte sich vorwärts und fiel vor ihrem Stuhl auf die Knie, seinen Kopf ließ er in ihren Schoß sinken. Sie strich ihm durch das Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte, als er sein Gesicht in ihren Bauch drückte und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte legte. „Schh. Es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte sie.

Er hob den Kopf und sah auf in ihr Gesicht, seine Wangen nass von Tränen. „Bitte hilf mir, Hermione. Hilf mir", sagte er und sank gegen sie.

Sie hielt ihn noch fester. „Das werde ich. Es wird alles gut werden."

„Irgendetwas passiert mit mir", sagte er, seine Stimme war gegen ihre Jeans gedämpft. Sie seufzte, erleichtert, dass er es zugab. „Ich habe...es kommen gespürt. Ich fühle es in mir. Es ist so stark, und es erschreckt mich. Es hat mich dazu gebracht, Napoleon zu verletzen, und diesen Zauberer auf dem Schulhof und ich dachte, ich könnte damit umgehen, denn irgendwie wollte ich sie beide verletzen." Er sah wieder zu ihr auf. „Aber dann hat es mich dazu gebracht, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Diese schrecklichen Dinge, die ich gesagt habe..."

„Ja. Sie waren ziemlich schrecklich."

„Aber das war nicht ich!" Sie sagte nichts, wollte nicht ihre eigenen Zweifel darüber zum Ausdruck bringen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es etwas geben könnte, das mich dazu bringt, dich zu verletzen." Er seufzte und zog sich von ihr zurück, um aufzustehen und auf sie hinabzusehen. „Es wird stärker", sagte er leise. „Jeden Tag wird es stärker."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Und du hast nichts davon gesagt, von diesem...was immer es ist. Hast uns in dem Glauben gelassen, es wäre nur Stress, oder deine Mage Kräfte, oder Gott weiß was sonst?"

„Ich wollte selbst glauben, dass es diese Dinge waren! Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert und ich habe schreckliche Angst, dass es Überhand nimmt und alles zerstört, das mich ausmacht!" Er kniete sich wieder vor sie und ergriff ihre Hände. „Ich hoffe, ich bin ein guter Mensch, Hermione."

„Das bist du. Natürlich bist du das."

„Was immer mich so seltsam macht, es ist mächtiger als ich. Ich dachte, ich könnte es kontrollieren. Ich dachte, ich könnte es bekämpfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich zu jemandem würde, den ich hassen würde, den _du_ hassen würdest."

Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, bis ihre Stirn gegen seiner ruhte. „Da ist etwas, das ich dir sagen muss. Ich habe es bisher nicht getan, weil ich dich nicht aufregen wollte, aber..." Sie seufzte. „Es geht um deine Träume. Deine Albträume."

Hermione und Napoleon standen im Beobachtungsraum und sahen durch ein Fenster in das Behandlungszimmer. Harry lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen in einem weichen Ledersessel. Vor ihm saß Johns Biedermann, der I.D. Psychiater. Sukesh stand neben ihm. John schwang seinen Zauberstab vor Harrys Augen vor und zurück, bis er überzeugt war, dass Harry vollständig hypnotisiert war. Eine Feder schwebte über einem Notizblock, um jedes Wort aufzuzeichnen, das Harry sagen würde.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", sagte Johns.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Es war seine normale Stimme, aber langsamer und etwas tiefer.

„Fühlst du dich völlig entspannt?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde dir jetzt einige Fragen stellen und du musst sie mir wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja."

„In Ordnung. Ich möchte, dass du an eine glückliche Erinnerung denkst. Etwas, eine kleine Erinnerung, die dich froh und entspannt fühlen lässt. Hast du eine?" Harry nickte. „Erzähl mir, wo du bist."

„Zu Hause. Im Hinterhof. Neue Blumen pflanzen und saubermachen für eine Party. Große Party...viele Freunde. Fenster putzen. Heiß, verschwitzt. Hermione im Blumenbeet. Sitzt auf dem Boden...großer Strohhut. Gräbt in der Erde. Jeder lacht und lächelt. Perfekter Tag. Die Träger von ihrem Oberteil auf ihre Arme gefallen." Seine Hände bewegten sich in der Luft, verfolgten, was er in seinen Gedanken sah. „Ich kann ihren BH Träger sehen. Blasse Haut darunter. Will hingehen und sie küssen. Sie sieht auf und sieht, dass ich sie beobachte...sie lächelt mir zu." Er lächelte.

Napoleon sah zu ihr herüber. „Erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an das, was er beschreibt." Dennoch zog sich ihr Herz zusammen, als sie ihn darüber sprechen hörte. Einer dieser kleinen Augenblicke, von denen das Leben voll ist. Sie konnte selbst an Dutzende andere denken. Johns fuhr fort.

„Weißt du, warum du hier bist?"

„Schlimme Dinge."

„Welche schlimmen Dinge?"

„Dinge in meinem Kopf."

„Warum sind sie schlimm?"

„Sie lassen mich Dinge tun. Dinge sagen. Ich habe Napoleon geschlagen."

„Tut dir das Leid?"

„Nein. Ich mag ihn nicht." Hermione sah, wie Napoleon darauf zusammenzuckte und den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Warum magst du ihn nicht?"

„Er will, was mir gehört. Er will meinen Job. Er sagt, er will ihn nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er ihn will. Er will meine Frau."

„Du bist nicht verheiratet, Harry."

„Irgendwie bin ich das. Innen."

„Was meinst du?"

„In meinem Kopf."

„Welche anderen schlimmen Dinge hast du getan?"

„Ich habe den Mann geschlagen, der die Kinder verletzt hat. Tut mir nicht Leid. Er verdient es."

„Warum ist es dann schlimm?"

„Weil...war nicht ich. War nicht wie ich. Wollte das nicht tun."

„Warum hast du es dann getan?"

„Musste. Konnte es nicht verhindern."

„Was noch?"

Harry hielt für einen Moment inne. „Ich habe gemeine Dinge zu Hermione gesagt. Ich habe sie zum Weinen gebracht."

„Tut dir das Leid?"

„Ja. Nicht so gemeint. Wollte sie nicht verletzten, nie."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich liebe sie. Kann es nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen. Konnte das nie."

„Hast du gemeint, was du gesagt hast?"

„Nein."

„Als du diese Dinge gesagt hast und diese schlimmen Dinge getan hast, wie hat sich das angefühlt?"

„Angefühlt wie...jemand anderes. Nicht ich. Konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Ist durch gegangen."

„Durch was gegangen?"

„Meinen Kopf. Durch mein Gehirn gegangen."

„Hat es sich wie eine andere Person angefühlt?"

„Nein. Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Schwer zu sagen."

John dachte einen Moment lang nach. „In Ordnung, Harry. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du an deine Träume denkst. Kannst du mir von ihnen erzählen?"

Harry begann, etwas schneller zu atmen. „Ich bin da. Ich bin nicht da. Der Wächter ist bei mir. Der Wächter ist immer bei mir. Der Wächter ist nie bei mir. Der Wächter kann mir nicht helfen." Diese Worte kamen schnell und verwirrt. „Ich kann nicht denken. Kann nicht sehen. Kann mich nicht bewegen. Es endet niemals."

„Was endet niemals, Harry?"

„Es endet niemals. Der Wächter kann es nicht aufhalten."

John wechselte das Thema, als er Harrys Ablehnung sah. „Harry, ich möchte, dass du an den Tag zurückdenkst, an dem du verschwunden bist. Kannst du dich an irgendetwas in der Zeit erinnern, in der du weg warst?"

Harrys Kopf schwang von Seite zu Seite. „Ich bin...ich bin..." Plötzlich spannte sich sein Rücken wie ein Bogen und er schrie der Decke entgegen. Jeder sprang auf. Sukesh eilte vorwärts. „Es endet niemals!" schrie Harry. „Es endet niemals!" Seine Schreie gingen immer weiter, klagend und gequält. Es schmerzte Hermione, es zu hören.

Sukesh und John versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen, als er auf die Lehne einschlug. Hermione rannte aus dem Beobachtungsraum in das Untersuchungszimmer, aber Sukeshs Helferinnen hielten sie von Harry fern. „Harry!", schrie sie.

Augenblicklich fiel Harry nach vorn, seine Arme fest angespannt, die Muskeln zeichneten sich auf Brust und Armen ab. Eine helle, goldene Welle Magie brach aus seinem Körper hervor und riss Sukesh und John von den Füßen. Hermione spürte es wie eine Druckwelle durch sie hindurchfahren. Harry warf den Kopf zurück, die Sehnen in seinem Hals traten hervor und Blitze grünen Feuers stießen aus seinen Augen hervor. Die Deckenbeleuchtung explodierte unter Blitzen und in der Decke entstand ein Loch.

Sukesh kam auf die Beine, den Zauberstab gezückt. „Stupefy!", schrie er. Der Fluch traf Harry in die Brust und er brach steif zusammen. Hermione rannte zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Heilige Scheiße", sagte Napoleon, der in den Raum trat.

„Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?", stieß Hermione hervor.

John richtete seine Brille. „Nun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es nicht weiß."

Sukesh schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird ernst."

„_Wird_ ernst?", schrie Hermione, ihr Gesicht wurde rot. „Hast du ihn _gesehen_? Er hat Magie von sich geschüttelt, wie ein Hund Wasser! Es sah aus wie eine Szene aus ‚Der Exorzist'!"

„Nun, er ist nicht besessen", sagte John. „Aber ich sehe Anzeichen einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Etwas ist sehr verkehrt in seinem Kopf."

„Um Gottes Willen, kann mir nicht einer von euch sagen, was mit ihm _los_ ist?", sagte Hermione, ihre Stimme war von Hilflosigkeit erfüllt und höher als gewöhnlich.

John und Sukesh tauschten Blicke aus. „Ich hasse es, das immer wieder zu sagen, aber wir brauchen mehr Informationen", sagte Sukesh. „Er wird bald wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Ich werde ihn ab sofort von seiner Arbeit beurlauben. Morgen früh bringst du ihn hierher zurück und wir werden ihn für einige Tage einer intensiven Therapie und einigen psychologischen Tests unterziehen. Die Hypnose scheint einige Informationen zu verdrängen." John nickte zustimmend.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermione. „Aber erst mal bringe ich ihn nach Hause."

„Also...du bist nicht schwul, willst du das damit sagen?"

George seufzte, stellte einen Kelch Cidre vor Terk auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben sie. „Auf wie viele verschiedene Arten soll ich es dir sagen?"

„Entschuldige."

„Erwecke ich den Eindruck, ich wäre schwul?", sagte George stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Na ja, außer die Sache mit dem Kochen."

„Nur weil ich mit Justin rumhänge, gehöre ich nicht automatisch zu seinem Team. Wir waren Zimmernachbarn, seit er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hat. Weißt du, wie er mich manchmal nennt?"

„Wie?"

„Seinen Hetero-Lebensgefährten." Sie lachten. „Trotzdem, wenn schwul sein das Schlimmste ist, was die Leute von mir denken, dann kann ich mich wohl nicht beschweren."

„Ich habe gehört, du gehörst auch zum Club der Zwillinge. Seid ihr eineiig?"

„Ja. Fred lebt mit unserem älteren Bruder Charlie in Russland."

„Und seid ihr die jüngsten Brüder?"

George hielt inne. „Jetzt sind wir es."

Terk blinzelte, als sie sich erinnerte, dass Laura ihr von dem jüngsten der Weasley Söhne erzählt hatte. „Oh, tut mir Leid."

„Das ist in Ordnung."

„Vermisst du deinen Zwillingsbruder?"

„Sicher. Wir waren unzertrennlich, als wir aufwuchsen. Hast du Tax immer nahe gestanden?"

„Immer mal wieder. Wir haben unsere Kämpfe ausgefochten. Wir sind natürlich nicht eineiig, also waren wir nicht mehr als einfach Bruder und Schwester. Warum ist Fred weggezogen?"

George trommelte mit den Fingern gegen seinen Kelch. „Gleich nach der Schule haben wir einen Laden gegründet. Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel. Harry hat sich an dem Startkapital beteiligt. Unglücklicherweise waren wir im Erfinden von Zappelfingern besser als im Führen eines Geschäftes. Ich wollte jemanden einstellen, der sich damit auskannte, aber Fred war von der Idee besessen, es alleine zu schaffen, also haben wir es alleine gemacht. Ergo sind wir innerhalb von einem Jahr untergegangen. Ich habe sofort einen neuen Job gefunden und wollte mit meinem Leben weitermachen, aber Fred hat es sehr viel schwerer aufgenommen. Er hat sich...ich weiß nicht, entzaubert gefühlt. Als Charlie ihm angeboten hat, ihn nach Russland zu holen und in die Drachenhaltung einzuführen, hat er die Chance ergriffen. Wir haben es trotzdem geschafft, ein großes dramatisches Ende zu vermeiden. Wir schreiben uns mehrmals die Woche."

„Das ist gut. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn Tax und ich getrennt wären. Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Was ist mit Napoleon? Das ist wahrscheinlich eine lange Geschichte."

Sie wurde ein bisschen rot. „Wir haben uns getroffen. Haben geheiratet. Wurden geschieden."

„Ich schätze, das ist nicht so lang." Er stand auf und stellte seinen Kelch in die Spüle. „Willst du mir helfen, den Tisch zu decken?"

„Sicher." Terk stand auf und nahm George die Teller ab. Sie begann die sieben Teller auf einer Seite des langen Küchentischs zu verteilen. „Sind Harry und Hermione noch oben?"

„Ich habe sie nicht runterkommen hören. Hermione wollte einige Beruhigungszauber über ihn sprechen."

„Glaubst du, er ist in Ordnung?"

George zögerte. „Nein, ich glaube, das er es nicht ist."

„Ich gebe zu, ich verstehe eure ganze Magie nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er Schlafstörungen und Stimmungsschwankungen hat."

„Jep. Ich versuche, mich da heraus zu halten. Nicht, weil ich mich nicht sorge, sondern weil ich weiß, dass Hermione die Dinge am liebsten selbst regelt. Sie hat mir von seinen Alpträumen erzählt. Er redet im Schlaf und ruft nach dem Wächter."

Sie drehte sich um und griff nach dem Besteck. „Wer ist das?"

„Offensichtlich irgendeine alte Zaubererlegende. Ich habe nie davon gehört, aber mein Dad. Ich bin etwas im Unklaren über die ganze Sache. Sagst du allen Bescheid, dass das Essen fertig ist?"

„Sicher." Terk verließ das Zimmer und ging die Treppe nach oben. In der Wohngalerie hielt sie inne, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu Tax' Zimmer. Sie fand ihn, wie er seine Stiefel polierte.

„Zeit zum Essen?", fragte er. Terk sagte nichts, stand einfach nur da, die Arme nachdenklich über der Brust verschränkt. Tax sah die Stirn runzelnd zu ihr auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Harry träumt von dem Wächter."

Tax hielt in seiner Beschäftigung inne und stellte den Stiefel auf den Boden. „Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Nun, sollten wir etwas sagen?"

„Was zum Beispiel?"

„Wir könnten helfen!"

„Das steht uns nicht zu. Wir können nicht zum Wächter gehen und ihm sagen, was zu tun ist. Wir sind nichts."

Terk seufzte und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. „Jep, nichts." Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder auf. „Glaubst du, sie wissen, was mit Harry los ist?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es wissen. Er beobachtet uns wahrscheinlich jetzt gerade."

„Ich möchte etwas tun, um zu helfen."

„Ich weiß. Aber wir haben Anweisungen, die wir befolgen müssen, das weißt du."

Terk nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber ich werde nicht daneben sitzen und nichts tun, wenn es schlecht um Harry steht. Nicht wenn etwas getan werden kann."

„Der Wächter wird angemessen reagieren."

„Und wenn die angemessene Reaktion ist, Harry sterben zu lassen?"

„Warum denkst du, er könnte sterben?"

„Oh, komm schon! Du kennst die Symptome! Die fehlende Zeit, die Amnesie...Ich denke, er hat etwas gesehen, das er nicht sehen sollte."

Tax seufzte. „Die verdammten Ewigen bedenken nie die Konsequenzen. Sie verstehen einfach nicht, dass Menschen zerbrechlich sind."

„Es wird ihn zerreißen. Der Wächter wird vielleicht nicht helfen können."

„Dann können wir es auch nicht." Sie sahen sich einfach nur zerschlagen an. „Selbst wenn er stirbt."


	9. Kapitel 9: Beruhige mich

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends

**Autor: Lori Summers**

Deutsche Übersetzung: Claudia, Lilly Black, Nicole, Katrin und Stephanie

http://www.HarryPotter-Translations.de

2. Auflage, Juli 2007

**Disclaimer: **

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Situationen und Charaktere, die das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern (z.B. Bloomsbury Books, Scholacsti Books, Carlsen Verlag, etc.) sind. Weder die Autorin, noch die Übersetzer dieser Geschichte verdienen Geld damit und es liegt nicht in ihrer Absicht Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

**Hinweis für Minderjährige:**

Diese Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Harry Potter und der Stein der Wesen.

Aufgrund dessen handelt es sich um eine Geschichte für Volljährige Leser.

Um dies genauer zu begründen: Die jeweiligen Charaktere sind nun erwachsen. Das bedeutet, dass in ihrem Leben auch Krieg, Gewalt und Sex eine Rolle spielen, nur um einige zu nennen.

**Komplex:**

Harry Potter and the Show that never ends ist die Fortsetzung von Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty (PoU) von Lori Summers (Übersetzt von Dani + Alina). Zusätzlich gibt es einen dritten Teil, der noch nicht übersetzt wurde, von uns aber weiter übernommen wird. Dieser lautet Harry Potter and The Hero with a thousand faces.

Wer noch nicht genug hat kann ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte zu PoU lesen. Diese Spezialisiert sich jedoch auf Sirius Black und überschneidet sich immer mal im 2. Teil mit PoU.

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Neuntes Kapitel:  
Beruhige mich Übersetzt von Lilly Black, Lektoriert von Katrin 

_Put me in the wheelchair, get me on some plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no, oh no, OH NO…_

--The Ramones

„Hey ihr alle! Essen ist fertig!"

Hermione konnte Terks überraschend laute Stimme von der Wohngalerie im ersten Stock aus hören. Sie trocknete ihr Haar mit einem Handtuch und kämmte es. Von den Spitzen tropfte Wasser auf ihre Schultern. Sie zog sich einen Pullover und eine Jeans an und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Harry saß mit einem Buch in dem Schaukelstuhl in einer Ecke. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an und versuchte, anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks seine Stimmung zu ergründen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Er sah normal aus. Seit sie aus dem Hauptquartier nach Hause gekommen waren, war er ruhig, aber so wie immer gewesen. Sie hatte vorgehabt, ihm einige Beruhigungszauber zu geben, aber das schien nicht nötig. „Hast du Terk gehört?", sagte sie.

„Ja. Ich habe nur auf dich gewartet." Er stand auf und sie verließen gemeinsam das Zimmer. Hermione lächelte zu Harry auf, als er ihre Hand nahm und seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Das Gewicht, das auf ihren Schultern lastete, schien ein bisschen weniger erdrückend zu sein... was auch passierte, schreckliches oder tragisches, alles schien etwas erträglicher, wenn sie Harrys Hand hielt.

Gerade, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten, öffnete sich die Tür und Justin kam lächelnd herein. „Ihr alle!", rief er. „Kommt alle her!" Sie blieben vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stehen. George und Terk kamen aus der Küche, Tax von der Hintertreppe und Laura aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

„Was'n los, J?", sagte George .

„Ich habe hier jemanden, den ich euch vorstellen möchte", sagte er atemlos. Er steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür nach draußen. „Komm rein!", flüsterte er.

Herein kam ein Mann und begrüßte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Er war gegen dreißig, durchschnittlich groß und kräftig gebaut, mit kurzem schwarzen Haar und warmen, braunen Augen. Etwas unsicher lächelte er sie alle an.

„Ihr alle", sagte Justin. „Das ist Stephen Eastman."

„Ah, der neue Mann!", sagte George grinsend und trat vor, um ihm die Hand zu geben. „Ich bin George Weasley."

„Oh, George! Ich habe so viel von dir gehört. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." In Stephens Stimme klang ein leichter schottischer Akzent heraus.

„Das ist Laura Chant", sagte George, als Laura Stephens Hand schüttelte.

Stephan ging die Reihe der wartenden Mitbewohner entlang. „Ich bin Harry Potter, das ist Hermione Granger." Stephen schüttelte Harrys Hand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Und das ist Lil", sagte Harry und deutete auf den aufgeregten Hund, der freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Stephen beugte sich hinunter, um sie zu streicheln.

„Ist er nicht zum Anbeißen?", sagte Justin grinsend im Hintergrund.

„Vorsicht, Justin", sagte Stephen, schüttelte Hermiones Hand und lächelte über Justins typische Ausdrucksweise. „Du könntest dich verschlucken."

Daraufhin fingen alle an zu lachen. Harry nickte. „Ich mag ihn."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Stephen Anwalt in einer erfolgreichen Zaubererkanzlei in Oxford war, woraufhin eine sofortige Nachfrage enthüllte, dass er Daniel Stanfordshire nicht kannte. Justin war sichtlich hingerissen, und dieses Gefühl schien gegenseitig zu sein. Während des Essens wanderte die Unterhaltung von gegenwärtigen Ereignissen über Literatur und Musik zu Zaubererpolitik. Stephen gewann sogar Georges Wohlwollen, als er ihm seine Hilfe beim Abwaschen anbot und Harrys, indem er nicht im Geringsten auf dessen Ruhm einging, wie es neue Bekannte so oft taten.

Nach dem Essen zogen alle in das Wohnzimmer um, um dort zu reden und Kaffee zu trinken. George ließ einen Teller mit Keksen erscheinen, die schnell wieder verschwanden.

„Wir waren also auf Bora Bora", sagte Terk, „Mit nichts außer den Klamotten in unseren Rucksäcken, mitten in einem tropischen Unwetter, in einer winzigen Hütte mit undichtem Dach. Napoleon konnte nicht zaubern, denn sein Zauberstab war in seinem Koffer, auf dem Weg nach Beijing. Und dann gab das Dach nach." Ein allgemeines Stöhnen. „Da waren wir also, auf einer kleinen Plattform auf Stelzen mitten in einer Lagune, nass bis auf die Haut und über und über voll von Blättern und Dreck. Ich habe ihn einfach angesehen und gesagt ‚Ich denke, wir brauchen Urlaub von unseren Flitterwochen.'" Alle lachten. „Ich habe versucht, das Ganze locker zu sehen, aber er war stink sauer. Er hat sich ein großes Stück Holz von dem Dach genommen und ist losgegangen. ‚Wohin gehst du?', fragte ich. Und er sagte, ‚Ich werde ein bisschen mit dem Manager plaudern.' Ich fragte ihn, wofür das Holz sei, und er sagte, ‚Ich sage immer, du kommst mit einem freundlichen Wort und ein paar links und rechts weiter, als nur mit einem freundlichen Wort.'" Dem folgte noch mehr Gelächter.

Harry legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und stöhnte leise. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", sagte Hermione leise und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es geht mir gut. Nur etwas Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde schnell etwas dagegen nehmen." Er stand auf und verließ den Raum. Lil' trottete hinter ihm her, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, etwas erbetteln zu können, während er in der Küche war. Hermione war über seine Kopfschmerzen nicht verwundert, wenn sie daran dachte, wie viel hier los war.

„Also, Hermione", sagte Terk. „Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir erzählt, dass du ziemlich gut Swing tanzt."

Hermione errötete. „Ich denke schon. Harry und ich haben wirklich viel Spaß dabei."

„Ich würde es furchtbar gerne lernen."

„Es ist ziemlich einfach. Du musst nur..."

Hermione wurde von dem Zuschlagen der Vordertür unterbrochen. „Leute!", rief eine fröhliche, weibliche Stimme.

„Cho ist zu Hause!", schrie Justin und sprang gerade in dem Moment auf, als Cho den Raum betrat, lächelnd und gerade dabei war, ihre Jacke auszuziehen. Ihr langes Haar war durcheinander, wahrscheinlich von der Fahrt auf dem Motorrad.

„Hallo, ihr alle", sagte sie. „Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen!" Sie trat nach vorn, um Hermione und Laura zu umarmen und sich von den Männern auf die Wange küssen zu lassen. „Hey, habt ihr mein Zimmer vermietet?", sagte sie und nickte den drei Fremden zu.

Schnell wurden ihr Terk, Tax und Stephen vorgestellt. „Und wo ist der Potter?", fragte sie.

„Er nimmt gerade etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen."

„Ah", sagte Cho nickend. Hermione hatte sie über Harrys Gesundheitszustand per Eulenpost auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

Harry kam lächelnd aus der Küche zurück. „Willkommen zu Hause, Chang!" Er umarmte sie, während Lil an ihr hochsprang, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Hey, Potter", sagte sie, die Umarmung erwidernd. Hermione wusste nicht, wann die beiden sich angewöhnt hatten sich gegenseitig beim Nachnamen zu nennen, sie waren die Einzigen, die das taten. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihrem eifersüchtigen Herz gut tat, dass die zuvor konkurrierende Cho nun auf eine so platonisch kumpelhafte Art mit ihm umging. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, wissend, dass nur Liebe es schaffte, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen in die eines Zweijährigen zu verwandeln. Kriegst du nicht. Ist meins. „Schön wieder zu Hause zu sein, besonders heute Nacht", sagte Cho mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf ihre Mitbewohner.

„Natürlich!", sagte George. „Spieleabend."

„Dein Arsch gehört mir", sagte Harry mit einem tödlichen Blick an Cho gewandt.

„Dann komm her und nimm ihn dir."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Aber in diesem Haus spielen wir nach den Regeln."

Hermione sah sich am Tisch um und betrachte die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Laura war abgelenkt. George starrte angestrengt in seine Karten. Justin sah entspannt aus, aber das konnte aufgesetzt sein. Cho sah übertrieben zur Seite. Harrys Gesicht war unlesbar.

Sie kratzte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um drei", sagte sie und warf drei Galleonen in den Topf.

„Ich gehe mit", sagte George und legte sein eigenes Geld dazu.

„Verdammt. Ich bin draußen", sagte Justin, die Karten auf den Tisch werfend.

„Zu hoch für mich", stimmte Cho zu und tat es ihm gleich.

Harry wandte sich um. Er betrachtete einen Moment lang ruhig seine Karten. „Ich nehme deine drei und erhöhe um zwanzig." Ein Murmeln ging durch die Spielenden.

George flüsterte „Der Tod kommt zu uns allen", schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch.

Hermione starrte quer über den Tisch zu Harry, der nun ihr einziger Gegenspieler war, und versuchte, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu ergründen. Harry war für gewöhnlich schwer zu durchschauen und seine Bluffs waren immer gut durchdacht... aber das ging zu weit. Er schwitzte nicht einmal. Er sah sie einfach nur ruhig an. „Hat man als Mage Kräfte, die dir hier weiterhelfen, von denen du mir nichts erzählt hast?", fragte sie.

„Es wird dich zwanzig kosten, das herauszufinden."

Sie hielt seinem Blick einige Momente stand, dann warf sie angewidert die Karten auf den Tisch. „Ich bin draußen", sagte sie.

„Ha!", stieß Harry aus und brach dabei sein Lächeln zum ersten Mal, seit er die Karten aufgenommen hatte, während er die Münzen auf dem Tisch zu sich hin zog.

„Was hattest du?"

„Was hattest _du_?"

Sie drehte ihre Karten um. „Vier gleiche. Neunen." Harry lächelte und zeigte ihr seine Karten. Hermione sprang auf. „Du hast mit einem Paar Fünfen geblufft?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Regt dich nicht zu sehr auf, du bist diejenige, die darauf reingefallen ist."

„Oh, du wirst heute Nacht soooo was von gar nichts bekommen."

Er grinste. „Gut. Dann kann ich endlich meine Korrespondenzen erledigen." Sie warf ihre Karten nach ihm, unfähig ihren Ärger aufrecht zu erhalten und schloss sich dem Gelächter der Anderen an. Es gab nicht wirklich etwas, über das sie sich aufregen musste, Harry und sie teilten ein Bankkonto. Sie konnte morgen zur Bank gehen und sich von seinem Gewinn etwas kaufen, wenn sie wollte.

„Noch eine Runde?", sagte George und mischte die Karten.

„Ich bin müde", sagte Laura. „Und völlig pleite. Harry gewinnt sowieso immer."

„Nicht immer."

„Na ja, so gut wie immer. Genauso, wie Prinz Charles meistens einen Anzug trägt." Sie stand auf. „Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns lieber über den traditionellen Nach-Poker-Pudding her. Natürlich nur, wenn George welchen gemacht hat."

„Wenn ich Pudding gemacht habe, sagt sie", sagte George ironisch. „Ist der Himmel blau? Ist Snape eine Fledermaus? Ist Harry ein verdammter Schummler beim Poker?"

„Pass auf, Weasley. Ich könnte dir mit meinen zischenden Augenstrahlen deine Augenbrauen wegbrennen."

„Ich zittere schon. Komm schon, Sohn von Jor-El, ich glaube du hattest was in deinem Kaffee. Kniet nieder vor Zod." Harry folgte ihm in den Flur, während der Rest es sich wieder bequem machten.

Hermione setzte sich in ihren Lieblingssessel. „Oh, wer ist ein gutes Mädchen?", murmelte sie und kraulte Lil hinter dem Ohr. „Das ist mein Mädchen." Terk setzte sich in die Nähe, während Lil, von so viel Aufmerksamkeit begeistert, mit ihrem buschigen Schwanz wedelte.

„Sie ist so ein süßer Welpe", sagte Terk. „Nicht nervig oder langweilig."

„Ja, sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Wir lieben sie."

Stephen blieb bei ihr stehen, um Lil zu streicheln. „Ich habe auch einen Hund. Wir sollten die Beiden mal zusammen bringen."

„Oh, Miss Lil würde es lieben, einen Spielgefährten zu haben", sagte Hermione. „Welche Rasse ist es?"

„Sie ist ein Schäferhund. Drei Jahre alt."

„Schäferhunde sind so hübsch. Welche Farbe?"

„Beige und weiß."

„Du solltest sie unbedingt mal mitbringen", sagte Hermione. „Lil braucht ein bisschen tierische Gesellschaft. In der Gegend gibt es keine Hunde, mit denen sie spielen könnte."

„Wie lange hast du Lil schon?", fragte Terk.

„Etwa einen Monat. Sie war ein Geschenk von Harry."

„Ohh, das ist so süß."

„Er hat seine Momente."

„Sogar ziemlich viele, würde ich sagen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Mann, der mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt wie deiner."

„Wenn er mich nicht gerade beim Poker ausnimmt." Sie nahm die Möglichkeit wahr und wandte sich an Terk. „Triffst du momentan jemanden?"

„Nee. Ich habe mich mit diesem ATS Agenten getroffen... das ist das Büro für Alkohol, Tabak und Schusswaffen", erklärte sie auf Hermiones verwirrten Blick hin, „aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Er war zu kontrollierend. Als ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, hat er die ganze Kontroll-Freak-Show abgezogen, von wegen ‚Du machst nicht mit mir Schluss, ich werde dich umbringen.'" Sie sagte das so beiläufig, dass es Hermione schockierte, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Aber das funktioniert nicht bei mir, nicht wenn wir beide wissen, dass ich ihm in den Hintern treten könnte. Ich habe ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht, ihn an seinem eigenen Ding zu ersticken, wenn er etwas unternehmen würde. Und ich würde Tax auf ihn ansetzten und der würde seinen schwarzen Gürtel mitbringen. Dann hat er ziemlich schnell die Klappe gehalten."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich habe mich auch mal mit jemandem getroffen, der nicht wirklich gut für mich war."

„Auch einen Kontroll-Freak?"

„Das nicht gerade. Er musste sich nur immer als _der_ Mann fühlen. Er brauchte immer meine vollständige und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die ich ihm zugegebener Weise eine Zeit lang auch zugestanden habe. Und oh mein Gott, wie er Harry gehasst hat."

„Jaah?"

„Er konnte die Tatsache nicht ertragen, dass er mein Mitbewohner war, und die Tatsache, dass Harry mich besser behandelte, als Abel es je getan hat. Abel war ein ziemlich berühmter Schriftsteller und die Leute schmissen sich ihm gewöhnlich vor die Füße, aber Harry hat das nie getan."

„Hey, dass sollte er eigentlich kennen. Die Leute werfen sich ja auch ihm vor die Füße."

„Ich schätze schon. Ich denke, Abel hat sich bedroht gefühlt. Und das mit Recht. Er hat wohl gespürt, dass ich Harry liebte, wie wahrscheinlich die meisten meiner Freunde, und Harrys Freundinnen auch."

„Du hast ihn damals schon geliebt?"

Hermione sah lächelnd zu Terk auf. „Ich habe ihn immer geliebt."

Sie hätte vielleicht noch mehr gesagt. Sie hätte Terk vielleicht von ihrer langen Geschichte mit Harry erzählt, und von der Nacht, in der sie zueinander gefunden hatten, unfähig, ihre Gefühle füreinander zurück zu halten, ein Tag, der sowohl wundervoll wie auch schrecklich gewesen war. Sie hätte vielleicht Harrys Antrag wieder aufleben lassen, und ihr ihren Verlobungsring gezeigt. Sie hätte ihr vielleicht sogar von Ron erzählt, und davon, wie sein Tod sie beide und ihre Beziehung beeinflusst hatte.

Aber sie sagte all diese Dinge nicht, denn als sie zum sprechen ansetzte, hörte sie ein lautes klirrendes Geräusch aus Richtung der Eingangshalle, hinter der die Küche lag. Jeder hielt in seinen Gesprächen inne und sah auf. Hermione stand da, die Angst stieg in ihr auf. Großer Gott, was war nun?

„George?", rief Justin. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Es gab eine lange Pause. „Ähm... ihr kommt besser mal hierher", kam Georges Antwort, entsetzt und verwirrt.

Jeder rannte aus dem Zimmer in die Haupthalle. Hermione kam jäh zu stehen, als sie sich der Küche näherte. Die anderen blieben hinter ihr. Niemand sprach einen langen Moment lang. „Oh Gott", flüsterte sie.

Auf dem Boden vor Harrys Füßen lag ein silbernes Tablett und ein dutzend zersprungene Tassen in einem See aus verschüttetem Kaffee. George stand in der Küchentür, mit blassem, verängstigtem Gesicht, der ruinierte Pudding zu seinen Füßen, wo er ihn fallen gelassen hatte.

Harry stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, von den Anderen abgewandt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Arme erhoben und die Hände neben seinem Gesicht. Der Kopf rollte auf seinen Schultern und von ihm kam ein leises Stöhnen.

Er wirbelte herum, um sie anzusehen. Hermione atmete bei dem Anblick seines Gesichtes scharf ein. Es war angstvoll verzerrt, weiß bis auf die kleinen Flecken auf seinen Wangen. Seine Zähne waren fest aufeinander gepresst und seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen vor ihn . „Es... es...", stammelte er. Es endet niemals, dachte Hermione. Richtig, Harry? Es endet niemals.

Aber das war es nicht, was er sagen wollte. „Es kommt", schaffte er es schließlich hervorzustoßen. „Er... kommt... jetzt..."

„Kannst du es aufhalten?", fragte Hermione leise, versucht, ihre Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum, ein seltsamer Schrei entfuhr seinen Lippen. „Ich kann nicht", stöhnte er.

Hermione seufzte. „Blase. Napoleon." Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung erschien Hermiones Blase vor ihr in der Luft.

„Jaah?", erklang Napoleons Stimme.

„Ich bin es, Hermione. Code Rom, Level drei."

„Wo seid ihr?", fragte er sofort. Keine Fragen, keine Rückversicherungen. Dies war sicherlich etwas, auf das sie sich vorbereitet hatten.

„Zu Hause. Bring ein Team, jetzt."

„Auf dem Weg." Die Blase verschwand.

„Es wird fünf Minuten dauern, bis sie hier sind", flüsterte sie. „Zieht euch vorsichtig zurück."

„Was tun wir, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert?", fragte Terk mit leiser Stimme.

Hermione hielt für einen Moment inne. „Wir hoffen, dass er nicht beschließt, uns zu töten."

George zog sich stückweise von der Tür zurück, die Wand entlang an Harry vorbei und schloss sich der Gruppe an. Jeder näherte sich dem Wohnzimmer, außer Hermione, die stehen blieb und ihn beobachtete, „Harry? Kannst du mich hören?"

Er starrte seine vor sich ausgestreckten Hände an, die beide stark zitterten, seine Augen stachen fast hervor. „Ich fühle ihn", murmelte er. „Er ist stark."

„Versuch, ihn zurückzuhalten. Sie mich an." Ihre Stimme kam fest, fast befehlend hervor. Harry hob seinen Blick und traf ihren. „Sieh mir einfach in die Augen. So ist es gut. Sie kommen."

„Ich ... kann... nicht..."

„Komm schon, Harry. Wir sind alle hier. Du willst uns doch nicht verletzen." Er schüttelte fest den Kopf, Schweißtropfen flogen aus seinem Haar. „Sieh mich einfach an." Er nickte, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Eine Ewigkeit lang standen sie so da. Harrys Körper zitterte mehr und mehr mit jeder Sekunde, die verging. Sein Kopf flog von einer Seite auf die andere, seine Augen fielen in ihre Höhlen zurück, dass nur noch das Weiße sichtbar war. „Harry!", befahl Hermione. "Sieh mich an! Sie mich an, verdammt!"

Er konnte oder wollte nicht mehr das tun, was sie sagte. Seine Hände hoben sich, um an seinen Haaren zu ziehen, markerschütternde Schreie kamen zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Plötzlich richtete er seinen Kopf auf und sah sie alle an. „Rennt", schaffte er herauszupressen, wobei seine Stimme ein tiefes Brummen war.

Seine Arme flogen zur Seite und sein Kopf nach hinten, sodass er mit leerem Blick an die Decke starrte. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei entkam seiner Kehle und der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte. Das Glas des nahen Wintergartens schepperte und die Scheiben der Fenster und Türen zerbrachen mit einem hellen Klirren. Alle duckten sich, als er der hohen Decke der Halle entgegenschrie. „Alle in das Arbeitszimmer", rief Hermione. Sie blieb abwartend stehen und bemerkte, dass sich keiner rührte.

Harry wurde ruhig und seine Arme fielen an seinen Seiten nach unten. Langsam hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie an. Hermione fühlte sich, als würde eine kalte Hand ihren Rücken hinaufwandern...wie so oft zuvor wurde ihr wieder einmal klar, dass, wer immer vor ihnen stand, es nicht Harry war, jedenfalls nicht der Harry, den sie kannte und liebte. Sie erkannte in ihm fast den Mann wieder, dessen festen Blick sie gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an seine grausamen Worte in der Sporthalle, an seine blinde Wut auf dem Schulhof. Kleine Einblicke in die Person, die sich in ihm niedergelassen hatte und die jetzt, wie es schien, völlig von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, „Harry?", fragte Laura unsicher.

Er wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich bin _nicht_ Harry!", schrie er. Laura wich vor ihm zurück.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte Hermione, während sie sich vorwärts tastete.

Harry sah sich einfach nur um, nach vorn gekrümmt und noch immer zitternd. „Sollten wir nicht etwas tun?", murmelte Terk.

„Was denn? Wir können ihn nicht kontrollieren. Er könnte uns alle mit seinen bloßen Gedanken einfrieren." Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihn ruhig halten zu können, bis das Team hier ist."

„Und was werden die tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ihn beruhigen. Ihn auf irgendeine Art ruhig stellen. Sie können einen Mage nicht zwingen, etwas zu tun, das er nicht tun will."

„Wir können ihn betäuben."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Harry kann eine Betäubung abwehren, besonders, wenn er so ist wie jetzt."

„Was ist nur mit ihm passiert? Mein Gott, er sieht aus wie ein Wahnsinniger", sagte George.

„Das ist nicht er selbst, George."

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, richtete sich auf und schüttelte seine Arme aus. „Du glaubst, du weißt die Antwort, oder Hermione?" Er richtete sich noch weiter auf und kam auf sie zu. Alle wichen zurück, während er sich näherte. Seine Augen waren tot, gefüllt von Magie. „Du liebst es, Recht zu haben." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. „Wusstest du, dass Ron und ich uns immer über dich lustig gemacht haben? Die ganze Zeit. Sogar noch nach der Sache mit dem Troll. Du hast es nie gemerkt." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh ja. Er hat dich immer für einen einzigen großen Witz gehalten. Es war nicht seine Idee, dass ihr zusammen ausgehen solltet, es war meine. Ich wollte wissen, was passiert. Ich wollte wissen, wie lange er dich ertragen konnte. Wie sich herausstellte, konnte er dich länger ertragen, als ich es ihm zugetraut hätte. Er sagte, er wollte nur noch warten, bis er dich flach gelegt hatte, bevor er dich fallen lassen wollte."

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte sie mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

„Woher willst du wissen, was wahr ist?" Er lachte. „Du hast nie von meiner Arbeit gewusst. Du wolltest es auch nicht wissen, oder? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nichts vermutet hast, du hast eine Wohnung mit mir geteilt! Es war für dich nur bequemer, dumm zu bleiben, als dich zu fragen, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe." Hör nicht auf ihn, redete Hermione sich ein. Er lügt. Er wird es mit der Wahrheit mischen, um mich anzugreifen. Hör nicht zu. Es ist nicht wahr. Aber es könnte doch trotzdem ein bisschen wahr sein, flüsterte ihr Verstand.

„Harry, vielleicht solltest du...", begann Laura.

Er wirbelte zu ihr herum. „Halt die Klappe, Chant. Ich fühle, was du denkst." Laura schloss erschrocken den Mund. „Du liebst ihn nicht mehr, oder?" Er lächelte, sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske verzerrt. „Wie fühlt es sich an, zehn Jahre seines Lebens an einen Mann verschwendet zu haben, der nicht einmal mit dir im selben Land bleibt?" Laura fiel mit fahlem Gesicht einen Schritt zurück.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig. „Und du", sagte er, während er sich an Justin wandte. „Du hast so viel Selbsthass in dir, dass ich ihn praktisch schmecken kann." Plötzlich änderte sich Harrys Stimme, sogar sein Körper schien sich zu verändern, um jemanden anders zu vertreten. „Verschwinde aus diesem Haus, du widerwärtiger Abschaum", sagte er in einer tiefen Stimme. Justin wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Dad?", flüsterte er.

Harry fuhr mit einer Stimme fort, die nicht seine eigene war. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich einen Freak großgezogen habe." Justin sagte nichts, aber Stephen wurde rot vor Zorn. Er schritt vorwärts und stieß sich an Justin vorbei.

„Warum hältst du nicht die Klappe, wer immer du bist?", begann er. Harry sah ihn einfach nur an und es traf ihn wie eine unsichtbare Faust, so stark, dass es ihn rückwärts auf den Boden warf. Justin eilte an seine Seite.

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle", zischte er zu Harry.

Harry lächelte. „Oh ja. Das ist es. Sag mir die Wahrheit. Es wird nicht wehtun...nicht sehr." Er ging unverständlich murmelnd an ihnen vorbei in das Arbeitszimmer. Sie folgten ihm in gebührendem Abstand. Der Wind heulte durch die zerbrochenen Fenster in den Raum und ließ die Vorhänge wehen.

Hermione bedeutete ihnen, stehen zu bleiben, während sie nach vorn trat. „Harry, ich möchte, dass du dich beruhigst. Atme tief durch. Versuch dich zu konzentrieren. Du bist stärker als er. Übernimm die Kontrolle."

Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Das Geräusch von leisem Gelächter drang an ihre Ohren. Er drehte sich um, sein Gesicht strahlte Bosheit aus. „Versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen", sagte er mit einem freudlosen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Versuch nicht, mich aufzuhalten. Ich weiß, was du willst."

„Ich will nur, dass du dich beruhigst, damit wir dir helfen können."

„Oh, JA!" schrie er zur Decke hinauf. „Alle wollen mir immer nur helfen! Mir ins Grab helfen! Und vielleicht wäre es sogar eine Erleichterung!" Er sah an ihnen vorbei. „Oh ja, hier kommen sie!"

Hermione wandte sich um und sah Napoleon und Remus mit drei anderen Agenten. „Er hat die Kontrolle über sich verloren", sagte sie leise. „Er ist nicht er selbst."

„Oh, bin ich nicht?", sagte Harry. „Natürlich bin ich das nicht! Wer sollte ich denn auch sein? Es gibt keinen echten Harry Potter! Er ist nur eine Figur, jemand, den ihr euch aus lauter Angst und Verzweifelung erschaffen habt!" Die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht verkrampften sich, während er mit kurzen Schritten im Zimmer herum ging.

Hermione sah ihm direkt in sein Gesicht. „Wo bist du, Harry?" Sie reckte den Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bist du irgendwo da drinnen und siehst zu?"

Er wich zurück. „Du glaubst, ich bin verrückt."

„Bist du das nicht?" Hermione drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Sirius atemlos das Zimmer betreten. „Bleibt alle, wo ihr seid", sagte sie zu den anwesenden Agenten.

„Hermione, komm da weg. Du bist in Gefahr. Du wärst die erste, die er angreift", sagte Napoleon beschwörend.

„Ich kann ihm helfen", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. Er achtete nicht auf sie und zog an seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren. „Harry, kannst du mich hören?", sagte sie mit nach vorn ausgestreckter Hand.

Harry hielt inne und seine Arme versteiften sich, seine Hände rollten sich zu Fäusten zusammen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Kraft in diesem Körper steckt", sagte er mit angeschlagener Stimme. „Ich kann fühlen, wie es durch mich fließt." Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin lebendiger, als jeder von euch jemals sein wird."

Napoleon tastete sich nach vorne. „Boss...ich bin es, Napoleon."

„Ah, ja. Harry kennt dich, also tue ich es auch." Er schnaubte. „Du willst sie vögeln, oder? Bis sie nach mehr schreit. Du willst es, sogar jetzt gerade. Du stinkst förmlich danach." Mit einem lässigen Schnippen seiner Finger flog Napoleon durch die Luft und traf die entfernte Wand, an der er zu Boden sank. Harry wandte sich an Hermione. „Und du willst es auch."

„Nein. Das ist nicht wahr", sagte sie, unfähig, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben, ihre Augen wanderten zu Napoleon, der gerade wieder vom Boden aufstand.

„Du willst ihn. Du willst ihn reiten, bis du nicht mehr atmen kannst, bis deine Knie zittern. Der arme Harry."

„Nein!", schrie Hermione der verhassten Person entgegen, der Person, die sie mit ihren eigenen Händen umbringen würde, wäre sie nicht an Harrys Körper gebunden. „Ich liebe Harry!"

„Du glaubst, du liebst ihn. Aber in Wirklichkeit liebst du nur seine Kraft, seinen Ruhm, seine Position. Das ist alles, was du wirklich willst. Und er weiß das. Tief in sich weiß er es. Was glaubst du, warum er jede Frau flach legt, die Interesse an ihm zeigt? Weil er spüren kann, dass du ihn nicht wirklich liebst."

„Das reicht", sagte Sirius mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme und trat vor, an Hermiones Seite. Sie war zu erschüttert, um Worte zu formen. Sie wusste, dass das, was dieser Mann sagte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach...aber es _konnte _wahr sein, und dass reichte schon. „Du dreckiger Lügner", spie Sirius aus.

„Ah, der große Vizekanzler...oder sollte ich sagen Kanzler?" Sirius wurde blass. „Niemand weiß das mit Sicherheit, oder? Wissen die, wie du seine Eltern umgebracht hast? Harry weiß es natürlich. Er weiß, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr er dich unter dem Lächeln hasst, das er wie eine Maske trägt." Harry grinste und ein boshaftes Glimmen umgab ihn. „Harry ist nichts als eine Maske, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Eine Hülle, eine Fassade, die ihr alle errichtet habt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was hinter dieser Maske liegt."

Hermione trat mit der Bestimmtheit, ihn zu erreichen, nach vorn. „Harry, hör dir nur an, was du sagst. Sieh uns an."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Versuch, dich an dich selbst zu erinnern, Harry", sagte Remus, der einige Schritte vorwärts trat, um sich der kleinen Gruppe anzuschließen, während Harry in der Mitte des Raums auf und abging. „Das bist nicht du."

„Komm zurück zu mir", sagte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte hinauf zur Decke. „Komm zurück."

„Ich sagte, halt die Klappe!" brüllte er plötzlich. Vor den entsetzten Augen aller, wirbelte er herum und schlug Hermione hart mitten in ihr Gesicht. Napoleon stürzte vorwärts, aber Sirius hielt ihn zurück.

Hermione taumelte einige Schritte zurück, stolperte dann und fiel auf ihre Knie. Sie starrte zu ihm auf, eine Hand auf ihrem bereits anschwellenden Gesicht. „Harry...", flüsterte sie und ihr versagte die Stimme.

Er blickte zu ihr herunter, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und sein Gesicht trug einen finsteren Ausdruck. Niemand rührte sich, es schien fast so, als würden sie nicht einmal atmen. Während sie Harry beobachteten, geschah etwas. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse und seine Hände hoben sich, die Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich. „Argh...ohh...ahh" Ächzen und Stöhnen erklang durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne, als sein gesamter Körper zu zittern begann. Er warf seinen Kopf vor und zurück, schrie vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, als ob ein Kampf in seinem Körper tobte. „Ver-...SCHWINDE!!!", schrie er schließlich.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah auf Hermione herunter, die noch immer am Boden kniete und ihn anstarrte. Er zitterte, war blass, seine Kiefer waren so stark auf einander gepresst, dass die Muskeln an seinen Schläfen hervortraten...aber es war Harry. „Oh Gott...", brachte er über die Lippen. „Hermione..." Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Sein Körper krümmte sich plötzlich vor Schmerz und er riss sich an den Haaren. „Was habe ich nur...oh Gott...", flüsterte er, dann wirbelte er zu den Agenten herum.

Er streckte die Arme aus, die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und unter schweren, zitternden Atemzügen. „Schnell", sagte er. „Bringt mich hier weg, bevor er zurückkommt. Ich kann die Kontrolle nicht lange halten." Niemand rührte sich. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in ihre entsetzten Gesichter. „Bringt mich hier weg, bevor ich noch jemanden verletze. JETZT!", schrie er.

Remus nickte den Agenten zu und sie eilten mit Stricken und Ketten bewaffnet vorwärts. Sie banden Harrys Hände und ein orangefarbener Schimmer breitete sich über seinen gesamten Körper aus. Es würde ihn daran hindern, Magie anzuwenden. „Nehmt ihn in Verwahrung", sagte Remus. „Napoleon, geh mit ihnen. Ich werde bald nachkommen." Sie führten Harry aus dem Raum, sein Kopf war gesenkt und seine Schultern zitterten noch immer.

Hermione starrte einfach nur hinter ihnen her, die ganze Seite ihres Gesichts pochte. Sie konnte hören, wie Laura etwas von kalten Kompressen sagte und davon rannte. Die Anderen blieben in der Nähe, unsicher, was sie tun sollten.

Sie sah ein Paar Schuhe in ihr Blickfeld treten...Sirius. Er kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden, sein Gesicht zeigte das gleiche Gefühl von Schock und Entsetzen, von dem sie wusste, dass es in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen war. Sie traf seinen Blick und er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Als ihre Selbstbeherrschung schwand und ihre Nerven nicht mehr konnten, brach Hermione in Tränen aus. Sirius legte seine Arme um sie und sie weinte an seiner Brust, auf dem Boden des verwüsteten Arbeitszimmers sitzend, durch das der kühle Nachtwind strich.

Napoleon war dort, um sie zu treffen, als sie bei den Verwahrungszellen ankam. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du ein bisschen schlafen können?", fragte er, während er auf sie zu ging, um sie zu umarmen.

„Nicht eine Minute", sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich habe immer sein Gesicht gesehen...weißt du..."

„Ich weiß. Ich muss auch ständig daran denken." Er führte sie durch das Sicherheitstor in die Einrichtung. „Nichts von dem, was er gesagt hat, ist wahr, das weißt du, oder?"

„Ich weiß."

„Du klingst nicht sehr überzeugt."

„Na ja...er war geschickt. Er hat furchtbare Lügen erzählt, die aber trotzdem einen Hauch Wahrheit hatten. Gerade genug, dass man drüber nachdenken muss."

„Hitler hat einmal gesagt, je größer die Lüge, desto mehr Menschen glauben sie."

„Ich denke, er hatte Recht." Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend durch die sauberen Gänge der Verwahrungstrakt, und dann durch weniger saubere und schließlich durch nackte Steinkorridore. „Ich war noch nie so tief in diesem Trakt."

Napoleon seufzte. „Sie mussten ihn in die Abteilung mit den höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bringen."

Hermione blieb stehen. „Was?"

„Er war...na ja, er hat so starke Magie abgegeben, dass ein normaler Unterbringungsraum nicht hätte standhalten können. Mehrere Wärter müssen sich gerade davon erholen. Er ist aus dem Abwehrfeld ausgebrochen und dann aus den magiesicheren Zellen."

„Oh", flüsterte Hermione und machte sich wieder auf den Weg den Gang hinunter. Napoleon führte sie zu einer schweren Eichentür mit Eisenbeschlägen. Dahinter lag ein erstaunlich modern eingerichtetes Labor. In dem Raum verteilt standen und saßen in verschiedenen Haltungen Remus, Sirius, Argo, Sukesh, John Biederman und Henry Ubigando. Sukesh und John sahen durch ein großes Fenster, das in die gegenüberliegende Wand eingelassen war.

„Hermione", sagte Sirius und kam auf sie zu, um sie zu begrüßen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Du kannst es dir wahrscheinlich denken. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Sieh es dir selbst an." Sirius Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie zu einer dünnen weißen Linie verschwanden. Er führte sie zu dem Fenster, das den Blick in einen kleinen Raum aus weißem Marmor frei gab.

In der Mitte des Raums stand ein schwerer Eichenstuhl. Harry war darauf festgebunden. Er war mit dicken Eisenseilen an Brust, Armen, Beinen, Arm- und Fußgelenken festgekettet. Ein Lederband auf seiner Stirn hielt seinen Kopf an der Rückenlehne fest. Seine Finger waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Augen waren krampfhaft verschlossen. Er zitterte stark, rasselnder Atem kam durch seine aufeinander gepressten Zähne. Gelegentlich kam ein fremdartiger Schrei über seine Lippen. Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und riss sich zusammen. „Ist...ist das..."

„Es ist Harry", sagte Sukesh. „Die andere Persönlichkeit ist so stark geworden, dass das alles ist, das er tun kann, um sie zurückzuhalten. Er braucht seine völlige Konzentration, um sie zu kontrollieren. Wir haben ihn festgebunden, weil er sie nicht die ganze Zeit zurückdrängen kann, und wenn er die Kontrolle verliert, dann wird er so wild, dass wir befürchteten, er könnte sich selbst verletzen."

John ergriff das Wort. „Die andere Persönlichkeit wird mit jeder Minute stärker und jedes Mal, wenn sie an die Oberfläche tritt, ist es schlimmer."

„Wer ist es? Wer ist in ihm?" Sukesh und John tauschten Blicke aus. „Kommt schon! Ist er besessen? Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

John stand auf und griff nach seinem Schreibbrett. „Ich habe einige Tests über die andere Persönlichkeit durchgeführt, während er ruhiggestellt war. Es sind psychoanalytische Zauber, die einem erfahrenen Anwender eine Menge über die getestete Person eröffnen."

„John, diese Psychoblabla Zauber sind mir egal. Gibt es oder gibt es keine andere Persönlichkeit innerhalb von Harrys Körper?"

„Ja, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit."

„Also, wer ist es?" John seufzte. „Oh, um Himmels Willen, sag mir einfach, wer es ist."

Johns sah sie fest an. „Es ist Harry. Die andere Persönlichkeit ist Harry."

Seine Worte hingen für einen Moment in dem Raum, während Hermione ihn einfach nur anstarrte, als sei er verrückt geworden. „Was? Nein. Das ist nicht möglich. Dieses..._Ding_...ist nicht Harry."

„Ich fürchte, es ist so."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Hermione, setz dich." John führte sie zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher. Sukesh stimmt mir zu." Hermione sah zu Sukesh auf, der nur nickte. „Die andere Persönlichkeit ist Harry. Seine Aura, seine psychotropischen Reaktionen auf Reize, sein Intelligenzquotient, seine magischen Anhaltspunkte, alles ist identisch. Er ist es. Aber du hast Recht, es ist nicht der Harry, den wir kennen."

Sukesh sprang ein. „Sieh mal, Hermione, die andere Persönlichkeit ist vielleicht Harry, aber er ist gefährlich. Trügerisch, paranoid und sogar mordlustig."

„Nein, versteh doch. Er ist nicht verrückt. Er wusste, was er tat...er war nur ein mieser Bastard."

„Wir verstehen das auch nicht wirklich. Ohne weitere Untersuchungen der zweiten Persönlichkeit...werden wir ihn der Klarheit halber einfach Harry2 nennen...es ist schwer, eine genaue Diagnose zu geben. Wir können es nicht verantworten, Harry2 bei Bewusstsein zu lassen, wenn er die Kontrolle über Harrys Körper hat."

„Aber...er sagte, er wäre nicht Harry."

„Er weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, wer er ist. Seine Selbstwahrnehmung ist stark eingeschränkt. Harry2 nimmt die Welt um ihn herum nicht wirklich wahr."

Hermione nickte nachdenklich. „Woran liegt das?"

„Dass ist fast unmöglich feststellbar. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir beobachtet haben. Es schein Harry2 zu sein, der die wissende Berührung hat. Er ist derjenige mit den ausgeprägten Mage Fähigkeiten."

„Aber wir haben schon vorher gesehen, wie Harry diese Kräfte benutzt hat."

„Aber es war eine Überraschung für ihn, fast eine unterbewusste Handlung. Harry2 hat sich schon seit einiger Zeit in Harrys Bewusstsein geschlichen. Sein Angriff auf Napoleon auf der Feier, der Zwischenfall auf dem Schulhof. Wir sind von euren Mitbewohnern über weitere Vorkommnisse unterrichtet worden. Wir glauben, dass Harry2 sich schon seit einiger Zeit immer wieder in Harrys Kopf festgesetzt hat, fast als wäre er hinter einer Wand gefangen, die er langsam untergräbt."

„Und je mehr er das Leben spürte, desto stärker wurde er", sagte Remus. „Bis er schließlich völlig die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte."

„Und es scheint in beide Richtungen gegangen zu sein", fuhr John fort. „So wie Harry2 gelegentlich die Kontrolle über Harrys Körper und Geist hatte, so hatte Harry von Zeit zu Zeit Zugriff auf die erweiterten Mage Fähigkeiten und die wissende Berührung von Harry2."

Hermione rieb sich das Kinn. „Wenn wir also annehmen, dass Harry gezwungen wurde, seine Mage Kräfte zu benutzen, während er verschwunden war..."

„Können wir davon ausgehen, dass, was auch immer während seiner Abwesenheit mit ihm passiert ist, es für diese Situation verantwortlich ist, denn die Benutzung dieser starken Mage Kräfte ist nur auf eine Persönlichkeit beschränkt. Ich denke, dass etwas passiert ist, das dazu geführt hat, dass sich seine Persönlichkeit gespalten hat. Was passiert ist, können wir nicht wissen."

Sie nickte. „Was tun wir also?" Sie tauschten wieder Blicke aus. „Kommt schon, was kommt als nächstes? Wie werden wir ihm helfen?"

Remus setzte sich neben Hermione und nahm ihre Hand. „Wir können nichts tun."

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn einfach nur an. „Bitte?"

„Sein Zustand ist nicht umkehrbar."

„Das akzeptiere ich nicht."

„Hermione, hör mir zu", sagte Sukesh. „Harry2 ist zu stark und er wird stärker. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Harry ihn noch zurückhalten kann. Es handelt sich nicht um eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Harry erinnert sich, was Harry2 getan hat und umgekehrt. Sie haben Zugriff auf Gedächtnis, Wissen und Fähigkeiten des jeweils Anderen. Sie sind gespalten, aber sie sind eins. Wir können Harry2 nicht eliminieren. Nicht ohne einen Teil oder sogar alles von Harry zu vernichten."

Sie starrte hinauf in ihre freundlichen Gesichter. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Sukesh."

„Ich will dir erklären, dass Harry2 wahrscheinlich vollständig übergreifen wird. Wenn das passiert, wird Harrys Persönlichkeit verkümmern. Ohne ihn, kann sein Körper nicht weiterleben. Er wird an einem Nervenschock sterben. Es wird zuviel für ihn sein."

Hermione fror am ganzen Körper. Ihr Verstand bestand noch immer darauf, dass das nicht wahr war, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, das zu verhindern. „Warum gerade jetzt? Ich meine, es ging ihm gut und dann..."

„Es ging ihm nicht gut", sagte Sukesh. „Es ging ihm Wochen lang immer und immer schlechter. Ich konnte bisher noch keine Diagnose stellen, weil nicht genug von Harry2 da war, um ihn zu entdecken."

Hermione stand auf und ging zurück zu dem Fenster. Sie sah ihn an, wie er da saß und außer dem Kampf in seinem Inneren nichts wahrnahm. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, als ein Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper ging. „Harry", flüsterte sie. Sie spürte, wie Sukesh auf sie zu trat und einen Arm um sie legte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermione."

„Mir auch."

Terk kniete auf dem Boden und sammelte vorsichtig die größeren Scherben ein, um sie in die Kiste zu werfen, die Tax ihr hinhielt. Sie trug schwere Handschuhe und kniete auf einem Kissen, um Hände und Knie vor Schnitten zu schützen. „Was für ein Durcheinander", murmelte sie. Tax ließ einen unverständlichen Laut hören. Sie warf eine weitere Scherbe in die Kiste, wobei ein Klirren erklang, als sie zersprang.

„Ist Hermione zu Harry gegangen?"

„Heute Morgen schon."

Er sah sich um. Sie waren allein. Justin und Laura waren beide auf der Arbeit und George war in seiner Werkstatt. „Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte er.

„Du denkst das gleiche."

„Das geht uns nichts an."

„Wir könnten helfen, Tax."

„Das weißt du nicht."

„Oh doch, das weiß ich. Und wir sitzen nur hier. Tun nichts. Aber das tun wir ja immer, oder?" Sie warf wieder eine Scherbe in die Kiste, dieses Mal mit mehr Kraft.

Tax seufzte. „Wir könnten anfragen, wenn du willst."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Und ob ich das will!" Sie sprang auf. „Lass es uns tun!"

„Beruhige dich. Ein paar Sekunden werden keinen Unterschied machen."

„Vielleicht doch." Sie zog sich die Handschuhe aus. „Wo?"

„Am besten in meinem Zimmer. Besseres Licht." Sie eilten die Stufen nach oben zu Tax' Raum. Er zog den Nachttisch in die Mitte des Zimmers, während Terk zwei Stühle und ihre Handtasche holte. Aus der Tasche zog sie mehrere Seiten Papier und einen durchsichtigen Füller aus mundgeblasenem Glas. Sie legte Papier und Stift auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber.

„Willst du schreiben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, schreib du. Ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll."

Terk nahm den Stift wieder in die Hand und setzte die Spitze auf das Papier. „Die Hainsleys bitten um Gehör", schrieb sie, die Worte bildeten sich auf dem Papier, obwohl der Stift keine Tinte enthielt.

Sie beobachteten das Papier. Nach einigen Sekunden erschienen zwei Worte darauf, Worte, die von keinem Stift und von keiner Hand geschrieben worden waren. „North hier", stand in einer schönen, geschwungenen Schrift dort.

Terk schrieb weiter. „Wisst ihr über alles Bescheid?"

Dieses Mal erschien die Antwort sofort. „Natürlich."

„Erbitten Erlaubnis einzugreifen."

Dieses Mal dauerte es länger. „Abgelehnt."

Terk grummelte leise und schrieb schneller. „Kommen diese Anordnungen von dem Wächter?"

„Du weißt, dass ich für den Wächter spreche."

„Ich möchte mit dem Wächter sprechen." Tax warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Niemand verlangte danach, mit dem Wächter zu sprechen.

„Sehr witzig."

Sie seufzte. „Kann der Wächter Harry helfen?"

„Das geht euch nichts an."

„Natürlich geht es uns etwas an. Ist sein Zustand nicht euer Fehler?"

„Antwort unklar, fragt später noch mal." Das war Norths ziemlich seltsamer Humor. Terk fand es nicht lustig.

„Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Es ist egal, was du oder ich denken."

„Weiß der Wächter überhaupt, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Der Wächter weiß alles."

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum ihr nichts tut."

„Du wirst es bald verstehen. Du hast deine Anordnungen."

„Unsere Anweisungen sind sehr unklar. Wir sind es nicht gewohnt, mit so wenig Informationen zu handeln."

„Terk, ich weiß, dass du frustriert bist. Mach einfach weiter. Ihr werdet bald zum Einsatz kommen. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, ihn zu retten." Das Wort ‚deine' war unterstrichen.

„Dann ist es die von..." Sie hielt inne, dann schnippte sie mit dem Finger. „Hermione. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, richtig?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Das musstest du nicht. Dürfend wir Hermione unsere Hilfe anbieten, wenn sie sie braucht?"

Wieder eine Pause. „Das zu entscheiden, liegt in eurem Ermessen." Das war Norths Art, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihr helfen sollten, wenn sie konnten. „Gespräch beendet."

Terk legte den Stift auf den Tisch und beobachtete, wie die Worte, die geschrieben worden waren, verblassten. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie verschwunden. Sie lächelte Tax an.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", sagte er.

„Ja. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf sie warten."

Hermione saß an das Fenster gelehnt da und beobachtete Harry. Sie saß nun schon seit Stunden dort und ihre Beine waren inzwischen beide eingeschlafen. Sie bemerkte es kaum. Harry war vor einiger Zeit bewusstlos geworden und saß nun zusammengesunken in dem Stuhl, nur von den Seilen aufrecht gehalten.

Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf. Napoleon stand neben ihr und hielt ihr einen Becher mit einem dampfenden Getränk entgegen. Erleichtert sah sie ihn an. „Danke."

„Wie geht es ihm?", sagte Napoleon und setzte sich neben sie.

„Unverändert." Sie sah sich in dem Labor um. Sukesh und John brüteten über Büchern. Remus, Argo und Henry waren zurück an die Arbeit gegangen. Sirius schlief in einem Sofa in der Ecke. Halb wünschte sich Hermione, sie könnte auch schlafen. „Es muss doch etwas geben, das man für ihn tun kann, Napoleon."

„Sukesh und John tun ihr bestes."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das genug sein wird." In seiner Kammer bewegte Harry sich leicht. Hermione richtete sich etwas auf. Sein Kopf schlug leicht vor und zurück. Sie erkannte das Zucken, es war ein Alptraum.

„Uhh...endet niemals...", murmelte er.

Hermione seufzte. „Der selbe Alptraum wie immer", sagte sie. „Es endet niemals."

„...Wächter...mmph...urrhh...endet niemals...", sagte er.

Sie sah, wie er in dem festen Griff des Alptraums leise aufschrie, und wünschte sich, sie könnte ihn halten, wie sie es sonst tat. „Der Wächter", murmelte sie. Sie saß noch einige Augenblicke lang still da, dann stand sie ruckartig auf, wobei ihre Beine bedenklich zitterten. „Sukesh! Sirius!", sagte sie scharf. Sirius richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf und sah dann verschlafen und desorientiert um sich. Sukesh und John standen auf und kamen an das Fenster. Hermione legte beide Hände auf das Glas.

„Was ist los?", sagte Sukesh. „Hast du etwas gesehen?"

„Nein. Etwas gehört. Er sagt immer wieder ‚Wächter'. Wisst ihr, was ich denke? Ich denke, der Wächter ist der Schlüssel zu diesem ganzen Geheimnis."

„Aber der Wächter ist nur eine Legende", sagte Sirius sanft und rieb sich die Augen.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht." Sie wandte sich mit einem bestimmten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von dem Glas ab. „Ich werde es herausfinden."

„Hermione...du klammerst dich an einen Strohhalm", sagte Napoleon.

Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Nun, ein Strohhalm ist immer noch besser, als hier zu sitzen und nichts zu tun, während er stirbt!" Sie sah Sukesh und Johns an. „Ihr habt gesagt, es gäbe keine Rettung?"

„Richtig."

„Dann haltet ruhig daran fest, denn ich werde euch eine besorgen."


End file.
